Children of the Borg
by SoJoGoGo
Summary: Re-posted on request. I wrote these about a decade ago, but this time I just compiled them together. They are a series of stories of 'what if' written as if they were episodes in the show. In this one it's - what if Seven had a sister?
1. 1 - Dark Breed

**Story 1 - Dark Breed**

 **By Sojogogo**

 **Rating: PG**

 **Pairings: None really maybe B/T, J/C but its just part of the story**

 **Summary:** Seven of Nine has been with Voyager for a year. The crew of Voyager finds a new passenger, one that changes the course of Seven's life forever.

 **Author's Notes:** I am a huge Seven of Nine fan; even today I still love to watch her. (towards the middle of season 7 she lost a bit though, she complied too much to be a regular member of the crew and it got boring again) I wrote these stories about seven years ago, I've always loved them, and I was watching Voyager yesterday and decided to pull them out to reread them. Then I decided I wanted a good place to keep them, so I have posted them here. Each story is like an episode and they go in order with other episodes in between you can pick where they go. I also have no medical or scientific experience I'm just makin' all that up. I hope you enjoy them as much as I have.

 **Disclaimer:** All is owned, outside of my characters, by Paramount and anyone else who has a right to them.

 **Stories start at the beginning of the year 1999 or somewhere in the middle of season 5…**

 **oooooooo**

**Captain's log, supplemental.** _We have been traveling through a quiet section of the delta quadrant for the past month. Lieutenant Torres has reported that we are running low on the mineral deuterium which is crucial to running the antimatter reactor. In a long range scan Lieutenant Commander Tuvok has found an ample supply of it's ore on a planet now less than two light years away._

 **oooooooo**

"Entering an orbit around the planet," Ensign Kim called out from his post on the bridge.

"On screen," Captain Janeway said from where she and Commander Chakotay sat watching as the planet came into view on the screen in front of them. Except for the dim light a distance sun cast upon it, it looked almost darker than the black of space around it. The captain stood up moving to stand behind Lieutenant Paris taking a closer look at it.

"It looks...dead," Tom mentioned in a sober tone from his station.

Janeway glanced at him briefly then back to the screen. It did look dead. She couldn't see any bodies of water, mountain ranges, clouds of atmosphere, at least not right off. There was nothing green... there was...nothing.

"It looks like a big ball of dirt," Harry Kim said from his station. The captain was thinking the same thing. "The sensors are picking up a large body of water." He looked back up at the screen. "Somewhere out there," he said a little confused.

"Daylight should come to the sector of land where the deuterium is located by oh-nine-hundred," Tuvok told the Captain. "By my calculations it will only last three hours," he finished, looking at his console briefly. "Interesting."

The captain looked over in his direction. "What is that?" she asked him.

"There is a life sign on the planet," Tuvok replied.

Janeway looked to Chakotay who looked as surprised as her. "That is interesting," Chakotay told her.

"This is even more interesting," Kim piped up. "The scanners say that the life form is human."

"What?" Janeway turned back to look at the screen in front of her.

"Actually, the computer thinks it's human. The readings are a little mixed up," Kim added.

Janeway looked to Tuvok who nodded. "It's is uncertain but the highest reading is human." Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "There is also Borg in the life form. It is peculiar, the Borg technology does not seem dominant," he told her.

Janeway glanced at Chakotay who stood next to her. "This is very interesting," Janeway said to her first officer.

Chakotay looked to Tuvok. "Is it transmitting to the collective?"

Tuvok studied his station panel then shook his head. "There is nothing transmitting from the planet. In fact there is no technology on the planet at all," Tuvok informed him.

Janeway looked back at him. "With only one life form I'm not surprised." She moved back to her seat. "Bridge to Seven of Nine," she called out.

"Yes, Captain," Seven's precise voice could be heard throughout the bridge.

"Come to the bridge," Janeway ordered.

"Understood," Seven replied.

"Are they anywhere near the ore?" Chakotay asked.

Tuvok nodded, "I don't think they will be of much concern. It is only the one life form."

"Wait a minute," Kim called out. "The life sign is getting weak."

The Captain frowned. "What do you mean weak?"

Kim tapped a few pads at Ops, shaking his head. "I would guess like it had been hurt."

Janeway looked at Tuvok. "Animals?"

Tuvok shook his head.

"It's getting weaker!" Kim told them urgently.

"Beam it to sickbay," Janeway ordered to Kim as she stood. "Erect a level ten force field around it." She looked to Tuvok as she strode for the lift. He nodded and followed her. The door opened where Seven was waiting to exit. The captain held up a hand for Seven to remain where she was. Joining the young woman Janeway called out to the turbolift. "Deck eight."

"May I inquire as to what is going on captain?" Seven asked.

Janeway nodded slightly. "Has your proximity transceiver turned on?"

Seven's brow furrowed slightly. "No. It has not. Why?"

The turbolift doors opened. "You're about to find out," Janeway replied.

 **oooooooo**

Entering the sickbay they saw the doctor standing over a lifeless form on the surgery bed with medical equipment in his hands scanning the form. He glanced up briefly to see who had come.

Seven's eyes became bright. "It has activated."

The three of them moved to the edge of the force field. Lying unconscious on the bed was a young woman around the same age as Seven. She was dressed in torn, dirty clothing that resembled something of the Borg, but it wasn't the regular armor they wore, it was cloth, and she looked as though she had been brutally beaten. Janeway looked at the light brown hair and the pale skin. She looked...human. There were two immediate signs of Borg technology on her. A slim line of metal running across her forehead and a star shaped implant on the side of her neck. Other than that, they never would have known.

"She doesn't look like any Borg I've ever seen," the captain said curiously.

"I need some help if I'm going to save her!" the doctor told them impatiently. Tuvok looked apprehensive. "She's not going anywhere!" the doctor bit out.

Janeway lowered the force field and moved to help the doctor. She got a closer look at the woman. She had jagged scars on her face. Some of them fresh while others looked to be years old. Seven came to stand behind her. Janeway helped the doctor with the clothing. Janeway was sickened to see the beatings the woman had taken. Almost every inch was covered with scars. The clothing peeled away as though it was going to fall off without any help. She noticed that the fine metal lines of Borg technology ran across different parts of her body. Some of them covering the places where she seemed to be so badly wounded her human self could not heal them in time. It was amazing. She glanced at Seven who also seemed rather curious.

Janeway looked with sadness to the doctor. "Could she have done this to herself?" she asked somberly thinking about the loneliness on such a world. It would be even worse for a Borg drone.

The doctor shook his head as he slid a gown onto the unconscious woman. "Look at these marks." He pointed a few out to her and the others. "That is from a fist." He showed her with his own how it matched by gently pressing his fist over one of the bruises.

"That doesn't make any sense." Janeway said looking to Tuvok for an answer.

"There are no other life forms down there," the Vulcan replied adamantly.

"Perhaps there are ones the sensors cannot detect," Seven offered.

The doctor turned on the diagnostic panels and they slid up to encompass the woman. "Well whatever it is I'm certain there's more than one. So they couldn't be that hard to find," he said briskly as he attached a small monitor to the woman's forehead.

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. Janeway looked to them. "Why don't we look into this further before we take an away team down there?" She turned back to the doctor. "Report when you have some news," she informed the doctor and he nodded as he quickly worked on keeping the young woman alive.

 **oooooooo**

The three of them returned to the bridge. Kim looked excited and Janeway had to smile at the Ensign's enthusiastic attitude. "Captain," he said as she stepped out.

Chakotay smiled as Janeway joined Kim at his post. "What is it Harry?" she asked.

"You know how we only picked up the one life sign but no others?" She nodded. "Well, I've been running sensor scans along the surface of the planet. I'm picking up movement but no life signs," Ensign Kim told her.

Janeway looked to his console. He was right. "Have you run a self diagnostic on the sensors?" she asked.

"I ran a level four, twice," Kim replied. "The sensors are fine. I still come up with the same reading, movement but no life signs."

Janeway looked thoughtful. "Can you get me a visual of it?"

Kim's face screwed up slightly. "I can, but it's so dark that we may not be able to see anything."

"Do it anyway," she told him as she moved up toward her chair.

"Aye, Captain," he replied.

She didn't make it to her seat as Kim accessed the screen; it became dark with only a small hint of moonlight showing the surrounding area. Chakotay stood next to her. "You'd think it'd be brighter with three moons," he commented on the tiny satellites around the planet.

"It is residual light," Tuvok told him. "The moons are not in the correct position for direct illumination."

"I don't see anything Harry," Janeway told the Ensign. "Can you enhance the sensors?"

"I'll try," he replied skeptically. "But we're at maximum now."

The image was slightly brighter and Janeway had to squint to see the slight movement on the screen. "Did you see that?"

Lieutenant Paris nodded from the helm. "That had to be faster than a cheetah."

Janeway looked to Tuvok. "That's not a life form?"

Tuvok tapped a few buttons. "Not that the sensors can detect."

"Species 8116," Seven said from behind the captain's seat where she was reading her monitor. Everyone looked at her. "The Borg tried to assimilate them over five years ago. It was...unsuccessful."

Janeway folded her arms looking at the woman who stared back at her. "Why don't you tell us about them?"

Seven nodded slightly. "Species 8116 have superior strength, visual acuity, and stamina than the Borg. However, they are vicious and unthinking creatures."

"How come we don't get any life sign readings?" Janeway asked.

Seven pondered this for a moment. "They are...unliving."

"Wait a minute," Chakotay interrupted. "You're saying they're dead but still alive?"

Seven nodded. "Precisely."

"Like monsters," Kim said gravely.

Seven looked in his direction. "The mythology of beings that were once alive that have come back from the dead." She looked to Janeway. "They would coincide with the writings of Bram Stoker."

"Vampires?" Tom asked disbelievingly from the helm.

Seven raised an eyebrow. "We tried on many occasions to assimilate them. All of our efforts failed."

Janeway looked skeptical about the entire thing. "Well, if they were already dead then what would the nanoprobes have to assimilate?" There was a hint of a joke in her voice.

Chakotay looked at her. "I don't think we should dismiss this so easily Captain. Myths usually started from reality."

"Most likely from a figment of the imagination," Tuvok replied. "The myth of vampires in particular came from the plagues of the middle ages on Earth."

Chakotay smiled at the Vulcan. "If I recall there are mythological monsters from Vulcan as well."

"Few and far between Commander," Tuvok told him. "And none like that of Earth's vampire."

Tom grinned from where he watched the screen. "You just lack imagination, Tuvok."

Janeway interrupted the light banter. "Why didn't the Borg destroy the planet if they couldn't assimilate them?" she asked Seven.

"We believed with study we would understand and learn how to prevail over them," Seven told her.

"So the Collective left Borg on the planet?" Kim asked uncomprehending.

Seven's brow furrowed slightly at this. "Not to my knowledge. All Borg that were still alive were retrieved and a few of species 8116 were taken to be studied."

"Why was she left behind?" Janeway asked of the woman in the sickbay.

"I am uncertain," Seven replied. "Her Borg implants seem to be limited. She is not fully assimilated. I have not seen one like her before."

"Unless someone removed most of her implants," Chakotay mentioned reminding them of what they had done to Seven.

Seven nodded slightly in agreement. "That does have possibility. But she has no implants for assimilation tubules." She looked concerned for a second. "She is different than most Borg. I am not certain how."

"Tell me something Seven." Janeway asked. "Why do you liken species 8116 to Vampires?"

"They are approximate in likeness except thought," Seven told her. "It is told in the story the Count was intelligent. These creatures are nothing of the sort. They set out to kill, nothing more."

"And whoever they kill becomes one of them?" Tom asked curiously.

"We believe so," Seven told him.

"Wait a minute," Janeway stopped them looking fully at Seven. "You haven't actually seen this happen?"

"I was not here when the conflict occurred," Seven replied. "It is common knowledge in the Collective."

Kim smiled. "You tried to assimilate each other and you both failed."

Seven nodded un-amused at his teasing. "Yes."

Tom turned to look at Seven. "So this Vampire thing, they're allergic to sunlight, drink blood, can't stand crosses and garlic..."

"I am uncertain about crosses and garlic," Seven said.

"You mean they drink blood?" Janeway asked a little sickened.

Seven nodded. "We noted it on several occasions."

Chakotay looked in Janeway's direction. She knew the look. He was wondering if they should have brought the woman on board.

"Look at that," Kim said.

They looked to him then to what he was looking at, the screen. Red eyes moved about as figures moved into concealed places.

"I believe the sun is coming up," Tuvok stated.

Janeway looked back at Seven. "They aren't going to come out until the sun goes down?"

Seven nodded. "That is correct, captain."

Janeway looked back to the screen. "Tuvok, get a team together for security and surveying that ore. Seven you're coming with us as well."

"Captain," Chakotay said, "I don't think your going is such a good idea."

Janeway looked up at him. "Make sure you keep a good transporter lock on us." She didn't leave him any room to argue.

Seven and Tuvok joined her in the turbolift again. She watched Chakotay's worried face as the doors silently closed shut. She didn't blame him. But this was something she had to see for herself. She looked to Seven. "Are they sleeping or just underground during daylight?"

Seven thought for a moment as she accessed her vast collection of information. "Uncertain," she replied. "They are believed to sleep but they awaken instantly if disturbed."

"So it is not really known," Tuvok concluded.

"No," Seven replied.

"I think the Commander might be correct in your staying behind. This is very high risk." Tuvok directed the comment to the Captain.

Janeway smiled at her old friend. "I have a feeling I'll be okay."

Tuvok did not look pleased. Seven looked to him from the other side of the captain. "They will not come out. And the ore can be obtained without having to go underground."

"Somehow that does little to alleviate my concerns," he told her.

 **oooooooo**

Neelix found the threesome on their way to the transporter room. "Captain, I was wondering if the rumors were true. About the monsters and the dark planet?" he asked.

Janeway wondered why she was surprised at how fast things spread through the ship. She looked closely at Neelix; he was rather pale and nervous. "Yes, it is," she said with concern.

Neelix shook his head. "I've heard rumors about this planet even as far away as Talaxia. You don't want to go down there Captain," he warned her.

Janeway smiled at him and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "The sun is up Neelix. We'll be fine."

Neelix sighed. "If you say so Captain, but I wouldn't step on the Dark Breed's ground for anything."

"Dark Breed?" Tuvok asked.

Seven nodded and answered the question. "It is what the other species call them since they are unable to name themselves," she told them.

"Just be careful Captain," Neelix pleaded.

"I will," she promised.

Neelix left them outside the transporter room wringing his hands. A security group was on the platform waiting to be sent down. Janeway looked to Seven. Seven looked back unperturbed by this. "They will not come out," Seven assured her.

 **oooooooo**

When the transporter reassembled her molecules Captain Janeway looked about to the harsh atmosphere about her. The winds whipped along the barren wasteland all around her. The surface of the planet was vast with mountains and valleys that with life would have been beautiful. It was that lack of life that was so unnerving to her. There were a few trees and plants about but they were all brown and as dead as the rest of the planet. As far as she could see there were no signs of other beings. No signs of civilization. The ground that stretched out for miles was pale brown and the only things that broke up the expansive acres of dirt were the bodies of the dead. Thousands it seemed like to her.

"I thought they came to life once they died," Tuvok said. He's tricorder out studying the surrounding area. The rest of the team was slowly moving outward. Most of them had their phasers out. A few also had their tricorders.

Seven and the Captain looked with curious eyes. Seven pulled out her tricorder and read the monitor. "Most of the dead are Borg. The rest are species 8116," she informed him.

"So they don't live forever," Janeway said softly.

Tuvok stepped close to a corpse. "If they are ripped apart as this one." He tapped a few buttons on his monitor. "It seems that they were all killed. None of them died from natural causes."

"Captain," Seven called to her. "There is something in sector 42.1. It is Borg."

Janeway looked to Seven's readings. "And it's large," the Captain got out.

"Leaving the group would not be prudent Captain," Tuvok advised her.

Janeway looked to the rest of the group. "Have they located the ore?"

Tuvok tapped his tricorder. "Yes, it is north of our current location."

"Near sector 42," Seven finished.

"Let's go," Janeway told them.

 **oooooooo**

Over one of the larger ridges they found the ground had been dug into. Shrapnel and bodies littered the ground. At one end of the gorge was an expansive hole in a mountain range.

Janeway looked to Seven and Tuvok. "The Borg?" she asked.

"Most likely," Seven told her.

"There is a large concentration of refined metals in the mountain. All with Borg signatures," Tuvok said looking at the readings on his tricorder.

Janeway looked surprised. "How come our monitors didn't pick that up?"

Tuvok looked to the range. "The mountain range for one and the sphere is heavily shielded."

"I think it's time we looked into this," Janeway said firmly. She tapped her combadge. "Commander," she called out to the ship.

"Yes, captain," Chakotay replied.

"I want you to transport the away team to these coordinates," she told him and Tuvok transmitted them.

"Is everything alright down there Captain?" Chakotay asked.

"Fine, Commander," Janeway replied. She could feel the transporter lock grab a hold of her to find herself in front of the opening to the mountain a moment later.

Tuvok scanned the area. "No life forms. But in this situation the readings are meaningless."

"Bright lights," Seven told them. "It will deter any of species 8116 from attacking if they are in the vicinity."

Janeway nodded. "Let's set them up then."

 **oooooooo**

It didn't take long for the Commander to get some lights sent down. The security team slowly swept through the area placing them in areas to clear a pathway to the embedded Borg sphere. Captain Janeway had never seen such a thing on the ground before as she followed the huge gouge in the mountain to find the derelict. Borg cubes were massive compared to the size of any of the federation star ships. And the sphere was no different.

In the darkness of the unnatural cave the eerie lights that lit up the sphere flickered a dim glow about the place. All around it crumpled and heavily damaged pieces of the sphere littered the area about them. At ground level there was an opening that looked as if someone had taken a welding implement and cut the area out. What they had cut out had been pushed forward into a makeshift ramp leading up into the sphere itself. She could peer up inside at the not much brighter greenish cast of light.

"Four of the Dark Breed were found," Tuvok reported. "All of them terminated."

"What?" Janeway asked a little reprimanding.

"They had no option. The lights deterred them briefly but it didn't hold them off for long," Tuvok replied calmly.

As they got closer Seven stopped them. "It is on a modulating shield. No one but Borg may enter," she told them as she stepped forward.

Janeway lightly caught her arm. The ex-drone looked back at her. "Be careful, Seven. I want you to keep an open comlink and see if you can disengage the shield," Janeway ordered.

Seven nodded. "Of course."

Captain Janeway and Tuvok watched as Seven easily walked through the shielding and into the relic. Janeway looked at Tuvok. "You think this is how our passenger in sickbay stayed alive so long?"

Tuvok nodded. "It would seem to reason, Captain. There is no food on the planet. She would need to regenerate to survive."

"How are you doing, Seven?" Janeway asked.

"The sphere is heavily damaged. There is one alcove in the center that is still active," she replied. "All of the power is to the shields and the alcove. It will not be too long before all would fail. If I terminate its source it may not come back online."

Janeway sighed. It wasn't like she would put the woman in sickbay back on the planet. "Shut it down, Seven." She looked to Tuvok. "I think we have a new crew member."

The lighting from the embedded sphere flickered then disappeared leaving the away team with only the lights that they had brought with them. Janeway shivered slightly as the sphere took on a monolithic feel. Something like how she would feel if she were standing next to one of the greatest disasters of the twentieth century, the Titanic.

Tuvok nodded to her that the shielding was lowered and he and Janeway entered the sphere. More bodies littered the inside. On most of the Borg the flesh had rotted away and the metal parts remained behind. Janeway grimaced at the few which were still in varying states of decomposition. Seven was waiting for them a few levels down next to the single working alcove. The power in it was flickering with uncertainty. It and the area around it was covered in the blackness of dried blood. Seven looked disturbed at the sight but it was so slight only Janeway recognized it.

To the right of the alcove in the data receiver Seven placed her hand over it accessing the information in the sphere. "Species 8116 was taken aboard the vessel on Borg index 4539.895. A little more than five years ago," Seven said looking to Janeway for a moment. "It is uncertain how, but apparently they escaped confinement. They damaged over forty percent of the sphere before species 8116 was terminated on board. The destruction was too much and the sphere broke orbit."

"And crashed here," Janeway finished.

Seven nodded. "Yes."

"So she's been living here for over five years all by herself," Janeway mused as she slowly walked around the area taking in the horrid view about her trying to comprehend life here in this environment. "She's not connected to the collective so she's been all on her own." She looked at Seven. "She didn't have anyone to help her after the crash. This was all she had."

"She may be a savage like the others," Tuvok mentioned. The two women looked at him. "You did say that her assimilation was not like the Borg," he said to Seven. "It may be that she has learned survival from the Dark Breed."

Janeway sighed. "Well, we've succeeded with one we'll have to try with her. Besides we have our protégée to help us out."

Seven raised a curious eyebrow at the captain. "Helping a drone who knew nothing is one thing captain." She looked around at the silent chaos. "This is entirely different."

Janeway slowly nodded. "True, her situation is worse. If there is anybody that needs human compassion right now it's that woman in sickbay," Janeway told her.

"Somehow I doubt I am the one to supply that compassion," Seven replied in a firm voice.

Janeway smiled as her combadge chirped. "You did it once Seven..."

"Bridge to the Captain," Ensign Kim signaled.

Janeway tapped her combadge. "Yes, Ensign."

"The survey is complete for the deuterium. It's in a shallow enough area that it can be transported to Voyager," Kim told her.

"Proceed. Let's get the away team back," Janeway said to him.

"Aye, captain." Kim replied.

 **oooooooo**

 **Captain's Log, supplemental.** We have been in orbit for two days while we mine the deuterium ore. Lieutenant Torres has overseen the processing and is pleased at the quality of the mineral. We have kept watch on the Dark Breed below. Ensign Kim has enhanced the sensors so that we are able to see the movements of them. It is quite discomforting to see the power and chaos down there. The doctor has given a good but confusing report about our new Borg. It seems as though there is more to her than meets the eye as Seven suggested when we brought her on board.

 **oooooooo**

"She's part Dark Breed," the doctor told the Captain as she and Tuvok looked at the supine woman. All of the scars were gone. She was clean and her skin had a healthy glow to it. The Doctor turned to the monitor. He showed them a DNA scan. "It's taken some time but I've separated the general genetics in her." He pointed to a part in the complex strand. "For the most part she's human."

"She was born human," Tuvok corrected.

The doctor shook his head. "She was born Borg."

Janeway looked startled. "How?"

"Most likely her mother was assimilated when she was pregnant with her," the doctor said looking their way. "It also seems that the Borg did some experimenting on her as a newborn while she was in a maturation chamber." He touched a few buttons and the images changed to show something new. "She looks to be in her mid twenties," he continued. "But she's not. I would guess late teens, nineteen or twenty years old at most."

"They sped up her growth rate," Tuvok said.

The doctor nodded. "In the process they infused the Borg technology into her. They aren't added in as they are in Seven. They are a part of her system. To get rid of any of them would kill her," he told them.

"Okay," Janeway stopped him. "In comparison to One." Referring to the twenty ninth century drone they had for a few days on their ship. "How advanced is she?"

The doctor looked thoughtful for a moment. "I can't say for certain, Seven would have to help with that since she knows more about the Borg than I do. But I've never seen one like her. I don't think anyone has. I would caution a guess and say she's the next step in advancement of technology."

Janeway looked at the pretty woman. She looked human, clear pale skin, not like the mottled gray of the Borg. "The enhancements on her could easily be covered up and no one would be the wiser unless they did an in-depth scan," she said partially to them, more to herself. The thought of the Borg wandering among humans and undetectable was a frightening thought.

"Precisely," the doctor added. "Borg but not Borg, if you want to put it another way."

"I fail to understand," Tuvok told them. The two looked to him. "If they have this technology why have they not used it? She had been part of the Borg over five years ago. If it was successful then, wouldn't we have seen more of them by now?"

"He has a good point," the doctor noted.

"Let's ask our resident expert then," Janeway concluded. She tapped her combadge. "Janeway to Seven."

"Yes captain," Seven replied back.

"Come to the sickbay."

"Understood."

"Maybe she'll make things a little clearer," Janeway told the two men.

"Maybe," Tuvok replied in a noncommittal tone.

"While we're waiting I'd like to show you a few more things about her," the doctor mentioned. Gently he pushed back one of his patients eyelids. Her eyes were a beautiful blue. "Watch this," he said. He held up a penlight and flashed it briefly in her eye. The blue faded so her iris was a solid black. The doctor took the light away and it returned to normal. "That seems to be one of the dark breed's genetic traits. I've examined a couple of the corpses from below. Their eyes are constantly red. Hers turned black but only at certain times. So it would be unique to her situation, probably occurring with an emotion."

"In defense?" Janeway asked.

"Most likely," the doctor replied. "Her eyes are extremely light sensitive. She won't be able to handle a lot of light at first, but if it's anything like how she's changing now she maybe able to handle more later on."

"I don't understand. What do you mean changing?" Janeway looked curiously at him.

"I've been intravenously feeding her human cells to keep her alive. That's why she looks so healthy," the doctor told her. "Her body can adjust to assimilate anything. She would still have to regenerate for her Borg implants. But her human cells are asserting themselves since the Borg technology isn't available. It might be possible that in extreme cases she wouldn't need regeneration in an alcove to survive." Janeway and Tuvok still looked curious not entirely understanding the point he was trying to make. The doctor sighed. "The more of one you give her, her body shifts to that mode."

"So if you gave her blood..." Tuvok started to say.

"Her Dark Breed traits would assert itself," the doctor finished.

"Then why should the Dark Breed attack her?" Janeway asked.

"Because she's not one of them," Seven answered from the doorway. The three looked in her direction. "She is also not entirely Borg or human." She strode forward to join them. "Did you need something captain?" Seven asked. She peered down at the woman.

"I was wondering if you can remember anything about this technology. Is it advanced? Have the Borg used it and we just haven't seen it?" Janeway asked looking directly into Seven's eyes.

Seven looked to her unblinking. "The technology was considered temperamental," Seven told her. Janeway looked surprised. "I have accessed what I can on it. Most of it was deleted when we believed she was terminated on the sphere. There are only remnants of this knowledge."

Janeway folded her arms. "I think we have the time to hear what you know."

Seven gave her, her full attention now. "We believed we could assimilate those of a species before life was given to them. That we could predict and modify their implants for a more advanced drone," Seven told her. "Over a period of time certain females of different species that were assimilated were found to be in the gestation periods of procreation. The adaptation within the womb proceeded. It was found that the process was different with each species. Some died before birth, others deformed and unacceptable. A few became drones but just as all other drones. This one was the only to survive birth with new enhancements."

"Just as the collective wanted." Janeway whispered as the unconscious woman on the biobed took a new light in her eyes.

Seven nodded and continued. "We found that once she had passed the fourth gestation period in the maturation chamber that the collective's hold on her was incomplete. Assimilation was tried again but it failed since her technology was higher than our own. Her growth was advanced beyond normal parameters to try assimilation on a fully matured adult."

"But they failed," Janeway deduced.

Seven nodded. "Her technology is rare. It could not be replicated even though it was tried several times after the collective understood her value. Such perfection could not be destroyed. It must be studied," she finished in a slightly fascinated tone.

"Why did they not try assimilation to another species from her nanoprobes?" Tuvok asked.

"They did but the data about the experiment is deleted. I do not know what happened," Seven told him.

The doctor stepped in. "She doesn't have assimilation tubules so how could she do it at all?"

Seven looked to the woman on the bed. "She cannot. The nanoprobes were extrapolated."

"Is that why they considered her a failure?" Janeway asked.

Seven looked back to the Captain. "She was not considered that, only unstable. She was not in harmony with the collective. We believed it could be rectified."

"She had free thought," Janeway whispered thoughtfully as the possibilities of growing up around a mass of joined minds and not being a part of it. She was studied then accidentally abandoned not long after she gained full consciousness. The captain could only image the bitter separation in both worlds. The young woman lying on the table in front of her had been through probably some of the worst situations imaginable in such a young life.

"She also could not assimilate information from the collective," Tuvok added.

Janeway looked to Seven who nodded. "A Borg, but not a Borg," Janeway said softly, restating the Doctor's words.

 **oooooooo**

"She poses a security risk," Tuvok said as he and Chakotay stood in the Captain's ready room with Janeway sitting at her desk listening to their ideas on what to do about their new member. "We have no idea what she will be like when she is awakened."

"News about her being part Dark Breed and Borg is not doing well among the crew either," Chakotay added.

Janeway sat back in her seat giving them a look of contempt. "What do you suggest we do with her? Put her back? We haven't even seen what she's like yet and everybody wants to throw her off the ship." She was a little disgusted at the backbone her crew was showing.

Chakotay smiled. "Not everyone. She needs help and I'd go with meeting her. But what if we can't handle her? What if she is a savage like Tuvok suggested?"

"The doctor said he'll wake her up in the morning. Let's wait and see what happens," Janeway told them.

"I'm assuming you'll have high security when this happens," Tuvok replied.

The captain smiled. "Of course Tuvok. Tomorrow at oh-six-hundred."

She dismissed them and sat in her seat looking at the information on her guest and the deuterium ore. They were ready to leave orbit of the dark planet and from B'Elanna's report they had plenty of the mineral purified and either in use or stored away for later. Kathryn herself had to admit the Dark Breed terrified her, but this woman deserved a chance at a good life. And if she could, she would give it to her.

 **oooooooo**

Janeway entered the sickbay at 0600 to find chaos. The doctor was arguing with Tuvok and at least ten security men were cluttering up the room. Seven stood to one side watching curiously as the doctor yelled at Tuvok and the Commander raised an eyebrow at him.

The doctor spotted the captain and looked relieved. "Captain! Could you please get all of these people out of my sickbay?"

Janeway raised a hand stopping him before he continued on. "Tuvok, leave two of your men in here and the rest out by the doors."

"Captain that is not a wise..." the security chief started.

"Commander." She looked at him with the full authority of her rank. "We'll have a force field up and the rest of us are here. I do remember how to hold a phaser," she said sternly. "And I'm quite certain Seven does as well."

Tuvok did not look pleased but he did as his captain ordered. "Very well, Captain." He dismissed most of the men to the corridor.

"Thank you," the doctor said sarcastically to him.

He had the computer dim the lights before his holographic image moved through the force field to pick up a hypospray. He pressed the end to the woman's neck and released the stimulant into her. She took a breath and her eyes blinked open. The doctor was astonished to see the depth in those eyes. They locked onto him, turning black she sat up. Her reaction caused some concern as she began to move away trying to put some distance in between her and the doctor. He could see it in her body language, they all could. She was scared.

"It's alright," he said comfortingly. "No one's going to hurt you anymore."

His voice did it, she became completely still watching him. Her eyes began to shift back to blue when she glanced at the three people on the other side of the force field only to have her eyes shift once more to black. Swiftly she tucked her feet under her rising into a crouch she perched on the end of the bed waiting to see what would happen.

"They won't hurt you either," the doctor tried to reassure her. She looked at him again and her eyes returned to their natural state. The doctor looked to the captain. "I think she understands."

"No one tried to bite her. That's a good start," Chakotay said from behind them. He had joined them late.

The young woman looked at him, assessing the tall commander. Then she looked to the Captain, then Seven. Her eyes stayed with her the longest, glancing over the Borg technology evident on her. Then she looked to Tuvok. Her eyes went a little black then back to blue.

"It appears she does not like you," Seven said, appraising the reaction.

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "It would seem so."

"So far so good," the captain murmured. She looked to the young woman then moved forward slightly to catch her attention. "Computer lower the force field." With a flicker it lowered and the captain slowly came closer so she didn't startle her. She stood on the other side of the bed across from the doctor and bent down slightly to look her in the eyes. "I'm Captain Janeway. We're going to help you," she said gently.

Their eyes met and Kathryn was overwhelmed at the complexities she saw there as the doctor had. Fear, curiosity and many other things played in the deep blue eyes. The young woman shifted a little reaching out a hand and touched the captain's cheek with gentle, shaking fingers. The captain let her. The woman looked to the rest of them then dropped her hand away from the captain's face. She mouthed something and the captain looked intently at her trying to understand the mute lips. The woman looked away as if the captain had caught her off guard.

The captain smiled lightly touching her knee. It was a little cold but the doctor had warned her that the Dark Breed in her would make her temperature slightly lower than normal. The young woman's leg tensed slightly but Kathryn left her hand there until it relaxed. She looked to the others. Chakotay and the doctor looked pleased. Seven and Tuvok seemed indifferent.

"I think she's going to do well here," she told them.

 **oooooooo**

It was only a few hours after meeting this newest member as Captain Janeway sat in her ready room reading a report from aeroponics when her door chimed. She put the report down with a little relief. "Come in," she called out.

The door opened to let Tuvok enter. In his usual Vulcan fashion once he had entered he came straight to the point. "I believe the dark planet holds more on it than we original thought, Captain," he said handing her a datapad.

Janeway took it from him briefly skimming the Commander's findings. "A city?" she asked in surprise.

"The sensor scans acquired by Ensign Kim show the city is in ruin. Dirt accumulation had made it almost invisible to our first sensor sweeps," he informed her.

She looked at more of his data. "I guess that would be understandable considering that the city is made from stone."

"Carved from it would be a more accurate interpretation, Captain," Tuvok said.

She nodded vaguely as she read more. "So it is." She set the pad down and looked up at the serious man. "It's quite a distance away from the location of the Borg sphere." Janeway sat back in her seat looking quite thoughtful. "I wonder why they abandoned it?"

Tuvok raised an eyebrow at her. "A more direct question to ask is how did they build it in the first place?"

Janeway's eyebrows rose slightly she smiled nodding to him. "Good point Commander. So let's take it a step further. Who built it?"

 **oooooooo**

"Archeology is not of value to the Borg, Captain," Seven told her in the Astrometrics Lab where the Captain had come to ask her questions. "Data of this 'city' would not have been retained in the Collective."

The captain sighed slightly. "Well it was a thought..."

"However," Seven continued startling the captain as she often did with her candor. "I find that this lack of information is unacceptable."

Janeway raised her eyebrows in surprise. "How so?" she asked wanting to lead her friend into new ideas beyond her normal Borg world.

Seven looked directly at her. "With the information we may gain from studying these 'relics' we may find a way to defeat species 8116."

Janeway almost rolled her eyes at Seven's one track mind on this subject. "We don't want to defeat them, Seven," she told her. "We want to find out how they came to be. Who they were before this happened?"

Seven looked a little annoyed. "I do not see the relevance in such questions, Captain. Species 8116 is a threat to...humanity."

Janeway could have sworn Seven still had a hard time saying that word. "What about our latest addition to the crew?" She asked watching Seven closely. "She is part Dark Breed..."

Seven turned away from her tapping pads on the control panel. "From the data the doctor has ascertained I have concluded that her genetics contain only 13.7 percent Dark Breed. Her implants and Borg technology comprise 16.65 percent of her body, leaving the rest for her human genetics and molecular construction. She is hardly part Dark Breed, Captain," Seven told her.

Janeway smiled at Seven's strictness for the facts. "Tuvok is forming an away team to study the ruins once daylight reaches the area."

Seven nodded. "I wish to join him on this assignment."

The Captain had a feeling she might.

 **oooooooo**

The small away team was transported directly into the center of town. Harry and two security officers had joined the Lieutenant Commander and Seven. The winds ripped through this tiny, deserted valley. The buildings looked like hills as the dirt completely covered them.

Tuvok tapped his combadge. "Tuvok to Voyager."

"Voyager here," the Captain replied.

"We have arrived safely and are proceeding into the ruin on the southwest sector."

"Understood, keep your comlink open," she ordered.

The five of them headed for the largest of the buildings in the center of the city. None of them could tell what the building originally looked like. Harry had his tricorder out and was tapping away on the pads. "I'm not detecting any movement inside," the Ensign told them.

Seven looked to the Ensign. "We should still proceed with caution," she informed him bluntly.

Kim glanced briefly at her almost making a retort. Then he reminded himself it was just her nature. But it still irked him every so often, so he ignored the comment. "I should get a better reading once we're out of this wind."

Tuvok nodded. He had his phaser in one hand and his tricorder in the other as they came to the small opening left for the entrance to the building. Glancing about the area he noticed that the place looked untouched. With his logical mind he concluded that it was irrelevant. The wind could have swept away any tracks not too long ago. The two security men had their weapons drawn. Ensign Kim had drawn his. He noted that a small film of sweat had formed on the Ensign's brow. Seven was the last to arm herself. "Let us proceed," he told them leading them down into the unknown.

 **oooooooo**

Commander Chakotay sat comfortably in his chair on the bridge. The Captain was in her ready room going over some of the daily reports from various departments. He sat back in his seat watching his small screen in between his chair and the captain's. His shift would be over in a few hours and he was looking forward to a quiet dinner with Kathryn. He was surprised she said yes when he asked the day before. She had been busy with the young woman in sickbay. Chakotay wasn't certain how to accept the woman himself. But he had seen the look in her eyes and something seemed to touch him deep down in his soul. Unlike Seven when she had first come on board, this woman was not confident or sure of herself. She had learned to be alone and untrusting. She had learned self control through fear. And from everything they had learned so far about the waif, she was the most deserving on any kind of compassion Voyager and its crew had to offer. Chakotay shook his head as he thought about it. Her encounter with the doctor and Kathryn was most likely the first display of kindness she had ever received.

"Commander," the Ensign at Ops called to him.

"What is it Ensign?" he asked.

"I have four ships on long range sensors. They are on a direct course to our location."

"Distance?" Chakotay queried as he tapped some of the pads on his own small console.

"Twenty light years," the Ensign replied.

"I'm reading heavy armament on them." Ensign Paris said from the helm. He turned to look at him. "And they out gun us."

Chakotay nodded at the concern he heard in Tom's voice. "Are they close enough to see them?"

The Ensign nodded. "Yes, but not that well."

"Do it," he ordered. The image on the screen flickered from the planet to the four tiny ships heading for them. "Magnify." The ships were heavily armored and the weapons systems were quite visible. They weren't ships on a peaceful mission. Chakotay looked back at the ensign. "Are we in range to hail them?"

The ensign tapped on his console and shook his head. "Not yet."

Chakotay nodded standing. "Mr. Paris, you have the bridge." He headed for the captain's ready room wondering if they were going to get to have dinner together tonight at all.

 **oooooooo**

Harry was the last one to enter the deserted building. He watched as Seven's lithe figure went through then he followed. All of them had to turn a little bit to go through the dirt crevice so they wouldn't bring a shower of grit down on them. Harry was the heftiest and he wasn't much bigger than Tuvok's thin frame. The Ensign had to turn fully to the side; even then he could feel the rain of dirt pour over him. He coughed, inhaling the dirt causing him to cough harder. He made it through as the others waited for him. It was pitch black and the memories of the dark breed running across the screen on the bridge made Harry nervous. Quickly he turned on his wrist lamp scouting out his small area of dark space to make sure it was safe. His light found Seven first; he almost smiled to see she was now covered in dust. All of them were covered with a fair amount of it. Harry self consciously brushed himself off before he began to look about.

The inside of the building was immaculate. Well, it would have been if it wasn't in such a state of degradation. His light played across high columns of what his tricorder read as marble. It rose from floor to ceiling with beautiful gold inlay of trees and people. He wondered if that was what this world once looked like. Harry looked up from his tricorder to take in a better look of his dark surroundings. The room was huge. His light couldn't even reach the other side. A couple of the members of his team had slowly wandered to the left of him slightly spreading out. Their lights gave him a general idea with his readings that the room was well over two hundred feet around. He moved forward almost stumbling over the edge of a step leading upwards following Seven to join the others. Flashing his light up he found stairs leading off in all different directions. There were containers in between the stairs that made have held giant, tall standing plants or a grand fountain at one time. Harry was never one to digress that he had a vivid imagination. He could picture what splendor this place must have looked like when it was first built as he quickly made his way to join the others.

Tuvok looked to the somewhat huddled group in their collected light so they could see one another. "I read there are two levels above this one. Ensign Kim and Seven, you will take the second level and the rest of us will go to the third."

Harry nodded and took the lead up the stairs. They came out into a section of the building. Something moved to the right of him and as his heart sped up he played his light over to the movement. He breathed a sigh of relief; it was only tattered strands of cloth dangling from the walls fluttering about in the soft wind rushing up the stairs from the lower level. He could hear Tuvok and his group head to the level above them. He looked over at Seven who looked as calm and secure as ever. He made a mental face. Did nothing frighten her?

"I will take the left passage, Ensign," she said calmly.

Harry wanted them to go together. Safety in numbers and such but he didn't want her to think less of him so he nodded even though she couldn't see it. "Yell if you get into any trouble."

Seven looked curiously at him. "Why should I raise my voice when I can contact you by communicator?"

Harry shook his head knowing it would take time to make her understand. "Never mind," he muttered.

Cautiously he moved into the darkness on his own. His heart was beating quickly as he peered into each corner of the room. One by one he moved through them. There wasn't much to see in them, and where the dark breed came into mind that was a good thing. Once he was certain it wasn't inhabited by anything living, dead or in between he began to carefully look at things in the rooms. Scraps of old dilapidated furniture were smashed and strewn about the place like a still holophoto of something gone wrong. A few more tatters of cloth dangling from the walls.

It was definitely a pre warp civilization. He found in the outer room that there had been windows in the building. Now all of them were packed with dirt. He was about to turn back when his boot hit something hard. Crouching down he found an old box. Putting his phaser away he brushed some of the dirt off. It looked more like a medium sized treasure chest from one of the holonovels he had played in as a child. He scanned it. It was mostly iron, no wonder it was so hard when he kicked it. Tugging on the lid Harry found it was locked. He was tempted to use a low setting on his phaser and open it but he resisted. He scanned inside and found nothing dangerous. Papers, glass and metal objects. He tapped on his combadge. "Kim to Tuvok."

"Tuvok here," the Commander replied.

"I've found a chest; it's locked but contains items."

"I have also found something. Put a locator on it and I will have them transported to Voyager."

"Yes, sir." Harry replied.

He attached a locator on the top and waited for a second watching as the chest disappeared. He turned his light swiftly when he heard a thumping noise back in the direction of the stairs. It sounded like footsteps. He smiled and shook his head at his fear. It was Tuvok and the others. He headed back to join the others in discovering the rest of the city. His brow furrowed a little when he realized the footsteps were light, almost faint, as though someone was barely touching each step. Then he noticed that the sounds were coming up the stairs. It could be the others... something in his chest told him it wasn't as his heart sped up. His mind logically assumed it was. But just to be on the safe side he readied his phaser.

 **oooooooo**

Captain Janeway stood next to the commander in the center of the bridge looking at the oncoming ships. "Try hailing them," she told the ensign.

"I have them on visual," the ensign replied.

The screen of a pale greenish looking species showed themselves. They were a little scaly and their eyes were a bright yellow. They wore deep brown uniforms and none of them seemed amused. "You are in the restricted zone!" the one in front exclaimed. Its voice was deep and its body hefty enough to identify it as male. "You will leave this system now!"

The captain raised an eyebrow at the command the alien had given her. "I'm Captain Kath..."

"I have no concern of who you are! Any ship coming near the dark planet will be destroyed! Leave before we reach you or you will be terminated!"

"I can't do that," Janeway said more uptight than she normally would be. If there was one thing she didn't like others giving her, it was ultimatums. "I have people on the surface."

The alien blinked in shock. "Are you that foolish? Didn't you listen to the warning beacon in orbit about the planet? "He shook his scaly head."They are lost, you must leave at once."

Janeway's eyes narrowed firmly but gave a quick glance to Chakotay and his eyes confirm it. They hadn't found any warning beacon. "I don't leave any of my crew behind," she said darkly to the alien.

"Then we will be forced to destroy you," the alien told her.

"I fail to understand your unease with us exploring the...dark planet," the captain honestly replied.

"It would be catastrophic to us all if the Dark Breed were allowed to leave this planet. If one of your crew were infected and returned to your ship you would all change and the Dark Breed would contaminate other worlds. The Ganom have devoted our lives to making sure this does not happen. Leave now or we will hunt you down," he threatened.

"I will not leave my crew behind," Kathryn said stubbornly.

"Then prepare yourselves to meet your maker," he told her confidently just before he cut the link.

Janeway looked to Chakotay. "Let's get the away team back and get some distance between us and those ships." Chakotay nodded.

 **oooooooo**

Peering out into the main hallway on the second floor Harry first heard scraping noises. Then he saw two pairs of red eyes making his heart leap up into his throat. They were getting closer and there was nowhere for him to go. Taking a deep breath Harry stepped out into the hallway shining the light from his wrist into their faces. Dirty, long nailed hands went up attempting to protect themselves from the light for a second until they realized it wasn't harmful. Harry aimed his phaser as the hands came down and the red eyes and fangs appeared.

One of them hissed at him and he fired at that one first. The fire from the phaser knocked it back into the wall, slumping over it moaned a horrible sound from the back of its throat. The other one jumped at him. Harry backed up but the leap was astounding and the Dark Breed was on him scratching and clawing. He was knocked to the floor with the monster on top of him. Yelling in terror as Harry felt sharp fingernails dig into the soft flesh of his arms. He fought to push the thing off of him almost overwhelmed by the stench of death that permeated the air around the creature.

The Dark Breed gripped his collarbone and broke it with a simple squeeze. Harry cried out in pain as he felt a hand jerk on his ankle. The bone snapped and he sobbed. The Dark Breed looked away from him to the other creature that Harry had shot before. It jumped at the intruder fighting over the meal as Harry hunted for his phaser he had lost when thrown to the floor. The hum of phaser fire came from the main hallway. The Dark Breed that fought over Harry paid no attention to the noise coming closer. It was a fierce struggle; the one that had brought Harry down killed the other by ripping off its head. Harry almost gagged at the sight and the overpowering smell of old blood and decaying flesh. The remaining Dark Breed came back crouching over him as Harry gripped onto his phaser. In the dark he knew the settings and pushed it up to its highest level. He aimed it at the chest of the Dark Breed as its hands grasped onto his wrist. He fired screaming at it in defiance. With the flash of light emitted by the phaser the Dark Breed was disintegrated. Harry's arm when limp with a broken wrist. The shock took him over and he passed out.

 **oooooooo**

 **Captain's log, supplemental.** _We broke orbit of the Dark Planet with the Ganom ships directly behind us. Fortunately for us we are capable of out running the heavy battle ships and continue to distance ourselves from them. Ensign Kim survived his encounter with the Dark Breed. The doctor healed the breaks easily but kept him in sickbay for forty eight hours from shock he had taken from his encounter. I found it interesting that our young ward was not alarmed by Ensign Kim's wounds. I suppose I shouldn't._

 _Commander Tuvok isn't certain where the Dark Breed came from in the ruin but Harry is fortunate to be alive. The items the away team found on their mission has intrigued me greatly. One found by Commander Tuvok was a large stone tablet with strange symbols and pictures carved into it. Ensign Kim's discovery was an old chest filled with paper scrolls also written in the same language as the tablet along with a few vials filled with liquid and large gem carved to form a transparent sphere._

 _I am quite convinced that these people were not always the monsters we see now. Seven and the doctor have begun to study the vials. And I have perused the tablet and scrolls along with Chakotay but have found nothing that would help us in understand them. The doctor has given our newest member a passing bill of health and has released her from sickbay. I was pleased when Neelix volunteered to show her around and get her settled into some quarters near cargo bay two. She hasn't spoken anything yet. I am concerned that she never learned how. What is more surprising is that Seven has decided to take her under her wing since she has to regenerate. Between her and Neelix I think she'll be alright. I had asked Seven if she was ever given a name by the Borg. She tells me that if she had it was deleted from the files as well. We can't continue to call her, 'she' or 'you'. Someone is going to have to decide on a name for her if she's not able to give herself one..._

 **oooooooo**

Neelix entered sickbay to find the lights were dim, making him squint to see anything. He saw the young woman standing next to the doctor in the doorway to his office. She was all dressed in black, only slightly shorter than himself. Her light brown hair was quite long and pulled back to the nape of her neck with a small clasp. Her long bangs hung gracefully to the sides of her face, her eyes nervous and black. She was very pretty and Neelix took in a breath at the sight of her. She looked to Neelix then she looked to the doctor who stood at the main console in the room.

The doctor turned to smile at the Talaxian. "Ah Neelix, right on time." He looked to his young charge who had taken half a step behind him. "It's okay. Neelix is just going to show you around, then to your quarters. Then Seven will escort you to see the captain."

Neelix stepped forward smiling at the young woman. He held out his hand in friendship, "Hello there." She looked at it curiously. Her brow furrowed as she looked to the doctor.

"Take his hand in yours," the doctor instructed. She stepped out a little bit and grasped his hand with her smaller one. Her grip was astonishing as Neelix's eyes went wide. "Not so hard," the doctor told her. Her grip relaxed and Neelix shook it lightly. "Why don't you get your glasses?" She left them for a moment while Neelix shook out his hand to get the blood running through it again. The doctor smiled. "If she had gripped it tight she would have broken every bone in your hand."

Neelix looked to the petite figure. "She's that strong?"

The doctor nodded as she came back to them. He looked down at her. "Remember what I told you. No one is going to hurt you. If you shake someone's hand, do it gently. And don't look directly into a light. Not until your eyes adjust." He took the glasses and placed them over her eyes. They fit right to her face. "Normal illumination," the doctor called out to the computer. The room became its regular brightness and the doctor looked at her. "Okay?" She nodded. "Then let Neelix show you around."

The Talaxian gestured to the doorway and she followed him. Once outside sickbay she kept close to him as they walked along taking in the sight of this new place. "Voyager has been my home for six years now. You'll like it. Captain Janeway is the best you'll find. And there's Commander Chakotay, and the others on Voyager are all wonderful people."

He glanced to see her looking around. A few crew mates passed her, both of them staring for a moment before they moved on. She watched them as they passed. "Don't worry about that, let them get used to you. After a while they won't even bother." He moved her along. "Down here we have some of the holodecks. You might like those. And maybe later Seven or B'Elanna will give you a tour of the Astrometrics Lab and Engineering. It's just a few levels down, quite exciting."

He led her to the turbolift and she entered with him. "Deck ten," he told the computer and it began to move. The woman stiffened a little and the movement she felt around her but as she realized nothing was wrong she slowly relaxed. "That's where the Mess Hall is." Neelix continued on not really noticing her uneasiness at their moving downward. "That's my place. I run it and I'm the ship's Morale Officer."

The doors opened and he led her along the corridor into the mess hall. There were a few people about. Tom and Harry sat at a small table while a foursome were at one of others in the middle of the room. They all looked to them. "Ah... Ensigns Paris and Kim. This is..." He looked at her, speechless for a second. "We really do need to find you a name."

Tom came up and smiled holding out his hand. "Welcome aboard Voyager." She took his hand and gently shook it. Tom winced, tactfully shaking out his hand when she let go.

Harry looked a little wary of her but he had seen her in sickbay during his recovery. She had watched him during that time not understanding what everyone was worried about.

Tom looked between the two of them and he smiled. "Come on, Harry. I'd have thought the two of you would have a lot to talk about," he said trying to alleviate the tension in his friend.

Harry glared lightly at him. "What does that mean?"

Tom nodded to the young woman. "You thought your wounds were bad. She's had to endure that kind of treatment for five years."

Harry's eyes blinked wide a couple of times. He had never thought of it that way. "At least they didn't rip your head off." The young woman nodded somberly. The terror of the Dark Breed's fury was the only thing that the two of them on board Voyager shared. Harry slowly smiled, accepting her. "Just as long as I don't have to go through something like that all the time."

Neelix helped her on through bypassing the two young men. "Now the doctor wanted to get you started on food right away." He sat her down and got her a plate full of edibles. "He didn't say exactly what so I'll take the liberty myself of choosing for you." Tom and Harry sat nearby but not close enough to be intrusive. Neelix put the plate down and sat across from her as she watched the others eat. "I don't know if you've ever eaten anything..." She looked at the plate and poked a finger into the gooey pie Neelix had made. "Now that's made with kalertian berries. A little tart but very good, even if I do say so myself," he told her as she gingerly touched her finger to her lips and tasted the pie. Apparently she liked it she took another taste bringing some berries out with it. It was close to dribbling on herself and the table when Neelix stopped her. "Ah..." He held up a fork. "Let's try using this."

"I'm impressed Neelix," Tom teased him. "Someone who likes your cooking, and I'm sure the doctor had pie in mind."

Neelix smiled at him. "Very funny, Mr. Paris." He put the fork in her fingers and showed her how to use it. Neelix had to grin she looked much like Seven did when he first taught her how to eat all over again. She looked to Harry who was eating from his plate. She watched him then did the same. "Very good," Neelix complimented her. She finished the pie and he found her a plate of something that looked like meatloaf with a green sauce on the top. Slowly but surely she got the hang of it and had finished off that and two other plates of food by the time she was full.

It wasn't long before he escorted her out and up two floors to the living quarters Chakotay had assigned her. The doors slid open and she followed him in looking about curiously. "Here's the replicator," he began to instruct. "And this is the living area. In there is the bathroom. Out here is the bed." he said showing her around.

He looked behind to see that she was no longer there. She was at the windows looking out at the stars that slid past. She took off her dark glasses and squinted at the space in front of her. "Computer reduce the lighting to one third." Neelix called out. It lowered and she opened her eyes. "Set that lighting and execute on entrance." He ordered the computer. It beeped in acknowledgment.

He watched as she respectfully placed her hands on the window. It was a sobering moment to watch someone who had never seen the stars up so close before. "I'll leave you to look around. Seven should be along any moment to take you to see the captain," he said quietly. She turned and looked at him her hands still on the glass. She gave him a brief smile as though she was uncertain about what a smile actually was. He smiled back and left her looking at the stars.

 **oooooooo**

Chakotay had watched Seven and the young woman come onto the bridge and he smiled at the young woman. It took her a second as her forehead creased in thought to slowly release and she made an effort to return the smile. He nodded and sat back in his seat. She was definitely different than any other Borg he had met. Well not quite, the ones that saved his life were friendly after he got to know them. Captain Janeway waited as Seven and the young woman entered the ready room.

"Seven," Janeway nodded to her. Seven stood waiting in her usual uptight stance. Janeway looked to the young woman who entered. She wore the glasses and the loose clothing that fit her demeanor. She looked like a teenage rebel in some ways. "I hope you're doing well on Voyager," she commented. The young woman looked at her then slowly nodded.

"It would help if you reduced the lighting," Seven suggested.

Kathryn did and the young woman took off her glasses. "I don't suppose you have a name and you just aren't telling us are you?" She lightly teased the young woman. The young woman looked curious then saw the expanse of windows to the left of her and the stars rushing past. "I'll take that as a no," the captain said. She looked to Seven who had turned to watch the younger woman who was edging towards the windows. Captain Janeway stood and joined her by them. Seven stood behind them both as the young woman looked out into space, soft light from them shown on her and the captain. "Ayden," Janeway said softly as she watched the young woman.

"Captain?" Seven asked.

Janeway smiled at her. "Inspiration, Seven."

"Inspiration?" Seven said skeptically.

"I looked at her and Ayden is what came to my mind. My roommate in the Academy, at that moment she looked just like her. Last time I heard she was a commander on the USS Kildare. Ayden Wells." Captain Janeway smiled fondly. "She helped me through Xenobiology." She looked closely at the young woman who was still watching the stars. "Besides we have to call her something." She looked to Seven. "Do you want to think of one?"

Seven raised an eyebrow at her. "No."

"What do you think?" She addressed the young woman. "Will Ayden do?" The young woman glanced at her. Her mouth moving slightly, she nodded. "Good." Janeway smiled. Seven grimaced slightly and Janeway gave her a look. "You said you didn't want to think of one."

"Names are inefficient," Seven told her. "A designation would have been better."

The captain grinned. "What would you have designated her as? Two?"

"It is not without merit," Seven replied haughtily.

"Maybe not, but we already have someone with a number for a name. I prefer not to have anymore. Besides we could always start calling you Annika."

Seven glared at her. "I do not prefer that designation."

Janeway shrugged. "But it's still a part of you."

Ayden turned to look at them now that she had watched the stars. "Se-ven." The two women looked at her. She looked back with the same intensity. "Se-ven o-of ni-n-nine," she slowly got out with a lot of stuttering.

"How did you know that?" Janeway asked.

Ayden looked at them, then to the artifacts on the tables around the ready room silent once more. "Apparently she's not going to say," Seven replied.

Janeway looked to Seven with a very serious expression. "Did you tell her?"

"No. The doctor or Neelix could have," Seven replied. "Both have familiarized her with some of the ship. She could have heard it from anyone."

The two watched Ayden as she crouched down to look at a model of the ship sitting on a small side table. "How much do you think she knows?" Janeway asked.

Seven looked back at her. "Enough to survive."

 **oooooooo**

Seven was the first to finish regenerating. The doctor prescribed five hours for his patient to help her back to full strength. Seven only needed three. She stepped out of her alcove and looked to Ayden whose eyes were still shut. Memories had come while Seven slept. They were all faded and out of alignment. Seven did not like those dreams, the kind that were illogical. She wished she could purge them from her mind as the Borg had pushed them away when she was connected to the Collective.

In the same thought she undid that wish by wishing she could remember more about it. She looked to Ayden once more. After the younger woman had finished regenerating she would need sleep. The explanation the doctor had given to her and the captain was that the Dark Breed accelerated her burning carbohydrates, giving her superiority in many aspects and that required sleep. Her entire down time was thirteen hours. It would level to eleven when she was healthy enough. Almost half of Ayden's life would be in regeneration or sleep.

Seven went to her Borg control panel and began her daily log. She had already wasted thirty seven point four seconds on this and she had spent over a half an hour the day before trying to explain the concept of stars to Ayden since she liked to look at them so much. Seven didn't see anything fascinating in them. They were a mass of molecules forced together by gravity. That was all. She wasn't sure if Ayden understood even if Neelix thought she did. What was also strange to Seven was that the crew of Voyager accepted Ayden with more ease than her. The captain had noticed this and explained to Seven that it was the difference in their natures.

Seven gave the captain a slightly confused look. "I do not understand."

Captain Janeway sighed as she sat down on one of the couches in her ready room. "Seven, do feel you have anything to learn from the crew of Voyager?" the Captain asked.

Seven looked curious. "That would be unlikely," Seven replied.

Janeway smiled. "They know that you feel this way. You set yourself apart from them. You aren't allowing them to really get to know you." She thought for a second. "Ayden… is like a clean slate. She watches everything that goes on and she doesn't make any assumptions that she knows more than them."

"I fail to see how they can know this since she has not conversed with them," Seven replied.

Janeway sipped at her cup of coffee. "Let me ask you this Seven. What do you see when you look in her eyes?"

"In Ayden's?" Janeway nodded. "She has blue eyes." Janeway lifted an eyebrow and Seven looked back slightly annoyed at Janeway's ploy to make her make her come to her own conclusion. "You are speaking about this 'depth' the doctor proclaims is there." She did not sound pleased.

"Don't dismiss the doctor so quickly, Seven. I've seen it myself." She took another sip from her cup. "It is said that the eyes are the window to the soul. I think when Ayden breaks out of her shell we will see quite an amazing person."

"Breaks out of her shell?" Seven asked.

"Everything she's lived on is fear," Janeway told her explaining the phrase as she looked up at Seven, setting her cup on its saucer. "Fear of dying, being alone, who knows what else. Once she begins to talk and learn, once she realizes that no one on the ship is going to harm her, we're going to see the real her."

 **oooooooo**

Janeway watched as the statuesque woman left her ready room. Seven wasn't happy with her. But that was normal for them. They did get along well even with all the turbulence. Kathryn sighed as she finished her coffee. Tuvok was supposed to report about Ayden in a little less than an hour on her intelligence and learning levels. And knowing her security officer he would include her skills in combat.

Picking up her datapad she went over a few technical reports from Ensign Kim and the latest from Chakotay on their shadow, the Ganom. It seems as though Ensign Paris, and with a few tricks up Ensign Kim's sleeve they have evaded their pursuers. Kathryn felt a little better, but she had the feeling the Ganom were not going to give up so easily.

The hour seemed to pass quickly when her door chimed and Tuvok entered at her call. He handed her a datapad. She skimmed over it and her eyebrows came up in surprise.

"She can't read?"

Tuvok gave a slight nod. "Her illiteracy surprised me as well. I believe I have a theory as to why."

Janeway lowered the datapad to her lap. "Let's hear it."

"At first I assumed it was because of the advances in her Borg technology. I had to discount that and the idea that because she was unable to assimilate since her human factors would still give her the capacity to understand rudimentary symbols. With the doctor's help we were able to ascertain that from the combining of genetics where she is capable of superior physical strengths it has limited her technical understanding."

"So with a teacher she could learn to read..." Janeway began to suggest.

Tuvok shook his head. "The only way she can learn technical aspects would be through assimilation or example."

Janeway blinked a couple of times. "Never?"

"Unless one of the genetic factors is removed the variables are not in her favor. The doctor advised against it. In essence the Borg nanoprobes keep the dark breed in line allowing her human nature to stay on top."

"And she can't assimilate," Janeway whispered.

"That is another matter."

Janeway looked curiously at him. "What do you mean?"

"We assume she cannot. But she is a new advancement of Borg technology. Assimilation may be entirely different."

Janeway shook her head. "What about One? He had the same tubules as Seven and he was twenty ninth century Borg technology."

"She is unique. I do not think the Borg are enlightened enough to try it again," Tuvok told her.

"So you think assimilation is possible," Janeway replied.

Tuvok nodded. "I do."

"Do you think she knows how?"

"That is highly unlikely. If she did, she would know more than she does."

"What about speaking?" Janeway asked as she glanced at the datapad again.

"She knows the basics. She did speak to you and Seven. She never had a reason to speak down on the planet," he said.

Janeway looked curious. "Silence was probably a great value on the Dark Planet."

"I am certain of it," Tuvok replied. "I suggest varied contact with the crew."

"Neelix and the mess hall," Janeway said with a smile.

Tuvok nodded. "I know of no one with such great longing to speak. And he is quite fond of her."

Janeway smiled. "I'll talk with him."

"I have already taken the liberty of doing just that," the Vulcan told her. "He has taken her there already."

Janeway nodded. "I would like to see her and Seven tomorrow at oh-nine-hundred."

"I will inform Seven of it," Tuvok said.

"And her combat skills?" She looked at him expectantly.

He nodded looking unembarrassed that she had assumed correctly that he would try such a thing. "I did not gain much in that area. I showed her a simulation on the holodeck, Earth's Vietnam war." He was silent for a second. "She did not do well."

Janeway became concerned. "I thought she was superior in physical prowess?"

"Her failure was not in combat," he replied. "It was in willingness to stay there. Ayden looked the area over and headed for the door. She was very quick. I estimate she could sprint faster than most animals in peak conditions."

"We should give her some time to adjust," Janeway said.

Tuvok nodded. "It would be logical."

 **oooooooo**

Neelix watched as Ayden sat in one corner of his kitchen. She sat eye level with him on the counter, out of the way. He didn't even have to ask. She watched him and the others. Her eyes took in everything that went on around her and the busy mess hall. Tom and Harry sat close by, talking to her. She was listening to them as Tom reveled in one of their adventures. Harry corrected parts that Tom embellished on and they argued for a moment. Neelix had to admit that though she wasn't as stunning as Seven, she was very pretty. He wasn't sure about her wearing all black. He had tried to talk her into something more colorful but she smiled warily at him shaking her head. She had a stunning smile. He wondered if Seven would ever smile.

His attention came back to the present when she lithely slid off the counter. He turned to look at her as she moved past him out towards the windows. Tom and Harry watched with him. Ayden stood looking as a distant sun passed. Pulling her glasses off she blinked heavily and kept her eyes slitted as she watched. Soon it was gone and she looked back at Neelix confused. He never got a chance to answer when Seven came into the mess hall. The ex-drone took one look at Ayden who looked back at her. Something passed between the two and Ayden came towards her.

Seven looked to Neelix. "I have need of her for the moment."

Neelix was concerned about his charge. "Okay, just make sure she gets back here."

Seven nodded and Ayden smiled slowly at him as she followed Seven out. Tom chuckled from the other side of the kitchen. "Imagine what Seven's would look like if she smiled."

Harry grinned dreamily. "I can."

B'Elanna who came in from the other side of the ship at that comment laughed. "I bet you can." Harry blushed and B'Elanna patted him on the shoulder affectionately.

 **oooooooo**

Janeway watched the two younger women with her in her ready room. Where Seven liked to stand straight in front and face you directly, Ayden liked to perch and watch from a corner usually to look out a window at the stars. Janeway looked back to Seven.

"You've read Tuvok's report?" Janeway asked.

"Yes, Captain," Seven replied.

"Any ideas on her illiteracy?"

"I could directly link with her," Seven told her. "She may assimilate my knowledge."

Janeway looked surprised. She had done the same before with One. "I thought that was painful for you?"

Seven nodded slightly. "If it would alleviate problems, then it is the most logical thing to do."

"I'm not so sure about that," Janeway replied. "I don't want any harm coming to you. We'll look at it from different angles first."

"I have found none," Seven told her.

"You're only looking at it from one angle, Seven. That it can't be done." Seven's eyes became a little hard. Ayden looked from the window at them. She could sense the anger between them. Janeway noticed this and decided to avoid an argument in front of her. "We'll discuss this later. Has she spoken any more to you?"

"No, but we seem to communicate with each other," Seven said.

Janeway looked curious. "How?"

"I believe it is through our implants."

"You're in direct link?" Janeway asked her voice going serious.

Ayden looked to her then to Seven. "No, captain, I sense it," Seven said looking at Ayden. Their eyes locked. "I think she understands more of it than I do."

 **oooooooo**

 **Captain's log, supplemental.** _I'm pleased to report that over such dismay in her arrival Ayden is a welcome addition to our crew. Tuvok had wanted to train her for security but it was agreed that with her avoidance to violence it would not be wise. Neelix tried to put her to use in the mess hall helping him but he found out that she's not fond of fire. Commander Chakotay, Seven and I finally realized that Ayden is going to have to learn just like Naomi Wildman is. I have left her in Seven's care since Ayden seems to be more at ease with Seven around._

 **oooooooo**

B'Elanna sat in the mess hall fascinated by the sight of Ayden. The young woman watched all of them who came in for lunch or a break. Or at least B'Elanna thought she was watching them. It was a little foreboding to see her dressed entirely in black with dark glasses on. But then she had read the doctor's file on specific needs for Ayden until she had adapted to life here. Relaxing in her seat she sipped on a cup of her favorite Bajoran tea and watched as the brown haired girl sat completely still. B'Elanna was dining alone that evening. Tom had more duties now that he was down to the rank of Ensign.

Someone on the other side of the room got up to leave and Ayden's head made only the slightest turn to take the movement in to account. Personally B'Elanna had never spoken to her. She didn't have the time to entertain the newest straggler to come on Voyager. She grimaced to herself as she said it. ' _Got to get that temper into check,'_ she berated herself.

She had seen the conditions on that god forsaken planet. She looked to the young woman again. That environment alone should have made her a mental case. Neelix said something to Ayden from the front counter who gave a slight nod and slipped off the counter in a fluid movement. B'Elanna's cup stood still in her grasp almost reaching her mouth. Every reflex showed that Ayden had the strength and dexterity to be an excellent martial artist. B'Elanna's own mother would have told her that she wished B'Elanna had practiced enough for that graceful motion. Ayden moved to the back of the kitchen area to help. The doors to the mess hall opened and Chakotay came in. He smiled to B'Elanna and moved in her direction. She smiled back as he stood next to her small table.

"Mind some company?" he asked.

"Not at all," she replied motioning to the chair across from her.

He sat and looked over to the kitchen area of the mess hall. "With all the people around I'd have thought Neelix would be here."

"He's in the back with Ayden."

Chakotay nodded in understanding. He excused himself and got a cup of coffee for himself and returned to sit with her. "So what do you think of her?"

B'Elanna shrugged as she took another sip of her tea and he drank from his cup. "What's to say? I don't really know her." She looked around. "Everyone else seems to like her."

Chakotay smiled. "Not as foreboding as Seven," he said out loud about what B'Elanna had in mind.

B'Elanna glared a little at him. "At least she doesn't think she's perfect," she replied grimly.

Neelix and Ayden came out of the back of the kitchen and Ayden perched herself back up on the counter in a single move. B'Elanna stared jealously once again. Chakotay noticed the look in B'Elanna's eyes and had seen Ayden's movements in the reflection of the window. "I take it you haven't shaken hands with her yet," the Commander told her.

B'Elanna glanced in his direction. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Chakotay shook his head at her biting tone knowing it was just normal attitude. "Tom had a couple of bruises on his hand just from shaking it the other day."

B'Elanna snorted but she had seen the bruises herself. "No one's that strong."

Chakotay grinned. "You saw the recording of the Dark Breed and Harry's injuries. That with her Borg implants..." He left it open and took another sip of his drink.

B'Elanna glared at him again. She hated it when he did that. She looked to Ayden then back to the Commander. "Are you leading up to something, Chakotay?"

He shrugged. "It never hurts to make a good impression on her."

She gave him an annoyed look and he smiled wider. "Are you ordering me to baby-sit, or is it my choice?" she asked in an un-amused voice.

"Look at it this way Lieutenant. She's not going to argue with you," Chakotay replied with a smile.

 **oooooooo**

B'Elanna relented to the Commander's wishes. She had decided on the holodecks when they stepped out of the mess hall. Ayden walked silently behind her and B'Elanna mused a bit longer. She stopped and Ayden stopped too. She turned to face the younger woman in the corridor. They were the same height and B'Elanna's brown eyes registered directly into Ayden. Ayden's brow was slightly furrowed with curiosity as she waited to see what the Lieutenant would do. Slowly Ayden lowered her face away from B'Elanna's demanding one. B'Elanna blinked in surprise. No one had ever done that before. Not to her anyway.

"Come on," she muttered a bit more gently. She continued on down the hallway. She didn't hear footsteps fall in behind her and she looked again thinking Ayden had stayed behind. She was wrong. Ayden was right behind her. She started down the corridor once more watching this time. The only footsteps she heard were hers. She looked to Ayden who looked confused. B'Elanna turned completely so the woman was out of her visual range. The engineer smiled.

 **oooooooo**

B'Elanna stood next to Ayden as she talked with the computer. They stood in front of holodeck three. Ayden looked at the doors nervously then back at the Lieutenant who smiled at her. Her attitude had changed. Ayden had not spoken but her presence alone was interesting to B'Elanna. She felt a peace inside, one she rarely ever felt. She also found that Ayden seemed to sense B'Elanna's acceptance of her and she was more relaxed around the Engineer.

"Computer run program, Torres alpha 4A," B'Elanna told the computer. The doors slid open and B'Elanna gestured for Ayden to come with her. "It's okay; nothing's going to happen to you."

Ayden followed warily, watching her. The doors closed behind her and Ayden looked to the dark room. Torches were lit; it looked like a cave almost. Ayden removed her glasses taking in their surroundings. Her eyes were black and she was tense as though she was waiting for something bad to happen. "No one is going to hurt you Ayden. This is a simulation, it's not real," B'Elanna reminded her. Ayden looked to her again then back to the room. "Remember I told you about holograms?" Ayden looked to her then gave her a slow nod. "Good. That's all this is. Computer, first opponent." A large Klingon appeared out of thin air and Ayden stepped back with amazing speed giving her and the large man some distance. B'Elanna turned to see she wasn't there. She turned completely around to find Ayden on her other side. She jumped a little from shock, "How did you...!" She looked back to where she had been a moment before. "Never mind."

B'Elanna took her jacket off so she was down to her tank top. She handed it to Ayden. "Sit over there," she instructed the younger woman to a group of flat rocks, Ayden complied, perching as she usually did. B'Elanna came to face the unmoving Klingon. She got in a fighting position. "Activate program." The Klingon roared to life and B'Elanna guarded herself moving slowly on the balls of her feet watching him.

"What is this?!" the Klingon yelled at her. "A puny woman?! You're not even a full Klingon!" He looked to Ayden. "Both of you, women! This is no battle!"

B'Elanna turned in a swift side kick and got him in the gut. The Klingon stepped back from the blow. "Try that for size!" B'Elanna yelled back.

The Klingon growled and fought her. The two of them punched and yelled at each other, kicked and screamed back and forth for quite a few minutes. B'Elanna barely won. She was sweating and breathing hard with quite a few scratches on her as Ayden came down off her rock and looked at the Klingon lying on the floor. She looked to the ridge on B'Elanna's brow then back to the hologram. "Yes, I'm half Klingon," B'Elanna told her.

"De-ad?" Ayden said slowly. She looked the B'Elanna. "He i-is de-dead?"

B'Elanna shook her head. "No, he's a hologram. Something the computer made up."

Ayden slightly touched him with her boot. He was solid. She looked confused at B'Elanna. She opened her mouth slightly but it took time for any words to come out. "N-no-t re-re-al."

"That's right. He's not real," B'Elanna replied. She looked at her. "So you can talk." Ayden looked away. B'Elanna became concerned. "Talking is good. Talk all you want." She took her jacket from her. "Do you want to try?" she asked, offering the program.

Ayden shook her head. "Had too much violence in your life already?" Ayden glanced at her slightly then looked away. "I understand."

They left the holodeck together. Ayden replaced her glasses at the difference in brightness and B'Elanna shut the program off. "Is that why they hurt you?" she asked gently. "Because you wouldn't defend yourself?" Ayden became pale and she wouldn't look at her. "Don't worry about it," B'Elanna told her. "Just know that self defense is okay. Everybody should be able to."

 **oooooooo**

Captain Janeway entered cargo bay two on her way back to her quarters late into the night. She found Seven regenerating in her alcove by herself. With a quick scan she looked about the large supply room. Ayden was supposed to be here as well. She had been on board one week and was still the most talked about person aboard the ship. She found that B'Elanna had coaxed her into the holodeck once and was not completely put out by what had gone on, though none of them learned much by it except her wariness towards violence. At least the Lieutenant had gotten her to stay. She was also surprised to see how much her chief engineer had taken to her. B'Elanna friendship to others was not easily given. Ayden, it seemed, had a way of surpassing the barriers that was not readily available to others. But then she was quite sure that no other person like Ayden existed.

Kathryn moved up to Seven's alcove and tapped a few buttons to bring her friend out of her sleep. Seven's eyes opened and she stepped forward disengaging herself as the computer sounded.

' _Regeneration cycle incomplete.'_

Seven looked at her. "Do you require something, Captain?"

Janeway held up a combadge for Seven to see. "I came by to give this to Ayden..." She backed up a little showing the empty alcove. "I thought you might know where she is."

Seven looked slightly surprised. "I do not know. Her regeneration was to finish after mine." Seven then looked a little less worried. "It is most likely she has gone to look at the stars," she said with a hint of annoyance.

The captain nodded slightly. "She does seem quite fascinated by them doesn't she?"

"I fail to see this great interest in them."

The Captain smiled. "Everyone has their own interests, Seven. I remember..."

The doors to the cargo bay opened interrupting her and Ayden came in. She stopped just inside when she saw the two women talking. Seven looked slightly upset. "Where have you been?" she asked taking long strides across the room to confront her. Ayden stiffened backpedaling into the doors with a thump.

"Seven... Ayden wait...," Janeway called to her as the doors opened and Ayden ran out. Seven turned to look at the captain who walked over to join her. "Confrontation is probably not going to produce results with Ayden," Janeway advised.

Seven gave her a superior look. "Resistance is futile."

The captain shook her head but had to smile a little at that as she led her out of the doors to look for Ayden. "Somehow I get the feeling futility is all too common in Ayden's life for her to have much concern over it."

It didn't take long to find that Ayden was in her quarters. The young woman sat next to the windows her forehead leaning against the glass. Janeway and Seven entered the unlocked room.

The Captain sighed. "Ayden," she said in a calm voice. The young woman glanced at her. "No one's angry with you." Ayden looked to Seven who looked just like she had in the cargo bay. She looked back at the Captain then to the space outside the window. She didn't believe her.

Janeway moved to sit on the couch just to the side of Ayden. She held out the combadge to her. "I'd like you to have this." Ayden looked to the badge then to her, questioning. Janeway carefully took it hooking it in place on the front of Ayden's shirt, in the same spot as her own. "Do you know what it is?"

Ayden looked at the gold and silver Starfleet insignia on her chest. She shut her eyes for a second then looked to the captain. "Co-commun-i-ca-cate," she finally got out in a quiet voice.

The captain nodded. "So we can communicate with each other, and so we know where you are if you need help." She became serious. "If someone contacts you, you need to reply Ayden."

The young woman did not look pleased.

"A 'yes' would be sufficient," Seven told them seeing the look on Ayden's face.

Janeway smiled. "Just so we know you're there." Ayden looked at the two women then slowly nodded. "Good." The captain sat back a little in her seat. "There are some things we need to discuss." Ayden looked uncertain. "As captain of this ship you understand that I'm responsible for everyone's welfare, including your own." Ayden looked surprised at this but nodded. "I expect my orders to be carried out." Ayden looked even less certain than before. "I've decided that Seven would be best to help you with your new life on Voyager, which means I expect you to do as she asks, just as you would with me." Ayden looked to Seven who was watching her closely. "As you can see Seven is not a part of the collective anymore. We've given her back her individuality. You have to realize with her and with the rest of us that just because our tempers flare doesn't mean we're going to harm you. It will most likely be out of concern for your well being."

Now Ayden did look confused. "We-wel-l be-ing?"

Seven raised an eyebrow. "You do not understand the concept of 'well being'?"

Ayden looked a little afraid of her but shook her head. Janeway touched her hand and Ayden jumped a little not used to the feeling. "Your life has value, Ayden. All life has value, which means your life has a purpose. To learn and to grow and explore new things," Janeway told her. "Seven and I and the crew are going to help you do those things, if you'll let us."

Ayden looked at each of them for a minute then out to the stars. She nodded. Janeway stood up feeling a great sense of relief that Ayden was at least willing to try. "Why don't you go with Seven and finish regenerating."

Ayden stood up, warily keeping her eye on Seven. Seven nodded in approval and turned leaving the room. Ayden followed but took one look back at the captain in uncertainty. The door shut and Janeway sat back down. She looked out the window at Ayden's stars.

"Maybe it's a good thing I've never had any children." She put her fingers to the throb in her forehead. "I've already got enough of them to worry about."

 _"Doctor to the Captain,"_ the doctor came over the communications.

Janeway sighed internally. "Yes, doctor."

 _"Could you join me in sickbay? I have some interesting new data to show you,"_ he told her.

"I'm on my way," she replied. Picking herself up off the couch she headed for the doors.

 **oooooooo**

"It took some doing but I've figured out Ayden's DNA," the doctor said from where he stood next to Janeway when she came into Sickbay.

Janeway looked a little confused. "I thought it was already a fact that Ayden's true genetic makeup was human?"

The doctor gave her an impatient look. "Of course we already knew that," he replied slightly condescending. "I'm talking about her exact DNA. Not with the others clinging on to confuse the computer." The captain folded her arms giving him the 'so what' look. He sighed. "I put her true DNA sequence through the data base last evening and this morning I activated it to find that I have a match," he looked so thrilled, more thrilled than usual.

The captain looked surprised. "A match? You've found Ayden's family? Who are they?"

The doctor looked almost angelic as he strode about the sickbay with exuberant glee. "Think about how many Borg-humans you know of in the Delta Quadrant."

Her brow creased then her eyes widened. "Doctor... you aren't saying..."

He nodded rapidly. "I reran the test twice just to make certain."

"I wonder how she's going to handle this," Janeway muttered.

"Which one?" the doctor asked.

 **oooooooo**

"A younger sibling?" Seven asked as though she didn't fully understand. She stood just off the alcove platform near the captain and the doctor in the cargo bay. Ayden was slightly out of her alcove looking nervous and confused. "This is most illogical," Seven concluded glancing at Ayden.

"On the contrary, it's not," the doctor countered. "You may look the same age but she's at least eight years younger than you."

"You will rerun the tests," Seven replied firmly.

"I did," the doctor said not understanding her testiness. "Ayden is your sister. She wasn't born when you and your parents were assimilated but your mother had to of been pregnant with her at the time." He looked to the captain. "It's a good thing the Borg considered Ayden's advancement in technology a failure or the human race would be in serious trouble."

Janeway came up closer to where Seven stood while Ayden studied them. "I know it will take some time to get use to, Seven." She looked at Ayden. "It's going to take time for you both."

Seven fully stared at Ayden trying to make the concept of flesh and blood family fit in her Borg parameters. The younger woman almost shied away but returned the stare with a little apprehension. "We will do as you suggest."

The captain nodded. "At least that's a start."

 **oooooooo**

Seven entered the mess hall to find it was quite full. Many of the crew gave her a certain look which confirmed her suspicions that the doctor had let the news of her relationship with Ayden be known. Harry who was sitting with Tom and B'Elanna stood slightly waving her over. She complied to stand by them. Tom gave a friendly grin with overtones of amusement. "So how does it feel having a younger sister?"

Seven looked down at him. "I am uncertain. I was not aware of our relationship until I was informed this morning. I require more time to adjust to this situation."

Harry gestured to the empty seat across from him. "Why don't you join us?"

Seven nodded. "I do not require anything at the moment."

"Ayden's not here if that's who you're looking for," B'Elanna told her.

Seven glanced in the Lieutenant's direction. "She is not. Commander Chakotay has offered to teach her his... vision quest."

"You know, I remember all the fights my younger brother and I use to get into when we were young," Tom said reminiscing.

"You have a younger sibling?" Seven asked.

Tom nodded leaning back in his seat with a smile playing on his face. "Bobby, or as my father called him Robert -"

"And fighting with him was a daily occurrence?" Seven interrupted.

"Of course, my mother would wonder what was wrong if we weren't at each others throats all the time." Tom grinned at her.

Seven looked apprehensive. "You are using your sense of humor," she judged accusingly.

Harry and B'Elanna gave him a look and Tom sighed. "Well, not all the time. But we did have some fights."

"Then you and your brother did not like each other?" Seven concluded.

Tom looked surprised. "No, I liked my brother very much..."

Harry spoke up. "No one is as important as family, Seven. You love them no matter what."

Seven looked to B'Elanna. "Do you find this to be true?

B'Elanna shrugged. "I've never had any siblings and my parents weren't always around. But everyone on Voyager is a part of my family. I think the same thing applies for that."

Seven nodded. "Thank you for your advice." She turned to leave.

"Aren't you going to stay?" Harry asked forlornly.

Seven looked back at him. "I must speak with the captain," she replied leaving them.

B'Elanna looked at Tom as she picked up her fork. "Somehow I don't think she took your words to heart," she implied at his teasing.

"Come on, B'Elanna." He smiled at her. "She's got to learn not to take everything so seriously."

"Ayden's already frightened of her," Harry said not too happy with Tom's comments to Seven.

Tom drank from his cup before he replied jovially. "See, they're off to a good start."

 **oooooooo**

Chakotay sat across from Ayden in his quarters. It had taken them a lot longer to get started than he originally planned. All vision quests were started in a place where you felt at peace. Ayden didn't understand the concept of peace. So Chakotay took her to the holodeck and showed her one of his favorite programs, the forests where he had gone exploring as a young child. Chakotay was pleased with Ayden's childlike fascination. She touched everything, the roughness of the trees, the green bushes and the grass and soil. He encouraged her to remove her boots and walk barefoot through the grass. It didn't take long before she was out running. He lost sight of her before long and sat down on a rock wishing he still had that freedom of spirit. Chakotay also had a good enough sense to have the computer record Ayden's actions. The captain and Tuvok had been curious about Ayden's strengths, maybe this would help.

Sitting in the peaceful rays of the warm Earth sunlight Chakotay relaxed. He listened to the birds sing and the wind gently sway the leaves and branches. It almost made him forget he was in the middle of the delta quadrant teaching a young woman how to enjoy life. A shadow fell on his face and he opened his eyes to find Ayden standing in front of him blocking the sun. She looked a little out of breath but there was a rosy tint to her cheeks. B'Elanna had been right. He hadn't heard her either.

 **oooooooo**

Tom had come out of the turbolift on to the bridge to start his shift. The captain sat in her seat watching the screen. Her head turned slightly as she noted his presence. He smiled to her. "Sorry I'm late, Captain."

"I've noticed that the Commander is also a little late," she replied.

Tom saw that Chakotay's chair was empty. Tom smiled to himself. He and the commander got along well enough. It was unusual for him to be late where with Tom it wasn't. Not that he didn't try; he just found things to do along the way. He replaced an ensign at his post and began a level one diagnostic check on the helm's systems.

"I've got something on sensors," Harry said from his station at Ops.

Tom tapped a few keys and found the same thing. "What do we have?" the captain asked.

"Looks like..." Harry started as he worked on clearing up his readings. "The Ganom ships."

Janeway's eyes were large as she turned to look at the ensign. "Are you sure?"

"I've got them on my sensors too," Tom called to her.

The captain stood moving to the edge of her level on the bridge to look at the screen. "How did they catch up?" No one could answer her. "How far away are they?"

"Two light years, at mark 39.2."

"Let me see it," she ordered. The view changed and the four ships could be seen heading through a large cluster of asteroids filled with heavy gases. "What's in those gas clouds?"

"High concentrations of hydrogen bromide and uranium sulfate," Ensign Kim answered.

"It's a wonder their ships are still holding together," Tom muttered from his seat.

Janeway nodded. "Can we avoid them?"

Tom nodded cautiously. "We can, but we'll have to out run them all over again." He looked back at her. "Think they'd follow us all the way to the alpha quadrant?"

"They just might," Janeway said grimly. "Tuvok, find out what we're up against. Commander Chakotay to the bridge. Red alert!" She sat back down in her chair. "It's time we settled this."

 **oooooooo**

Tiny drifts of incense wafted between Chakotay and Ayden in Chakotay's quarters. They had been sitting for almost an hour across from each other. He through his own journey as she began her first. His began like so many others. Visions of the forest, his family. His spirit guide joined him. He knew him well. He was surprised to have another animal join him. A young ferret sat in the branch of a tree watching his journey. It was light brown, its paws and the tip of its tail black. Chakotay turned to the new spirit guide.

' _It is an honor,'_ he said politely.

The ferret blinked at him. ' _Is this a family?'_ it asked in a kind, womanly voice.

Chakotay looked down the small sloping hill to his tribe as a child. ' _Yes. Do you wish to join us?'_

The ferret gazed curiously at him. ' _What would I do with a family?'_ The tiny animal easily jumped to the ground and found a small thicket of weeds to roll about in. ' _What is its purpose?'_

Chakotay frowned for a moment. ' _Everyone must have someone. Some part of them must join with others, to become a whole.'_

' _Then I am incomplete without this family,'_ the ferret said. ' _I have no value if there is no family designated to me.'_

Designate? Incomplete? Chakotay wondered. He sat down next to the ferret and reached out to stroke its soft fur. The animal reached out with its sharp teeth in warning shirking back in fear. Chakotay snatched his hand back so he wouldn't be bitten. ' _You're Ayden's spirit guide, aren't you?'_ The ferret ran for a pond not to far away from where they sat. Chakotay followed her to sit on the side of the pond watching as the ferret agilely slid down a small bank playfully into the water. ' _How did you come to be in my mind?'_

The ferret looked up from the water. ' _Is it important?'_

' _Yes,'_ Chakotay said firmly. ' _Are we joined by the Borg implants?'_

It slipped out of the water and shook its furry body out. ' _I am alone.'_

' _No, you're not,'_ Chakotay said sincerely. ' _You have us now. We are your family.'_

The ferret moved away at a tremendous speed. Leaving Chakotay far behind. ' _You will leave me. I am alone.'_

Chakotay opened his eyes as the journey ended. Ayden watched him as he returned to the conscious world. The slim implant in her forehead was glowing softly. Her eyes were dark as she concentrated.

"Commander Chakotay to the bridge," was routed into the quarters. The captain sounded urgent.

Chakotay stood. "You're not alone," he said firmly. She stood with him, her face expressionless. "Go to your quarters until Seven comes to get you."

 **oooooooo**

The ships came into communications range shortly before Chakotay arrived on the bridge. The Ganom she had talked with five days previous was on the screen once again. "As you can see captain, we are quite persistent in our duties to protect the rest of this system from the dark breed."

"And I assure you that all of my crew are well and you may return to your home," Janeway said darkly. The head Ganom did not look pleased. "If we were contaminated with the dark breed we would hardly be in any position to defend our ship against you."

The head Ganom scrutinized her eyes on her face. "Then you will allow us to scan your vessel?"

Janeway tensed slightly. "For what purpose?"

"No dark breed may leave here. You will let us be assured that there is no such thing on board your ship and we will leave you in peace."

A beam began to sweep through the ship. "They're scanning us!" Tom called out.

It passed quickly and the Ganom glared at her. "You have a dark breed aboard your ship! We demand you turn it over to us for termination."

"We can't do that," Janeway replied. "She's not like the rest of them. She's..."

The communication was cut leaving her in mid sentence. "Contact them again Harry," she told the ensign.

"They aren't responding to our hails," he called to her.

The first volley of fire came and Tom evaded a good share of them. They were jolted about a couple of times with direct hits.

"Shields are down to fifty seven percent," Tuvok told the captain.

"Return fire," Janeway ordered from her chair. "Have you found a weakness in their ships?" she asked the security chief.

"Their outer hulls have been corroded away. Enough to punch through, but their shields are holding strong."

"With four of them we may have problems," Chakotay finished.

"Let's find a way to get through those shields."

"A rotating modulation in the phaser settings may work," Tuvok suggested.

Janeway nodded. "Do it."

Tuvok began to fire upon the ships; Tom did his best to dodge the volley of return fire. Sparks crackled through the engineering console as it overloaded with heavy damage causing smoke to drift about the bridge. "We have casualties on decks nine through fifteen. Our shields are at four percent," Tuvok told them. "We cannot withstand another shot or we will have a hull breech."

"Did we damage them any?" Janeway asked.

"Two of the vessels shields are at forty nine percent. Another at seventy four and the last is at full."

Janeway sat in thought for a second. "Tom, see if you can stay close enough to the other ship to draw their fire onto each other. Tuvok, I need you to find a way through those shields."

 **oooooooo**

Ayden watched as the crew members raced about. The blows to the ship almost threw her off her feet a couple of times. She hadn't made it down to the deck eight yet keeping out of the way as others ran about. The ship was in trouble. She had overheard a few of the crew talking about the Ganom and their desires to exterminate her. The ship was damaged. She could sense it. Voyager would fail. Finding a console on the wall she couldn't make sense of the symbols on the pads but she knew the function of it.

Carefully she placed her right hand over the largest colored pad, just about the size of her palm. She touched the plating and concentrated closing her eyes. The palm of her hand sank down into the panel as she joined her mind with the ship's computer.

 **oooooooo**

"Shields are back at full," Tuvok said with a curious note in his voice.

The ship's velocity increased as it dove beneath the Ganom's fire. It gracefully banked upward coming between two of the ships in a tight hairpin turn.

"I've been locked out!" Tom said as he tried to control the ship's course.

Janeway and Chakotay looked to their consoles. "Bridge to engineering!" the Captain called out.

"Torres here, the warp core is running at an efficiency of two hundred and thirty three percent, captain!" B'Elanna called out over the communications as one of the Ganom ships fired.

Voyager slipped away and the Ganom ship behind it took the direct hit causing their shields to fail. Voyager whipped around and the phaser banks lit up destroying the ship in a blaze of light.

"It looks as though all commands are being processed through a systems panel on deck five." B'Elanna continued. "I don't believe it!...The transfer of information is almost too fast for the computer to handle."

"The information transference is Borg," Ensign Kim said from his station.

"Janeway to Seven of Nine!" Janeway called out.

"I am on route to deck five," Seven replied. "If my assumption is correct Ayden has interfaced with Voyager's main processor."

Janeway looked shocked at Chakotay. "Isn't that dangerous?" she asked Seven.

"Yes, captain," Seven said. "Direct interfacing such as this could overload Ayden's neural implants."

"Another ship has lost its shields," Tuvok told them.

"Janeway to Ayden! Stop what you're doing!" Janeway called out on the comm system.

' _I cannot comply,'_ the ship's computer said. It was in the same voice Chakotay had heard in his spirit journey mixed in with the regular computer's voice.

"You're going to kill yourself if you don't!" the captain told her looking curiously at Chakotay about the new voice the computer had taken on. "You will stand down!"

' _I cannot comply, value incomplete. Termination will give value,'_ the computer answered.

Janeway stood up looking furious. "Ayden, your death will not give you value! Value comes from what you give to others in life, not in death! Now release the ship's computer!"

' _I do not wish to be alone anymore. Death is preferable,'_ the computer said.

Janeway realized she wasn't going to get anywhere with her. "Seven have you found her yet?" she asked.

"Yes, captain. I will attempt to remove her," Seven replied.

 **oooooooo**

Seven found Ayden in the corridor with several security crew members surrounding her not sure of what to do. They backed away for her to get through. Ayden was sweating and trembling under the intense overload to her system. Seven found the lights on the control panel flashing with the flow of information. Pulling out a hypospray she placed it against the side of Ayden's neck injecting her with it. Ayden trembled even harder as her eyes opened. She looked to Seven who waited when suddenly her trembling stopped. Her eyes rolled back as her hand disengaged from the panel and she slumped forward unconscious. Seven caught her as she fell.

 **oooooooo**

"I have the helm back!" Tom said anxiously as he piloted the ship out of range. Of the two remaining ships one was heavily damaged and the other's shields were gone.

"Shields are at sixteen percent," Tuvok informed them. "Ship's velocity is decreasing."

"Hail one of the ships," Janeway told Ensign Kim. "Tom move us a safe distance away."

The screen with the Ganom came on. "Leave us or be destroyed," she warned them.

"We cannot," the Ganom told her. "The dark breed must die."

"She's not one of them. She has some of their genetic traits but she's not a monster!" Janeway said.

"You must terminate it before it destroys you all," he said angrily.

"We will not kill her. She is a part of our crew," Janeway told them.

"Then at least we will not die in vain," was the reply.

The screen returned to the view of the two ships as they turned on them. "Take evasive maneuvers, Mr. Paris." She glanced over at Tuvok. "Disable them, Mr. Tuvok."

"Aye, captain."

 **oooooooo**

 **Captain's Log, supplemental.** _The remaining Ganom vessels are no longer in pursuit. With their engines disabled Tuvok estimates three months before they will repair the necessary components. The crew is working on repairs as we leave this sector of space and put ourselves far away from the Ganom._

 _Ayden..., or as the crew logs will now officially show her as Ayden Hansen is still in sickbay. The hypospray the doctor had given Seven to stop Ayden was created by the doctor some time ago. With Seven's Borg technology it was designed to inhibit her incase her Borg implants overrode her completely. In this case with the neural damage by prolonged exposure to the main computer the treatment has induced a coma. It has been three days and the doctor shows no sign of recovery. He has informed me that if she does not show any signs of improvement within twenty four hours he will put her into stasis until he and Seven can find a way to repair the damage._

 _Lieutenant Torres has informed me that the system panel on deck five now has a permanent recess with Ayden's palm print. The panel is inaccessible but still functioning and for the moment the least of our worries. As for the voice of the computer, that also seems to have Ayden's voice pattern imprint. Seven and Ensign Kim believe it was caused by the complete link between the two. I do have to note that the computer sounds more...human._

 **oooooooo**

Seven entered sickbay two hours before the doctor was planning to transfer Ayden into stasis. Seven moved over to look at the younger woman. The doctor came out of his office to join her. Ayden looked calm in her comatose state. Her right hand had been healed and a few small monitors were placed on and to the side of her forehead to watch her neural activity.

"Has she shown improvement?" Seven asked in the quiet of sickbay.

The doctor was not pleased. "No, she hasn't. If you'd like to help me we could transfer her now."

Seven looked to the doctor. "I wish to try something first, if I may."

The doctor looked curious. "And that would be?"

Seven turned to face him completely. "Commander Chakotay has informed me of the spirit quest he and Ayden took together on the day Voyager was attacked. I wish to attempt this again." The doctor was skeptical. Seven looked skeptical herself. "I do not wish her to be alone," she said sincerely, her voice was mildly compassionate.

The doctor looked at her with a slight smile. "Far be it from me to stand in a sister's way." Seven moved up to Ayden's upper half and put out her left arm. "Wait!" the doctor stopped her. "You can't directly link with her! You'll cause the same damage to yourself!"

Seven looked at him. "I have buffered my internal sensors so that full exposure cannot occur."

The doctor looked uncertain. "Then I would like to monitor your vital signs while you're linked."

She nodded. "Very well."

Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay entered as the doctor fixed the sensor to Seven's neck. Both of them looked to them. "What's going on?" the captain asked.

Seven nodded to Chakotay. "I am about to try to communicate with Ayden."

Janeway looked to the doctor. "Is this safe?"

The doctor showed his displeasure but didn't say anything negative. "I'll be monitoring both of them. If there's a problem I'll stop it."

Seven looked to the captain. "Proceed," Janeway told her.

Seven injected her tubules into the side of Ayden's neck. Her eyes closed as the console by them gave a warning signal. The doctor moved to look at it. "It's pulling her in too deep!" he said urgently as he picked up a hypospray clipping a vial into it.

"They're okay," Chakotay said calmly, his eyes were not completely in focus. "Let her stay."

The doctor looked to the captain who was watching between Chakotay and the younger women. She nodded; the doctor sighed but held back.

 **oooooooo**

Seven found herself in the green forests that Chakotay had introduced Ayden to. She made her way through the forest to find Ayden sitting on a large rock looking out at a magnificent sunset lowering behind the tall trees and mountains, the reflection of it shining in her face from the water on the small pond. Seven moved down to stand by her. Ayden shifted on the rock giving Seven enough room to sit by her. Seven looked at Ayden finding that all the Borg implants were gone. She looked at her own reflection in the pond and found that hers were gone as well. She ran a smooth hand over her left eyebrow. She joined Ayden on the rock.

' _Your presence is required,'_ Seven told her.

Ayden glanced in her direction. ' _It never has before. Why should it be any different now?'_

Seven gazed at the soft spoken young woman. Her voice was rich and confident. She didn't shy away from her here. ' _I,- require your presence'._

Ayden looked up at her. ' _There is nothing out there. Pain, scorn, hopelessness. I do not want them anymore. I want to stay here where nothing can hurt me.'_

Seven looked uncertain. ' _Have you felt this way on Voyager?'_

Ayden was silent in thought. ' _No. But you will all leave, like the ship I inhabited before. I cannot endure that torment again.'_

' _I will not leave you. You are...my sister, my family. Captain Janeway and the others are part of our new family. We will not leave you,'_ Seven said sincerely.

 _I do not know how to join a family. I have never had one,'_ Ayden replied somberly.

Seven gazed out at the sun then down to the small clearing. She concentrated for a moment, a young man and woman slightly older than them appeared in the edge of it looking eagerly to the two young women sitting on the rock.

Ayden looked at them, then to Seven. ' _Who are they?'_

' _Our parents.'_ Ayden looked confused. ' _The ones who gave us life. Our first family.'_ She stood up and offered her hand to Ayden. ' _I will introduce you to them.'_

Ayden slowly stood taking Seven's outstretched hand letting her lead her into the clearing.

 **oooooooo**

Chakotay smiled back in sickbay. He looked to the captain and the doctor. "I think you can forget about the stasis chamber, doctor."

The doctor looked at the two sisters who hadn't moved, but Ayden's vital signs had begun to improve. He glanced over at the commander. "Are you sure?"

Chakotay grinned deeply as he felt Seven reacquaint herself with her past and introduce her sister to one she should of had. "I'm positive."

 **END**


	2. 2 - New Collective

**Story 2 – New Collective**

 **By Sojogogo**

 **Rating: PG**

 **Pairings: None really maybe B/T but they aren't the major characters**

 **Summary:** The crew of Voyager and Seven of Nine have a new crewmate. Seven's sister Ayden. Born to the Borg but so much more complex, Ayden is learning how to be human.

 **Author's Notes:** To understand this story you need to read Dark Breed first.

 **Disclaimer:** All is owned outside of my characters by Paramount and anyone else who has a right to them.

 **oooooooo**

"No! Ayden, you can't...it just isn't...stop program!" Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres yelled out causing everything in the room to come to a halt minus the young woman in the center of the room who landed gracefully from a high jumping roundhouse kick and stood looking confused.

"You're going too fast!" The half human, half Klingon strode across the white padded floor in holodeck two. B'Elanna reined in her temper a little. "You're leaving yourself open," she explained to the younger woman.

Ayden looked to the four defeated Cardassians then back to B'Elanna concentrating on speaking. "H-ow?"

B'Elanna sighed. "Watch. Computer run program again, add fifth opponent." Ayden stepped back and watched as B'Elanna tried to rematch Ayden's movement. She was taken down by the third one. "Stop program!" B'Elanna said picking herself up feeling every ache and pain from that and many other encounters of the hologram projections as she taught her young friend how to defend herself. "Okay, maybe you're just going to have to figure it out for yourself," she grumbled as she moved back. "Computer restart sequence."

The Cardassians faded from the floor and reappeared standing in the same place they had started for the twentieth time that afternoon. Ayden stepped back easily sliding into a defensive guard position that B'Elanna had taught her when she began teaching her martial arts three weeks ago which Ayden mastered easily. B'Elanna watched as Ayden blocked the first Cardassian's curved blade. Ducking in Ayden grabbed the inside of his wrist and brought him around to slice open the armor and flesh of another with the blade of the Cardassians she held. The gutted Cardassian stepped back in shock and died holding his entrails.

Ayden kept her hold on the first Cardassian twisting his arm so hard it snapped and she threw him into another tumbling them both back into the wall. The fourth one came up behind her giving a piercing war cry. Ayden pivoted on her left foot kicking straight into him catching him in the stomach and he fell. The third one that had been knocked down by the Cardassian with the broken wrist was up and coming at her. Ayden jumped straight up twisting she tucked both legs up, the right one shot out and took the Cardassian in the jaw with a force so hard it snapped his neck. She landed with a spin to balance her into a forceful roundhouse letting the fifth Cardassian rush her. He caught her around the waist from behind driving her into the wall. B'Elanna winced when she heard Ayden's head snap hard into the metal paneling.

The fourth one that Ayden had kicked in the stomach came to help as Ayden tried to reach around to the Cardassian that held her for some kind of hold to force him to release her. She gasped for breath as the Cardassian violently squeezed the air out of her. The fourth one drew out his weapon and aimed it at her. Ayden twisted just enough to strike the Cardassian in the face with the palm of her hand and he released her falling back to the floor. Ayden landed hard on her back. The remaining Cardassian fired at her putting a wound in her shoulder. Ayden didn't make a noise as the Cardassian came up to her with his weapon pointed directly at her with the normal smug look on his face most Cardassians wore. Ayden struck out with her fist hitting him in the knee. He fell but got his shot at her as she broke her hand on the hardness of his knee and crushed his knee at the same time.

B'Elanna came up to stand over her. "Well you got them all and killed yourself in the process." Ayden did not look disappointed and B'Elanna sighed. Teaching Ayden to defend herself was one thing, teaching her to defend herself and keep on living afterwards was another. "It's a good thing I had most of the safeties on or you'd really be dead." She shook her head. "Let's just hope the doctor can fix most of you up or I'm going to have to explain what we're doing in here to Seven."

Ayden felt her chest where the phaser shot should have entered and killed her. There was a dark spot with some pain, as was her shoulder. Her head and her ribs hurt, but she had felt worse.

B'Elanna crouched down and held out her hand. "Let's get you to sickbay."

Ayden took her hand holding it gently so she didn't hurt the lieutenant. She stood and B'Elanna stood next to her. The lights flickered in the holodeck and Ayden frowned. "W-w-…"

B'Elanna stopped her, knowing that speaking was something Ayden still had trouble with in her new life on Voyager. "Yeah, there's something wrong alright." She put an arm about Ayden's waist to help her out. Ayden looked curiously at her. "I've done this before Ayden. Three days ago when you couldn't stand up by yourself...remember?" B'Elanna reminded her.

Ayden remembered, it was an odd feeling. The touch of someone who didn't want to harm you. Seven didn't do this, Seven had rarely touched her. Her beautiful, but reserved sister talked with Ayden putting the importance of knowledge above anything else. She knew about it, perfection, what the people on the ship before sought.

Seven had said Ayden was almost perfect in the eyes of the Borg. Ayden didn't comprehend, why would they abandon her on the Dark Planet if they sought something like her? Ayden thought the search for perfection was futile. Nothing was perfect. She found this to be true in the companions she now had on board this ship. They were strange, she had come into the mess hall to spend her required time with Neelix, which in a way she looked forward to since she found that too much serious talking made her head hurt, especially the doctor. She liked him, he was her first real contact outside of the pain and fear of the Dark Ones on the planet side. He just talked so much and in the same serious voice that Ayden was surprised she didn't... how did Harry put it? Fall asleep from boredom.

Ayden looked to B'Elanna who nudged her toward the opening, if it amused her so much she would let the Lieutenant help her to the holodeck door. The only other person B'Elanna ever really got close to was Tom. She remembered the first time she had seen them together. B'Elanna said he was her boyfriend. Ayden didn't know what that was and B'Elanna just assumed she did, which turned into a big mistake. The couple was sitting at a back table in the mess hall talking quietly as Ayden entered when Tom put his lips softly on B'Elanna's neck. Ayden's eyes when huge but B'Elanna was smiling at the attention until she saw Ayden shiver and back out of the door into the hall way. She whispered to Tom and he sighed letting her go. They found Ayden... eventually, explaining to her that he wasn't killing B'Elanna, it was a sign of love.

Then there was the other thing they were still trying to understand about her, how she hid so well. Ayden could slide into shadows and people would wander past her even when they were specifically looking for her. Even the computer could only put down her location to a section of the ship because of her combadge. It took human eyes to find her and only Seven's were enhanced enough to do so when the occasion arose.

And as for the explanation of love...B'Elanna and Tom couldn't get her to understand after an hour of hmm's and furrowed brows. They decided to leave that up to Seven and the Captain. That confused Ayden even more since the two didn't act the way B'Elanna and Tom did around each other. She had watched them for a while before she asked Seven. The Lieutenant and Ensign were both firmly spoken to by the Captain to either make themselves perfectly clear or to not say anything at all.

B'Elanna stopped her at a control panel. "Let me see if something is really wrong." She tapped a few of the pads. "Seems we had a power fluctuation in the manifolds," she said looking to Ayden who stared back. She had no idea what a manifold was. B'Elanna felt a slight touch of sympathy for the young woman. But then if she could have some of Ayden's balance and speed she might feel even sorrier.

 **oooooooo**

"Ah, lieutenant," the doctor said and their arrival. "And just what program have you been putting Ayden through now?" he said reproachfully to her as he led Ayden to a biobed.

"I thought you'd been reading the reports on her?" B'Elanna said as she stood by watching the doctor run the scanner over Ayden.

" _I_ didn't realize teaching her self defense required so much brutality," the doctor replied.

"You've got to take the pain if you're ever going to learn," B'Elanna said. "Is she going to be okay? I've got to get to engineering."

The doctor sighed. "Three fractured ribs, broken fingers, a sprained wrist,..." he frowned as he tapped the scanner and ran it over Ayden again. "And a very serious concussion." He tapped a few more keys. "Ayden I need you to lay down on the bed." He began to collect some of the medical equipment that he needed. "This is going to take longer than I thought." He glanced at B'Elanna. "I know you're trying to make her more self efficient, but I hope you take more precautions in the future," he said sternly.

"I know doct..." B'Elanna started.

"This is the seventh time I'd had to heal her and she's only been on Voyager for six weeks." he interrupted scolding her. "Besides, I thought she'd be tired of being beaten up by now. What with five years on that awful place, let alone being abandoned."

Ayden watched the two argue and hung her head. She was the center of controversy again. She slid off the bed and headed for the doors, not wanting to cause anymore problems.

"Wait a minute!" the doctor proclaimed as he saw her try to leave snapping him and B'Elanna out of their argument. "Where are you going?!"

B'Elanna caught her by the back of her shirt just before she made it through the doors and led her back to the biobed. "I think I'd better leave." B'Elanna noted the sad look on Ayden's face. She went to put her hand up to Ayden's cheek, who subconsciously flinched. B'Elanna dropped her hand sadly, she had forgotten that close movement had to be slow around the jittery young woman. Ayden may be becoming stronger and more confident, but her trust in personal contact was still new since most of the contact she had received on the dark planet was vicious and life threatening. "I'll come by later and see how you're doing."

The doctor waited until the Lieutenant left, then looked to his mute patient. She glanced at him then laid down on the biobed. That unnerved him a little. She had a good idea what he was thinking but he had studied her implants and found no telepathy inducers. What intrigued him and the captain was that Ayden knew his thoughts, even though he was a hologram. The captain and Seven reasoned that it could be from her brief link to the ship's computer.

The doctor frowned as he began to repair Ayden's body, according to his findings she shouldn't be able to read anyone's mind. Seven could understand Ayden's thoughts faintly and Chakotay had reluctantly documented his spirit journey with her for the doctor and the captain, showing that Ayden could directly link her mind to another's. Seven had also read the reports and told them that the Borg were in error to think she was not the perfect advancement in Borg technology. She concluded that in time Ayden would be able to pick out anyone's thoughts and use them for her own. Captain Janeway had asked why she didn't know more then.

The doctor had advised that the un-living creatures of the Dark Breed had such singular thought patterns it gave her nothing to assimilate, and since she was just out of the maturation chamber with the Borg, the telepathic enhancements most likely had been suppressed until she was older. Seven was concerned that if Ayden was reintroduced into the collective it would be fatal, not only to her individuality but to all humanity if there were more like her. The captain was not only concerned about that but about her being able to read everyone's thoughts when she desired. Though to this date Chakotay was the only one. But given Ayden's curiosity who knew what would happen. The doctor was working on something to suppress or limit her telepathic function. His problem was he had no idea what enabled Ayden to access the human mind.

The Doctor looked into the innocent blue eyes that stared back at him, trusting yet fearful. He smiled and she replied in the same. He sighed mentally, she still wasn't sure what the smile was for yet, she mostly did it by reflex knowing it made her safe if others smiled back. He picked up a hypospray. "I'm going to sedate you so I can repair the concussion damage." Ayden just blinked and the doctor sighed and pressed it into her neck.

 **oooooooo**

 **One Week later...**

Later that evening Tom relaxed as he and B'Elanna finished their meal together. It had been the first time in two weeks that they had their shifts end so they could spend some time together. B'Elanna gracefully wiped the corners of her mouth with her napkin and set it down on her empty plate. "That was really great Tom," she told him.

He smiled at her watching the way her dark brown hair brushed against her cheek. She had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he had seen quite a few. B'Elanna was so serious and yet had the fire in her that almost matched his own mischievousness. He reached over and tucked a stray lock back behind her ear. "I'm glad we got to be together for a little while at least."

She sighed and held his hand across the table. "It seems like we never get any time, do we?" she said. "I keep ending up searching for the weird fluctuations in the relay manifolds along with the rest of the daily routine."

Tom looked surprised. The power shifts she was referring to had sometimes been so great that the ship would momentarily lose power. "You don't know what's causing it?"

B'Elanna shook her head. "We get to the site where it says it's failing and everything's fine." She glared a little. "Just once I wish I could get there while, or even before it's happening."

Tom lifted up her hand and gently kissed her fingers to get her to calm down. "Maybe it's those experiments the doc is having us do with Ayden?"

B'Elanna gave a slight nod at the possibility, even though it was highly unlikely since the younger woman had been with her in the holodeck during the first one. The only problem is that now they were more frequent. She smiled at Tom when she felt a soft stroke on her right ankle. He smiled back as the stroke brushed her left ankle this time. The Lieutenant had to give him credit, she was beginning to relax. "That feels nice." she complimented him.

He raised an eyebrow as he kissed the inside of her palm, grinning. "I never knew you were so big on hand kissing."

B'Elanna shut her eyes as the smooth stroke traveled slightly up her calf then back to her ankle. "Not that, well that is nice, but I think this is the first time you've ever played footsie with me."

Tom did look surprised. "What are you talking about?"

B'Elanna opened her eyes grinning. Tom was one to tease. "Your foot on my ankle..." Tom's brow furrowed which made B'Elanna's furrow as well. She reached underneath the table and grabbed at her ankle. There was a tiny squeak before a sharp pain lit into her hand. She hissed in pain bringing her hand out, the two of them quickly stood up moving away from the table. A tiny animal, raced across the floor to get away underneath a piece of furniture. It wasn't much bigger than Tom's fist and it had a glossy black fur covering it.

"What was that?!" B'Elanna exclaimed. "It looked like a rat!"

Tom took her hand looking at three tiny but deep bite marks in the soft tissue of her hand between her thumb and index finger. Blood began to well up and trickle off her hand onto the floor. "I think it looked more like a hedgehog. Do you have any medical supplies here?" He gently touched her hand.

"A dermal regenerator," she replied letting go. She got down on her hands and knees and peered underneath her bed. "How do you think it got on board?"

Tom put a hand on her shoulder. "Good question, but I have no idea. We haven't brought anything on board since..." She looked up at him and they both blanched. The Dark Planet. "Let's get you to sickbay, those bites are pretty deep." he said in a deeply concerned tone.

 **oooooooo**

"Believe me Captain, I've tried," the doctor said in the Captain's ready room. "Every test I've run hasn't been able to locate this telepathic function. I have found with help from Lieutenant Torres and Ensign Paris that she does have a range to her telepathy."

Janeway sat back in her seat. "This invasion didn't bother B'Elanna or Tom?"

The doctor shook his head. "On the contrary, the two of them seem to have a peace of mind. They also find that their relationship with each other is stronger."

She raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"I've asked them to record their encounters. They seem more in tune with each other, more sensitive to the others feelings. If they're around Ayden for a better part of the day they sleep better, they enjoy each other's company, as well as others. The Lieutenant herself has been commented on her enjoyable behavior."

The captain seemed to be concentrating. "As though they are in harmony." She looked up at the doctor who was stunned. "They're thinking with one mind."

"Like the Collective," the doctor said seriously.

Janeway gave a slight nod. "But, they retain their individuality." She gave the doctor a serious look. "Keep a study on who Ayden comes into contact with during the day. Let's find out how much of an effect she's having on everyone else."

The doctor furrowed his brow. "I'm afraid I don't understand, Captain."

She leaned forward placing her arms on her desk. "Tom and B'Elanna, Seven and even myself are around Ayden a good share of the time. Let's see what some that aren't are experiencing."

"You honestly don't think she's trying to assimilate us in her own unique way, do you?"

Janeway sighed. "Not intentionally, and I don't even think anyone would mind. But look at the future of it all. One year, five, even ten, we may still be the same we are now but we would depend upon Ayden's link with us for our everyday function. To keep that peace of mind, that harmony, we would be the new Borg order of the collective. We wouldn't struggle to join her collective, we'd go willingly."

The doctor blinked a few times as he thought about this. "Seven was right wasn't she?"

Janeway looked worried and concerned, she nodded. "Not only is she perfection to the Borg that exist now. But she is a threat to them. She's mentally stronger, and with her Dark Breed enhancements, she's faster and more deadly. If we're not careful Ayden could be the new messiah of the Borg."

"We still have one advantage, don't we?" the doctor said.

Janeway raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

"She can't read, she doesn't understand technology."

The captain sighed. "B'Elanna is a close friend to Ayden." The doctor nodded. "She would probably do anything for her, just out of friendship. But in time that might change to dependency."

"So B'Elanna would do things for her...daily fix of peace?" the doctor finished.

Janeway nodded. "But if the Borg got Ayden, they would link her mind directly into the center of the collective. She would understand technology from that direct link, like she did with the ship."

The doctor was silent. "I guess I have some work to do," he said somberly.

The captain stood and came around to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I like Ayden just as much as you do doctor. I don't want anything to happen to her. But I want to make sure her and the rest of the crew are safe."

He nodded. "I understand."

 **oooooooo**

It wasn't too much later when the Captain found herself in sickbay with Tuvok, Chakotay and the Doctor. "Rodents?" Captain Janeway said disbelieving as she peered into the plasteel cage at the tiny black animal. It's black eyes glittered as it's tiny nose sniffed at her and the others in sickbay. "From the Dark Planet," she said in an oddly curious tone. She had always believed that there wasn't really anything living down there. The others stood around her looking at the creature. "It's living?"

The doctor nodded. "One healthy specimen of what I guess could be classified as a rodent." He held out a piece of vegetation to it through one of the small airway openings and it greedily grabbed it between it's tiny paws and began to nibble. "One thing about it is its vicariousness in survival, it can eat just about anything. It was adapting to the sluff off of the neural gel pack that were settling into the conduits below the power grids."

"Hence the fluctuation in the manifolds," Tuvok concluded.

The doctor nodded. "And the drainage of the reactor waste in the buffers and most likely all the power problems on the ship."

"So how did it get on my ship?" Janeway asked.

"While we were mining the ore. Or it could have crossed the transportation sight in the ruins." Chakotay figured.

"Are we still having problems?"

The commander nodded. "Harry's setting the sensors to pick up how many there are and where they are. It shouldn't be long before we have them under control."

Janeway sighed as she looked back to their little guest. "So what do we do with them?"

Chakotay smiled as the Doctor gave the animal another piece of food. "B'Elanna had a few suggestions as the Doctor healed her wounds," the Commander said mirthfully as the Captain looked up at him and smiled. She had a good idea of B'Elanna's 'suggestions' knowing the woman's temper. "I don't think you want to know what they are."

She nodded, "I think you're right." She looked over to Tuvok. "Get them secured then I'll decide."

The door to sickbay opened and Ayden came in. The captain smiled. "Ayden, I was wondering if you could help us."

Ayden looked curiously at her as she strode over to where they were. The animal in the box let out a high pitched squeal as Ayden came closer. It ran around the tiny cage looking for an escape. The captain looked back as Ayden came to stand next to her. The doctor took his scanner and ran it over the cage. "It's blood pressure has increased, it's going into respiratory shock. I think it knows the Dark Breed presence."

Ayden crouched down and removed her protective glasses to squint in the light at the rodent. The animal tried desperately to claw its way out of the cage. Ayden looked sad for a moment as the slim wire-like borg implant that ran across her forehead began to glow. The animal calmed down instantly. Janeway felt a wave of contentment and peace wash over her as Ayden's influence over the animal's mind affected her. She looked to the other officers with her. Tuvok seemed relaxed which was interesting and Chakotay was smiling happily. Then she looked to the doctor, he had put down his tricorder, leaning against the table and was watching the young woman and creature communicate with an amused look of satisfaction. It affected him as well.

She turned back to watch in amazement as Ayden opened the cage and the animal crept into her waiting palm. Janeway looked to Ayden's sad eyes as her gentle fingers soothed the tiny thing. The rodent blinked at the captain then closed its eyes and slept. Ayden put the animal back in the cage and resealed it, the feeling of peace dissipated. She looked to Ayden's pale face. "Are you alright?" she asked softly.

Ayden smiled and nodded. She shut her eyes and slowly spoke. "I-it kn-kno-know-s." She sighed and tried again only to have the captain put a friendly hand on her arm.

"The dark breed hunt them?" Chakotay asked.

Ayden nodded. "Whh-en noth-ing e-els-s-e," she softly got out.

Janeway tucked a stray lock of hair behind Ayden's ear and the young woman looked almost embarrassed at the close contact. "There's more of them on the ship," the Captain told her. Ayden's brow furrowed. "I take it they reproduce quickly." she asked. Ayden nodded. The captain looked up at Tuvok. "It's been eight weeks since we left..."

The doctor intervened. "Their gestation period would have to be quick for them to feed so many of the...'inhabitants' on the planet."

The captain closed her eyes at that possibility; 'infestation' was the only word that came to her mind. "Tell Harry to make those changes his highest priority," she told the Commander.

"Yes, Captain."

Janeway looked back to Ayden who had stood up to leave. "Ayden, would you come with me?" Not exactly asking but not entirely an order. Ayden's eyes when a little dark with nervousness but she nodded slipping her glasses back on.

 **oooooooo**

Captain Janeway and newest member on board walked silently down the corridor out of sickbay. Janeway led them to the nearest turbolift and they waited for it to come. The captain smiled as she noticed some of Seven's mannerisms were taking effect on the younger sibling. Her hands were clasped behind her back and Ayden had gotten the questioning arch of the eyebrow down pat. "How are things with you and Seven?"

Ayden looked up at her warily. The bold eye contact was not something that the sisters shared. "F-in-fine," Ayden said quietly.

Janeway nodded. "I hear she's teaching you in Astrometrics along with the doctor's tutoring." A brief flash of annoyance flickered across Ayden's face but she nodded. The captain grinned. She had seen it many times on her younger sister's face when they were growing up. "Have you found Seven's sense of humor yet?" Janeway asked.

Ayden's brow furrowed. "No." She sounded surprised.

The turbolift doors opened and they entered. "Deck eight," the captain told the computer. She glanced at Ayden who was still confused. "It's there Ayden, you just have to find it."

The doors opened and the captain gestured for Ayden to step out first. She led her into the mess hall. "She's teaching you science, maybe you can teach her something in return."

Ayden really looked confused now. Neelix came out from behind the counter. "Captain, Ayden." He bowed slightly to them both. Janeway gave him a short smile while Ayden continued to look confused. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

The captain put a friendly, gentle hand on Ayden's shoulder. Ayden cowered a bit but the captain acted as if she didn't notice. The strong muscles in Ayden's shoulder were tense, slowly she felt them relax. "I'd like to treat my young friend here to lunch."

Neelix beamed. "What did you have in mind?"

The captain smiled. "Something from Earth, something classic."

"Ah..." Neelix nodded. "I've been getting some recipes from Ensign Paris' data files." He held out a hand showing them to a table in the corner of the room where he knew Ayden would feel more comfortable. The captain waited until Ayden was seated then she sat herself. Seven came in as Neelix moved to the replicators. The captain waved her over.

Ayden had removed her glasses squinting a little in the light. It had taken time but she was adjusting to normal light. Seven stood near the table. "Captain."

Janeway smiled at her. "Seven, Ayden and I were just sitting down to lunch, would you care to join us?"

Seven looked to her younger sister then nodded. "That would be acceptable." She slid gracefully into the seat by Ayden as Neelix set a plate down in front of her then two more by the captain and Ayden.

The Talaxian stepped back as the captain smiled and the younger women looked curiously at their trays. "This looks wonderful Neelix," Janeway told him. "Thank you."

He nodded. "If you need anything else I'll be over there," he nodded to his cooking area.

The captain smiled at him then to the sisters. It was just noticeable at the relationship between the two. The same color of eyes, only Seven's were bright and open looking to life with the aspects of dominance. Ayden's were set deeper back showing the shadow of contemplation. They both had the same pale skin and the distinct features that made them beautiful. But there it ended. Ayden preferring to stealthily move about in the shadows and Seven always striding forcefully in the light. Seven's hair a crown of golden blond and Ayden's tendrils of light brown that stroked against her face. She mentally shook the thoughts away. "Is something wrong?" she asked with a light tease in her voice she couldn't hide.

Seven knew the tone but didn't mention it. "I fail to find any eating utensils."

Janeway's lips curved up into a smile. "It's meant to be eaten with your hands."

Both sets of pale blue eyes looked up at her. "What exactly are we eating?" Seven asked.

The captain gave a soft chuckle as she took a slender piece of fried vegetable and bit off the end enjoying the flavor of something from long in her past. "That with the meat and the bread is a hamburger and these are French fries." she told her lifting up the half eaten slice of potato. "Personally I always liked to dip mine in ketchup."

Ayden looked between the two of them then picked up a French fry and ate it. Seven watched her then looked to the captain. "They were designated in France? The country on Earth?"

The captain shook her head. "Not that I know of, it's just what's they're called." She picked up her hamburger and took a bite. The wash of warm onions, pickles and ripe tomato with the hot texture of meat filled her mouth and she sighed. "I can't believe I waited this long to eat one again," she said when she swallowed.

"And I assume it was made out of ham, hence ham...burger," Seven replied as Ayden seemed slightly amused at the banter between the two. Seven had yet to touch anything whereas Ayden was following right behind the captain in consuming her meal.

The captain sighed. "It's just the name it was given, Seven. It's made from beef, or in this case replicated protein to taste like beef."

"I see," Seven replied and picked up a French fry delicately between her thumb and index finger to analyze it. "And the reason you use your hands for this?"

Ayden smiled softly and the Captain returned it conspiratorially. They both knew that tone of voice, Seven was a little surly that afternoon. "Because you don't need to use them, it's the way it's done," the Captain replied.

Seven seemed to accept this by taking a bite of the fry and chewed. "Adequate. Nutritional value is not at peak efficiency."

"It's not the efficiency of the food, Seven," the captain countered. "It's the experience, the enjoyment."

"Enjoyment is irrelevant," Seven replied firmly. She looked to Ayden who blinked a few times at her. Seven's eyes softened slightly. "However, I have noted that food is a major item of debate aboard the ship." She took the hamburger and cautiously bit a piece off. "Acceptable..." she wanted to say more but Janeway noticed that Seven kept commentary she would have normally said to herself. The captain almost burst with pride, Seven was trying to please her sister by being more lenient.

 **oooooooo**

Chakotay noticed the wicked grin on the captain's face as she stepped onto the bridge. She sat down next to him and crossed her legs as usual and began her work with the smile still there. "Care to share in your amusement?" he asked.

She leaned over and looked at him, her eyes bright with joy. It was catching as he smiled back. "I think Seven has met her undoing."

Chakotay looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

Janeway sat back in her seat punching up data on her pad. "She's been with us for over a year now and I've had to push and cajole her into affirming her human side from the first day. And in eight short weeks I've seen a shy, young woman's presence make Seven think twice about her attitude towards people."

Chakotay looked really surprised. "Ayden?"

She nodded. "Seven actually sat back and enjoyed her meal with us. She did put up a few complaints at first but..." she shook her head rethinking it through her mind. "She looked at Ayden then kept everything else to herself. No more arguments, no more disapproving, she just ate and talked like nothing was unacceptable."

"I don't believe it," Chakotay replied truly stunned.

"Oh, you could see it in her face that she wanted to. But as long as Ayden was there she didn't say a single negative thing," the Captain told him.

Chakotay chuckled. "Now I really don't believe it." He looked to her. "You're really fond of them aren't you?"

Janeway sighed. "I'll admit it's been hard. But those two deserve a second chance at a good life." She glanced his way. "Yes, I'm very fond of them," she admitted.

He grinned. "I noticed. You act just like a mother hen around them."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh, really? I've noticed that you spend quite a bit of time worrying over Ayden's growth on the ship and Seven's acceptance by the crew." She leaned over and looked him directly in the eye. "So what does that make you?"

He grinned, laughing softly as he looked to his own work. "A good commander?"

Janeway laughed with him. "I think it's more than that. But I'll let it go, just this once."

 **oooooooo**

With the lights on the ship at half power to signal the night watch, Harry was returning to his quarters for a hard sleep. He was so tired from trying to find those rodents his vision was blurry. They weren't there, he tried every trick he could think of and still couldn't locate them. Well, that wasn't entirely true, they had found sixty nine of them. Sixteen of them from individuals that had live-in guests. Four of them were found in beds and eight of them bit their captors.

He sighed at he moved out of the turbo lift into the corridor. He hoped that was it but from the doctor's evaluations on the one in sickbay they had a very fast reproduction cycle. Eight weeks since they left the planet and who knew how many of them had stowed away on board the ship. During the mining, or the away team missions, no one knew. He stopped for a second as the power in the lights and the ships systems fluctuated again. Damn it! The captain was already on edge and his failure to find them didn't help him either. The power flickered back to normal and he continued on.

He had almost made it to his room when he found Neelix and Lieutenant Reyes on their hands and knees searching in the adjoining corridor. Harry stopped to watch them curiously for a moment before Neelix spotted him. "Ensign!" he said in his usual cheerful tone. "Did you see them go by?"

"See what go by?" Harry inquired.

"Oh, those little animals that Tom and B'Elanna found. Lieutenant Reyes and I spotted a couple headed this way." he stood as he talked. He looked around and put his hands on his stomach. "It seems as though they've disappeared."

Harry's stomach sank. More of them. "No, I'm sorry Neelix. Let me help."

Neelix could see the tired look on the Ensign's face. "No, no that's okay. If we can't find them they must have hidden themselves pretty good." He compassionately patted his arm. "You go get some rest. It looks like you could use it."

They heard a squeak then Lieutenant Reyes muttered an oath. "It bit me!"

Neelix scrambled back with a small box. "Put it in here."

The tiny creature slipped out of Reyes' grip and back to the floor. Harry joined in catching it. He felt tiny claws dig into his palms and the sharp bite of little teeth. He gritted his own and dumped the rodent into Neelix's box. He looked to his hands and found tiny gashes all over them. He looked to Lieutenant Reyes who had just about the same thing covering his. "You'd think a few of them would be docile," Harry muttered.

Neelix looked at him then peered at the captive. "And end up as some Dark Breed's lunch? Highly unlikely, Ensign."

Harry looked over at him. He had met the Dark Breed much to intimately for his taste almost ending up as lunch himself for a couple of them.

"It's a good thing I found out about them before they located the mess hall. I've had to lock everything up in storage so they can't eat it," Neelix told him.

Harry just looked blankly at him for a second nodding but not really paying attention to him. "That's good," he said vaguely.

Neelix looked closely at him. "Why don't you and Lieutenant Reyes go see the doctor and I'll look for the other one."

Harry nodded again. "Okay." He silently followed behind the Lieutenant Reyes back to the turbolift. This evening wasn't looking any better for him but the closer they got to the lift the better Harry's felt. It was odd, he still thought everything was miserable but for some reason he didn't feel that bad. They passed a corridor that showed a bank of windows looking out into space when he caught a glimpse of someone gazing out of them. Long light brown hair and short black clad figure "Ayden?" he said softly heading towards her. The corridor shifted slightly and the windows came into view again. Ayden wasn't there. She wasn't down the corridor either. He hadn't heard anyone move away. The peacefulness left him and he trudged back to the turbolift when a thought came. "Computer locate Ayden Hansen."

 _'Ayden Hansen is in her quarters_ ,' the computer responded in the half normal computer voice and half Ayden voice.

Harry shook his head looking to Lieutenant Reyes. "I must be more tired than I thought," he muttered to himself.

 **oooooooo**

Captain Janeway sat in her chair in the conference room at the beginning of the alpha shift. She was in a semi bad mood. She had found a rodent in her quarters and the rest of the night she ended up dreaming about them and had not awakened refreshed. She took a big sip of her coffee as the rest of the senior staff came in. Harry came in with Tom and Janeway grimaced. He looked about as haggard as she felt. He glanced up at her then away almost embarrassed that he hadn't found the pests. She sighed, she knew he was trying but this was getting ridiculous.

Chakotay sat down on the right side and Tuvok on her left. Seven of Nine was the last to enter with Neelix chattering away about something to do with isolinear fragments of space. They took up the last two seats and the group fell silent waiting for her. She looked to them for a moment then took another sip of her coffee. She started the meeting with the normal procedures until she got to Engineering. "How are we doing with keeping the power shortages in control?"

B'Elanna almost sighed out loud. "We've spent more time keeping up with the inconsistencies occurring around the ship than our regular maintenance allows. So far I've had my staff on double shifts. It's been four days since this started and they're starting to wear down from fatigue let alone the damage to the internal power grid."

The captain looked to Harry. "Any luck?"

Harry did sigh out loud. "No, ma'am. The sensors just don't pick anything up."

She nodded. "Tuvok let's start a physical sweep with the unused rooms on the ship and seal them. They have to be somewhere around here. Get the help that you need, I want this resolved as soon as possible."

He nodded, she looked to doctor. "You had something to report earlier."

He nodded. "Twelve people have been bitten. Fortunately with no side effects but we have no idea if they're carrying anything harmful. I would caution the crew about capturing these animals."

The captain nodded. "I want to know if anything happens." She saw Harry's eyes become concerned for a moment but he said nothing. "I think that's about it." She looked around at them to see if anyone had something else to add. They were all quiet. "Dismissed." She looked to Harry and he remained behind until they were alone. "Do you have something to add?"

Ensign Kim looked almost embarrassed. "It's nothing really." She arched an eyebrow at him. "I think I saw Ayden in the hallway just after I was bit."

She raised her eyebrows. "You think you saw?"

He squirmed a little. "She was there one minute and a second later she was gone."

"She's pretty fast Harry."

"It was the long corridor on level five. And it was only for a second. I'm pretty sure it was nothing captain. I was really tired and trying to find those rats, or whatever they are."

She nodded. "Thank you Ensign, I'll ask her about it."

He looked like he was going to say something else but remained quite and left. Janeway picked up her coffee mug and leaned against the sill looking out into the vastness of space deep in thought.

 **oooooooo**

 **Four days later... and forty more rodents in custody.**

Ayden entered engineering to find B'Elanna griping over something to a junior officer. She looked up at her young friend and smiled. "Ayden what are you doing here?"

The young woman was restricted from her area but Ayden didn't get the meaning of no entering a restricted area yet. Anyway B'Elanna had never enforced it. Ayden came over giving her a little smile but her attention turned to the warp core, watching the misty blue haze swirl about in the anti matter chamber. She let her, knowing that she couldn't pull her attention away from it until she was satisfied. Slowly Ayden nodded once in thought and looked to B'Elanna. Shyly she reached out her hand palm up for B'Elanna's. This did surprise her since Ayden was not big on personal contact.

"I'm working right now Ayden, I can't leave," B'Elanna informed her.

Ayden looked back at the core then to B'Elanna. "Plea-se."

B'Elanna glanced curiously at the core then to her friend. She sighed handing over her pads to the other officer. "Finish the recalibration. I should be back by then." She looked firmly at Ayden who glanced away embarrassed. It must be something amazing for Ayden to assert herself like this. She took her hand and Ayden headed for the door. "Ayden," she muttered more to herself but she knew the young woman could hear her. "One day I'm gonna have to sit down with you and try to get you to understand responsibility."

The Lieutenant found herself being led further back into the ship's propulsion areas. This was definitely restricted from the young woman. "Ayden," B'Elanna said, shoring up the pull on her hand to make the younger woman stop. "You haven't been coming down here, have you?" Ayden looked curious and shook her head. "Then what are we doing here?" she said firmly.

Ayden's brow furrowed. "Co-come."

B'Elanna let her hand go and folded her arms looking upset. "Why?"

Ayden backed up a step seeing the angry look. "Come n-no-w." she backed up a few more steps and B'Elanna reached out to grab her.

"You can't go back there. You aren't supposed to be anywhere near here." Ayden slid back easily from B'Elanna's grasp and headed down the corridor. "Damn it! Ayden!" She took off after her. She rounded the corner to see Ayden had stopped, B'Elanna almost barreled into her. She grabbed Ayden's shoulders. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Ayden shuddered under the intense grip, instinctively she tensed waiting for a blow to strike her.

B'Elanna sighed and released her. "I'm sorry Ayden," she said a little less angry. "I shouldn't have done that." She waited for Ayden to relax. "We're here. What do you want?"

Ayden pointed at the door she stood by. B'Elanna looked at it. She shook her head. "I can't let you in there Ayden." The young woman looked a little upset then removed a tricorder from somewhere in her clothing, she couldn't be sure where. B'Elanna sighed. "I don't even want to know where you picked that up." She took it gently from the tense young woman. "I assume it's for me to use since you don't know how to use it." B'Elanna flipped it open letting it turn on. It began to beep frantically and B'Elanna looked at the readings, tapping a few of the pads. "Oh, my..." She tapped her combadge. "Torres to Janeway."

"Janeway here."

"I think I've found where our little friends are living," she said in an awed tone. "I also think you better find a really BIG cage for these guys."

"How many did you find?" Janeway asked.

B'Elanna snorted. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

 **oooooooo**

"One thousand, eight hundred and forty two." Harry Kim told them as they looked on at the rodents sealed up in a huge containment chamber in cargo bay one. "Forty three with the one in sickbay." Janeway's eyes were almost glazed over at the sight of over a thousand furry little creatures climbing about each other.

"How come we didn't notice them before?"

Harry looked slightly embarrassed. "The displacement from the nacelles were shielding their life signs."

Janeway shook her head, she glanced at B'Elanna who stood with them. "How did you find them?"

"I didn't, Ayden did."

That got the engineer a raised eyebrow. "Ayden did...how did she get that far into engineering?"

B'Elanna almost blushed. "To the nacelles I don't know. If she doesn't want to be seen she won't. And if you hadn't noticed she has a very curious mind."

Janeway rubbed the bridge of her nose between her brow. Not that she wasn't grateful but Ayden was due for a little chat with her later on in the day. She looked to Harry. "Do we have them all?"

"I think so. Or Ayden seems to think so. The sensors haven't picked up anymore of them." Not that they found them in the first place, rang in his thoughts.

Janeway sighed. "Any suggestions on what to do with them?"

Tom came up to them from the other side of the cage. "A nice barbeque?" They all glared at him. "All right, it was just a suggestion," he replied holding up his hands in defense. "We could keep them for pets." He grinned.

"Ensign, if you aren't going to give me a good opinion you can return to your duties on the bridge," Janeway told him flatly as her headache came full on.

Harry glared at his friend. Getting the captain angry was not a good idea. "We can't just leave them on a planet. And the idea of killing them is immoral in a way," he said softly trying to ease her temper.

"And we can't keep them," the captain finished.

"Actually, Seven asked if Ayden could keep the one in sickbay," Harry said.

Janeway's eyebrows went up. "Seven asked?"

Harry grinned. "She asked the commander since you were off duty at the time. She thinks it will help Ayden focus on something besides her fears."

"I suppose she wants one too," she said dryly.

Now Harry grinned wide. "I asked her but she frowned and said pets were irrelevant. But Naomi had asked about them. Her mother said no. Not after it bit B'Elanna."

Janeway threw her hands slightly up in the air in exasperation. "Why don't we just open a galactic pet store!"

"Well you know..." Tom started and Janeway glared at him. He grinned sheepishly and left for the bridge.

The captain cupped her forehead in her hand. "Let Ayden keep it. And...destroy the rest." she looked at the two officers. "I don't care how, but I don't want any problems. Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," they replied.

 **oooooooo**

 **Captain Log, supplemental.** _It's been three days since the disposal of the rodents that had been hiding out on Voyager. Ayden was a little surprised when the doctor handed her the cage with the animal inside. I wasn't sure of Seven's intent with Ayden watching over it, maybe in time we'll see some results. Ensign Paris has named it Proton, personally I was relieved he didn't decided on Araknia since the name seems to have stuck._

 _The doctor has completed his studies over Ayden's power on the minds of the crew. Unfortunately they were inconclusive as to who is influenced, oddly enough Seven isn't. Both the doctor and myself were certain that she would be the most overcome since she does have Borg technology. But she's just as uptight as ever, even around Ayden. I truly believe that the effort to put Ayden at ease on her part is genuine. The doctor is still trying to locate Ayden's source for tapping into other people's minds. Of note, if Ayden can read minds that simply she has to be the best actress I've ever seen since I about reduced her to tears when I spoke with her about restricted access and obeying the rules. I probably should have waited until I was in a better mood and as of yet I believe she's avoiding me._

 _Lieutenant Torres and the Engineering crew have put our systems back at one hundred percent. And on a personal note I hope that 'Proton' is the last rodent I see in a long time._

 **oooooooo**

Captain Janeway was looking forward to a nice relaxing evening after what seemed like an eternity on the bridge. The rodents were gone and she honestly didn't care to know what B'Elanna and Harry did with them. She did surprise herself in telling Harry that Ayden could have the one in sickbay. Maybe it was a mistake? But then she hadn't seen the young woman the past few days to find out if it was okay. She knew why. A tiny smile crept onto her lips as she shook her head. Ayden was amazing to her. She was probably the most powerful thing she had seen outside of the Q and yet she had an innocence even Seven couldn't understand. Janeway sighed. She hadn't been that harsh on her, at least in her mind she hadn't. She reflected back on that. She had been sharp, laying down strict rules that the others on the ship followed as well. Though most everybody wasn't restricted from that many things, just her and Naomi. Ayden's face had gone deathly white as she spoke but she couldn't let that stop her from making the young woman understand regulations. She knew Ayden would break them, unknowingly like this time, but in time she would understand.

The door to her cabin opened as she stepped up to it she sighed keying the lights she entered her quiet space all her own. She had been a little hard on Ayden considering the circumstances. But Ayden hadn't said anything or Seven would have come looking for her. That got a full smile from the captain. Seven was protective of her younger sister. She could see the look of uncertainty as well as hear it in her friend's voice as she talked with her one evening about this new feeling. Somewhat like how she felt with One, but different. Seven had left a little mollified that evening a few weeks earlier and the captain had been amused to watch as the silent sibling gained a stronger hold on Seven.

"Doctor to the Captain," the hologram's voice sounded over the comm system.

She sighed. "Yes, doctor."

"I've been trying some new ideas on figuring out Ayden's telepathic senses. I've modified a few of her nanoprobes I extracted when she first came on board..."

"Doctor, it's late. Can I review this in the morning?" she said in a sincerely tired tone.

There was a short pause. "Of course captain. I could start it working on her tonight and give you a full detail of her readouts at staff meeting..."

"Fine, that's just fine."

"There are a few precautions..."

"Doctor, Ayden's in excellent hands. I'm sure you'll do just fine," Janeway said a little more firmly letting the doctor know the conversation was over.

"Ah... then sleep well," the doctor replied a little lost for words.

"Thank you doctor." She cut the communications and went to the replicator. "Coffee, black," she said to the computer. A steaming mug appeared in front of her and she picked it up and took a tentative sip letting the hot liquid slip down her throat. She took a few more sips before she moved away to her reclining chair. The coffee was taking the headache away and she began to relax. "Computer, play a compilation from the Mozart file." The computer responded and a soothing melody drifted through the quarters. "Reduce lighting by half." They did as she lowered herself and her mug into her chair to stare out the window at the trailing stars, thinking.

 **oooooooo**

Ayden entered sickbay finding the lights dim and the doctor being the only one there. She slipped her protective eye wear off, her cautious eyes taking in the whole of the room with practiced ease. It was safe. Not that she had to worry about it, but she had done it for so long it was habit. The doctor smiled at her and she looked warily at him. She had learned her lesson the other day about taking this strange thing Seven called friendship for granted. She had considered the captain a friend but she had become angry for helping the rest of them.

There was so much she didn't understand about them. Compassion, Seven said she didn't understand it most of the time either. Ayden had gone back to her quarters after the captain had scolded her. She had never felt the ache in her chest like that before. As though she had failed when she knew she had not, as lease she thought she hadn't. She didn't like that feeling. She did like the captain, and Ayden was uncertain as to whether the captain still liked her.

B'Elanna had found her some time later knowing what the captain would do and told her that she didn't mean it personally. It was the way that the ship worked. Then the Lieutenant began to tell her about when she had first come on board the ship and the yelling the captain had done at her many times over.

Ayden thought about this as the night drew on, but then B'Elanna yelled a lot and probably wasn't offended by it. She had seen her yell at Tom and knew that she meant no harm by it. But for some reason it still hurt. Maybe if the captain had just struck her, she could handle that, she was use to it. She could deal with it. But no one on Voyager ever did.

That was odd as well. It was nice that she didn't have to defend her life every day. But broken bones healed and were forgotten. Her newfound words, did not. The Borg on the first ship she lived on were single minded and boring. There was no passion in their voices. She was worthless on that ship too. It made her head hurt when she tried to read things, but she had learned what buttons to key in and the necessary words to gain access. She found her desire to not communicate outweighed her want to partake in these odd customs of the holodeck. It was safer, no one could hurt her if she kept silent. She thought...

"Ayden..." the doctor motioned her forward.

Ayden blinked at him and moved in pushing back all the uncertainty in her mind. It was chaos, it served no purpose, she liked being numb to the emotions she felt and if she could it would stay that way.

The doctor held out a hypospray. "I've remodified some of your nanoprobes," he began. Then he looked at her. "Are you okay?" She nodded. "Why are you looking so black then?" She shrugged. "Why aren't you saying anyth..." He stepped forward to touch her arm and she shied away. "There's something wrong..."

Ayden's brow furrowed. This wasn't working. Opening herself up or shut herself off didn't help.

The doctor saw the confusion in her eyes. "We'll talk later," he said gently. She didn't look at him. Talk with Seven would be better, he thought. "I want to try this out and see if your own nanoprobes will help me find out the source of your telepathic sense." He looked at her. "Is that alright?" he asked concerned. She didn't move. He bit his lip on wanting to make her talk but he could see she had shut herself off like when she first came on board. "I'm not sure what reaction this is going to have, so I need you to lay down for a while." He patted the biobed. She did it without a second thought.

He placed the cool metal against the bare skin on her neck and injected the nanoprobes back into her body. Reaching over he tapped on a few pads then looked at her. She had closed her eyes in a relaxed position but her body was tense. He sighed, something had happened and now his student/patient was reverting back to closing herself off from everyone, this was not good.

 **oooooooo**

Tom sat down on his sofa listening to soft jazz music. Ahhh...he relaxed back in the comfortable cushions. He had just gotten off his shift and he was tired. Harry had gotten off at the same time and had asked if he wanted to try out a new adventure program with him. Tom had seriously thought about it since B'Elanna wasn't due off her shift for another three hours but the day just seemed to drag on and on. The captain was tense and so was the commander. It had been a little sticky that day with the find of a new planet that was M class. It was several days travel to reach it and by then everyone would need a rest. He smiled, he might even get B'Elanna down on the surface at the same time and they could enjoy themselves without little rodents or all day shifts getting in the way.

Tom's door chimed and he opened his eyes. Maybe Harry was trying to persuade him again as the chime announced a presence once more. "It's open!" he called out.

The door slid back to reveal in his eyes one very fine looking woman. B'Elanna walked in looking more tired than he felt. He smiled. "I thought your shif-"

She smiled tiredly. "My staff was going to mutiny on me if I stayed any longer."

Tom patted the seat next to him and she gratefully sat down. "Well, I'm glad you headed in my direction." He slid his arm behind her shoulders and she laid her head on his chest.

B'Elanna yawned. "I don't know how great of company I'm going to be. But I just didn't want to be alone for some reason."

Tom nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Like something's missing."

B'Elanna squinted up at him. "What do you think that means?"

Tom chuckled at kissed her forehead. "I think it means we don't see each other enough."

B'Elanna reveled at the kiss. She missed that to. Fingering the cloth tunic of his uniform they sat in silence. She seemed to miss everything about him. For some reason it started just before the shift ended. It wasn't that she didn't miss him normally but she seemed drawn to the fact that he wasn't near. Maybe that's why she was so testy with her staff in engineering. ' _Sap_ ,' she thought to herself. She tried to sit up as Tom held her closer wrapping both arms about her he kissed her again, this time behind just below her ear.

"I missed you," he whispered.

B'Elanna looked up at him. She could see that he felt the same way about her that she was feeling about him. "Why is that?" she asked softly, not wanting to put him off but then she wanted confirmation that the feeling was mutual.

Tom held her closer for a moment until she was almost on his lap. "I never get to see you anymore..." he said as he stroked her soft cheek. "I really wanted to be near you." His brow furrowed as he gently ran his finger along the edge of her bottom lip. "I mean , I usually do but..."

"You felt it stronger than most times." B'Elanna finished.

Tom nodded slowly and relaxed his grip about her. "What's going on?"

"One of two things I can think of off the top of my head," she supplied.

Tom leaned back in the cushion but he didn't let go of her, needing the contact. "And what are they?"

B'Elanna shifted a little in her seat to face him but she didn't mind the arms kept around her. "One, this relationship is turning to the really serious kind."

Tom slowly nodded. "Which would mean a talk with the captain."

B'Elanna smiled. "Or, number two, is that there's something strange happening on the ship."

Tom nodded slowly to this to. "And what strange thing do you think that is?"

B'Elanna leaned back putting her head on his chest once more. "Well it can't be the rodent bite I got from..."

"Proton," Tom finished with a grin in his voice.

B'Elanna snorted. "I can't believe you named it."

Tom chuckled. "Uh huh, and you think Ayden would have?"

B'Elanna took in a breath. "Ayden..."

Tom shut his eyes. They had done experiments with her for the doc. "Could be."

B'Elanna hugged him close. "So you think this isn't real? It's her pushing it along?"

Tom shook his head. "Nope, I think it's real. I know it's real. I just think the gloves have come off."

"What?" B'Elanna asked raising her head to look at him. "What gloves?"

Tom smiled. "Old Earth saying. It means that we aren't holding anything back. No gloves to soften the blow."

B'Elanna raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. "Soften the blow, huh?"

Tom shook his head. "Wouldn't even take you up on it if you asked."

B'Elanna chuckled from deep in her throat. "So you think we should go hunt her down?"

Tom hugged her tight. "Not for a little while." B'Elanna agreed.

 **oooooooo**

The Doctor watched the monitors on the biobed as Ayden's body took in the modified nanoprobes. So far so good. He waited to see if the assimilation would take place or if the other nanoprobes would overwhelm them.

 _Beep beep_.

The bed's console gave warning. Ayden's hand twitched slightly on the bed. Concern spread over the doctor's face as he punched at a few buttons trying to figure out what was going on. Everything seemed normal.

"Oh my.." he said as the beeping went off again and Ayden's eyes came open wide in surprise to look directly into the doctor's.

The doctor felt a wave of nausea wash through him. He held his stomach, he had never felt something like this. He wasn't suppose to feel physical pain. Ayden's face tightened as the warning signals grew louder. The doctor felt as though his matrix was going to split apart with the overwhelming agony as he dropped to the floor clutching his head.

"No...Ayden! Control it! Doctor to Captain Jane..." He felt the backups kick in as his program went off line. He had his answer. But he stepped over a line and until he was repaired Ayden would pay the price.

 **oooooooo**

The doctor disappeared and the warning sounds lessened. Ayden shuddered a few times until she felt only slightly out of control. Carefully she sat up glancing around. The doctor was gone. Slowly with her spinning head she looked below the table, he wasn't there either. She was alone. She rolled over on the biobed laying on her stomach shivering until the dizziness was bearable. She slid off the bed onto her knees. What was that buzzing noise? She flinched every time she heard it.

' _Doctor?'_

She looked about, no one was there.

' _Doctor respond!'_

It was the captain on the comm system. Ayden slowly weaved to a standing position clutching to the side of the bed. That was the last thing she needed was another confrontation with the captain. She stumbled to the main sickbay console glancing into the doctor's office. No one was there. She wondered where he had gone. Ayden made it out of the doors and into the corridor as a film of sweat broke out on her forehead.

Voices everywhere, they seemed to be screaming at her from all over the ship. Ayden stood up straight as two crew members smiled to her as they passed by. One of them spoke to her and she nodded not comprehending a word as she felt something release from her. Something essential, vital to her own well being. She moved away from them with only a minor teeter in her step, thankful for her natural sense of balance or she would have been on the floor. Carefully she maneuvered to a nearby turbolift punching the red key that she knew would bring it. The yelling grew closer as Ayden realized there was someone on the turbolift. She backup up into a deep shadow and curled up in pain as sweat trickled down her back. No one would see her. Unless it was Seven, but the voices were not as calm as hers was. The turbolift doors opened to let the captain, Tuvok, and one of his security personnel out. Ayden shivered, would they confine her for the doctor's disappearance? They passed and Ayden keyed the lift again. The doors opened and she made it inside. Three levels and to cargo bay two. She hoped with any amount of will she had left that Seven wasn't there.

 **oooooooo**

"Doctor?" Janeway called as she and Tuvok stepped through the doors. The security man stayed at the doors as the officers moved inward. "Computer activate EMH," she called out.

 _'Unable to comply. EMH is offline.'_

Janeway looked to Tuvok. "Computer run a level four diagnostic on EMH program." The computer beeped in response as it started.

Tuvok had moved to the console and was calling up the doctor's files. "Captain," he summoned. She moved to stand next to him. "It seems as though the doctor was working on solving Ayden's telepathic abilities."

The captain glanced around the room. Ayden wasn't there. "The doctor called me earlier to tell me he was going to try a modified nanoprobe on Ayden."

Tuvok nodded. "A little more than an hour ago. It seems as though they were accepted."

Janeway moved in closer and tapped a few keys herself. "Nothing of a conclusion."

"It looks as though it was interrupted," Tuvok replied.

They looked at the recording of the medical logs. "Ayden's brain activity jumped through the roof," Janeway whispered as she pointed to the spikes of neural function.

Tuvok raised an eyebrow at her verbal comparison to abnormal. "That was about the time the doctor's program experienced problems."

"Janeway to Ayden," the captain called out. No response. "Computer locate Ayden Hansen."

 _'Ayden Hansen is in her quarters.'_ The computer responded. ' _Level four diagnostic complete.'_

Tuvok brought the diagnostic up. "It seems as though an anomaly destabilized the doctor's matrix."

Janeway looked at the findings. "Get B'Elanna up here. I want to find out what happened." She headed for the door.

"I should accompany you," Tuvok told her. Janeway looked back at him. "Ayden's vital signs were unstable at the time of this occurrence. She may harm you unknowingly," he concluded.

She nodded. "Just you. I may have a hard enough time getting her to see me."

Tuvok gave her a thoughtful look as he followed her into the corridor. "I take it the discussion on rules and regulations did not go well."

Janeway smiled somberly. "You could say that."

"May I suggest that Seven joins us then. It is most likely she will not perceive her as a threat," he advised as they waited for the turbolift.

Janeway looked up at him curiously. "You think Ayden will think of me as a threat?"

Tuvok looked down at her. "In a situation such as this, you are the first authority figure that Ayden has encountered. She has had no emotional experience other than physical. Such as that of a young child, she is growing into her emotional awareness."

The doors opened and they stepped into the lift. Janeway thought for a moment. "Like when a child comprehends that the parent is displeased with them and they understand the disapproval." Her brow furrowed. "I thought Seven and I went through this before with her. What's different?"

Tuvok looked directly at her as he spoke. "Everything Ayden did when she first came on board was based on primal instinct. She was just beginning to understand that repercussions would not be physical punishment but emotional understandings. "

"Like touching a fire and learning it's hot," Janeway concluded understanding more why Ayden was avoiding her.

"Yes. It is logical that her comprehension of words from another may sting, even more than a physical blow," Tuvok told her. "Seven of Nine has reprimanded her, but not in a tone of emotion. You on the other hand are emotion, and that to Ayden..."

"Is a sting," she finished with a sad note in her voice.

Tuvok nodded as the doors opened. "It will take time for her to understand."

Janeway sighed as they made their way to Ayden's quarters. "There's quite a difference between her and Seven."

Tuvok nodded again. "Seven may be logical, but she is also human. She had experienced or witnessed many emotionally verbal experiences that did not deal with physical violence before and during her time with the Borg. Ayden has never known either until now."

"Seven's emotions still need some fine tuning," Janeway replied.

Tuvok raised an eyebrow at the understatement. "She will be Ayden's safeguard against too much emotion."

Janeway found Seven standing outside Ayden's door. "Captain, Commander," Seven greeted them calmly. "Ayden is not responding to my hail. I was about to override the lock."

Janeway raised an eyebrow at that only to look up at Tuvok. "Looks like Ayden's not the only one who needs a reminder on Starfleet policy."

Seven's cool gaze waited for her as she looked back. "I know all of Starfleet's policies. I did not think the privacy issue would concur on such an occasion as this."

Janeway smiled. "On one such as this, no. But I believe Astrometrics is not within the grounds of security."

Seven's eyebrow came up at this. "I did not realize that it strictly fell into security alone."

Janeway shook her head. "No time for a debate right now, Seven."

Seven nodded. "Later then. I wish to fully understand the limitations on such grounds as this."

Janeway sighed to herself. Definitely nothing alike. She keyed in an override and they entered Ayden's quarters to find after a quick search that she wasn't there. One of the chairs at the table had been knocked back against the wall leaving a little scuff mark. Seven picked up Ayden's combadge as Janeway joined her where is laid haphazardly on the couch. Janeway took the badge leaving a small trace of cloth laying in Seven's hand. Seven held it up. "From Ayden's shirt." Was all that was needed.

Tuvok came back from the other side of the room with the cage in his hand. Proton sat curled up in the corner of the cage, frightened but not overwhelmed. "It seems as though she may have some control over her emotions."

"Could she be in the cargo bay?" Janeway asked looking to Seven.

Seven gave a short nod. "She was not there when I left to come here."

Janeway looked to Tuvok with a glint of knowing in her eyes, he nodded in agreement. "Let's look anyway," she told her.

Seven's brow furrowed at this but she walked with them back the way she had just come. They entered the bay to find that Ayden was in her alcove and from that distance the sheen of sweat on her face was apparent. The three of them hurried over to the alcove and Seven accessed it. "She is in shock." She tapped a few more pads. "The modified nanoprobes are being destroyed to compensate for the disturbance."

Janeway looked worried at the pain on Ayden's face. "Can you wake her?"

Seven looked up at her. "No, the regeneration sequence needs to complete. We may damage her more than she is already in if we do."

Janeway nodded. "How long before it's complete?" she asked.

Seven read the monitor. "Several hours at least. The damage was extensive."

"Why didn't she just come here?" Tuvok asked. "Why the deviation?"

Seven looked at them. "I am uncertain. But we will know once she is done regenerating." She looked to the captain. "May I asked who did this to her?"

Janeway glanced at her. "Didn't the doctor tell you about this?"

"No. I am surprised that he would do such a thing without my knowledge," Seven told her.

Janeway rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I'm afraid I may have pushed him to hurry this along."

Seven narrowed her eyebrows at her in concern. "Captain?"

"We were trying to find out how Ayden's able to access another's mind."

Seven looked very concerned now. "Has she done something to harm another with it?"

Janeway shook her head. "No, but with the power she has it could become a problem."

Tuvok looked to Seven. "Such as the feeling in the room now. I, myself can sense something different."

Janeway looked to her officer then thought about it. She could feel it too. A sense of peace. She was concerned for Ayden's welfare but the peace washed through the back of her mind like a gentle wave taking some of the edge off her anger about the situation.

Seven looked to them both. "I feel nothing different."

"Torres to Janeway," came over the comm link.

Janeway tapped her badge. "Janeway here, what do you have B'Elanna?"

"Whatever did this scrambled the doctor's matrix up pretty good. I'm going to get Harry to lend me a hand in reprogramming it."

"What do you think caused it?" Janeway asked as she looked to Ayden's sweating features.

"I honestly don't know Captain. It seems as though it was put through a shredder. Everything's in disorder. That's what I need to reprogram it for."

"How long B'Elanna?"

The engineer sighed. "A couple of days. With Harry's help by late the day after tomorrow, could be a few days after that if it's as bad as I think it is."

Janeway almost tensed as the peace washed through her again calming her down. Seven hit a few pads. "Her heart rate has increased."

Janeway looked to the young woman. "Let's leave her alone to finish the cycle out. B'Elanna get Harry and who and whatever else you need to bring the doctor back."

"Aye, captain," and the link was cut.

"Tuvok, find Mr. Paris and get him to cover for sickbay." she looked over her shoulder from the doorway to Ayden. "Tell him to study up in Borg technology. I think he's going to need it."

 **oooooooo**

 **Captain's Log Supplemental.** _It has been two days since the accident in sickbay. Lieutenant Torres and Ensign Kim have been working on restoring the doctor almost non stop. It was as the Lieutenant feared, the doctor's program was close to irreparable. Seven has just informed me that Ayden is finally coming out of her regeneration sequence. Hopefully I'll get a few answers to what exactly happened._

 **oooooooo**

Captain Janeway stepped through the large cargo bay doors with Chakotay and Tuvok following right behind her. The captain kept her eyes on the two figures in the unusually dim room. Ayden was still in her alcove and Seven was monitoring her progress. Folding her arms Janeway tried to look strict and upset, she was strict and upset but as she looked to Ayden's pale face she couldn't keep it up. That same wave of peace washed over her, only not so overwhelming as before. The guarded blue eyes opened as Ayden stepped out of the alcove to look directly at her. Ayden flinched and Janeway's heart broke at the sight. Seven stepped around to stand next to Ayden as the captain and young woman almost seemed to communicate on a subconscious level before it was broken.

"How are you feeling, Ayden?" Janeway asked in a tone so gentle that everyone but Ayden looked curiously at her. Ayden slightly nodded and Janeway looked to Seven.

"Most of the damage has been repaired, she will require sleep shortly." Janeway nodded at this. Even for Ayden's normal pale pallor she still looked a little wan. "Ayden, the Captain would like to know what happened in sickbay," Seven said in her usual neutral tone.

Ayden glanced briefly at her much taller sibling then back to the captain. She looked to the two men on either side of Janeway then she closed her eyes as her jaw tightened. They all knew that sign, she was trying to form the words to speak. It took her a minute but she finally opened her eyes slightly to look directly at the captain. "Th-e doc-tor is o-kay?"

Janeway looked concerned. "What happened to the Doctor, Ayden?"

Ayden's jaw tightened briefly this time. "Go-ne." They all saw the look that she was curious about the doctor's whereabouts.

"You don't know where he went to?" Chakotay asked over Janeway's shoulder.

Ayden shook her head. "Pa-" she flexed her jaw. "P-ain doc-tor g-g-one."

Janeway sighed. Verbal classes were going to be high on the young ladies priorities as soon as this was all over. Even if she had to give them herself. "You were in pain." she guessed, looking to Ayden who nodded. "And the doctor disappeared while you were..."

Ayden's brow furrowed as she spoke and Janeway broke off her guessing. "Doc-t-doctor in pain," Ayden replied slowly. "Fe-fell," she looked to the ground. "Go-ne."

Chakotay shook his head. "So the doctor was in pain and he fell to the ground and was gone."

Ayden gave him a slight smile. Seven was now the one to look confused. "How can the doctor feel pain? He's a hologram," Seven inquired, Ayden frowned in confusion.

"Wait just a minute," the captain stopped them. She stepped up to Ayden placing her hands on the young woman's shoulders. The young woman stiffened slightly. "You were in pain from the nanoprobes." Ayden nodded. "Then the doctor was in pain." Ayden nodded again. "From what?" Ayden flushed looking to her feet. The Captain understood. "From your pain." Slowly Ayden nodded still staring at her feet. "Then he fell, or collapsed from the pain and was gone." Ayden nodded again. The captain sighed. She should have waited for someone to come and help her, the captain thought. She almost said it out loud. It wouldn't accomplish anything except draw Ayden right back into her shell. "Ayden." Janeway waited for the young woman to look up at her. "If that happens again I want you to wait for help to come," she said gently. Ayden slowly nodded that she understood but she was still tense waiting to see if the captain was going to get angry.

The wave of contentment ran over Janeway again and she surprised herself as she pulled the young woman into a hug. Seven was in her line of sight and the woman looked surprised but not displeased. She heard a small chuckle behind her as Chakotay fought to keep his amusement under control. _Mother hen_...she berated herself. Ayden was shocked at this twist in the captain's personality. She had never been hugged before, but she found she liked it. For the first time since she could remember she felt absolutely safe.

Janeway let her go and looked to Seven. "Why don't you help B'Elanna and Harry with getting the doctor back online and I'll escort Ayden to her quarters." Now she even got a slight smirk from Seven, but the woman didn't comment on her amusement.

Seven nodded slightly, looking between the captain and her sister. "Of course, captain."

 **oooooooo**

Seven entered sickbay to find the Lieutenant and Ensign bickering over something. "You do," B'Elanna said with a hint of teasing in her voice as she adjusted a few controls at the main sickbay console.

Harry stood on the other side of it facing away from Seven as he glared back at her. "No, I don't B'Elanna! Will you just leave it alone!" He in turn used a couple of pieces of handheld equipment and made a few more adjustments.

B'Elanna glanced over his shoulder to see Seven enter the room. A grin formed on her face as she looked over at her victim. "So you feel nothing at all about her then."

Harry grunted in annoyance as he recalibrated the program. "Of course I _feel_ something B'Elanna. But it just wouldn't work." His angry eyes snapped up at her in annoyance.

"What would not work?" Seven asked as she strode lithely over to stand next to the Ensign. B'Elanna bit her lip to keep in a laugh as Harry's face went bright red.

"Ah...nothing Seven," Harry stuttered out. "Just arguing over a technical problem."

B'Elanna nodded. "Oh yeah, you wouldn't believe how technical it is," she almost purred at him.

Harry shot dagger looks at the Lieutenant. "What do you need, Seven?" he asked forgoing that line of conversation altogether. He swore he would pay B'Elanna back for it.

B'Elanna turned her concern from the Ensign to the ex-borg. "Is something wrong with Ayden?" she asked in a worried tone. They had all heard about the accident and Ayden's long hours trying to repair the internal damage to her body. "I can find Tom if you need him."

"Ensign Paris' presence is not required. Ayden is functioning within normal parameters. Captain Janeway requested that I help with getting the doctor back on line."

B'Elanna nodded. She was going to ask for her help anyway. Many of the menial but complex tasks could be handled quite easily by Seven. "Why don't you work on the reconstruction program."

Seven nodded as she headed through the office and into the other section of sickbay where the doctor's studies were accomplished. B'Elanna waited until she was out of earshot and grinned at Harry. "You're so cute."

Harry blushed and glared at the same time. "Shut up, B'Elanna."

B'Elanna laughed. "I still think you should ask her out."

Harry sighed hardily in frustration. "I thought you didn't like Seven that much."

B'Elanna shrugged as she attended to her task at hand. "She still annoys the hell out of me most of the time. But she's not that bad."

Harry grunted. "Just don't start making suggestions to her." He looked up at B'Elanna who had a grin.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a chuckle at the back of her throat begging to come out.

"You know what I mean, B'Elanna," he replied. "About me and her."

B'Elanna nodded. "Got ya." She winked.

Harry stared at her in horror. "You haven't...B'Elanna." he growled under his breath at her. "You didn't..."

B'Elanna looked at him with the innocence of a cat that enjoyed eating the bird. "Didn't what?"

He groaned. "Never mind."

Seven wondered what the Lieutenant was laughing so hard about as she worked.

 **oooooooo**

Late into the evening shift B'Elanna finally took a break. They were close to bringing the doctor back but even she couldn't go three straight days without stopping. Tom found her still there and Harry enthusiastically told her to go with him. She smiled and patted the poor Ensign on the back. She had teased him relentlessly for the better part of an hour until she could feel the heat of his blushing radiate about sickbay. And having Seven in the other room right in his view didn't help much either.

With her hand tucked in Tom's arm they walked together down the quiet corridor toward the turbolift to take them to the mess hall. Now that she was relaxing B'Elanna couldn't believe how tired she really was. "Let's stop by and see how Ayden's doing," she suggested to Tom since they were closer to the young woman's quarters than the mess hall.

Tom chuckled. "You don't like her very much, do you?"

"She's the only one that doesn't argue with me," B'Elanna retorted in amusement.

Tom sighed. "Do you think we should have told the captain about the other day?"

B'Elanna arched an eyebrow at him. "You want to tell her about that?"

Tom was caught off guard for a moment before he softly laughed. "Not about that part. The part before that."

B'Elanna grinned. "Oh... You know she might ask what happened after that."

Tom thought for a moment then nodded. "I think we'll keep it to ourselves."

B'Elanna patted his chest. "Good boy."

They stopped in front of Ayden's quarters and as she had worked out with the silent friend she announced her presence. Then waited a few moments before letting herself in giving the younger woman time to accept a visitor. This time they heard a _'come in'_. They looked at each other. It was the captain. Tom keyed the door and the panels slid back with the normal little _whoosh_.

The sight they saw was unbelievable. Well, not completely unbelievable. The captain sat on one end the soft couch in the main area drinking a cup of coffee and listening to soft music while the top of Ayden's head rested next to the captain's leg. She was sound asleep on her stomach, her arms tucked underneath her, facing the door. Ayden looked exhausted. The captain looked amused at the stunned expressions on her officers faces.

"Did you need something?" Janeway asked offering no explanations as to her being there.

"Umm, we wanted to make sure everything was okay with Ayden," B'Elanna said once she got her throat to work.

The captain smiled. She had surprised herself more than once today. First the motherly hug. Now putting Ayden at ease by staying until the young woman had tucked herself onto the couch close by letting the soft music lull her to sleep and the captain into a completely relaxed mood. Ayden had listened to the music for a moment glancing about to figure out where it was coming from. The captain almost hugged her again in sympathy but she stopped herself by getting a cup of coffee from the replicator.

Janeway was never the really huggy type person to begin with but Ayden just seemed to pull at a string...sort of like Seven did only Ayden's pull was like a yank. She sat down on the couch as Ayden checked on Proton. Seven had fed it but other than that the tiny creature had been alone the past few days. Janeway watched in silence as Ayden stroked the animal with great care. Janeway noticed that the slim line implant in Ayden's forehead didn't glow as the young woman coaxed the rodent out of the cage. That was odd since the thing had been terrified of her in the beginning.

The implant had shown her telepathic abilities at work to calm the animal. She shook her head as she sipped her drink. Finally Ayden put Proton back and sat on the other end of the couch, tucking her legs up to grasp them she watched the captain in comfortable silence. Slowly her eyes drifted shut to the calm atmosphere and the quiet music and the non threatening presence. Ayden rested her head on her knees and even the captain couldn't sleep that way for long. She coaxed the young woman to lay down and Ayden hadn't moved from that position since. Janeway was on her third cup of coffee and was considering a fourth and getting her latest book of poetry she had been reading for the last few days when they came by.

"I think she'll be okay." She looked to Tom. "I'll have her come to sickbay when she wakes up."

Tom nodded, still a little surprised at the view but then he smiled. "Maybe the doctor will be up by then."

Janeway looked to B'Elanna. "You're getting close?"

"Closer, hopefully in the next few hours. Maybe by this evening," B'Elanna replied.

Janeway looked at the tired woman's face, the engineer had been working hard. "Why don't you take the next few days off after this problem is solved."

B'Elanna nodded. "We still need to find out what caused it to happen in the first place."

Janeway glanced at Ayden and they both caught the look. "We have an idea of what caused it. But we're going to have to wait for the doctor to give us all the details."

The two bid the captain good evening and left them as they continued toward the mess hall. "That was interesting," B'Elanna noted.

Tom snickered. "You know, I could almost see the captain as..."

"A mother," B'Elanna finished and they both grinned. They knew their captain quite well and she wasn't known for having a motherly presence. Not that she wasn't caring and thoughtful towards her crew. But this was even a step in the out of character actions for the captain.

Tom looked down at her and he smiled wider as the doors to the mess hall opened. "Makes me wonder what's gonna happen next."

They stepped into the mess hall to see Harry and Seven at one of the tables. As usual Harry was talking and fidgeting as he usually did around Seven. Seven, as usual was poking at her food as she tried to find someway of eating it what was on her tray while glancing up at Harry occasionally to show that she was paying attention. Then Harry put his hand on Seven's to get his point across on his tale he was telling her. Seven looked curiously at the hand on hers but said nothing for the moment.

Tom smiled as he led B'Elanna in. "Some days it's great to get out of bed in the morning," he said happily as they got their trays of food and went to see what transpired between their friends.

 **oooooooo**

It was late into the morning when Captain Janeway woke up. Her neck hurt and as she looked about she found she was sitting up. Blinking a few times she cleared her throat and took stock of where she was. Her poetry book was on her lap, a cold cup of coffee on the table next to her and her hand was placed on Ayden's warm back. Turning her neck she winced at the soft popping as she pulled it back into place. She blinked again as she looked to the young woman. She was really warm. "Lights at normal." she told the computer which instantly complied. Ayden was sweating again and still in the same position as before. "Janeway to Torres."

"Torres here."

"What's your ETA on the doctor," she asked urgently.

"Give us a few more minutes. We got him once but had to shut him off to recalibrate."

"Send Tom down to Ayden's quarters."

B'Elanna was silence for a moment. "He's on his way." The note of question about Ayden's condition was in her voice but Janeway honestly didn't have any answers.

"Good, Janeway out."

 **oooooooo**

Tom gave Ayden something to fight the fever and suggested a few hours in her alcove might help like it did before. The captain and ensign waited as Ayden took a shower and changed her clothes.

"She needs a nutrition supplement as well," Tom said.

Janeway nodded. "Three days without eating. I'll take her to the mess hall myself."

Tom nodded. "The doctor should be online. You might want to bring her up there first."

The captain patted his arm. "Thanks Tom," she said in a grateful tone.

The ensign looked at her a little curiously as he took his medkit and headed out the door thinking about her blossoming motherly ways, she was even talking to him that way. But then what could he say? He and B'Elanna's relationship was excelling by leaps and bound and honestly, he liked it.

oooooooo

Ayden looked better after her shower Janeway noticed as they walked through the corridor to the mess hall. Lieutenant Torres had communicated shortly before they left that the doctor was back on line and anxious to see Ayden and talk with the captain. He did concur that Ayden should eat something first to help stabilize her blood sugar. Janeway sat across from Ayden at a table in the corner watching the few others in the room with them. Everyone was in a good humor, even the captain was enjoying her coffee. She realized why she felt that way but she couldn't help it. She looked across to Ayden who sat, as usual, with her legs tucked underneath her on the chair. The captain looked a little closer at her.

"It's not getting any better is it?" she whispered to her young friend.

Ayden dropped her gaze back to the food she had been pushing on the plate. She had consumed about two bites. Janeway set down her cup and leaned forward trying to get a better look at Ayden's face. She reached out to touch her forehead and Ayden moved away before she could. Janeway could feel the heat radiate from her skin. She was much hotter than when they left Ayden's quarters.

"I think we should get you to sickbay now," she said seriously. Ayden looked to her then nodded. She slipped out of her seat as Janeway stood putting a gentle hand on her back and took it off instantly, Ayden was very hot.

Janeway watched Ayden carefully as they walked the young woman's careful pace towards the turbolift. Ayden kept herself next to the wall occasionally brushing her fingertips against it as though she were keeping herself upright with the minute touch to the wall. The captain was tempted to reach out and help her, but she tried once and Ayden had backed away. They waited a few seconds for the turbolift doors to open. Four young officers came out. They nodded respectfully to the captain and smiled at Ayden. Ayden's eyes took on a glossy look and Janeway could have sworn she saw something leave Ayden and drift into the officers, like a mist almost. The officers moved away and Ayden trembled slightly as she moved into the lift. Janeway followed as Ayden collapsed to her knees.

"Ayden!" Janeway called out as she knelt next to her. Ayden was red in the face. Tentatively the captain held her burning body to her as she tapped her communicator. "Janeway to bridge! Emergency transport, two to sickbay!"

 **oooooooo**

Seven of Nine looked at the stasis chamber filled with a deep blue coagulant cooling gel to find her sister sealed inside. A breathing apparatus covered Ayden's mouth and nose. She was scantily clad with enough just to cover certain areas of her body, while tiny lines of data receivers the doctor had attached to her body connected to the outside and showed that her life signs were erratic but stable. Every so often Ayden would twitch, her eyes would open but it looked as if...like Mr. Paris said...no one was home.

Seven did not like this feeling, she did not like watching Ayden suffer. She had suffered enough. Seven stood erect and looked down at her as Ayden's hand moved slowly through the gel to touch the thick plasteel that held her there. Seven looked closer to find that Ayden's eyes were not open. Looking to the monitor at the sickbay console it showed that she was in a sleeping state. Seven reached out and touched the casing where Ayden's fingertips pushed against it. She felt the connection, Ayden was uncertain as to the cause of her pain, she didn't know how to fix it. Seven's brow furrowed as she shared the uncertainty. She had poured over the Borg data nodes searching the vast wealth of it, but as with Ayden's unique technology the Borg knowledge could not help.

"I will help you," Seven reassured her somberly.

Ayden's hand left the plating to slow drift back into the freezing gel. Seven looked to the captain and the doctor. They were both concerned for Ayden's well being. All of Voyager was. She had noticed a difference in the crew during the hours that Ayden had been sealed in her cold chamber. They were upset. Seven rethought that, they were more than upset. Not at Ayden's predicament, more as though they had lost something. Seven felt this to be strange. She had not lost anything of the sort. She joined the captain and the doctor in his office.

"Our first assumption was wrong," the doctor told the captain.

Seven looked curiously at the two of them. "What was that?"

The captain looked to Seven. "You were probably the only one that didn't notice a change in your attitude for the past few weeks."

Seven nodded once. "That is correct. I have noticed that it is quite drastic in others, however."

The doctor turned to a screen and tapped a few buttons. "Ayden's implants are directly cross linked with her central nervous system."

Seven looked directly at him. "As are all Borg."

He nodded. "Which is why I overlooked it. Ayden is unique in her implants but so many of them are similar enough that I looked past any that didn't raise a red flag."

Seven's eyebrow came up. "A... red flag?"

"A warning signal," Janeway told her.

Seven nodded and the doctor continued. "In a sense everything we do, how we feel, how we react to others and so on, is due to our central nervous system's amount of control. When we're afraid or nervous the body puts out a high amount of adrenaline for what is called 'a fight or flight reaction.'"

"What Ayden has been through for years," Janeway commented.

The doctor nodded. "Exactly. Her body has built up a tolerance to extremely high amounts of adrenaline. The reason she's so jumpy all of the time is her body must now learn to decrease the amount produced."

Seven shifted a little and caught their attention. "I fail to see what this has to do with Ayden's current status."

The doctor tapped a few more keys showing the base of the human skull. "The body also produces other natural chemicals into the body. One of them being serotonin."

"A relaxant," Seven stated.

The doctor folded his arms and looked to her and the captain. "Ayden's never really been at rest before she was brought aboard Voyager. Her body can only produce a small amount of it. I've extracted some from her to study it closer." He looked upset. "It was the only amount I could get, actually. I'm honestly surprised she's been sleeping at all. Though when you were with her it was from exhaustion. When I injected the modified nanoprobes it immediately tried to correct the problem by lowering her adrenaline and speeding up her serotonin levels." He shook his head. "Her body couldn't deal with that so it began to reject it causing her immense pain."

"And your program?" the captain asked.

He nodded slowly grimacing at the reminder of what true pain felt like. "As we've all noticed Ayden's abilities effect me as well since she had joined briefly with Voyager. Once the amount of adrenaline dropped she couldn't control the access to her mind. I received the bad part, the pain of reduced adrenaline. Once she was in the alcove it began to reverse the process and the serotonin kicked in, letting you feel the relaxation it gives out to let you sleep. But by then something crossed lines and she couldn't bring it to a halt causing her rise in temperature to try and compensate."

He punched up a new set of readings. "Where the crew feels more relaxed and at one with themselves, Ayden is more restless and agitated. Her serotonin levels, which were all ready low dropped significantly. And if you've noticed since I've had her in the coolant and unconscious, the crew are returning to their normal individual ways. Except for Paris and Torres who find that they're just as happy together as they were before. Only B'Elanna has a tendency to throw things again. But Mr. Paris seems to enjoy the arguments with h..."

"Doctor," Janeway looked firmly at him.

"Is there a cure?" Seven asked.

The doctor looked thoughtful. "I can try to stimulate the gland that reproduces serotonin and permanently repair the damage the nanoprobes started. If she begins to produce sufficient amounts to keep her stable then we can try to reintroduce her back into consciousness."

"What about her link with the crew?" Janeway asked.

The doctor sighed. "That, I'm not so certain about. The operation itself could destroy that ability or it could make it even stronger. I could try a neurotransmitter to suppress her telepathy for the time being until I find a less painful way to control it. But I'm not making any guarantees."

Janeway nodded. "One more thing I'm curious about doctor. Why did she become so hot? I know the human body produces a fever to fight off things. But she felt like she had walked through a volcano."

"Ah, that's an interesting piece of medical science." He tapped on the console again to show another reading. "Since the balance was tipped in her human physiology the war between the Dark Breed and Borg in her were starting to breakdown her human factors in an attempt to overwhelm her."

Janeway looked startled. "That's a frightening thought."

The doctor nodded. "I don't think we'll have much to worry about now that we know the warning sign for this. It can be prevented."

"And if we don't have the means? Say deserted on a planet with no equipment?" Janeway asked.

The doctor faced them solemnly. "It's most likely her body couldn't take the warring and she would die. That's what was happening while you were in the mess hall. Her human side was failing and at the same time the Dark Breed and Borg were destroying its host competing with each other."

There was a silence in the room as the three contemplated this. "Let's find a way to keep her human side in line then, shall we?" Janeway said.

 **oooooooo**

 **Captain's Log Supplemental.** _I can only commend the doctor and Seven of Nine on the medical feats they have accomplished with bringing Ayden back. Somehow I fear that this is only the first of new experiences we're going to encounter with Ayden and her uniqueness._

 _It has been two days since the doctor finally declared her fit to leave sickbay. As for her abilities...we may never find out exactly what causes her to have such a gift. The doctor can't detect anything cybernetic so it would only seem it is a natural effect. Maybe it's the universe's way of giving something back to one of it's own, something to help it adapt to life._

 _I hope that's the case, she has a hard enough life already and when we return to the alpha quadrant it won't be any different. The crew went through the withdrawal of not having peace of mind and have found that with the doctor's new addition onto an implant in the back of Ayden's neck it's giving her body the control it needs to function. Odd to say but Lieutenant Torres and Ensign Paris gave no complaints._

 **oooooooo**

Chakotay waited in the forest of his childhood. He and his spirit guide sat by the pond near the clearing. The brushing of tiny padded feet through the thick green grass behind him made him aware of her presence. He turned to see the small brown and black ferret amble through the vegetation to come up to him. He smiled and slowly put out his hand. The ferret backed off warily until it accessed that it was safe then rubbed against it. Carefully the Commander picked the soft animal up and tucked it in the crook of his arm.

 _'All is well_?' he asked.

The ferret's curious brown eyes looked his way. ' _Yes_. _The doctor has repaired me.'_

 _'What do you think of this path that has come into your way?'_

The ferret laid it's head on the strong light brown arm to look out at the panoramic scene in front of it. ' _I am uncertain. I am afraid of another's touch, yet I find that in some ways this is a special thing.'_

Chakotay stroked the ferret's tiny head and back. _'It takes time to trust others_.'

 _'But the things that happened were not of their own accord. So this touch that I have experienced is in error,'_ the ferret replied confused.

 _'No, just unhindered,'_ Chakotay counseled. ' _It isn't your abilities that make others like you. It is you yourself.'_

The ferret rolled over and Chakotay almost dropped her at the sudden movement. ' _But I have nothing to offer. I am inadequate.'_

Chakotay smiled. ' _Tell me. Why do you like Seven of Nine?'_

The ferret blinked. ' _She is my sibling, my family._ Chakotay looked at the ferret, waiting. ' _I find comfort in her presence.'_ The ferret finally gave up.

 _'You trust her_ ,' he stated.

 _'Yes.'_

 _'Why do you like the Captain?'_

Now there was a long silence. ' _I am uncertain.'_

 _'How so?'_

 _'She is of no relation to me and yet I find myself comprehending her as one.'_ The ferret caught one of his fingers that rubbed her furry stomach in her quick paws. ' _Is this wrong?'_

 _'That depends,'_ Chakotay replied as he playfully tried to release his finger from her grasp. ' _How do you regard her?'_

The ferret let the finger go and carefully stuck her sharp claws in his tunic so as not to hurt him and crawled up to curl about on his shoulder. ' _I do not feel afraid when she is near. I feel at peace.'_ Chakotay could feel she had not finished. ' _There are times when I have caused her great discomfort and I find that the discomfort is painful to me. I worry that she will outcast me as I was before for this failure.'_

Chakotay was surprised at this. ' _Do you really believe that she would do such a thing?'_

A cold wet nose touched his ear. ' _I_ _have been outcast before by those I thought cared for me. I find that her concern is different than others.'_

 _'The captain is a powerful emotion_ ,' Chakotay agreed.

 _'B'Elanna has emotions, but they do not effect me like the captain.'_

Chakotay nodded. _'_ _None of it is meant to hurt you. They are lessons in life. Rules and restrictions that she puts on you are for your own well being.'_

 _'But what if I fail again?'_

Chakotay chuckled. ' _That's the lesson. Failure teaches us. And if we fail again, we have learned a valuable lesson.'_

 _'I do not wish to fail.'_

The ferret shivered and Chakotay pulled her back down to cradle her again. ' _You fear that the consequence will outcast you to be alone again.'_

 _'Yes_ ,' the ferret whispered painfully as she shook harder.

 _'You know that Seven would never let that happen.'_

The shivering receded. ' _I would not wish the same fate for her because of my failings._

Chakotay sighed trying to make her understand. ' _Everyone will fail at something. You are just at the beginning of this process. I've failed many times over the course of my life and so has the captain. Our families would never outcast for this. They would embrace us and teach us what we have done wrong then let us fail again until we get it right.'_

The ferret blinked up at him. ' _This is confusing.'_

Chakotay laughed. ' _That's another lesson in life altogether.'_

 _'How many lessons are there?'_

Chakotay picked up the ferret and headed into the forests. ' _I don't know. I haven't learned them all.'_

 **END**


	3. 3 - Seven Deadly Sins

**Story 3 – Seven Deadly Sins**

 _ **By Sojogogo**_

 **Rating: PG**

 **Pairings: None really maybe B/T but they aren't the major characters**

 **Summary:** In need for supplies Captain Janeway and Voyager stop by Regulus VI for supplies where 'anything can be bought for a price'.

 **Author's Notes:** You should read Dark Breed and New Collective for this story to make any sense.

 **Disclaimer:** All is owned outside of my characters by Paramount and anyone else who has a right to them.

 **oooooooo**

A large brown planet with green oceans and a light yellow atmosphere system was on display on the viewscreen. Captain Janeway looked to Neelix who stood on the bridge with her and Chakotay. "This is the one the traders told you about?" she asked him.

Neelix nodded vigorously. "They called it Regulus VI. They say that for the right price you can buy just about anything. But to watch your back. They'll rob you blind if they can," he told them as he rubbed his hands together as he thought about what he could do with the supplies they could get. "A lot of the food we traded for with them came from here."

"I wonder if they'd have any local star charts handy," Chakotay said quietly.

Janeway looked to him. That and a couple of directions would be very helpful since Neelix was out of his range in knowledge of the area, and Seven's knowledge was also limited to what the Borg collective had considered relevant. "Wouldn't hurt to ask," she told them.

"We're in range," Ensign Kim said from behind them at the Ops station. "I'm reading heavy planetary jamming frequencies. They do have a relay station four hundred kilometers from the planet. Mark 2.67 from Voyager."

"Make the adjustments Tom," Captain Janeway told the pilot.

"Aye, Captain," Ensign Paris replied.

They moved in closer and a strong scanning beam shot out from the relay station. The green light washed over everyone on board. Janeway looked a little upset but said nothing. They needed fresh supplies and help to find their way home. If they could get it, she could live with the intrusion.

"It appears they are more technological than we believed," Commander Tuvok replied from his Security station.

Janeway nodded. "Harry, hail them."

"I have a visual," he replied.

"Put it on the screen," Janeway ordered.

The screen blinked on and a humanoid looking alien stared back. He had a few slight facial differences than any of them. One thing about them was that they looked rather anemic. They were more pale than Ayden and she was looking healthier as the days moved along. His hair was shorter and thinned out over his head so that his scalp was quite visible. Other than the small neatly trimmed beard at the point of his chin, he really didn't look outstanding in any way. The Captain stepped forward. "I'm Captain Janeway of the USS Voyager."

The man blinked a few times looking at her then at the two men beside her. "A woman is in charge?" he asked unbelieving.

Janeway could feel her defenses rise. "Yes, I am. We have come in hopes we could trade with you."

The man gave her a disapproving look but nodded. "Trade is always wanted. I am Master Epilon, chief negotiator for the consortium. What are you looking for?"

"Foodstuffs and star charts of the area," Janeway replied a little more firmly than normal.

"In return for?"

"What are you in need of?" she asked. "Technical schematics... We have a few supplies that are available..."

Epilon shook his head. "We have scanned your ship. You have many beings on board. We find two in particular of interest. For them we will give you all you want."

Janeway's face became dark. It seemed these traders were into slavery as well. "Every member on my ship stays here."

He raised an eyebrow. "There is a price for everything. For the older of the two anything would be negotiable." Epilon looked at something out of their view. "Young, high in strength and health. She is very valuable."

Janeway stepped forward. "None of my crew are available." Her voice was so hard it cut through his ignorance.

He looked up at her then to Neelix and Chakotay who were still nearby. "Women are too emotional. Why do you let her order you about? The trade would be profitable."

Janeway's voice was blistering when she spoke again. "If you can't find something else to trade for we will leave."

Epilon blinked and looked her way once again. "Something else?" He saw the hardness in her face. He saw that the men on board weren't going to stop her and be sensible. "Very well, something else."

"I'll have the things available transmitted to you." She motioned for Harry to cut the transmission. "Computer locate Ayden Hansen."

 _'Ayden Hansen is in Astrometrics_ ,' the computer replied.

Janeway looked to Harry. "Find out if they have transporter capability. And put our shields at full."

Ensign Kim looked to his panel. "With their jamming signal it will be hard. But I'll find a way through it."

The Captain turned to Chakotay and Neelix. "Who do you think was their other pick?"

"Could be Seven," Neelix said worriedly.

Chakotay shook his head. "'The older of the two', is what he said."

"The only one on the ship younger than Ayden is Naomi," Janeway replied. Neelix went still. He was good friends with Ayden but Naomi was his godchild. "Computer where is Naomi Wildman?" she asked.

 _'Naomi Wildman is in Holodeck two.'_

"Computer I want full alert on Naomi Wildman and Ayden Hansen."

 _'Understood.'_

Janeway looked to Neelix and Chakotay. "I wonder if it's worth it to stay here."

"If we want food supplies," Chakotay said grimly. He spent time with Ayden teaching her how to journey on a vision quest and he was not amused at the thought of someone wanting her for trade.

It was interesting, he assumed Seven's spirit guide was the Raven from her past experiences, though he would most likely never know since she found the vision quest irrelevant. Ayden's he thought would be something rather foreboding as well. Turned out it was a ferret. Ayden had never seen one but through their joined experience when she first came on board he explained to her what it was. He thought it was funny in a way. He could understand if she would have had a normal childhood with her parents and Seven, she would have been the mischief maker. Even now he could see it coming out in her.

"Let's keep our shields at full unless necessary," Captain Janeway told Tuvok.

"Wait a minute, what about the girls?" Neelix asked his voice rising a little.

Janeway put a comforting hand on his arm. "We'll watch out for them when the shields are down."

Neelix didn't look happy about that but nodded. "I'll tell Samantha about this. We'll watch out for Naomi." Ensign Samantha Wildman would be very concerned about what was going on with her daughter's welfare.

Janeway nodded. "I'll inform Seven and Ayden." In a sticky situation Ayden could take care of herself. But one thing she hadn't learned yet was that her life had value. Seven and the captain had both confronted her on this and she would smile and nod. They weren't certain if she had grasped the concept. And after her little escapades of joining with the ship, and a few modified nanoprobes, the Captain was pretty sure she hadn't.

Janeway left the bridge with Neelix. He got off on deck six and she continued in the turbolift to deck eight. She found the two sisters in Astrometrics looking over a panel. Ayden couldn't understand letters and numbers visually. It was like a severe case of dyslexia. But she could learn from watching or assimilating. Seven was determined Ayden was going to learn even if it took every ounce of Borg patience she had. And at that moment Seven's patience was hanging by a thread.

Ayden was not paying attention. Seven was on the verge of raising her voice at her younger sibling. Janeway smiled. Ayden understood what Seven was telling her, she just had a fondness for annoying her sister and Seven still had a hard time understanding a joke.

"Ayden, it is imperative that you pay attention," Seven reprimanded her. Ayden looked to her only to have her eyes glide to Janeway at the door. Seven noticed this and turned to look. "Captain. Did you require something?"

Janeway came further into the room trying not to smile too much. "Not just now. I have serious news." Both of them looked curiously at her and Janeway told them the conversation that had taken place on the bridge.

Seven did not look happy. Ayden looked curious. It took her a minute to get up the will to speak. "W-hy- m-e?"

"I'm not sure how they decide on these things. But you and Naomi are the youngest female members on the ship," Janeway told her.

"Apparently they do not think of women in a commanding position," Seven said with disapproval in her voice. "We are not going to trade with them."

"We don't have any choice, Seven. We're running low on a lot of supplies. If things get sticky we'll leave." She put a gentle hand on Ayden's shoulder, still feeling the flinch but it wasn't as strong as previous times. And even after the fiasco with Ayden's telepathic powers in an uncontrollable state Janeway still felt a closeness to her. "Don't worry about this. We aren't going to let anything happen to you."

Ayden nodded looking a little concerned but as usual her attention wandered elsewhere. Janeway still was trying to get use to that. She felt like Seven at first, thinking Ayden wasn't paying attention. The more the captain watched she realized that Ayden just absorbed everything visually and once she knew what was going on she focused on something else. Her excellent vision made it even better. She had played velocity with her once a week ago. Ayden won every round even though she had never played. Lieutenant Torres had been teaching her self defense and in two and a half months she was a master in that. Nothing, as far as any of them knew could beat Ayden in physical combat, at least not humanoid. And with her Borg technology she could probably defeat that if she worked at it.

Ayden's entire life had been spent on a planet where the rule was survival of the fittest. Dark Breed, Borg, and human qualities combined she was silent, strong, fast, and smart. To the Borg she would be perfect, her technology was a prototype in Borg advancement, which the Borg believed had failed. With the Dark Breed she was capable but emotional, she wasn't a mindless killer and that would have been her undoing. And in the eyes of her true human heritage she had skills that surpassed their own but she was an emotional child just learning that words were a true power, sometimes even more powerful that physical things. And physical things had not been kind to her until now.

Ayden had joined with Voyager's main computer when she had been on board only a few days and it nearly killed her. They were almost one for only a few minutes and even now she still knew when something was different about the ship. It seemed as though Voyager communicated with her as she did with Seven, and in a way with the rest of the crew. The Doctor had tried to impede this and almost killed himself and Ayden in the process. Now, Janeway found that Chakotay's time with her in the vision quest was better for helping her control and understand this ability than anything the Doctor could supply.

She still couldn't carry a conversation, but Janeway couldn't fault her there. Everyone had been working with her on it when the captain figured it was the only way to help her gain command of speech. Seven was disappointed that Ayden hadn't retained the knowledge stored in the computer's data base only the link. It was too dangerous to let Ayden link directly to the ship again to experiment. So Seven was teaching her when they both had the time.

Seven watched at the captain left. She turned back to her sister who had swung easily up onto the platform above the console to sit Indian style, waiting. She smiled at Seven who frowned. "We will begin again." She moved over to the console to see that the sequence was completed. She looked up to Ayden who was looking at the console.

"Ri-ght?" Ayden asked looking up at her.

"Yes," Seven said. "Come down and do it again."

Ayden looked quizzically at her. "N-not ri-ght?"

Seven sighed. "It is correct. But you must do it again." Ayden looked darkly at her. She had done it and Seven didn't care. "Comply," Seven commanded sharply. Ayden glared at her but she slid down off the platform and did it again. "What did you accomplish?" Seven asked breaking the silence. Ayden shrugged. Seven's shoulders became tight. ""Explain what you have just done." Her voice was very hard.

"N-o-no," Ayden stuttered softly backing away from her tall sister.

"Ayden," Seven turned to face her. "You will not learn this if you do not pay attention."

"I d-on-" Ayden started as Seven strode towards her. When Ayden was flustered she couldn't talk. She knew Seven would never hurt her, but she was in awe of her tall sister and conflict between the two did not go well when Seven pushed it. She backed up farther as Seven stood directly in front of her looking very annoyed.

"You will comply," Seven ordered.

Ayden shook her head. She liked being around her sister except when she tried to teach her something like calculating the trajectory through a nebulon hole, which was the exciting topic of the day. She liked using her hands. B'Elanna was fun and always had her working with something difficult on the holodeck. She talked like Seven only her commands had a flair to them.

"Then you will go to the cargo bay and wait for me," Seven said tersely when she realized Ayden wasn't going to comply. Ayden was out of Astrometrics fast. Seven had noticed Ayden's face had gone pink and she wouldn't look at her. She was tempted to get the captain to intervene, but Seven had decided to do this on her own. She would do it without the captain's help. She began to work on her own projects in the Lab.

 **oooooooo**

"What?!" Samantha Wildman exclaimed quietly to Neelix. Naomi sat in her bedroom only a few yards away from them reading from her computer.

"I know, I know," Neelix replied softly. He looked to see if Naomi had paid any attention to them. "But the captain is being careful and we'll watch out for her." He tried to sound placating, but the nervousness edged into his voice.

"Neelix, I know you and the captain mean well. But if they have transporters, or something stronger like what the Borg have then I don't see what good 'being careful' is going to do!" Samantha replied quietly back.

"We have to have faith in the captain." Neelix patted her hand.

Samantha sighed and looked in on her six-year-old. She looked back to the Talaxian. "Maybe I should talk with Captain Janeway..."

Neelix shook his head. "We need those supplies..."

"I need my daughter more than we need supplies!"

Neelix nodded. "Of course, maybe we should talk with the captain."

Samantha entered into Naomi's bedroom. "Honey, it's time for bed."

Naomi looked up at her mother from her computer already dressed in her pajamas. "Are you sure? It seems a little early."

"Now, Naomi," Samantha said a little harder than she wanted too.

The little girl sighed. "Okay, but can Neelix tuck me in?"

Samantha smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Of course, sweetheart."

Neelix came bustling in the room to help Naomi into bed. He sat on the edge and told her a story until she fell asleep. He lightly touched her cheek and stood. "Why don't we go now?" Samantha nodded and she dimmed the lights to let her daughter sleep.

 **oooooooo**

Ayden passed cargo bay two. She wasn't intentionally disobeying her sister. She just had somewhere else she wanted to go. Besides the ship was going to night watch and there weren't as many people around and it was most likely the captain or B'Elanna wouldn't find out about her little outing. She made her way down four decks to engineering, recently restricted to her, but this wouldn't wait for permission from anyone allowed to give it to her which was limited to the Captain, Chakotay, Tuvok, B'Elanna and Seven. And Seven definitely wasn't going to let her go there after her stubborn rebellion in Astrometrics.

There were two officers on duty, and as she did when she didn't want to be noticed she let her mind slide over the crewmen's own minds to block the thought of her out allowing her to walk on through without them seeing her. She didn't intrude, she didn't like seeing the chaotic thoughts of others. She had gotten way too much of that a couple of weeks ago. Seven's she liked and Chakotay's in the vision quest was still amazing to her. The captain's was so wound up Ayden was still trying to figure how she could smile. She didn't even hazard a direction in B'Elanna's way. She shivered at the thought.

Tucking herself out of the way to watch the radiant blue mist swirl and move about in the core. She liked watching it. She could feel its presence. The ship was alive regardless of how the others thought. Closing her eyes she leaned against the wall and let her mind drift into the core. Ayden had seen Tuvok, the only person on the ship more serious than her sister meditate. It was like the vision quest. She liked that, she wasn't full of so much confusion. She was just Ayden.

The ship was doing well; B'Elanna took good care of it. Ayden found it amazing that everyone was alike in ways and yet had just enough of a difference to cause problems. B'Elanna had a hard time getting along with her sister. It was from the difference in temper. Seven did have one contrary to popular belief. Ayden smiled, she had brought it out in her a few times. It was nice to see that her sister did have human feelings, as much as Seven hated them.

Slowly Ayden drew herself up and headed out of engineering and into the hallway. It was empty and the lights were only halfway running. She must have stayed longer than she thought. Seven was most likely back in cargo bay two. She would not be pleased with her. Ayden moved silently down the hall. She stopped before she reached the turbolift. She felt funny... looking to her hands she saw they were faded, translucent. She clenched them, they were shifting out of phase. She could hear her combadge come on, Seven was calling to her but she couldn't touch it. Someone was transporting her...

 **oooooooo**

Seven of Nine briskly walked into cargo bay two. It was empty. Ayden was no where to be seen. Seven clamped down on the little spurt of anger she felt rise up. Why did she test her so? Seven would have not associated with someone so insolent to her. But Ayden was her sister and they both knew that their relationship was permanent now that they had found each other. That is why she put up with her. Seven's eyes became hard when she realized that was why Ayden did these things. Seven felt an urge to find her and ... Find her, where was Ayden if she wasn't there? After Captain Janeway's warning a few short hours ago she realized she should have kept Ayden with her even if they had disagreed.

"Seven to Ayden," she called over the communications system. She knew Ayden would answer. That was one thing the captain had forced upon her. Just to say yes was fine. There was no response. Was Ayden angry with her? Is that why she wasn't answering? "Computer locate Ayden Hansen."

 _Ayden Hansen is no longer aboard Voyager,_ the computer replied.

Seven felt a shock run through her. "When did this occur?"

 _Ten point two seconds ago,_ the computer said.

Seven headed for the cargo bay doors. "Seven to Captain Janeway."

 **oooooooo**

Samantha and Neelix stood on one side of the captain's desk while the captain looked sympathetic. "I understand, but so far all they've done is imply about Naomi and Ayden." The two had stated their case to her and she was sad they were worried but she had been in contact with the Regulus people again and they had negotiated a trade for some rare minerals Voyager had carried quite some distance.

Neelix was about to say something else when the alert was raise to the bridge and Janeway's ready room. _Ayden Hansen and Naomi Wildman are no longer aboard_ , the computer told them.

Captain Janeway stood. "When did they leave?"

 _Two point seven seconds ago_ , the computer replied.

Samantha went pale. Janeway passed them to go onto the bridge. "Seven to Captain Janeway," Seven called to her, her voice was slightly panicked.

"I know Seven," Janeway called back as she entered onto the bridge with Neelix and the Ensign. "I'm looking into it." She stepped out to see the crew busy at their instruments. "Harry what happened?!" Her voice was commanding.

"The shields are still at full power Captain. Somehow they got through them." His voice was worried.

"Where did they put them?"

Harry shook his head. "With that heavy jamming signal it's impossible to tell. And I haven't had any luck on breaking through it."

"Raise them."

"Aye, captain," he replied.

The screen flickered on and Captain Janeway moved angrily to confront Epilon. "You took our people! We want them back!" she ordered.

He looked a little shocked. "What people?"

"Our two youngest crew members that you wanted earlier! Return them now!"

He shook his head. "I know nothing about this. We didn't do it."

"Then lower your jamming transmissions and we'll find them ourselves!" Janeway's voice was rising.

"That is impossible. We have it up to protect ourselves..."

"Let me warn you now Epilon. If I don't get those two girls back right now you will see what weapons we have available to use." Janeway threaten.

His eyes became wide. "Captain, if we had them I would tell you."

"Commander load the torpedoes," Janeway ordered Tuvok.

"Aye, captain," Tuvok replied.

Epilon looked at the black Vulcan fear in his eyes. "It could be another faction, captain. One of the other trade masters," his voice was cracking.

"Lower your jamming frequencies! We'll find them and be gone!"

"Our trade...!"

"..Is no longer relevant!" she replied. "Your people have done just what I told you is not acceptable! Now lower them!" she ordered.

"That takes a consortium act Captain." Epilon was sincere.

"Then get it done in the next minute or you won't have to worry about it anymore!"

"It takes days..."

"Do you have a lock?!" Janeway asked Tuvok.

"Yes, Captain."

Janeway looked to Epilon. "I'm sure your transmitter is down there somewhere, we can destroy your planet until we find it."

Epilon's face turned from scared to sly. "If the females are here, you would be firing upon them as well. I do not think it would be wise to harm any of us."

Seven had heard the last part of the conversation when she came off the turbolift. She moved to her console behind the captain's chair. She was working on the panel. Epilon vanished to be transported to the center of the bridge not to far from where Seven stood. He looked at her and he squealed in shock. "Borg!" He moved away from her to back up into Tuvok who held him captive.

Janeway turned to face them. She saw that Seven's face was hard. "Where have you taken them?" Seven asked.

"Borg!" Epilon screamed again. He looked to Janeway. "Get it away!"

Janeway used this to her advantage. "You give us back our people and I'll put you back."

"Another faction in the southeast sector has them."

"And where is that?" Seven asked coming even closer.

"I'll show the coordinates. But that's all I can do."

"We're going to go down and find them," Janeway told him.

He nodded furiously as he tried to back away from Seven. "Just get the Borg away!"

Tuvok looked to the man. "One of them that you transported is Borg as well." Epilon looked up at him in disbelief. "She is also Dark Breed."

"The strong one," Epilon whispered in a frightened voice. "You captured a Dark Breed and you all live."

Janeway nodded. "And think of what she'll do to your people down below now that she's free."

Epilon went deathly pale. "I must contact them!"

Seven moved closer. "You will take us to them."

 **oooooooo**

Ayden woke to find herself laying on a cold dirt floor, it was a little damp and the chill numbed her. Her head felt like it was filled with cotton making everything hazy to her normally acute eyesight while she warily peered around trying to get her bearing in the dim light. Metal bars less than six meters away and beyond that were two humanoid beings. Tucking her legs up she stood in a swift fluent motion only to stagger a step feeling woozy from whatever they put into her system when they transported her out of Voyager. Just the thought of not being on the only place she could trust made fear surge through her body letting the adrenaline burn off the after effects of the drug in her system. She fought the panic down remembering the promise that they would never leave her alone again.

She heard one of the beings on the other side of the bars call out. She looked to her communicator, it was gone. She couldn't understand what they were saying without the translator. Crouching down she silently moved to a back corner of the cell as the other one with a deep voice spoke back. Looking around she found everything was solid stone except for the metal bars at the front of the cell. Beyond that was a mix of wood slats and stone bricks with a single door on the opposite side from where the cell was. It was a little chilly even for her in here.

She spotted the still figure of little Naomi Wildman. She had only seen the girl from a distance around Voyager. She and Seven had a companionable relationship. Unconscious, the girl shivered in her thin night gown. Ayden was going to go to her when two men came up to the cell. Both of them with weapons in their hands and wore scruffy looking clothing. Ayden stood and faced them. She didn't have much reason to be afraid of them and who was going to watch out for Naomi? She placed herself in front so the girl was out of their view.

"She's a piece," the younger, more dirty of the two said eyeing her.

The other man Ayden could tell was much wiser just from the look in his eyes and that made him dangerous. "That she is. Keep a watch on them, and don't touch," he warned seeing the looks of the young woman she would sell quite easily.

The other man turned to look at him as she strode away. "Where are you going?"

"Out. Stop asking so many questions. That's not what you're paid to do." He firmly shut the weathered door behind him.

The young man looked at Ayden in the dim light of the room. He was squinting to get a closer look at her, it seemed odd to him that it looked like in the darkness that her eyes were totally devoid of color. He took a couple of steps forward but Ayden didn't move, every muscle in her body tensing for the time when he came close enough to do something. Her first primal instinct was to attack him. It would have been easy. But she could not get through the metal bars. Her strength did have its limits.

"What's that metal on your forehead?" he asked. She just looked at him not understanding. He pointed to his forehead then to hers showing her his question. "Just a little bauble? It looks expensive, high tech." He stepped closer. "Let me have it." He pointed to her forehead again then held out his hand at the edge of the cage.

Ayden put her hand to her forehead and moved forward. In an instant she had a hold of his wrist and pulled it through toward her slamming his face into the bars. His weapon went skittering away. She heard a yelp behind her. She looked behind, Naomi was awake. Ayden reached down and got the key to the cage from his jacket pocket. Blood trickled freely from the man's forehead as he looked closely at her since she was so near. He tried to jerk away when he realized the metal on her forehead was an implant. All he succeeded in doing was having her crush his wrist as she held tighter making him cry out in pain. She looked directly into his eyes to show that they were black in color which meant the horror stories he had heard actually existed.

"Dark Breed," he said in a horrified guttural tone.

This Ayden knew, not from the words but from the tone of voice. The curse she had heard on the lips of every victim that came to the Dark Planet and had failed to leave only to join in her growing nightmare as she tried to survive. He screamed in panic. Ayden lashed out her free fist with the keys in and broke his nose. The force of her blow was strong enough to knock him out. Naomi sobbed from the back of the cage. Ayden opened the cage with the key. She swung the door open and looked back to Naomi.

"Co-me," Ayden got out. She hated talking.

Naomi shook her head as she shakily wiped the tears away from her face. "My mom will come and my Uncle Neelix." She began to cry again.

Ayden headed for her. "No-t not s-soon eno-ough." She held out her dirty hand. Naomi looked at the dark woman. "Pl-e-ase."

Naomi slowly took her hand. Ayden gently helped her up. The girl looked at the unconscious man as they quietly passed him by. "Did you kill him?" Naomi whispered. Scared that if she didn't do what Ayden asked she would kill her too.

Ayden shook her head and put her finger to her lips as they came near the door. Naomi understood she was supposed to be quiet. Ayden opened the door a crack to see the coast was clear, stepping out into the afternoon sunlight she squinted, it was too bright and she began to get warm. It took a second for her eyes to adjust so at least she wasn't blind. She was in awe of what she saw. Everything was green like in the vision quest with Chakotay. The smells of living things permeated her mind with a sweet newness of a first time experience. The sun was blinding but still magnificent. She blinked again to clear her mind and focus on the things at hand.

The small hut they were in sat on the top of a small hill leading down to the bottom where there was a small dry river bed. Up that was a much bigger building than the one she and Naomi were in. There were people moving about down by the building and she knew they couldn't stay out in the open for long. For the lack of warm clothing and that they would be caught again. She reached her hand in and Naomi took it. The girl came out and Ayden led her off into the woods heading for the house.

Naomi looked scared. "Are you sure we should go there?" she whispered.

Ayden didn't say anything as she led her down an easy slope to an embankment in the river bed just below one of the windows. She motioned for Naomi to stay there and she quickly climbed the bank to look inside. Inside there were ten men all young but varying in age. It looked as though they were communicating with someone. There was a small screen on and an older man was visual in it smiling and nodding. Ayden couldn't do anything while they were talking with someone. Even then it would be better to keep on the move.

She looked to Naomi who was still shivering. She needed to get warm and Ayden needed to get in touch with Seven and the captain. She looked inside again, she didn't understand any of the things on the communications panel. Ayden was hoping her combadge was inside. Even with the jamming transmission there still had to be a way to find it. Ayden ducked down when they turned the communication off and the men began to get back to work.

Ayden jumped the ten feet back to where Naomi was. Naomi's eyes widened, Ayden hadn't made a sound as she moved. Ayden clasped her around the waist and picked her up. She moved with her back up and to the end of the house where there were plenty of bushes to hide them. She set the girl down. She glanced at the girl, her eyes black. She wasn't paying attention to Naomi she was watching the men. Naomi snuck a peek around the edge of the house to see what Ayden was looking at. Lots of men all carrying weapons came out of the house. Some to stand guard others headed for the little stone building they just came from. Naomi was scared, they would start looking for them once they found out they were gone.

Ayden knelt down next to her and whispered in her ear. "S-st-ay."

Ayden looked her in the eyes and Naomi nodded, the young woman was not giving her an option.

Standing Ayden silently headed into the woods following the ones heading for the stone building slipping silently out of Naomi's view easily. They would raise the alarm first at their escape. No one would look for them if they were silenced. She easily moved through the dense forest coming to the edge long before the men ever cleared it. She waited hoping all would go inside the building. It was dark in there and she could defeat them easily.

Ayden felt an edge come into her body, she felt it so many times before it was second nature making her into a lethal hunter. Something nagged at the back of her mind as she stalked them, something B'Elanna had warned her about. Killing was wrong, Ayden dropped back for a moment just watching them as she tried to still the eagerness to attack for a moment. This she did not understand, it was kill or be killed.

Survival...was different on Voyager, there was peace there. The first place she had ever felt it. For some reason her instincts did not come to her there. She was vulnerable. Here on this world with the bright sun, here it called to her, deep down inside the darkness sang inside, but she could control it, she had before...her eyes easily followed the men. She sprinted after them letting her conscious pull back and her darkness spring forward enough to combat the enemy that surrounded her and the young one. One man stayed outside of the building keeping watch, Ayden's eyes glinted black in the dying light as she went after him first.

 **oooooooo**

Captain Janeway, Commander Tuvok, Seven of Nine, Epilon, and a security team of three were transported to the center of a small city. The streets were a little crowded as the people did business. Janeway looked to Epilon. "So where are they?"

Epilon looked to Seven who stared at him. "Over there in that building. It is the head trade master, Orius. He is the one who chose to take them."

Tuvok looked at him. "I am interested in knowing how they knew about them?"

"The availability of all things for trade are known through reports. It was the law of the council for fair trade."

"Let's go meet Mister Orius," Janeway said grimly.

Epilon nodded and led them. The people noticed the strangers with a master trader. And they backed away from them. Not out of respect for Epilon but the sight of Seven. "They will not be in the building," Epilon told them.

"Then where are they?" Seven asked her voice was impatient.

"Anywhere Orius has influence or land and Orius is powerful. He is one of the few that would ever even attempt such a thing," Epilon replied shying away from her. "Blatant stealing is bad for trade."

"What will Orius do when we get there?" Janeway asked.

"He will want something in return for them."

"This is how you deal with kidnappers?" Tuvok asked.

"The females are not bonded. On this world they are open for trade," Epilon told him matter-of-factly as though it was normal to trade someone's life.

"I don't think Ayden would like that very much," Janeway told him.

"The dark breed," Epilon said like it was the most awful thing he had ever heard of.

"So you know about them as the other races, through stories?" Janeway asked.

Epilon shook his head. "They twenty five years ago Master Tutec thought they would be valuable. He sedated three of them and brought them here."

"What happened?" Janeway asked. All of them were paying attention as they entered the building.

"They killed thousands of people."

"How did you detain them?" Seven asked.

Epilon gave her a scared glance. "We had to destroy the entire city. Burned it clean to the ground. Even now nobody will build on it, though it's prime land." He looked closely at them. "How is it you have one on board and you still live?"

"She's her sister. And the only one who can control her," Janeway said nodding to Seven telling a little lie.

Epilon looked surprised. "We detected no Borg or Dark Breed in her."

"Maybe you should have your scanning equipment analyzed." Tuvok suggested.

"If you live through this," Seven warned him.

Janeway mentally rolled her eyes and looked at Seven. Seven looked back she was not bother by her threat or the captain's warning look. Epilon moved farther away from her as they entered a turbolift. They stepped out a few seconds later into a large office. In the center of the room was a large desk and a man that didn't look surprised to see them. He stood and smiled holding out his hand.

"You must be Captain Janeway."

The Captain didn't take his hand; her face was hard as she faced him. "I would like my people back."

Orius sat down. "Well that would be a hefty cost, captain."

"You stole them Orius. I want them back _now_ ," she stressed harshly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Captain. I have a bidder for the woman. If you want to bid..." He left the question open. He looked to the magnificent Seven. "On the other hand if you want to trade her..."

Epilon stepped forward his face pale. "She's Borg!"

Orius shook his head. "No Borg looks like that."

"You are a fool Orius. Look at her!"

Orius did. His eyes went wide when he took in the eye piece and the implants on her left hand. "You are Borg?"

Seven nodded. "I was, but I am no longer joined with the collective. But I do have most of my Borg implants, including the ability to assimilate." She gave him a hard look and he shuddered.

Epilon interrupted. "The woman you took. She's not only Borg, but of the Dark Breed."

Orius looked skeptically at him. "They will tell you anything to get them back Epilon! Don't be such a coward!"

"Then what do you want for them?" Janeway intervened.

"That is open for discussion," Orius told her.

"Fine, we'll open negotiations. But first I'd like to make sure they are okay."

He nodded. "Very well Captain." He turned to his monitor and summoned the location.

 **oooooooo**

Ayden took the guard outside the stone building quietly. A quick snap and his neck was broken. She slipped inside as the men made a commotion about them being gone. She shut the door. It was almost pitch black and she was in her element. The men looked around as she moved invisibly. One of the men cried out as she broke his leg with a quick roundhouse kick to the back of his leg. Another man fired blindly at the noise killing the man who had yelped in pain with a direct hit to his chest.

"Stop that!" One of the men called out. "Get that door open!"

Ayden didn't stop him as she disposed of another one. Three left to go. The fading light from outside came in and they saw her. She slid into the shadows her eyes still black. The one closest to the door ran out. Another one shot wildly at her yelling as she took the one who had spoken out down. She back flipped into the remaining one slamming him into the stone wall. She was off and running after the last one before the man who had shot at her ever reached the floor. She spotted him running toward the house. He looked behind to see her there running at an incredible speed. He began to call out to the other man down below screaming for help and a warning when he knew he wasn't going to make it. Ayden launched herself off the ground high in the air to land on his back with both feet driving him into the ground. She could hear his spine break as he died. She berated herself for being slow at first but she was into her element. None of the others would survive.

With the dying light as the sun slipped behind the high mountains that surrounded them Ayden took down all left in the vicinity not sparing a single one to any kind of mercy save a quick death. She peered in a window of the building, that was the only place she had to stop, two were left. She calmed herself as she found Naomi. The girl was huddled in the bushes where Ayden had left her. Moving next to her Naomi screamed thinking she was a captor. Ayden covered her mouth and looked at her. Naomi stopped screaming.

"Ayden, you came back," she whispered gratefully. She held her close and Ayden grunted in pain. Naomi came off with a bit of blood on her clothing. Ayden touched her side. "You're hurt," Naomi said. "You need help."

"No-ot yet," Ayden whispered back.

She took Naomi's hand and led her to the door of the building. She made her wait as she crept inside. Naomi looked as Ayden sucker punched one in the kidneys dropping him down she broke his neck. Naomi gasped at the violence. The other man saw Ayden raising his weapon he fired. Ayden jumped gracefully into the air avoiding the shot. She tucked into a tight somersault and curled out of it to hit the man with her feet square in his face. It drove her and the man out the large back window and into the forest. Naomi sobbed as she got up and ran around the back.

Ayden was slowly pulling herself up out of the embankment. Naomi cried as Ayden stood weaving a bit only to sink to her knees. She took a few breaths and stood. "In-ins-side." Naomi grabbed for her hand and led her in.

"Is anyone else going to come?" Naomi asked.

Ayden shook her head. "No-t u-n-til..." She took another breath.

"Not until they realize something's wrong," Naomi finished. Ayden nodded and sank to the floor. "That looks bad," Naomi said looking at the blood. "Don't leave me all alone."

Ayden smiled weakly and shook her head. "I won-won't."

"What do we do now?" Naomi asked as she sat next to Ayden for comfort. Ayden looked a little wary at the closeness but didn't move away. She was scared to death.

"Wa-rm y-you," Ayden stuttered. She pointed to the large bunk room.

"I don't think I can sleep Ayden."

Ayden shook her head. "C-co-at."

Naomi stood smiling. "I'll find you one too." She headed into the room. Ayden felt awful. She pulled up her shirt, the wild shot from inside the hut had hit her hard. It was a new experience. She had never been shot before and she didn't have anywhere near by to regenerate. She hadn't even noticed it until she calmed down when she found Naomi. She could see the exposed muscles in that small area of her abdomen. She tucked her shirt in tenderly as Naomi came back.

"All of the coats are too big for me." She handed a nice one to Ayden. "Here, I'll wear this." Ayden saw a large sweater way too big for the girl. She put it on and Ayden smiled. Naomi smiled too. "I look silly." She started to take it off.

Ayden shook her head. "W-arm." Naomi kept it on. Ayden slowly stood and Naomi helped her as she made it to the desk with the communication device.

"Do you think we can contact my mom and uncle Neelix on that?" Naomi asked.

Ayden shrugged looking at the controls. She wasn't sure if she could handle connecting with it. Could she handle it? Could the machine? She looked to Naomi. She had someone to protect.

Naomi looked at her and the confusion on her face. "You really can't read can you?" she said sadly. Ayden glanced briefly in her direction then shook her head. "That's okay, I'll help. We'll work together," she said with youthful confidence. Ayden nodded and left Naomi with the communications as she rummaged through the building.

She found food, medical supplies, and her combadge. She tapped it only to hear it make an error signal. She couldn't get through. She looked at the med kit, it was all gadgets and she had no idea how to use them. She set it aside and ripped up a shirt on one of the beds. Slowly she loosened her shirt and dabbed at the wound. Tears trickled down her cheeks. Naomi came in and saw the wound. Her eyes went wide and her mouth opened in shock. Ayden looked up to see her face. She covered the wound with some padding she put together then took a wide strip she had tied together and wound them around her torso. She tied it and tucked her bloody shirt back in. She stood up.

"Are you gonna die?" Naomi asked.

Ayden shook her head. "No-t ri-right now."

Tears welled up in Naomi's eyes. "Don't die Ayden. I like you now." Ayden smiled and slowly walked out to the big room. She pointed at the communications monitor. "I know what some of them are, but not to get in touch with my mom," Naomi told her. Ayden nodded and handed her a packet of food. Naomi opened it and ate gratefully. So did Ayden, she was getting a taste for blood after killing all of those men and she didn't want the result of losing her control to happen, ever. Naomi watched as Ayden ate a lot. She ate two packets, Ayden ate ten. Naomi had never seen someone eat so much. But she didn't care as long as it made Ayden happy.

The communications device beeped and Ayden jumped up in reaction but she quickly clutched at her side. Naomi got up and looked at the monitor. "Should I turn it on?" She asked. She didn't have any choice. It flickered on.

"Cressal, are you there?" Ayden noticed it was the same man she saw earlier. Behind him she could see the shadows of Seven and the captain along with others from their ship.

Naomi, however, switched on the receiver showing their side. "Help us!" She called out. "Someone took us!" She cried into the monitor.

Captain Janeway moved forward and Seven and Tuvok moved Orius away from his seat. "Naomi?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

Naomi nodded. "Ayden got us out! But she's hurt really bad!" Tears welled up. "I think she's gonna die!"

"Where is Ayden now, Naomi?" Janeway asked.

"Over there." Naomi pointed off screen looking in that direction. "Ayden!" She left the screen. "Wake up, Ayden!"

"Naomi!" Captain Janeway called. "Naomi!" The girl came back with blood on her hands. "Turn the monitor so we can see her, Naomi."

Naomi nodded and she did as the captain asked. Seven let Orius go and looked at her sister. She was lying on the ground. Blood covered her shirt and a hole in her shirt was exposing the bandage. "I don't know what to do Captain," Naomi sobbed.

"Is there a medical kit?" Seven asked.

"I..I don't know. I think so," Naomi replied.

"Find it quickly." Naomi came back with it. "Open it so I can see the contents." She did. "The slim cylinder. Turn it on and run the blue light over the wound." Naomi picked out the one Seven told her too. The girl bent down by the woman, pulling off the bandage and did as she was told. "That will stop the bleeding," Seven told her.

"That looks like a phaser burn on her shirt," Janeway said quietly.

"You may stop now," Seven told Naomi.

"She's not moving," Naomi whimpered.

"Is she breathing?" Janeway asked.

"I think so," Naomi replied.

"That will help until we get her to sickbay," Seven said. She turned on Orius who was glaring. "What is their location?"

"Or do you want everything destroyed," Janeway added.

"She can't do anything," Orius said haughtily. "She's wounded."

"On the contrary," Seven said coldly. "She heals quickly and unless we get her back to Voyager who knows what she will do."

Epilon moved forward. "Give them the coordinates!" he hissed.

Orius glowered back at him. "You're making too much out of this, Epilon." he glanced at the intruders who were watching the screen as he lowered his voice to a whisper so only Epilon could hear. "It's an animal, a dark breed. My men will take it down before it can do what it did to Mavra."

"It's wounded. That alone will put you under review..." he reached over to another console and punched at a few pads. "The consortium must be notified..."

"Captain!" Naomi called out.

They turned back to the screen. "What is it Naomi?" Janeway asked.

"I think she's waking up."

They watched as Ayden blinked a couple of times. "Ayden?" Seven called out. Peering closely at her sibling. Ayden coughed barely making a noise she sat up. Her eyes were black. "Do not sit up. You could tear open the wound," Seven told her.

"Can't you hear it?" Naomi asked looking at the screen.

"Hear what, Naomi?" The captain asked.

"Someone's coming," she said quietly.

It took a minute but the faint noise of a hovering transport vehicle could be heard. Wood and stone sprayed through the air as the building was shot at. Ayden grabbed Naomi and dove to the ground. The transmission was blown apart. Janeway's face was venomous as she turned on Orius. "We're going _now_."

Orius shook his head. "They're dead."

Seven grabbed his throat with her enhanced left hand, she started to squeeze. "If they are, then you will die also." Orius' eyes began to bulge.

"Seven let him go," Janeway ordered. She did reluctantly. "You're going to help us. Whether you like it or not," she told the trader.

 **oooooooo**

Ayden covered Naomi as rubble covered them. There was a break in the firing and Ayden pulled Naomi up and got them out of the house and into the woods. Even injured, Ayden was quick; they cleared the demolished building into the woods. Ayden picked Naomi up and ran as the firing continued blowing up the buildings and forest plant life as it incinerated the clearing. Naomi put her arms about Ayden's neck and her legs about her waist not caring where she was anymore as long as Ayden was with her until they were back on Voyager. Ayden's breathing was harsh and she tired, as she made her way up the mountainside into the forest away from the remains of the building and the attackers. It was some time before her tired body began to wear down; she stumbled over a rock jutting up from the ground, falling she landing on her bad side but away from Naomi. Ayden heaved in a breath as Naomi sat up and knelt next to Ayden.

"We can stay here. No one will find us," Naomi said.

Ayden coughed again bringing blood to her lips. Naomi bit her lower lip. She didn't say anything, but she knew whatever was wrong with Ayden wasn't going to get better on its own. The sky had turned to night before they left the building and once they had stopped she noticed the cold. Naomi was still in her warm sweater but Ayden hadn't picked up her coat. She shivered and Naomi lay down next to Ayden and hugged her close for warmth. Ayden went still for a moment at this, letting the darkness that kept them alive recede, and her humanity return. Slowly she wrapped her arms about Naomi's small figure.

 **oooooooo**

Samantha Wildman and Neelix were on the bridge with Commander Chakotay. The Captain had just reported in giving Ayden and Naomi's last location and Ensign Wildman was not looking well. "Ayden will take care of her until we find them," the Commander tried to reassure her.

"I would like to go down in one of the away parties," the ensign requested still not convinced of Ayden's capabilities. Chakotay sighed. Samantha turned on him. "If it was your child would you let someone else go looking for her?"

He shook his head. "Go with team two."

"Thank you, sir," she said gratefully.

"I would like to go as well," Neelix replied.

"Why don't you stay here incase we get her back before her mother does?"

Neelix nodded. "You have a point, Commander." He squeezed Samantha's hand and she hurried for the turbolift. Once the doors were close Neelix looked Chakotay in the eye. "Do you think they're alright?"

Chakotay looked at the screen. "I hope so."

 **oooooooo**

Janeway and the others were transported to the building. It was in ruins, the first away team was already there. Lieutenant Torres was the head of the group. "We took about five captives that shot the place up, but we can't find Ayden or Naomi."

"It is most likely they are not in the vicinity," Seven replied.

"What about their combadges?" Janeway asked.

"They never would have let them keep them," Torres said. "Even with the jamming signal, that's a big risk."

"Seven, do you have you any sense of where Ayden is?" Janeway looked to her.

Seven shook her head. She could perceive her sister's mind in normal circumstances on the ship but this was quite different and Ayden was wounded which would most likely impair Ayden's telepathic abilities. "No, captain. I do not."

"I guess we're going to have to find them the old fashioned way." She looked around. "Our problem is what direction she headed in."

"Too bad we don't have a couple of bloodhounds," Torres replied. Seven looked curiously at her, not understanding the terminology. "Don't worry about it, Seven."

Tuvok took in the area. "The weapon fire came from this direction. One would have to assume that they went the opposite."

"Towards the mountains," Torres said looking at the vast array of them surrounding their location.

Janeway looked to Tuvok. "Is there anyway we can modify our tricorders for this?"

Tuvok looked thoughtful. "We could scan for Ayden's unique DNA."

"Get to work on that. We'll start the footwork." She looked to the twenty or so crew members milling about getting readings. She saw Ensign Wildman in the group. What was Chakotay thinking? "I want everyone to spread out at the back of the building and look for footprints." They moved with Ensign Wildman at the front.

"B'Elanna," Janeway took the Lieutenant to one side. "Was everyone dead when you arrived?"

B'Elanna knew what she was asking. "I don't think anyone's left but with the phaser damage this area took it's hard to tell what happened." She looked at the Captain's concerned face and saw the worry in her eyes. "You can't blame Ayden for protecting herself and Naomi."

"I know, but we've got to be careful. None of us have ever seen Ayden in this kind of situation."

B'Elanna nodded. "She'll do the right thing, Captain."

"I hope so," Janeway said softly.

"Look at the firing around us," B'Elanna told her. "I've seen a lot of fighting in my time with the Maquis. They weren't just targeting the building they were shooting at everything."

The captain noticed this in the failing light. Trees were still on fire and the brush was charred black. Nothing left for evidence that they had actually been there. She looked back at Orius who gave her a sly look. Damn.

"And look up on that small rise." B'Elanna pointed out to her. It was a pile of rubble. "Building most likely. But the only thing you'll find wouldn't be proof that they had been held here. And the only reason anyone does that is to hide something."

Captain Janeway looked back to the Regulians thinking quickly. What do traders want to hide? "Tell me Epilon." she questioned the man. "What's the penalty for black marketing?"

Epilon looked shocked. "Trade is most important in our society. No one would dare do..." The captain glared at him. "Prison, loss of all personal wealth. It is severe."

"And you're sure it never happens," B'Elanna said sarcastically.

"Oh, it does. But only small time traders that don't know any better."

Janeway intervened again. "What about this place? Could the girls be held here and it still be legal?"

Epilon nodded. "In the main building of course." He motioned to the flaming ruins fifty meters away from them. "Anything less would be course for a hefty fine. More than the trade is worth."

Janeway nodded and looked to B'Elanna but Orius who had kept his tongue stepped forward. "You accuse me of black marketing!? I am an honest tax paying citizen of Regulus! It was your dark breed that did this!" he hissed. "You will be charged for the damages to my property!"

Janeway turned an angry glare on him. "My dark breed," she purred in a quiet angry. "So you admit you kidnapped her and Naomi without trading for them."

Epilon and the guards watched him as Orius adjusted to the attack. "You have no proof of that. Everyone knows that you are dangerous and untrustworthy. You have Borg on your ship."

B'Elanna snorted and rolled her eyes. Janeway held up her hand to stop the Lieutenant from making a verbal comment. "Epilon knows the truth Orius. You took them, without anyone's consent and without trade."

"You're lying." He sneered back. "And my men will have hunted down and killed the dark breed before inquisition can begin. So where does that leave you?"

Epilon stepped in this time. "You cannot do that Orius...

Orius turned his hate filled glare on the smaller man. "Shut up Epilon! You take sides with these people, over your own kind?"

"It is the way we trade Orius." Epilon countered. "If we do not gain the trust of our customers how will we continue to trade?"

"By stealing," Janeway bit out.

Epilon looked to Orius. "Call off your men. Or I will take this concern to the consortium."

Orius glared at them all. "Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you when it finds its way into a city and starts killing everyone like last time!"

Janeway moved away with B'Elanna. "I never had this much trouble with the Ferengi," she muttered.

 **oooooooo**

Ayden woke up to the cold of the mountain. She was so tired and hungry. Where was a regeneration alcove or Neelix's food when she needed it badly? She couldn't help heal herself if she didn't have one of those things. She looked to Naomi who slept in her arms. It was an odd sensation to be so close to a living body. Slowly Ayden sat up. She tucked the sweater tighter around Naomi's body, it was too cold for either of them. Normally it wouldn't be a problem for her, but the Dark Planet had never really been that cold in the first place. Looking around she surveyed the area. It was the early hours of the night, the mountains and trees that surrounded them made Ayden uncomfortable. She had seen trees on the holodeck but this was much different. She couldn't just end the program and walk out into the corridors of Voyager when she tired of it. She slipped a hand into her pocket and drew out the combadge. She tapped it to hear static. Was that good? "Ayden to Se-ven," she said with all the voice she could muster.

"...Ay...n..." She heard Seven call back. "W... lo..ca..on..." The static was gone along with her sister's voice.

Ayden tapped it again. Nothing happened. Even though it was damaged she put it back in her pocket. She checked her wound. It was bleeding again but much slower. The rest had helped a little but she hadn't slept long. She needed medical attention and regeneration in her alcove. Carefully she stood and looked down the hillside to where they had been captives. There were lights swarming about the place. She sighed, the trees ruined any help her vision would give her. She looked to Naomi. It would take her about a half an hour for reconnaissance. She didn't want her to wake up scared finding herself alone. That had happened to her more than five years ago... Ayden shuddered at the awful memory.

"N-a-omi," she said gently. The girl was sound asleep. Gingerly she bent down and gently shook her. "Naomi." The girl's eyes opened, she took in a gasp as she looked to the dark eyes of her protector. "I ha-v-have-" Ayden grunted, this was going to take forever. "Be b-bac-k."

"No!" Naomi cried out. It was dark and she was terrified. "There are monsters, and the men that took us! What if they find me while you're gone!"

Ayden looked around until she found a big tree. She escorted Naomi to the tree and lifted her up to the first thick branch. "Hi-dden no-not fi-nd."

"Are you sure?" Naomi asked skeptically as she clung to the branch. Ayden nodded. "You won't take long?" Ayden shook her head. "How are you going to find me when you come back?" Ayden smiled and Naomi nodded. "Your eyesight." Ayden nodded and left. Naomi watched for the split second as Ayden quietly disappeared into the woods. She would come back.

 **oooooooo**

Janeway came up to where Seven and Tuvok were looking at his tricorder. "...Even wounded she could run faster than any of us," Tuvok finished.

"Do you have a location?" Janeway asked.

They turned to look at her. "The transmission was not long enough. I am getting a faint signal but it is distorted enough that an exact location will take time to triangulate. We must assume that along with her injuries she is also carrying Naomi. It is highly unlikely that Ayden is running at her normal velocity. However, they could have made it up the mountain side."

Janeway looked the looming mountains around them. "In a single run?"

"That is not likely," Tuvok replied.

"With her injury," Seven continued. "Ayden would have to stop."

"Torres to the Captain," the Lieutenant could be heard over the comlink.

The Captain tapped her combadge. "Janeway here."

"We've got a signal Captain. It's faint but its federation. It's Ayden's combadge. We're heading for it."

"We're right behind," Janeway told her.

 **oooooooo**

Ayden breathed deeply and moved farther down the mountainside. The lights were moving towards her and she became wary. She shifted about looking for a place to get a better look at the searchers. She found a small outcropping a couple of meters to the south that would stand as a good vantage point and still give her enough time to make it back to Naomi first. She swiftly climbed the rock and perched herself on the edge unafraid of the dizzying height. The hard part was keeping her hold. She felt woozy from her wound but she would survive. She had been banged up more than this.

She could hear people calling out for her and Naomi. Most of the voices she recognized. She felt relief that help was here and as always the Captain and Seven had kept their promise to help her when needed. Ayden stood taking a step towards the edge of the outcropping she stood on to jump off. Everything in her line of vision shifted leaving her momentarily blind and she took two steps back to keep from falling off. She blinked fiercely to clear her vision when she felt something beneath her right foot give away. Her weight was too far back for her to jump away causing her to fall back into the hole that appeared in the ground.

With her extraordinary skill Ayden landed on her feet but from the injuries to her side her balance wasn't true. Her feet slid forward as her knees buckled landing her onto her bottom bringing a cloud of dust to float up about her from the hard rock surface. She looked around to her dark surroundings. There were two directions she could go, up, or towards a dim light to the left of her. She glanced to the opening she had fallen through letting the tiny shaft of moonlight shine down on her. She wouldn't be able to reach it, even on her best day she could never jump twenty feet up. Slowly Ayden got to her feet and moved toward the light, not noticing that she left her combadge on the ground where it had fallen out when she landed.

 **oooooooo**

"Naomi!" Naomi had almost fallen asleep. That wasn't Ayden. She would never yell. She didn't even think she knew how. "Ayden!" It was called out and not to far away from where she was hidden. "It's B'Elanna!" Naomi could here others calling out too. It was a rescue team from Voyager. She looked down below her, Ayden hadn't come back. Fear filled her wondering where she was, maybe they found her already. She would have come if she knew the crew was here. A figure with a light moved beneath the tree.

"I'm here," Naomi said and the figure flashed their light up blinding her.

"How did you get up there?" It was one of the officers she didn't know. The rest of the group swarmed over there and she was helped out of the tree.

"Naomi!" It was her mother. Ensign Wildman came through the crowd and hugged her close.

B'Elanna was there too. "Where's Ayden?"

Fear lit up Naomi's eyes. "She went to see who was down below." She looked about. "She should have come back. I thought she might have been with you."

B'Elanna looked around the area. "Keep searching," she told the others. She tapped her combadge. "Torres to Janeway."

Samantha held Naomi close again. "Let's get you back home," she said gratefully.

"What about Ayden?" Naomi asked worriedly. "She's hurt..."

"Oh, honey, Ayden knows how to take care of herself. And Lieutenant Torres and Captain Janeway will find her," her mother told her.

Naomi looked up at the Engineer who was about to move away. She gave Naomi a reassuring smile. "We'll find her, Naomi."

 **oooooooo**

"Do you still have a lock on her combadge?" Captain Janeway asked as she, Seven and Tuvok hiked up the hill with Epilon and Orius behind them.

Tuvok had five security officers following them along with three of the consortium guards Epilon had called for. Epilon assured the Voyager crew that the consortium guards were impartial to keeping things in line, especially with slaves. If harm had come to Ayden or Naomi as Epilon had seen on the screen Orius would be in grave trouble.

"Yes, ma'am," Torres replied over the link. "It's getting weaker, it's just east of our location, less than a thousand meters."

"Find her B'Elanna, we're right behind you."

"Understood."

Janeway looked to Seven. She had never seen the younger woman agitated for so long. It seemed as though the idea of sisterhood was rubbing off on Seven. If it had been a more light hearted situation she would have teased her about it. But they both had seen the wound the young woman had taken and it worried the captain. Not that Ayden couldn't take care of herself. She had worse wounds on her when they first brought her on board. But what Ayden had the possibility of becoming if pushed into it. They had never seen her without her humanity in control of her other...components. That's about the only way Janeway could think of them as, pieces of her but not her true self. She knew was Ayden was capable of. But she honestly believed it wasn't her nature to be violent.

 **oooooooo**

"That ion storm is approaching pretty fast, captain," Chakotay said over their comm system. A little crackle in the communication was proof enough of that. "Harry figures you've got about an hour left before it hits."

Janeway furrowed her brow in thought. A level three ion storm. They had seen in on their sensors a day or so before they entered Regulus space. They just didn't think it was going to hit so fast or with this problem on her hands when it hit. She glanced in the direction of her senior officers that had gone planet side to look for Ayden and Naomi. None of them looked happy. "How is Naomi, Chakotay?"

"The doctor says she fine. Scared, tired, a couple of scratches. Nothing serious. She wanted to come back down and look for Ayden though."

The captain nodded. Naomi always did have a strong sense of loyalty to her friends. Even one made in these kind of conditions. "I take it you said no."

"More like Sam said no." She could hear the commander grin. "She asleep from what Neelix told me."

"Did Harry figure out how they got them out from behind our shields in the first place?"

"Feed back through our shields on a piggyback from their scanning beam. Seems like they've done this before."

All of them within hear range of the captain's combadge tensed at the thought. She looked to where the Regulians stood a little down the mountainside from them. "What about their jamming signal?"

There was a little silence. "Well, Harry's still working on it. He says it's pretty complex but then it would have to be wouldn't it? He's found a way around it and enhanced the ship's sensors to track your combadge signals. For now that's the best we can do."

Janeway nodded slightly. "Let us know when our time is up to get clear of that ion storm. I want the search party clear of it." She knew Voyager could brunt a level three but it was going to cause some havoc down on the surface.

"Understood, Chakotay out."

Janeway looked back to the rest of the group. "Commander, I want you and the Lieutenant to follow the last trace of Ayden's combadge." It had been up on a ridge. "Take half of the group with you. Seven and I will go with the other half and the Regulians further on ahead to widen our search. We need to cover as much ground as we can before that storm hits."

Tuvok nodded and started picking out his group as B'Elanna took the lead, heading up the steep climb from where they stood, not far from the tree they found Naomi in. Janeway looked to Seven. She could see the indecision in the young woman's eyes. And the anger. "It hasn't been too long. She might still be close by."

Seven fell into step with her as the Regulians moved along behind them. "I believe they are worse than the Ferengi," Seven told her.

Janeway glared straight ahead. "Not by much, but I'm inclined to agree," she muttered.

 **oooooooo**

Ayden found that the light at the end of the tunnel were glowing sticks of fire. Torches...she had seen them in one of her vision quests with Chakotay. A wash of sadness and pain moved over her and she sat down against the roughly hewn rock wall in the dark corridor to watch the activity taking place inside. There were quite a few men, all of them carrying weapons, wandering about in the huge cavern that the corridor she sat hidden in led to. Inside there was a maze of large wooden boxes stacked high almost to the vaulted ceiling.

Making sure no one was nearby she checked her wound. She knew it was bleeding again, she could smell fresh blood which excited and sickened her in the same moment. Her thoughts moved to Naomi, she winced as she saw the bandage was soaked. She had to make sure Naomi was okay. Looking out at the room she saw two visible alternatives to the corridor she was in, but none of them were big enough to move the large crates into, so they most likely weren't the way to get outside. Closing her eyes she held back a cough, she could taste the blood on the back of her throat. It was not a good sign. She was tired and starving, she needed something to build up her reserves. She looked out to the men in the cavern wishing she didn't have a moral conscience at the moment. Slowly she stood holding onto her side with an already bloody hand she concentrated focusing her mind on the men around her, she let her mind drift in and she stepped out into the open. None of them noticed her.

Carefully as she fought to keep her control on staying upright and not letting them see her, she made a half circuit around the cavern. It felt like it was taking forever, but she knew what she was looking for. Something out of place, different than what was here. She didn't know how they worked, but she knew of force fields, and holographic projections. With her unique genetic makeup she could sense the difference between the natural and man-made as easily as day and night. She found it, the resonance sang to her and she moved nearby brushing her hand along the outer edge. Then she looked back, she could disable it by linking with it. But she would lose any control she had left and who knew what part of her would take over. Carefully she put her hand out...

 **oooooooo**

"Captain, we've found an opening in the rock face," Tuvok told her over their communications.

"Where are you at?" Janeway replied.

"Against the mountainside. The opening goes directly down. There are a few signs of Ayden's presence but she may have bypassed here."

"We're almost opposite of your location. Is there a safe way inside?"

B'Elanna was already halfway in peering down with her light. Something shined back at her. She moved in a little farther oblivious to any danger to herself. Tuvok wrapped an arm about her waist and looked to the other who held onto her legs. "What is that?" she swore under her breath. She pulled on her restraints but she wasn't allowed anymore of a leeway. She dropped the light hoping she'd come close to the thing that winked back at her. It did, it shined on a crushed and partially bloody combadge. B'Elanna swore in Klingon and backed her way out. She tapped her own combadge. "Captain, she was down there. Or her combadge made it by itself. Looks like a seven meter drop."

"She's no where around?" Janeway asked back.

"No, but there's blood all over. I think she fell through."

Silence.

"Can you get down there without injuring yourself?" the captain replied.

Tuvok spoke up this time. "The ion storm should be here in a short while."

B'Elanna looked to him. "We could get Voyager to send us a few transport enhancers. And lower one in and they could beam us down."

Tuvok looked thoughtful for a moment. "It would take time. Only a few of us would make it before we were recalled."

"We could wait the storm out down there."

"Tuvok," Janeway spoke up. "Do it, get you and B'Elanna down with enough supplies and a med kit. Get everyone back on board the ship."

"What about your group Captain?" Tuvok asked.

"We're going to search a little longer here then go back. Janeway out."

The Lieutenant Commander looked to B'Elanna. "Can you jump that distance without injuring yourself?" She nodded. He looked to the rest of the group. "Lieutenant Baham, you will coordinate with Voyager to return. Lieutenant Torres and I will go on ahead."

B'Elanna slid forward feet first making sure her phaser and tricorder were securely in place. She clasped onto the edge and swung down then she let go. She grunted as she landed feeling the stress of the drop in her thighs and calves. Tuvok dropped the med kit down and she moved out of the way letting Tuvok follow. He made it look effortless. B'Elanna picked up the broken combadge and Tuvok made a quick scan over it with his tricorder. "It's Ayden's blood." he looked in the direction of the light. "One would assume she had moved in that direction."

B'Elanna looked behind her, it was solid stone. Not really anyplace else to go.

 **oooooooo**

The wind began to pick up as Janeway gritted her teeth as it chilled her while they walked along. Orius was complaining loudly over this unjust treatment. Seven was bitterly silent and the captain had watched as she glared at the stuffed man while flexing her enhanced hand a couple of times. Carefully the captain moved between Seven and her direct path to the trader.

Seven looked down at her, a scowl on her face. "Do not tell me you have not felt the same impulse to...deck the idiot, as Ensign Paris would say."

The captain had to smile at that. "I've felt it, but you can't act on it Seven."

Seven looked fully at her almost stopping. "Why? It is because of him we are here," She glared at the man again. "I feel an anger toward him that I have never felt before."

"Because of Ayden?"

Seven thought about it then nodded. "I believe so. I feel many different things about her. When she makes me angry I feel more angry with her than with others. But I feel the need to protect her. I find I am seeking her out to ascertain that her well being is satisfactory, even though I am aware that she will be well." She creased her brow in confusion. "I am uncertain of why this is."

"She's your sister," Janeway told her calmly. "I feel the same way with mine."

Seven nodded. "You have a younger sibling." She looked to her. "Did she irritate you in this same manner?"

"You mean tease you? Oh, yes. She was very good at that."

Seven blinked. "She is teasing me?"

Janeway smiled. "It's her nature. I think you would have been the more serious of the two regardless of your time with the Borg."

"So what do I do about this... teasing?"

Janeway grinned. "It's your job to tease her back."

Seven frowned. "I am uncertain in how to do this."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. But don't let it go on too long."

Seven's brow furrowed deeper. "Captain?"

"You'll give older siblings a bad name," Janeway said seriously but the smile made it light-hearted.

"Voyager to Janeway." It was Chakotay.

She tapped her combadge. "Janeway here."

"The ion storm is almost here. Tuvok's group is back. You've got to come back now," the Commander told her.

The captain looked to Seven. "Begin, but leave Seven, myself and the Regulians for last."

"Understood."

Janeway stopped the group as four of her crew were beamed out.

 **oooooooo**

Ayden felt the ripple of energy flow around her hand from the holographic projection. She let her mind drift in and lock onto the system. The shock from the system as it went down made her visible to the men that passed by. Two of them shot at her. The beams ricocheted off the wall letting chunks of stone pelt her. The projection went down as she turned to them, her forehead had been nicked by a piece of rock and a trickle of blood caressed it's way down across her eyebrow and to the edge of her lips. She tasted it and her eyes turned black. Every ache and pain was forgotten as she crouched and ran towards them. The two closest yelped in surprise as she lunged at them bringing them down she killed them instantly snapping their necks with her strong hands. She looked to the other three who were backing up. She squinted as it seemed her mind tried to rationalize her actions, but the blood found her lips once more and she slipped off the two men her eyes reverting to madness. The men scrambled away from her yelling for help. She stalked them eagerly, the hunt was on.

 **oooooooo**

The screaming could be heard throughout the corridor that B'Elanna and Tuvok moved cautiously down while outside where the projection was gone leaving a gaping hole showing a tunnel entrance into the mountain. Janeway tapped her combadge. "Janeway to transporter room. Belay any order for the time being. Chakotay, move Voyager a safe distance away. We've found a place to ride out the weather." She looked to the Regulians. "I think we've found Ayden."

Seven moved ahead of them into the cavern entrance. Two men were on the ground both of them dead. She heard men running and weapons being fired but the screams were horrible, reminding her of the ones from her time as a Borg when she assimilated species. It was no different. Janeway joined her along with the Regulians and the three remaining crewmen from Voyager. There was a sickening crunch and a tower of crates wavered along with a scream of a dying man.

Janeway looked to her people. "All precautions. Go slowly and together." They each had their phasers out set on the highest stun level. She looked to Seven. "Do you know where she is?"

Seven shook her head. "Her mind is erratic. She is not thinking clearly enough for me to know." She nodded to the men on the ground. "I suggest we follow the trail."

Janeway nodded tapping her combadge as two men from the caverns ran out into the driving wind. Blood on their clothes and terror in their eyes screaming for them to get out.

Orius was livid and so was Epilon but at Orius. "Black marketing!" he spat at Orius.

"Shut up you fool! That animal is destroying good merchandise!"

"It won't make any difference once the consortium has heard about this!" Epilon yelled back.

Janeway shook her head. "Janeway to Tuvok."

"Tuvok here. We're on the north side of the cavern."

"I have five of us on the south. Have you spotted Ayden yet?"

"No, but I believe if we don't stop her she will kill everyone here."

"Be careful," Janeway told her friend.

"Understood."

"Let's go." She looked to the Regulians. They weren't going to help as they continued to argue. Better for them to stay here anyway, she hoped.

Seven led the way with Janeway right behind her. They stopped once as the crates next just ahead of them on the left rocked violently. Slowly they moved on. Farther and farther into the maze the more bodies they found. Then all became quiet. That was more unnerving than the noises. Seven stepped over a body as a shadow moved. She caught it with her enhanced vision, Ayden was directly in front of them watching them, stalking, waiting for her chance to attack.

She fired her phaser with a direct hit. Ayden came out of the shadow running at her as Seven fired again. Janeway joined in and Ayden stumbled crashing to the ground. She was covered with blood, most of it her own. She got to her feet again weaving this time but she kept her eyes locked onto Seven. A look passed between them and Ayden shook her head as if to clear it. Her eyes turned blue for a second then back to black. Seven stepped closer and Ayden charged again. Seven let go of her phaser to catch her wrists holding her away from her with her longer arms staring her down straining with every ounce of Borg strength she had left to control her sibling from attacking her.

"You will terminate this action at once," she commanded with all the borgness she had letting her mind connect with the wild thoughts that scattered any human thought Ayden might perceive. "Comply," she said sharply letting the word and thought sting into Ayden's mind and ears. The chaos halted for a moment as Ayden blinked again her eyes flickering in colors.

Janeway stepped around with a hypospray and quickly injected it into her. Ayden shuddered as she fought Seven's strong grip. She was too weak for her and she stopped fighting. Seven held on until she was certain Ayden's mind began to recede into unconsciousness before she pulled her closer and gently lowered her to the floor to lay her down. "I don't think 'terminate' was the best word I would have used around her at the moment," the captain suggested.

Seven looked at her raising her eyebrow before she knelt next to Ayden with her tricorder in hand. "What would you have preferred? 'Please do not kill me, I cannot think of something appropriate to say?'"

Janeway gave her a short grin as she looked to the rest of her group. "Find something to cover her with," she said to one.

"Torres to Janeway."

"Janeway here."

"Is everything okay?"

"Ayden is under control. Why don't you find the remaining Regulians and bring them on through."

"You might want to come up here captain," B'Elanna said.

Janeway looked to Seven who looked back, both of them hearing the tone of worry in her voice. "What's wrong Lieutenant?"

"I think you'll want to see this for yourself. And I'd keep your phaser handy."

 **oooooooo**

B'Elanna and Tuvok waited at the cave entrance as the captain and another crewman came out of the maze of crates to see a very dead Epilon at their feet. Janeway looked stunned at them. "What happened?"

Tuvok motioned with a short nod of his head to another prone figure. One of the consortium guards. "Both of them were killed with a discharging weapon. Orius and the remaining guards are no where to be found. One would have to assume that they are working together."

Janeway looked down and the pitiful remains of the honest man then out to the howling winds as the ion storm in the atmosphere above raged about. Day was just beginning to break and none of them had slept all night and she was in a bad mood. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, she thought then she threw her arms up in the air. "I don't believe this, I just don't believe this," her voice got harder and darker as she paced about. "Ayden's injured and we can't get her back to Voyager until this..." she waved to the storm in front of them. "..is over. Orius apparently has decided to take matters into his own hands. And it seems he has, or has two of the guards working for him. Let alone, we can't leave. There are dead bodies everywhere and I don't think Orius is going to let us wait around and just walk out of here when it's over." she said grumpily to her officers. "What more could go wrong?" Tuvok raised an eyebrow and Janeway glared at him. "Don't answer that."

"We can't just let them hunt us down while we wait out the storm," B'Elanna said.

Janeway gave her a wicked grin. "I don't plan too. But for now we're stuck here." She looked to Tuvok. "Any idea how long this is supposed to last?"

"Ensign Kim had sensors tracking it for the last three days. It's moving along quickly, I would hazard a guess at a better part of the day."

Janeway nodded then looked to B'Elanna. "Can you get the projection back up? I have a feeling it's going to get cold and noisy in here with that down."

B'Elanna hunted around for the controls. "Captain."

Janeway came over and looked over B'Elanna's shoulder. "Fused?"

"Most of it. It looks like there was a shield matrix in with the projection. I might get that going but the projection nodes are ruined."

The captain rubbed the back of her neck. "How did that happen? Weapon blast? An overload?"

B'Elanna shook her head and pointing to the cover it was in perfect condition. "Not a scratch except the normal wear and tear." She slipped a couple of chips in the panel around and pried open a small cover into a section with lots of wires. "And the program has a feedback protector. Someone had to of fused it manually."

Tuvok looked at it from the other side of B'Elanna with a quick glance as he kept watch on the area. "Something more powerful than the program itself."

B'Elanna nodded. "Oh yeah. It could have fried the whole unit..." she stopped what she was doing and looked back at the captain. "She wouldn't..."

"Yes, she would," Janeway answered slowly as she looked around taking in the aspects of what Ayden had gone through. "She was wounded, tired and she had left Naomi outside, alone." She closed her eyes briefly in retrospect.

"Got it!" B'Elanna let out in an exhausted breath. The force field came on and the room was a lot quieter with the howling winds left outside. A few groans came from different places in the cavern with the eerie quiet, it was unnerving.

 **oooooooo**

They had moved Ayden to a more secure part of the cavern. Seven had repaired what she could of Ayden's injuries before she sat down next to the Captain where they both watched over the younger woman who was now covered with a warm blanket pulled from one of the nearby crates.

"She will not be pleased when she wakes up," Seven stated. Even she was getting tired from the long searching.

Janeway nodded. Looking at the edge of Ayden's shirt poking out from the edge of the blanket. It was tattered and covered in dirt and blood. "Mortified would be more likely."

Seven frowned at this glancing her way. "Why do you continue to correct me? I believe my words are efficient in stating my point."

Janeway sighed. "I'm not correcting you Seven. I'm just showing you a broader range of words that might show a more...accurate term."

Seven raised an eyebrow at her. "You are correcting me." Stating what Janeway had just said in efficient words.

The captain sighed. "It's not intentional. But look at it this way. I'm not pleased we're stuck down here with Orius and his guards wandering about trying to take us out. And I'm not pleased at what has happened to Ayden or what she has done here. But Ayden will be mortified that she lost control."

Seven thought about this for a moment. "I see your point. However, she still will not be pleased."

Janeway grinned in utter amazement at Seven's headstrong attitude. She nodded. "No she won't."

B'Elanna came over to sit down on the opposite side of them. She looked tired and had smudges of dirt on her face from the day's events. "Ensign Clarke and I took a look down the other passage ways. Some of them go on quite a distance. If Orius and those guards are in them, the tricorders didn't pick them up."

Janeway nodded. "That would stand to reason. It seems the cavern would have to of been protected against strong scans the consortium would use." She looked to the crates. "This isn't supposed to be here," she said looking back to the women. "And Orius wants to make sure it stays that way."

B'Elanna leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "I take it going to look for them is out."

Janeway gave her a tired smile. "They have the advantage. We keep our guard up because sooner or later this storm's going to pass and Voyager will pick us up."

B'Elanna opened an eye to look at her. "Giving them only so long to pick us off."

Seven furrowed her brow at that. "Pick us off, of what?"

B'Elanna smiled and shook her head. "To kill us."

Seven looked to the captain. "Why? For material possessions?"

Janeway nodded. "One of the seven deadly sins. Greed being one of them."

"What are the other six?"

Janeway's eyes came open a little as she looked to B'Elanna. "Let's see...anger, gluttony, ...lust, envy,...pride and..." Janeway looked thoughtful for a moment before her eyes lit up. "And sloth."

Seven thought about it for a moment. "And the reason they are deadly is because of their lack of moral qualities?"

Janeway nodded. "Each one leads to the other eventually, and none of them have ever brought the bearer of it any good."

Seven looked confused. "Orius is a wealthy man. The consortium is based on greed and gluttony..."

Janeway stopped her. "But in the end what has it brought? Orius is hiding somewhere in these tunnels trying to keep that greed unknown to the consortium. Even if we fail to stop him, eventually someone else will."

Tuvok came up to them. "There was phaser fire in one of the corridors."

She nodded. "He's trying to draw us in."

Tuvok nodded. "He will get aggressive as time passes, captain."

"Then let him be aggressive out here. I don't want to be a fish in a barrel. And he'll have to come out eventually, unless there's another way out of here," Janeway said.

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "Those possibilities are endless, Captain."

"Then let's stay where we're at."

He nodded and left to go back to his post. Seven glanced at Janeway. "Fish in a barrel?"

 **oooooooo**

Coming off of an hour shift of watch Captain Janeway sat down next to Tuvok who was passing a tricorder over the still figure of Ayden. "How is she?" she asked quietly.

He nodded slightly. "She will survive."

She looked over his shoulder at Ayden's vital signs. A little slow but steady. She sat back. The injection she had given her earlier was designed to slow her down. The doctor has described it as a hibernation state, giving her Borg implants a chance to help heal her body. She smiled as she closed her eyes remembering Tom's reply. 'Enough tranquilizers to knock out an elephant.' The doctor hadn't been too pleased at the Ensign's intervention. She was grateful it had worked she really hadn't wanted to take drastic measures again Ayden. She looked to the sleeping young woman. "How long do you think the storm has left?" she asked quietly.

Tuvok looked to another tricorder. "From our projections on Voyager we have another six hours. Sometime after nightfall."

Janeway nodded. "The closer we get the more I worry."

Tuvok looked to their surrounding area. "It is only logical that he will come."

"I know, but it's the waiting for him to make his move." She leaned back onto the hard rock and tried to ease her ache in the middle of her back. For one of the first times in her career she began to wonder if she wasn't too old to be doing this captain thing anymore...

 **oooooooo**

Janeway watched from across the way in the corner of some crates. Across the way was Lieutenant Torres and behind her was Commander Tuvok. Each of them with their own section of crates for coverage and each of them holding a phaser. "Two hours." She heard B'Elanna from ten meters away. They had the point guard directly across the cavern from the two entrances where they assumed Orius and his men had gone. Janeway nodded that she heard. Two hours and Voyager would be back and she was going to go to her quarters and sleep for the next twenty four hours straight she was so tired. What she wouldn't do for a cup of coffee right about now...

"Does the place seem darker?" B'Elanna asked a few minutes later.

Captain Janeway started out of her lulled half awareness looking about. The opposite side of the cavern did seem a bit more shadowy. And she had the best view with the Lieutenant. She cautioned a glance over her shoulder to Tuvok. He merely a small shake of his head, not being able to see over the high stack of crates. She looked over to the other side nearer to the opening B'Elanna and Tuvok had come through into the cavern where Seven stood on watch, she gave a slight nod. To her enhanced vision it was darker.

Janeway stepped out a little bit from her alcove and looked about. Out of the corner of her eye to her right she saw a section of the cavern dim. She glanced to B'Elanna who held her phaser firmly in her hand, staring intently at the section that had dimmed casting a good portion of the crates nearby with heavy shadows. She had seen it too. Her gaze shifted as she saw Seven turn and bring her phaser up firing down the corridor of crates along the hallway out of Janeway's view.

There was a grunt and a clatter. Before anyone could respond a shot struck out at B'Elanna scorching the crate to the left of her making the engineer drop to the floor in reflex. Janeway swung around the crate dropping in a little low out of normal view she aimed her phaser and fired. It was one of the guards, she hit him in the shoulder and he moved out of sight behind a row of crates. Grimacing Janeway returned to her position. No one could be pulled away from the safety of the perimeter to go chasing after what might turn into a trap.

"Captain!" B'Elanna called out running straight at her. Janeway's eyes opened a little at this. "Get dow..." a shot fired at Janeway only to have B'Elanna leap and intercept it. The engineer crumpled to the ground sliding with her momentum she bumped hard into the crates at Janeway's feet.

Janeway turned with her phaser up pointed in the blast's direction. Orius stood in the shadows of the crates glaring at her a weapon pointed at her. "Drop it now, captain," he spat out. "You might shoot me, or not. But I have a perfect aim at you."

Her eyes tightening the captain slowly lowered her phaser down by her feet. Carefully she glanced over on her way back up to see that Tuvok was gone. "You aren't getting out of here," she told him. "It's less that two hours before Voyager returns and with one of your men out of commission and the other hurt the odds aren't in your favor."

Orius sighed in frustration. "Then at least I will have the joy of taking you and that damned dark breed with me." One of Voyager's security officers moved and Orius tightened his grip. "Tell them to drop their weapons or they'll have to find a new captain."

Captain Janeway looked to them and nodded. "Do it." She saw that Seven was gone as well leaving the three security officers and her with a wounded B'Elanna next to her. They did warily.

Orius smiled. "Now where is the little trouble maker?"

"We've taken care of her." Janeway nodded in the direction of where Ayden lay out of Orius' view. If he wanted Ayden he was going to have to come out in the light.

"Certainly you didn't kill it? Not after all this?"

Janeway gave him an annoyed and tired glare. "Hardly. She'll be fine once we get her back to Voyager."

"Why do you protect them?" Orius argued back. "The dark breed is nothing more than an animal. Not to mention the Borg female." He sneered at her. "You surround yourself with these _things_ ," he spit out. "It is just like a female to lower her standards! I would think you'd be happy that I would take them off your hands by destroying them!" he said contemptuously.

Janeway glared at him. "Because they are my friends, my family. As their captain it is my duty to protect them." Orius snorted and Janeway stilled the anger that bubbled up. "Because they trust me to do what is best for them. They trust me with their lives." She arched an eyebrow at him. "Who can you claim would lay his life down for you?"

Orius smirked. "I pay plenty of people to put their lives before mine."

Janeway set her jaw in a dark grin. "Then I pity you Orius. If you had no money those people would walk all over you for those that would." She nodded to B'Elanna. "I didn't pay her to throw herself in front of that shot. She did it out of respect, friendship and honor. All of which I gained by proving my actions were worthy of her trust. You have done none of these things." She pointed back to where Ayden lay on the ground. "She grew up on a world where there is no kindness, no love, no charity or trust. It's every person for themselves and if you're too slow you get killed." She squinted a little at him. "I think you might like it there."

Orius' hand trembled. "Don't compare me to the dark breed! A bunch of unthinking animals! I am nothing like them!" he panted, fully angered.

Janeway looked curiously at him. "Interesting that you say that." He focused on her. "You didn't stop to think about the warning I gave that none of my crew were for trade. You didn't stop to think what might happen if we decided to put an action towards that. You didn't stop to think what Ayden might do once she found herself here." Janeway took a step closer and lowered her voice. "You didn't stop to think what the value of a life was to others beyond what you could put in your pocket. And you didn't stop to think that to her and to others that care for her that her life in monetary value has no measure, as does every life. _You_ didn't stop to think."

She had his full attention. "Ayden has only been a part of my crew for two months but in that time she has shown a good heart, a strong will, and incredible kindness. She laid down her life to protect the younger girl, Naomi Wildman, without the thought of personal gain, only that she was entrusted with her life, even though it was unspoken. Because she knew all of us would do it for her." She looked him straight in the eyes. "If she was that unthinking animal you claim her to be, you and I would not be standing here right now having this discussion because there would be nothing left of it. She would have destroyed it all. She has no want for profit, for gain, for power. She wants friendship, love, and compassion. She has gained them all in that short amount of time from everyone on my crew. Even those who thought like you when she was first brought on board." She took a step back. "And I'm sorry to say Orius, but she has achieved higher standards in moral and ethical values as a person in the space of days than you will ever struggle to achieve in your entire pathetic life."

He shook his head and aimed his weapon at her chest. "Stupid female. Letting emotions control your thoughts. No one, not even you wants to be the beggar out on the streets. And the only way to gain respect is through power and money. I do not respect you, I see a weak woman with my weapon pointed at your heart."

"Somehow I don't think Epilon would be respecting you for your money and power right now and he was one of you," she countered.

He snorted. "Epilon was weak. His death was for the greater good. A better trader can be put in his position. And with my power on the consortium council I will have much to say about who will be brought in. One that would not have let you come here to search for the animal or the child." he glared at her. "It would have been easier on both of us if you had taken trade for them."

Janeway looked curious. "And what would you have done with them? It's most likely Ayden still would have gotten away."

Orius' voice became dark. "I had three buyers on the animal alone. It would have made me a fortune. I could have taken it directly to them instead of these woods and the imbeciles watching over it."

"She would have defended herself."

Orius shrugged. "I would have my money. She would be theirs and no longer my concern."

"But instead she led everyone to this place." She glanced at the boxes for a moment then back to him. "Was Epilon right? You sell on the black market?"

Orius grinned. "What kind of trader would I be if I did not take every opportunity that I could? The consortium has limited or made things illegal to buy to keep the prices high and the taxes alone are expensive. To sell between the black market and the consortium gives me considerable wealth that is hard to trace."

She nodded once understanding. "The wooden boxes? To hide a large amount of man made materials from overhead scans." Orius nodded. Janeway sighed. "Nothing I say is going to change your mind, is it?"

"Hardly, I have a very comfortable life." The weapon was held tight. "And you are not going to stop me."

Janeway looked passed him and shrugged. "I tried."

Orius felt a tingle of fear as he looked back to see the black officer grasping a point where his shoulder and neck joined. Orius shot in reflex as he succumbed to Tuvok's neck pinch.

Tuvok looked over to where the captain had ducked. The shot had hit the crates above where B'Elanna lay. "Captain, are you alright?" he asked concerned as he lowered the heavyset man to the floor.

Captain Janeway sighed as she picked herself up and dusted her uniform off. "I'm fine. Tired, frustrated, angry." She knelt down next to B'Elanna and felt her pulse. She had a strong heartbeat, the shot was meant to knock her out not to kill and a wave of relief filled her heart. It was the force of the weapon blast that threw her back into the crates causing the injury the engineer, a minor but bloody wound. "I think it's time to go home." She looked around as she headed for Ayden. "Where's Seven?"

Seven moved from behind the crates with one of the guards weapons in one hand, her tricorder in the other. "I am here. The other guard is incapacitated."

Janeway nodded. "Good, let's get these two to sickbay. Then I think we'll need to speak with the consortium." She looked to Ayden's poor abused body from the last couple of days. She felt her pulse. It was weak but steady. The rest from being unconscious and Seven injection from the doctor must be helping.

Tuvok looked her way from where he watched over B'Elanna. "Is that wise captain? I got the distinct impression that most of the consortium was corrupt from Orius' conversation with you."

Seven looked to him then to the captain. "I am inclined to agree with the Commander, Captain. When he does awake he will deny any of what has taken place here."

Janeway put her hands on her hips understanding their point. "And who are they more likely to believe? One of their own? Or us, with a dark breed on board?"

Seven frowned at this. "Ayden is not dark breed." She narrowed her eyes at the unconscious form of Orius. "And she is not an animal."

The captain placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. "I know that Seven. But it's what they see."

Seven looked to her. "Just as they see me as a Borg and not a human."

The captain nodded slowly. "Just as they only see me as a female."

Seven raised an eyebrow and looked directly at her. "I may have a solution to that misconception."

The captain furrowed her brow. "Which one was that?" Seven handed over her tricorder. The captain's brow lifted as she took in the information. She smiled up at her and Seven gave her an amused look. "Seven are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked.

Seven raised an eyebrow at her. "It is inefficient to hypothesize as to another persons thoughts, but I assume that we are."

The captain looked around. "Now how..."

Seven interrupted her. "I believe I can answer that question, Captain."

The captain gave her a sly look. "Seven...don't tell me you are reading my mind."

Seven really arched an eyebrow at her. "Hardly. It was quite simple to deduce what your next question would be."

The captain grinned. "And your solution?" Seven tapped a few pads on the tricorder in the captain's hand. The captain grinned. "Oh, I like that."

 **oooooooo**

 **A day's travel away from the Regulus system...**

Chakotay walked along one of the corridor on Voyager with the Captain handing her a report. "From Neelix and Tuvok. Our cargo bays and any other place we can store stuff are loaded." he smiled at her. "We won't need some things for a long time." Janeway gave him a smile and he grinned back. "So how'd you do it?" he asked curiously.

The Captain smiled. "An ingenious Borg and Ayden's luck."

Chakotay smiled. "Do you think you could tell Ayden that? With all that's happened to her she'll probably think she has the worse luck in the Delta quadrant."

The captain smiled back. "I will, but do you think it will make a difference?"

He chuckled as he left her in front of the sickbay doors. "I'll tell you when I vision quest with her again."

The captain headed through the open doors to see Seven waiting with the doctor next to Ayden's unmoving form. The rest of the sickbay was deserted. B'Elanna was released soon after the doctor checked her over having a minor wound and concussion. "Captain." The doctor smiled at her. "Just the person we were waiting for."

The captain smiled back. "Well, I don't want to keep anyone waiting."

The doctor placed the hypospray against Ayden's neck and woke her. The muscles in her body tensed and she jerked up as her eyes opened, ready to fight. The doctor and the others place restraining hands on her to keep her on the bed. "I guess I should have put a mild sedative in along with it," he grunted as he held her arm.

"Ayden, it's okay," the Captain said soothingly holding on her legs she could feel the muscles flex. Seven had a hold around her waist with her enhanced left arm and her other was holding her arm. Ayden blinked fiercely, clearing her mind and looking about, to them and to her surroundings. She put her hand to her side feeling for the wound.

"Everything's fixed, you're going to be okay," the doctor told her as he released her arm nodding for the others to do the same. "You need to take a few more days in your alcove and you'll be back to doing what you did before all of this nasty stuff happened."

Ayden's shoulders slumped as she glanced in Seven's direction. The Captain looked at the two of them. "Doctor could you show me what's being done with the medicines you found in our new supplies."

The Doctor looked up at her his eyebrows knitted closely. "Medicines? But you know..."

"Now, please Doctor." She looked at the two young women and he nodded slowly.

"Of course Captain." She followed him into his office giving the siblings some privacy.

Seven watched them for a moment, curious as to their sudden departure. Then she understood. She looked to Ayden, slowly with some thought she put a hand on Ayden's shoulder. Not as comfortingly as the captain had done but close touch was still new to Seven. "I know the attack was not personal," she said rationally. "I have faced my own programming which has overwhelmed me to do things that I do not desire. Most beings have sides they do not wish to see. You will learn to control them better and if not I will help you."

Ayden looked up at her. "I am sor-ry," she whispered.

Seven nodded. "Apology accepted." She did not want an apology but knew that it meant something to her. She wanted Ayden to forget about it. It was irrelevant. "I will care for you regardless of this."

Ayden nodded. "I kn-know."

Seven set her jaw as her eyes softened slightly, slowly touching Ayden's cheek with her fingers. "I...love you." Ayden's eyes went wide and she blinked, her throat locked up. Seven removed her hand and stood straight. "The Doctor has released you into my care. You will come with me to the cargo bay to being your regeneration cycle."

Ayden looked up at her confused at the change in her demeanor but she nodded in understanding. Emotions were still hard for Seven to grasp a hold of and just the vocal admission of love was amazing. The two left and the Captain and Doctor stood on the other side of the office out of view having heard everything.

"Well, there's something you don't hear every day," the Doctor said in an overwhelmed tone.

The Captain nodded, proud and overwhelmed herself. "And I don't think you will again. Not for some time anyway."

 **oooooooo**

Orius snorted awake to the sound of a sharp beeping noise. Slowly he pried his eyes open to look out into a dimly lit cave. He closed his eyes for a second in weariness before he opened them again...the cavern was empty. Every crate was gone. Hundreds of thousands of credits worth of items stolen. Standing on shaky legs he looked around in horror.

"NO!" he screamed letting the echo reverberate around the corridors and empty cavern. The beeping sounded again and Orius looks to see a small data pad that was left next to him. He picked it up and it activated.

Ensign Paris' voice could be heard throughout the room in a scratchy recording like one from centuries ago.

 _Jim, your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to reveal what you have done to the crew of Voyager and the black marketing crimes you have committed to your fellow consortium traders. As you know by now the captain of Voyager is considered smart and highly dangerous, as is a good part of her crew, which were revealed to you at an earlier date._

 _From the information we have relayed to the consortium it is highly possible that you may be questioned for you actions and the disappearance of fellow trader Epilon. We have also uncovered information that if you find objects missing from your secret cavern the captain of Voyager may have considered it as fair trade for the damage caused to members of her crew._

 _It is unlikely these items will be found in time for you to retrieve them. If you choose to accept this mission and are caught or killed, we will disavow any knowledge of you or your unhumanitarian ways anyway. This recording will self destruct in five seconds._

Orius stared at the pad for a moment as the sounds of aircrafts hovered outside with heavy footsteps stomping on the ground towards his location. The pad began to hiss and smoke billowed out from it. He dropped it watching in numb shock as it melted into a glob of molten metal. His pale face began to turn red and the blood vessels in his neck began to bulge.

"Damn that Dark Breed!" he yelled to the skies as men rushed into the cavern.

 **oooooooo**

Chakotay entered the forest to see the tiny ferret laying on the rock by the lake sunning itself on the beautiful summer day. He whistled getting its attention her brown eyes opened as she scrambled up seeing him there. Chakotay held out his hand in greeting as the ferret rubbed up against it. Picking her up he resumed the spot on the rock holding the ferret in his hands. ' _You've had a hard time.'_

The ferret curled up in his hands tucking her tail around her body. ' _Are all beings like that?'_

Chakotay smiled gently. ' _In general or does that include the people on Voyager also?'_

The ferret opened an eye to look at him. He was still smiling. ' _In general.'_

 _'No,'_ Chakotay told her. ' _You cannot assume one thing for everyone else. Each person you meet will be a new experience.'_

The ferret let out a little sneeze of annoyance. ' _I do not wish to go to another planet again. Is that wrong to think?'_

 _'That depends. Do you want to keep learning?'_ Chakotay asked. He cradled her in one arm as he leaned down to pull out a tall green weed from the edge of the ground near the rock. The tip of it was a crown of soft bristles and long feathery leaves drooping from the middle of it.

The ferret locked an eye on the weed watching it as Chakotay twirled it about in his fingers, the light of the bright sun flickering off it. ' _Yes.'_ She turned a little, never letting her eye off the weed. ' _Why can I not do that from here?'_ She turned a little more.

 _'You can't stay on Voyager forever,'_ he said as he lowered the bristly end towards her.

A quick paw flashed out and batted the end of it away from her. ' _You would go onto these worlds? Even with the risk of such treatment?'_ She crouched a little and batted the tip again.

 _'Yes_ ,' he replied. ' _I have met many people over my lifetime and there are very few I can say I did not care to know again. But for the most part, people are just like us.'_ He moved the tip in towards her and she wriggled back with a scared squeak coming from the ferret's mouth. Chakotay smiled and turned the end he was holding towards her. She clenched it between both paws and bit it fiercely with her sharp teeth. ' _Next time we come to an inhabited planet I will go with you and the captain might as well.'_

 _'And Seven?'_ the ferret asked curiously as she bit the end in two.

Chakotay chuckled. ' _I_ _don't think she'd let you out of her sight after last time.'_

 _'She said she loved me.'_ The ferret looked up at him as she kept hold of the weed. ' _What does that mean?'_

Chakotay sat quiet for a moment and the ferret watched him. ' _Love means certain things to certain people. A parent can love a child, but not in the same way a sister can love a sibling, or the way two people can love each other in an intimate relationship. They all love each other but not in the same way.'_

 _'Is this another of those lessons in life?'_

Chakotay nodded. ' _I think what Seven was saying is that she cares deeply for you. Probably like she has never felt for another. Protectiveness, fondness, concern for your well being...you'll have to find out for yourself.'_

The ferret let the weed go but kept her eye on it. ' _Then I must love her to.'_

Chakotay smiled. ' _You think so?'_

The ferret blinked at him. _'I feel all these things for her. But I feel many of these things for most everyone on Voyager. Only more for her.'_

He chuckled softly as he let the weed go out onto the surface of the lake. They watched it float on the soft wakes together. ' _I think I'm going to have to start coming to you for advice.'_

 **End**


	4. 4 - The Game

**Story 4 – The Game**

 _ **By Sojogogo**_

 **Rating: PG**

 **Pairings: None really maybe B/T but they aren't the major characters**

 **Summary:** The Crew of Voyager takes a break in a holodeck to play a game of baseball. Unfortunately others have a different idea of what they should be doing.

 **Author's Notes:** You should read Dark Breed, New Collective and Seven Deadly Sins before reading this so it makes sense. 

**Disclaimer:** All is owned outside of my characters by Paramount and anyone else who has a right to them.

 **Oooooooo**

 **Part I**

 **Pre-game Opening**

"Come on Captain..," Ensign Paris said in his most winning voice. "It'll be fun." He finished with a deep drawl of enticement.

Captain Janeway sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "Tom, I don't think it's such a good idea..."

"Everyone needs a break now and then. Even Neelix was talking about how we haven't had one for three months. One afternoon...a sunny day...lots of food...the smell of fresh cut grass..." he said enchantingly. "Seven doesn't even know anything about the game and Chakotay thinks it'll be good for Ayden to know the rest of the crew and I bet she can throw a mean curve ball if someone taught her."

Janeway stopped walking and so did he. He knew right where to get her didn't he? "One afternoon Ensign, but only if we don't have any emergencies come up."

Tom grinned, his eyes beaming. "Thanks Captain! It'll be great!"

Janeway shook her head but smiled and continued on toward the bridge only to have Chakotay join her. "He talk you into it?" the gentle man asked with amusement glinting in his eyes.

She flickered an annoyed glance at him. "I take it everyone knew but me."

He chuckled softly. "Just about. You know Tom."

Janeway smiled. "And if I had said no?"

"He was going to go for the ace in the hole." He looked at her.

"Ayden," they said at the same time.

"Seven was going to be next. But Ayden wouldn't argue about the relevance of it all," Chakotay told her.

Janeway shook her head. "It's been a month since that incident with those rodents."

Chakotay smiled. "Mother hen," he whispered.

She frowned. "Am I?"

"Can't blame you," he replied. "Seven's always had the strength and confidence. She just needs someone to guide her. Ayden's..."

"Different," Janeway finished. Her brow knotted in thought. "I know." They entered the turbolift together. "Bridge," she told the computer. She looked to Chakotay. "Has B'Elanna coerced her back into the holodecks yet?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Driving her crazy too. Ayden's still beating herself up over what happened on Regulus VI."

The turbolift slowed. "Think she'll listen to me?" she asked.

Chakotay shrugged. "Couldn't hurt. Seven's tried until even her temper snapped." They stepped out onto the bridge. "I've talked with her but she avoids that subject."

Janeway nodded and sighed. "Guess it's better to have her angry at me but have her working on her control."

He gently touched her arm. "You know you missed your calling, right?" he said quietly as they sat trying not to smile.

She looked at him. "Don't even think it, let alone say it."

He couldn't help it as a grin appeared. "Too late on the first part. But you know I'm right." She shook her head. "How many times did your mother put you in your place when you were young?" he asked.

Janeway sighed. "I'm just not the mothering type, Chakotay. She avoids me half the time anyway."

He smiled. "Don't all children?" She glared at him and he turned to his work.

 **oooooooo**

"Seven?" Harry called out as he came into the Astrometrics lab.

The gorgeous blond turned to him from where she was working at the console in front of the large view screen. "Yes, Ensign. What may I do for you?"

He fidgeted for a moment under her direct gaze. "Tom and I...well I was wondering if..." he sighed. "Are you going to the ball game?"

She looked slightly displeased at this. "The recreational activity tomorrow. I had not considered it." She turned back to her console glancing between it and the view screen as the schematics they presented changed to a different view.

He fidgeted a little more. "Ummm...I was hoping you were going to play."

Seven looked back at him. "That is highly unlikely. This game Ensign Paris referred to..."

"Baseball," Harry said meekly. "It's a great game, Seven. I've played it a few times. You might enjoy yourself."

Seven looked at him closely. "Enjoyment is irrelevant. Besides, all of the senior officers are going to be there. Someone should monitor the ship while you are away...playing." She said the last word firmly, her voice full of disapproval.

"Ayden's going to be there," he tried again.

Seven smirked and returned to her duties. "I find that hard to believe Ensign since she won't enter a holodeck anymore." She tapped a few pads on the console.

"The captain will get her to come," Harry said confidently. He waited in silence before he realized she wasn't going to reply. "If she comes, will you?"

Seven sighed giving the monitor an annoyed look. "Very well, Ensign. If Ayden goes, so will I. But as a spectator. I do not wish to join in this frivolous amusement."

He nodded grinned. "Okay, thanks Seven." He backed up bumping into the wall next to the door. She looked back at him and he blushed and made it out of the room. She could hear him whistling a cheerful tune as the doors slid shut.

 **oooooooo**

Tom entered the mess hall to find Neelix puttering around his kitchen. "Ensign Paris!" he greeted him with a cheerful smile. He came a little closer leaning in he lowered his voice. "Did you talk to the captain?"

Tom smiled. "We're set to go."

Neelix grinned and patted him on the shoulder. "Good! I've got most of the food planned. I did think that we should have a little more variety in the menu..."

Tom sighed to himself. "It's a barbeque, Neelix. A big grill with hamburgers and hot dogs. It'll be your moment."

Neelix stopped talking and looked thoughtful. "My moment..."

Tom smiled. "Of course, the chef is the honored member of a barbeque."

Neelix nodded. "The crew won't mind consuming that much meat?"

"It's tradition," Tom said reverently.

"Tradition..." Neelix repeated in the same tone of voice. "Well, I would never want to be one to change tradition," he said proudly.

Tom smiled and picked up a plate of food. "Let me know if I can do anything to help."

Neelix nodded but didn't really hear him as the Talaxian was deep in thought. Tom grinned as he made his way over to where B'Elanna sat. The beautiful Human/Klingon woman glanced between the two of them. "What was that about?"

Tom sat down across from her. "Just talked Neelix out of putting a new spin on the barbeque."

"The captain went for it?" she said as she brought a forkful of food up to her mouth.

He nodded. "Reluctantly, but I think she wants a break too. You know the captain." Giving her an impersonation of the captain's scowl.

B'Elanna smiled as she chewed. "Tough as ever," she said after she swallowed.

He smiled back as he looked to the purple mound of unknown food before him. "Oh, yeah." He poke it a bit. "Is it good?"

She shrugged. "Better than the yellowish green stuff last week. Tastes like a mix of squash and apples."

Tom grimaced a little and took a bite. He raised an eyebrow. "Guess I'll live."

B'Elanna grinned. "You're gonna have to. A lot of replicator rations are going in to tomorrow."

He smiled. "Think Harry talked Seven into it?"

B'Elanna frowned. "Probably, if he words it right. Enjoyment and fun should definitely be kept out." She sat for a moment. "Think Seven can get Ayden through those doors? I'll need an army to get her to go in if I tried."

Tom smiled. "Or one stubborn captain."

B'Elanna snorted almost choking on her drink. "Ayden's pretty set on staying away."

Tom picked up another forkful and thoughtfully chewed. "We could transport her in."

B'Elanna shook her head. "I don't want her angry at us, Tom. She has to do it on her own or she won't trust us."

He smiled at her. "Just keeping an open mind."

She rolled her eyes. "You and your 'open' mind." He chuckled as they finished their dinner.

 **oooooooo**

 **The next day around noon...**

Ayden backed away from the holodeck doors where Lieutenant Torres and Captain Janeway had lured her so far. People were entering in their off duty clothes watching as the Captain and B'Elanna cornered the young woman across the way.

"You have to go in sometime, Ayden," Janeway said calmly. "See, everyone else is going in. It's just for fun. Nothing's going to go wrong."

Ayden furrowed a disbelieving brow at her shaking her head once more. "No," she said firmly. That was an easy word she'd gotten use to saying. That along with yes, Seven and Captain were non stuttering words. She folded her arms and glared. She could wait them out, she was pretty patience when it was something she was dead set on not doing.

Janeway groaned as she looked to the Lieutenant. "Seven's coming," B'Elanna tried again. Ayden's eyes became dark for a moment as she quickly scanned the hallways not seeing her sibling anywhere in the vicinity. If Seven felt like it she would haul her in there by her shirt. Ayden may be stronger but not by much and Seven was a powerhouse when it came to getting Ayden to do things she didn't want to just from Ayden's awe of her.

More people came, Neelix was scuttling about with his apron saying 'kiss the cook' already on. He held Naomi's hand and Ensign Wildman was on the other side of her daughter. Naomi let him go and headed over to where they stood. She looked up at the glowering young woman. She smiled fondly at her. "Where's Seven?"

Ayden shrugged. "Co-m-ing," she got out slowly.

Naomi nodded smiling brighter. She took Ayden's hand in her small one completely at ease with the dangerous young woman. "Come on, you're going to miss the food." She tugged lightly and Ayden stiffened. Naomi glared at her not understanding her friend's reluctance on entering. "Come on, Ayden. I'll stay with you." Ayden glanced up at the older people. Her shoulders sagged as she let Naomi pull her through the doorway.

B'Elanna sighed as she leaned back against the wall. "Remind me to consult with her in the future."

Sam Wildman smiled at them. "Did you hear about her latest project?"

Janeway looked to her. "No...what's that?" She knew Naomi was a bright girl and both Ayden and Seven were high on her list as best friends. Neither of the young women refused her much of anything.

"Naomi's convinced that she can teach her how to read."

B'Elanna and the captain glanced at each other. "If she accomplishes that I'll make her an officer," Janeway said.

Sam smiled. "Don't tell her that, she's bad enough already with just wanting to be your assistant."

B'Elanna looked at them. "Wouldn't teaching her to speak be more relevant than reading?"

Seven came up behind them. "She has a Klingon curse down quite well. I suppose that is what you want her saying?" The tall blond mentioned in her impartial tone.

B'Elanna smiled a little embarrassed as Janeway raised an eyebrow at her. "You're teaching her to swear?"

"No... it's wasn't on purpose," B'Elanna fumbled about. "She doesn't know what it means anyway."

Seven looked at her. "She may not know the words but she knows the tone of voice behind it. I would not underestimate her."

"Never did." B'Elanna glowered just like Ayden had a few minutes earlier.

Seven looked to the captain. "Did she enter?"

Janeway smiled. "Naomi was here."

Seven gave a nod at this. "Understood." The group entered the holodeck.

 **oooooooo**

The park was massive. A huge baseball field stood out from the eating area and the tables were loaded and various members of the crew swarmed about piling food onto their plates. Janeway sighed as she walked along with Seven. The sky was bright and a few puffy clouds drifted lazily about. Tom was right about the smell of freshly cut grass. And the aroma from the gigantic grill where Neelix had taken over was divine.

Seven looked to the cheerful grin on the captain's face. "You are enjoying yourself," she stated.

Janeway nodded. "It's just what everyone needed." She looked to her friend. "What do you think of this?"

Seven looked around. "It is not productive, but I am curious as to the day's events."

Janeway looked intrigued. "What do you mean?"

Seven stopped and took in the sights and sounds. "I have accessed many data files on this particular activity. All of them were considered to be an enjoyable experience."

Janeway smiled. "I though enjoyment was irrelevant?"

"It is," Seven replied. "But I have learned that if I want to expand my knowledge of human experiences then I must forgo the need to be productive to understand what all of you see in... this."

Janeway nodded solemnly. "That's very insightful of you Seven."

Seven glanced down at her. "Hardly. But my time with Ayden has found me questioning her behavior."

Now the captain was curious. "How so?"

Seven turned to face her completely. "One moment she is quiet and attentive and the next she is not. I find her to be in a disagreeable behavior at the beginning of the day but as the day progresses she becomes more efficient."

Janeway smiled. "That's human nature, Seven."

Seven frowned. "I do not see this with you, or the others so frequently as I do with her."

"I'm grumpy when I wake up too. Cup of coffee and I'm set to go."

Seven looked curious. "Should I introduce 'coffee' to her?"

The captain blinked in surprise then laughed. "She's jumpy enough already. I don't think she needs any help."

Seven looked unconvinced but said nothing more as Naomi pulled Ayden along behind her coming up to them. The girl took Seven's hand and placed Ayden's in it. "Watch her," she ordered the tall blond. "I have to go help Uncle Neelix." She glared at her silent charge and headed for the grill.

Janeway bit her bottom lip to stop herself from smiling. Ayden slid her hand free from Seven's. The two looked at each other and Seven nodded. "You will return," she insisted.

Ayden looked upset but she nodded. Janeway looked between the two of them. "Where are you going?" she asked.

Ayden tensed her jaw. "H-hot." She was in her normal black outfit and she was squinting in the bright sunlight with her light sensitive eyes.

Janeway nodded. "Don't forget your glasses."

Ayden smiled slightly and headed for the doors. Naomi saw her and headed in her direction a scowl forming on the girl's face. Ayden saw her and slid easily into the opposite direction heading toward the open field with a slight grin. Janeway noticed that the crowd was a little quieter as Ayden kept just out of Naomi's grasp. Most of them chuckled, some were a little thoughtful as they watched the mostly somber, silent young woman become playful. She looked to Seven who watched curiously then glanced at the Captain.

"This is what I am referring too," Seven told her. "She was upset only a moment ago and now she is...happy," she said as she accessed the narrow mind link between herself and her sister. "Why is this?"

Janeway stood looking introspective. "It's just the way she is, Seven. You can't change her. You're going to have to learn to accept it." Seven's brow furrowed slightly and the Captain sighed. "Did you really want her to be just like you?"

"No," Seven said firmly. She watched as Naomi was becoming tired and Ayden hadn't even broken a sweat. "But I do not know how to calculate for these changes. When they occur I become increasingly frustrated and Ayden becomes more obstinate."

"Seven," Janeway said softly putting a light hand on her arm. "No one can calculate human nature, not even the Borg. They couldn't with yours and when they thought you would join them your human nature won out. Give your relationship with her some time. You'll see signs like in facial expressions that warn you of things." She grinned slyly. "She can do it with you."

Seven looked startled at this revelation glancing in her direction. "Elaborate."

"Emotions are Ayden's world, Seven." She steered her towards the picnic tables and handed her a plate, nodding that she select some things out of the bowls and containers to try. "She understands them better than anyone I know and she's only been at it about five years. You're trying to fit her into a controlled situation. That's never going to happen. So now you have to learn about her by watching and expanding your relationship."

Seven looked at the food and selected what the captain selected since she didn't know what any of them were. Janeway smiled. "Right there is my point."

"Captain?" Seven glanced at her.

"You follow a lead when you are uncertain. A certain order for a more predictable outcome. If Ayden were here she might try what I have. But it's most likely she would try everything because she has a curious nature. And order will never completely satisfy the curious."

Seven looked at her totally opened faced as she contemplated this. "So you are saying I should try to be more like her to understand her?"

Janeway shook her head. "No, who you are is your own nature. You can't go changing that to relate to her. All that will accomplish is frustration for you and Ayden will get confused because you're not being yourself."

Seven nodded slowly, and through the remainder of the table she picked out her own samples of food and the captain bit off a smile. She looked at her as they headed for the grill and the humming Neelix. "I will do as you suggest," she finally told the captain after some thought.

Ayden had given in when Naomi started glaring at her from the center of the baseball field, no longer able to keep up with her. Ayden stood in front of her maybe a little over a foot taller than the girl and she bent down and clenched her jaw and began to speak haltingly to her. This got everyone's attention even though they couldn't hear her. Naomi nodded and put her arms about her neck to hug her, this also got them intrigued and Ayden lifted her up and carried her back as though she weighed hardly anything. She deposited her friend next to her mother and looked back at Seven and left for the entrance.

Before she could exit she was intercepted by Tom and B'Elanna. The brown haired pilot asked her something and she squinted in confusion for a moment then B'Elanna said something else and Ayden slowly nodded. They smiled at her and she left, this time making it out of the holodeck doors.

The two walked back hand in hand to where they had vacated their places. Seven and Janeway had found seats just down the table next to Tuvok who looked slightly intrigued at the picnic.

Kim sat across from Tom and B'Elanna and smiled at them as they sat. "She's going to do it?"

Tom nodded and grinned. "I can't wait to see this."

B'Elanna looked at the two of them. "Won't that be unfair to the other team if she plays?"

Harry snorted. "She could probably be her own team."

Tom looked at them. "Let's just wait and see what happens," he whispered. "Maybe she won't be any good."

B'Elanna snorted looking at him in disbelief. "Where did you get that idea from?"

Tom shrugged. "You never know B'Elanna." He patted her hand. "You just never know."

 **oooooooo**

Seven looked to her plate of food, then to the captain watching her sample what she had on her plate. The captain smiled and looked at what Seven had taken. Pretty much the normal fair. Seven took a small amount of lumpy white stuff with flecks of yellow and green and gingerly put it in her mouth. Her eyebrows raised as she slowly chewed. It was a creamy texture with small bite sized crunchy bits. She looked questioningly at the captain who smiled.

"Potato salad," Janeway responded to the unasked query.

Seven looked down at it. "I find it intriguing that edible nourishment which is most enjoyed by the crew is not high in nutritional value."

"It usually isn't," Janeway said around a healthy bite of her hot dog covered with ketchup and relish. "But you don't eat it all the time, that why people enjoy it so much." She rested her elbows on the table and cupped her chin to watch with amusement as Seven tried baked beans. "What do you think?"

Seven's eyebrow raised and she cocked her head slightly in thought as she swallowed. "It is a bit sweet. Is it a dessert?"

Janeway pressed her lips together and shook her head. "No, that comes later. Those are cooked for a long period of time with brown sugar if I remember my mother telling me about them correctly."

Seven pushed the beans around. "I believe I prefer the 'potato salad' then."

Janeway nodded and speared a forkful of seven bean salad. The doors opened and Ayden came back in. Dressed out of her usual black in a pair of worn looking soft blue cotton pants that hugged her legs and a white t shirt. The shirt was tucked into the waist and the short sleeves showed toned muscles with a couple slim wire like implants wrapping about her upper right arm. With her boots and glasses, Janeway looked surprised at the difference it made in Ayden's appearance. Not so sober and dark anymore, she looked like an average young human female, though the clothes were a bit unusual. She looked to Seven who showed that the clothes change was unbeknownst to her. The doctor followed Ayden in looking quite pleased. Janeway saw three of her junior officers flush at the sight of Ayden's 'new' look. She looked again, she was beautiful. Not the classic beauty of her sister, but still... The doctor spoke with her and she headed for Neelix and the doctor headed for the Captain.

She pointed her fork at the young woman. "Your idea?"

He nodded grinning widely. "I've read up on the subject of the game called baseball. The clothing is what they wore around the era it was internationally popular. Something called jeans...and a white t shirt." He smiled at the sight of the woman as she spoke slowly to the Talaxian who surprised her by getting a plate and he began to fill it full with food. "She's very becoming in it, isn't she?"

The Captain looked up at the sentient hologram. "Yes, she is."

"Not so dark and foreboding," he said in a self-congratulatory voice.

She smiled and nodded. "That was a very good idea doctor."

"Thank you," he said pleased.

Room was made and Ayden sat down by her sister. Neelix had loaded it with a bit of everything. Ayden shrugged and tried it all. The captain looked to Seven who looked back and Janeway's eyebrows raised and Seven gave in with a slight acknowledgment.

Once she had tried everything Janeway leaned over. "Ayden?" The young woman looked her way. "Which one do you like best?" She nodded to the plate. Ayden looked at it for a moment then pointed. The captain grinned. Potato salad. She looked at Seven. "Not so different I believe." she whispered and Ayden looked at them curiously. She had avoided the bean salad which she thought was disgusting and the captain was a little disappointed, she had enjoyed it. And she didn't like the wiggling stuff whereas Seven did. Ayden played with it instead, completely fascinated by the orange and green cubes of gelatinous substance, shortly getting a reprimand from Seven for doing so. Neelix had said Tom called it Jell-O.

Tom and Harry came up to her and she slid out of her seat. Tom grinned at the Captain and Seven. "You're sure you don't want to play?"

The Captain smiled and shook her head. "No thanks, played it once back home. Got hit with a ball, never felt the same way about it again. Figured if I was going to play a sport to find something softer," Janeway told them.

Tom looked at Seven. "I must also decline. This particular cardiovascular activity does not appeal to me."

Tom shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Janeway nodded her chin at Ayden and B'Elanna who were headed out to the diamond. "What's going on?"

He grinned. "We're going to teach her how to play."

She shook her head. "I wouldn't catch for her if you teach her how to pitch."

Tom looked thoughtful. "We'll see." He and Harry left following behind the two women.

Seven looked back at the captain. "That is an unwise decision on the Ensign's part."

Janeway shrugged. "Sometimes it's the only way to learn." Seven slowly nodded and the captain stood. "Let's go watch the warm ups shall we?"

 **oooooooo**

The four of them stood on the pitcher's mound and Tom tossed a baseball loosely catching it in his glove as the captain and Seven sat down next to Chakotay who had just come in from the last shift on the bridge. Janeway looked over at him as Tom moved his arm about and Ayden's eyebrows were raised above the rim of her glasses as she watched with fascination. "Aren't you playing?" she asked. Chakotay was dressed in a comfortable pair of relaxed clothing.

He smiled and nodded. "I just want to see this." He motioned slightly to center field.

Janeway smiled. "It should be very eye opening."

He chuckled. "You notice that B'Elanna's the only one who's taking Ayden seriously?"

She nodded. "No one else has ever seen her really move." Seven raised an eyebrow. "Well, except the two of us and Tuvok and B'Elanna."

Finally B'Elanna took the ball from Tom in mid throw and handed it to Ayden. She said a few words and Ayden slowly nodded. The lieutenant moved down to the batter's box and showed the strike zone on a person and explained a couple of more things about the plate in front of her, then moved out of the way warning her not to hit anyone. She called for a holographic batter but Tom insisted on catching. B'Elanna rolled her eyes and patted his head in sympathy and moved away from him.

The crowd sat down on the grass or in the bleachers to watch as Tom took his position behind home plate and crouched down holding his glove out to catch the ball. Ayden looked to B'Elanna confused and the lieutenant moved out to the mound and explained a few more things quietly and Ayden's eyebrows raised again. B'Elanna grinned wickedly and patted her arm and moved away but stayed to the side of the mound. Chakotay leaned forward to rest his forearms on his knees watching intently, holding a small data pad in one hand. Ayden drew her arm back from her standing position and threw...

Tom yelped in pain as the ball hit his glove and jerked his hand back into his body with the tremendous force driving him to the ground. B'Elanna smirked, not feeling a bit sorry for him and Ayden looked curious as the Ensign danced around pulling off his glove to cradle his hand. The Doctor came out and examined it.

"Sprained with two broken bones. Fortunately for you Mr. Paris. I came prepared for the occasion," the doctor said in his usual tone of voice, holding up a medkit.

Tom glared at him through the pain. B'Elanna came up to stand by where he sat. "I told you, Tom."

He glared at her. "Okay, I know." He sighed in relief as the Doctor gave him a pain killer and he began to repair the damage.

The captain appeared and touched his shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asked sincerely.

He looked up at her, then to Ayden who still stood on the mound watching them closely. "Just my ego being bruised a little, captain." He flexed his repaired hand. "Thanks doc."

The Doctor nodded. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you Ensign," he reprimanded him.

Tom grinned at him. "Gotcha." He stood and the crowd clapped that he was okay and he waved. He walked up to the pitcher's mound where Ayden waited. "How fast do you think that was?" he said in a friendly tone making her worried look recede.

"One hundred and ninety seven miles an hour!" Chakotay called out from the stand.

Tom blinked in awe. He smiled at her. "Want to play on my team?"

B'Elanna came up to them. "We haven't picked teams yet. The computer was going to do that to give us an even chance."

Tom sighed and patted her shoulder, she shied away a little but she took the compliment. "Do me a favor?" he asked. She looked at him. "Can you hit that tree?"

She looked to where he pointed. The captain came out to join them as Harry handed Ayden the baseball. The holoprogram was immense showing not just a park but they were surrounded by miles of trees. The tree he pointed to was over a thousand yards away. It was impossible for a person to do it. Ayden shrugged and shifted the ball in her fingers. Harry backed away and she threw it hard.

 **oooooooo**

"We're going to have to get a new ball," Harry said from where he and Tom looked at the almost completely embedded sphere in the tree trunk. She had hit it with dead on accuracy. Chakotay had been clocking that throw too. Three hundred and ninety one miles an hour.

Tom looked impressed. The outer covering of the ball was torn and dangling where it could and the wrapped core was shredded from the incredible speed. "Think she can hit it with a bat like that?"

Harry looked from the trunk to his innovative friend. "Do you think the trees could handle it? And given that she'd have more leverage with a bat, do you think the holodeck could handle it?"

Tom looked his way. "No one can be that good Harry. It's humanly impossible."

Harry gave his friend an odd look. "She's not entirely human. I think that gives her an edge."

Tom looked annoyed. "A thousand yards? Almost four hundred miles an hour?"

"It would have slowed down if it hadn't of hit the tree," Harry replied. "Eventually."

Tom shook his head and looked back to the distance figures. A thousand yards, over two thirds of a mile. They didn't even see it leave her hand and Harry said as they jogged out that he had been watching her throw. It was like a blur. "She could be her own team couldn't she?"

Harry snorted and smiled. "Probably. But the Captain and Seven wouldn't let you."

Tom raised an eyebrow at that then sighed. "Neither would B'Elanna or Chakotay."

Harry grinned. "She makes friends faster than you."

Tom smiled. "You mean supervisors."

Harry looked thoughtful. "In a way, maybe. But they're still her friends."

Tom stood straight and the two of them walked back. "How do you think she does it?"

"The accuracy of advanced Borg technology, the strength and speed of the Dark Breed, and the Human spirit," Kim said sarcastically as he shrugged. "I have no idea."

Tom chuckled. "I guess it's a good thing she can't read or she really would be perfect wouldn't she?"

Harry looked at him. "It would probably help if she talked and didn't have to watch her control over her dark breed urges and if she..."

Tom held up his hands. "Perfect but not perfect...I get the idea."

Harry laughed. "You aren't planning to pitch to her are you?"

"Very funny Harry," Tom said dryly. 

**oooooooo**

 **Part II**

 **Protons vs. Electrons**

 **or Game postponed on account of intruders**

"Foul two! Strike two!"

"What?!" Tom Paris, captain of the Protons team came off the bench. He glared at the umpire behind home plate. "Are you blind?!"

The umpire stood up straight and stared at him. "I assure you Ensign, my optical sensors are functioning correctly," the Doctor said a little uptight. This was the third time Tom had stood up to protest his judgment on the pitch and it was only the bottom of the first inning. "Maybe we should have yours checked," he bit off as Tom grumbled but sat down.

So far the game was pretty evenly matched. Most of the crew had turned out and they were rotating quicker shifts so that everybody got a chance to come. Ayden had watched for a while and decided not to play since it went so slow, and most of the time they just stood there waiting.

Chakotay and Neelix were on Tom's team. And Harry and B'Elanna were on the opposite team which much to the Captain's dismay the computer had picked her as...captain of the Electrons team. She had been cheered down to the bench but she insisted that she didn't care to play. She would coach as she racked her brains on trying to remember the rules of the game.

B'Elanna was up pitching and Harry was between 2nd and 3rd as shortstop. She looked from the mound as Lieutenant Njal threw the ball back. Neelix was up and his stance and bat position were... interesting, was the only thing Torres could think of. She came off with a strong underhand throw for the short Talaxian and he swung about ten seconds too soon.

"Strike three, you're out!" the Doctor said smirking at Tom.

Tom had almost stood up but he saw that B'Elanna was watching waiting to see what argument he had for THAT one. He grumped again as he sat there.

Neelix nodded. "Oh, that's too bad," he consoled himself merrily as he went back to the bench smiling. "Isn't this an exciting activity?" he told them as he sat down and Tom rolled his eyes and cheered as another crew member got up to bat. They had one out left and the Electrons were ahead by one.

 **oooooooo**

"Come on Seven! This is fun!" Naomi told the ex-Borg who strolled behind the child and her sibling.

Ayden was watching her from a distance curiously. Seven would not have normally come, but then neither would have Ayden except for Naomi's insistence. The game 'baseball' did nothing for either of them. Seven watched with mild interest at the human lack of accuracy before she saw Naomi cajole Ayden into a walk toward a clearing of wild flowers that Tom had told her he had programmed just for her. She had decided to follow and study her sister's erratic behavior more.

Once Naomi realized that Seven was behind them she headed back to bring her along. Ayden had become more serious in Seven's vicinity. This was odd, her behavioral pattern changed with the influence of her presence. Seven had found this to be true with her and Lieutenant Torres. Even after two years they still had times when 'getting along' as the captain would put it usually ended up with the two arguing about something.

She smiled slightly as her young friend skipped along next to her with her hand clasped in the smaller one. She was amazed at the energy that such a small child could produce. She looked to Ayden, but then she was bigger and could produce more. It was difficult for her to think of Ayden as being almost eight years younger than herself. From the linear perspective they looked to be about the same age and yet Ayden was still in her teens. She had come out of the maturation chambers on the Borg sphere not much younger than she looked now. She had no memory of their parents but what little Seven could give her from her own memory which was distorted as it was.

 _'Irrelevant_ ,' she told herself. There was nothing she could do to give Ayden this childhood that she had experienced. But she would figure out how to give her a better one here on Voyager.

 **oooooooo**

"You...!" she began to yell out. She stopped herself and looked to her team mate. "He's not serious is he?" Janeway asked Harry from where she sat next to him on the bench. "It was to low."

He smiled at her. "It looked low to me," he said with all the seriousness he could muster. Janeway stood up and moved a couple of steps forward and began to argue. He looked to his Captain and bit on the edge of his knuckle to keep from laughing. That would only get him in hot water with her.

The longer the game went on the more involved the Captain became. Her fierce competitiveness was beginning to show and now in the bottom of the fifth inning with the score 4; Protons, 6; Electrons. She was yelling out encouragement to her team and arguing not only with Tom but the Doctor as well.

"I assure you, Captain!" The Doctor was getting frustrated with the two of them constantly yelling at his umpiring. "It was in the strike zone!"

The Captain glared at him. "I hope so." She muttered something about holographic diagnostics before she looked to Ensign Geyere. "You can do it," she said confidently. The Ensign smiled and went back into the batter's box.

B'Elanna was on first base wanting to move and Chakotay was her guard as first baseman waiting to tag her out. The two friends glanced at each other and smiled. It was just so much the Captain.

 **oooooooo**

The field of wild flowers was... pleasing. Seven decided as she watched Naomi run through them letting the golden pollen dust rise up after her as she swung around in a circle before collapsing in a fit of giggles in the center of a section of them letting a spray of pollen and dirt from beneath her bloom about her body. Even Ayden looked curious at this. She glanced at Seven who looked back with a raised eyebrow of 'what' and Ayden looked to the ground. Seven's brow furrowed as her frustration rose.

"What is wrong?" she finally asked in a hard tone that she did not mean to use but found it came on it's own. Ayden shrugged. "That is not acceptable. You are upset at my presence around you. I want to know why," she said.

Ayden cringed slightly at the tone. Seven had been getting more and more irritated around her and Ayden didn't know what to do about it. She swallowed and glanced up at her, hurt in her eyes.

Seven looked into them as she understood Ayden's thoughts between their connection. The tall ex-Borg nodded slightly. "I am not angry with you Ayden," she said in her normal tone of voice. "I am experience a lack of understanding in our differences."

Naomi stood up and looked at the two of them. She could see the stiffness in both of them. They were arguing... again. She sighed to herself and rolled her eyes, and in a small way grateful that she didn't have any younger brothers or sisters if that's what she had to go through all the time. She smiled. But if she could get a little sister like Ayden... that might be worth it. She looked to her idol, the statuesque blond was talking firmly to her sibling. Naomi wanted to be just like her, maybe not so firm, but Seven knew how to have fun when she tried.

Bending down she knelt looking into the field of flowers. Almost every kind was here. She selected a few and pulled them out and headed for the sisters at the edge of the field. She watched them as she walked. She was glad Seven had come, but Ayden would have run through the field with her if Seven wasn't here. She could understand Ayden's reserve, Seven was overwhelming sometimes. And Naomi learned that Ayden couldn't handle criticism very well, which was a good share of Seven's normal conversation with people. She sighed again as she came closer and Seven looked up at her and Ayden looked a little relieved at her presence.

She handed them the flowers and Seven looked them then at Naomi who was looking firmly at her. Seven nodded briefly. "Thank you Naomi," she said as she took them.

Naomi smiled and Ayden took hers and smiled softly at her. "Th-ank you." she said as softly as her smile.

Naomi grinned wider as a small tremor was felt underneath her feet. She frowned and looked down as Seven and Ayden looked up past her out into the distance. The girl looked up at them then turned to face what looked like a flaw in the holoprogram not too far past the field of flowers and them.

 **oooooooo**

Harry was up and he swung his bat getting the feel of the wooden smoothness beneath his grip. The pitcher, who was a science officer smiled and stepped back to pitch. The small tremor the others had felt was like a brush of wind underneath them. The Doctor's image flickered for a moment then came back. He looked down to himself as Harry stepped back.

"You okay Doc?" he asked.

Tom looked up from his position below him as catcher. "What's wrong?"

The Doctor looked to himself but smiled and nodded. "I'm okay."

Harry looked at him. "You're sure?"

He nodded. "I'll have the Lieutenant look at it after the game."

Harry nodded and moved back into the batter's box. It was weird, but it wasn't like it hadn't happened before and it was just a glitch.

 **oooooooo**

The 'flaw' began to spread showing a darkness with faint patterns of another place other than the normal silver color of the holodeck in the tear of the program.

Seven tapped her combadge letting the flowers fall. "Seven to the Captain," she said firmly. Her combadge buzzed, signaling it wasn't working. She reached over and tapped Ayden's. "Seven to the bridge." The same response. "Computer end program!" she ordered.

 _'Unable to comply, program options offline_ ,' the computer responded.

They watched as something moved in the darkness beyond the rip. Naomi grabbed Seven's hand as fear crept into her small body. "Computer display holodeck exit," Seven demanded.

 _'Unable to comply, all holodeck functions unavailable_ ,' the computer said back.

"What is it?" Naomi whispered as she clung to the blond woman.

"A tear.." Seven replied as her enhanced optical implants studied it. "A gateway from another place to Voyager." She studied it as she began to backup grabbing the back of Ayden's shirt to make her move with them. "More specifically to the holodeck. I would not warrant something 'good' to come of this," she said to her.

Seven let go of Ayden's shirt and took hold of Ayden's arm firmly as the rip opened wider. There were no options open to leave the holodeck or warn the bridge, but the captain and the others should be notified of the danger and hopefully they could figure out something together.

"Go back," she ordered her sister.

She guided her along with Naomi caught up in her arms. They made it out of the wild flowers onto the path surrounded by high grasses that reached as high as Seven's knees. They all heard the sound of movement and Seven looked back to see creatures in dull brown clothing pour through the rip. They were humanoid with dark skin and no hair, each of them carrying a phaser like weapon. They spotted them and one of them fired. She grunted slightly at the pain she felt across her back as she shielded Naomi and Ayden with her body. Ayden dragged her down and stood over her to make sure it didn't happen again.

"Seven," Naomi whimpered from the ground next to her. "Seven, are you okay?"

"I will be fine," Seven said through gritted teeth. "Go warn the Captain," she told her. Naomi looked uncertain, then to Ayden. "She won't leave either of us behind. You have to go." Seven told her firmly. Naomi swallowed hard then stood in a crouch and sped off down the path they had come along a short while ago. Ayden crouched down pulling off her glasses she lightly touched her back and Seven hissed at the pain. She looked to her sister. "You will not leave, will you?"

Ayden shook her head. "No," she whispered softly.

"They might kill you," Seven tried again. "For both of us to die is futile."

Ayden smiled and took in a breath. "To li-ve al-one is f-futi-le."

Seven looked into the deep blue eyes and saw that Ayden would fight to the death to keep her safe. She swallowed back her pain as Ayden reached out her mind and brought Seven into a safe darkness of unconsciousness.

Ayden looked back over her shoulder. Twenty two intruders had come in and Ayden's eyes shifted to black as her morals were pushed back by as her Dark Breed's sense of hunt and survival got caught up in her rising adrenaline. She tensed up and waited, if they came near them she would destroy them all.

 **oooooooo**

"Captain! Captain!" Naomi cried out as she ran quickly down the peaceful path and across the bridge over the stream. Janeway looked up from the batter's box, bound and determined that she was going to get Harry home from third base.

Ensign Wildman and Chakotay came up as Janeway moved out of the diamond toward the frightened girl. "What is it Naomi? Where are Seven and Ayden?" She had seen them go with her less than an hour ago and they were nowhere in sight.

Naomi sucked in some needed air and pointed back the way she had come. "A hole near the wild flowers. Seven said it was a tear... like a gateway. These things started coming through and one of them shot Seven." Tears had started to form in her eyes.

Janeway tapped her combadge. "Janeway to Seven."

"They don't work," Naomi said. "Seven tried. And she couldn't get the computer to end the program or raise the bridge." Naomi wrapped her arms about her mother's neck.

"Computer override holodeck one, Janeway alpha one beta nine," Janeway called out.

 _'Unable to comply, program is malfunctioning,'_ _the computer told her._

"Computer what is the cause of the malfunction?" Torres asked from behind the captain.

 _'Unknown variable in holographic sequencer,'_ the computer replied calmly.

Janeway looked around. "Computer transfer program to Janeway personal file four A."

 _'Unable to comply. All programs are offline.'_

B'Elanna swore and headed for the nearest known access panel inside the holodeck. The Captain looked to Naomi. "Do you know how many came through?"

She shook her head. "Seven told me to come and warn you."

Chakotay looked to the girl then to the Captain. "No weapons, no way out."

Janeway glanced his way. "Doesn't mean we have to give up just yet."

They heard weapons fire in the distance and B'Elanna swore louder as Harry looked over her shoulder at the read out. "Whatever it is, I can't get any access except to look at the sensors. It's a photonic disruptor. They specifically came here," the Chief Engineer told her.

Janeway's eyes went hard. "Find what you can to defend yourself. We're not going down without a fight."

 **oooooooo**

Ten of them had broken off from the group and headed to where Ayden and Seven had last been seen. Ayden felt the darkness rise up in her and she moved slightly to the right through the tall grass to pull the first one down without a noise. They were easily double Ayden's size and definitely her weight. The remaining nine looked over to see their comrade was gone. Ayden quietly snapped it's neck and picked up the weapon and moved to the back of the group, no one the wiser as two of them headed for where their colleague had disappeared.

Tucking the weapon into her palm she assimilated it's technology letting it overload as she learned how it worked. She absorbed the energy into her Borg system and dropped the useless weapon behind. She raised up out of the grass like a wraith and whipped around on one leg to crack the spine of an intruder with a powerful blow from her foot. He cried out once before he dropped and the others turned and Ayden sprinted towards them. They fired at her but easily avoided the discharges. She took them all down as the rest of the intruders turned from the baseball field they were heading for where the others were, to come for her. She looked to the rip to see ten more creatures come out and head for her too.

She sprinted to where Seven lay and hauled her body over her shoulder then ran for the field. If she had to, she would connect with the ship to disengage the holodeck. Anything to save Seven. She would not be alone and live through it again.

 **oooooooo**

The crew waited as they heard the firing come closer. A figure ran with the grace and speed of the perfect predator. It was Ayden, with Seven over her shoulder. Janeway caught her breath as Ayden sped up and leapt over the stream towards them. She didn't stumble or falter as she came down into her sprint towards them. She had left the hunters behind as she stopped near the tables. The doctor came over as she set Seven down on a cleared picnic table. Ayden sat down and took in a breath.

"How many are there, Ayden?" Janeway asked. It took Ayden a moment to tell her and the captain looked to Chakotay. They had at least forty of the crew with them, almost two to one. They might stand a chance if they were careful.

"Panel," Ayden got out in one breath.

Janeway looked to her. "What panel?"

"Ac-cess pa-nel."

Janeway's brow furrowed then she shook her head as she realized what the young woman wanted. "That's too dangerous, Ayden." Ayden glared at her and the captain raised an eyebrow at her, not approving the disobedience. "You could kill yourself. And you don't know if you could get it to unlock before you hurt yourself to get through." Ayden looked skeptically at the coming invaders then at her. "We'll find another way," she warned her in a firm voice.

The doctor came over to the captain. "Seven's stable but she needs time in her alcove to repair damage I can't."

The creatures came out of the woods firing at them. A security officer went down and Ayden took off towards them before anyone could stop her. Barreling into one she rolled up and tucked out into the air to take out another in the same fluid movement. No movement was wasted and every kick, hit or grasp damaging, as she was bound and determined to defend her new family from these creatures. Tom took in a breath and B'Elanna nodded to the unasked question as they look for something to fight with. She was that good.

The only problem with that was the more she fought the more violent she became. Others pitched in getting weapons from fallen creatures. But Ayden began to shed blood as the creatures kept coming. Janeway looked around, this was more than twenty even more than forty. They still had to be coming from that gateway. She swung a torn piece of wood Tuvok had wrenched from a table at a dark skinned creature and connected with it's head taking it down as another one came up and Tuvok dealt with it before it could attack the captain.

"Ayden's down! So's Tom!" Chakotay called out as he fought with a weapon shooting at those around the young woman as she struggled to get back on her feet. She was knocked back with the butt of a weapon and she was out.

The tide turned as Janeway watched them drag Ayden off along with others of her fallen crew. Her blood raced as she realized they weren't going to win. "Drop your weapons!" she ordered her crew and hoped that the creatures wouldn't attack. Another chance to fight again, she hoped. They surrendered and the creatures surrounded them herding them through the rip into darkness.

 **oooooooo**

**Part III**

 **Halftime Entertainment**

 **Voyager vs. the Maze**

B'Elanna groaned as she opened her eyes. She had a terrible headache. She had gone down under two creatures and it had not been pretty. She looked around in the dim light to find that she was in a narrow corridor with a high ceiling. The place was damp and dark as pipes overhead hissed with gas and steam. She was lying on a metal grate of a catwalk and she could see down below was a good twenty feet before the next drop. And beyond that more drops.

Groaning again she rolled over to bump into something firm. She stiffened and warily felt behind her. Cloth and the limb was warm. She peeked over her shoulder to show it was Tom lying next to her unconscious. She gasped and turned quickly. His face held a myriad of bruises and cuts. Everyone of them looked painful. She looked around seeing that there was no one else before she tucked his head to her chest for comfort. At least they were together, wherever they were.

 **oooooooo**

"Captain?" The voice was distorted and faint. "Captain?" it came again and Janeway latched onto it with her mind and slowly opened her eyes letting it draw her back into the conscious world. She looked up to see Harry Kim's worried face. He looked concerned then glanced around the area nervously. "Can you stand, captain?" he asked. Stand? She didn't even know if she could stay conscious. "We really should move before they come back, captain."

"Whhhooo?" she got out in a slurred voice.

"The men creature things. They're like half human, half... something else." He shivered slightly.

Janeway slowly sat up with his help. It felt like a few hundred elephants had gone through her head. She rubbed her forehead wincing at the pain. "Wh-where are we?" she got out tiredly.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. We walked for a while. Then they zapped us into unconsciousness and I woke up here by you."

She looked around to see she was in a small cavern like chamber not much bigger than her quarters. No one else was about and a breezy chill whipped softly through the various pathways that led out of the place. "So the others are probably in the same predicament as us."

"Most likely, captain," Harry said.

There was a movement as three big creatures came in and Janeway got a closer look at them. They were covered in a fine black hair and their eyes were feral and slitted in the pupils like cats were. Each of them hung over a little farther than a normal human and their arms were a bit longer than normal giving them a neanderthal look.

From behind them moved out two smaller beings. They were dressed in black and gold uniforms. Their foreheads protruded out a little and their eyes were a golden red with no pupils. Their skin was a greenish flesh color making them look like they were deathly ill. The larger of the two with more buttons on his outfit stepped forward.

"You are designated as the leader of our new subjects, correct?"

Janeway's glared at them. "What do you mean subjects?" No one was making her crew subjects.

"Answer or perish," he replied.

"Yes," she bit off.

He looked directly at her. "Two of our subjects are Borg. One like we have never seen and both with the enhancements removed. We wish to know how you came to possess them that we may do so to others."

Janeway slowly stood up and Harry followed behind. "And if I don't?"

"Then you will join the rest of the subjects along with your submissive to gain knowledge about your species."

"And just how do you test us?"

He looked at her. "By how you survive the maze," he berated her as if she should have already known.

"So these Borg are out there now," she said curiously.

"No, they are too valuable and too deadly, we wish to have more like it."

"Do you mind if I ask why?"

The two looked at each other then the lead one looked back. "The dark one is stronger and more efficient than our subordinates now. It would be an advanced soldier for our military. You will tell us how to obtain more."

Janeway looked stunned for a moment. "There are no more. Ayden is a unique individual."

"This dark one is an Ayden?"

"No that's her name."

"She is female."

"Yes," she said warily.

They nodded and left. Janeway looked to Harry. "How come I don't get a warm feeling from that conversation?"

 **oooooooo**

Chakotay woke up slowly. He looked about him to find Tuvok heading towards him. "Commander you are awake."

He nodded slowly. "I think so."

The Vulcan nodded once. "I believe we are in a dire situation, Commander. I have checked the passageways to both sides of us and found no one else in the vicinity. I have detected the presence of others around us however. None of them friendly."

Chakotay nodded slowly. He looked about and found that they were on a hard rock surface and above them spreading out were metal grate walkways meshed in with the rock face of wherever they were. He stood and Tuvok directed him down one of the paths. His thoughts were searching for his missing captain.

They moved along in an easy gate as they watched out for anything that might help or hinder them. The whole place seemed to be one big section of passageways leading all over with no set pattern. The commander didn't like the feeling that grew as the thought of never finding a way out became a possibility.

Tuvok put out a hand and they stopped. He looked about, it was still silent. Chakotay looked with him. It was a little darker than the section they had come from but so far so good. Tuvok nodded and they continued on. As they passed, deep within the recesses of a dark corner a creature with various tentacles and a mottle colored globular shaped body followed behind.

 **oooooooo**

Seven awoke with a start. She found herself in cargo bay two strapped into her alcove by hardened titanium restraints. She looked to Ayden's alcove and found she was not there. Her brow furrowed at the worry in the pit of her stomach. They had been in the field, she was hurt, then she was here. She looked to the restraints again. If everything had turned out well then she would not be captive in her own alcove.

She was there for a short time before the doors to the cargo bay opened and the Doctor entered surrounded by three of the creatures she had seen in the field and one that she knew of. He was a little shorter than the doctor with pale greenish skin. They stood in front of her and the golden red eyes locked onto her.

"What is your designation?" he asked.

"Seven of Nine." she replied as she looked to the doctor. He looked scared and worried. This was not a good sign. "You are species 1983. The others I do not know."

The alien nodded. "I am Colonel Teval of the Opakii Arms of Force. We have taken over your ship and demand that you conform to our wishes."

Seven's brow furrowed. Species 1983 always thought highly of themselves. The Borg found them useful but not as ingenious in avoiding assimilation as those from Earth. They had high codes of honor in their society and they were always at war with one species or another and considered themselves superior to all other species and were determined to capture or eliminate them. "What wishes are those?"

Teval nodded. "Your ship's Doctor has requested that your help is necessary in making the dark one adhere to our wishes."

Seven looked to the Doctor knowing who he was talking about. He looked directly into her eyes and saw the severity of what he truly wanted. Help in keeping Ayden alive. She nodded. "I will comply."

Teval nodded slowly. "Remove her restraints. But be warned Borg. Anything against us and we will strike you down," he said arrogantly.

She nodded as the creatures moved up and removed the titanium cuffs. She stepped forward and looked down at him with her firm gaze and he stepped back slightly. She smiled briefly showing that she knew he wasn't as grand as he thought. She looked to the Doctor. "What is required of me?"

He nodded slightly. "I need your help in sickbay."

Teval looked to them and motioned to the doors. The two walked out with the guards about them. The Doctor stepped in closer and lowered his voice watching Teval's back carefully. "They've put Ayden through a series of tests." He bit it off totally disapproving in what had occurred.

Seven looked to him. "What kind of tests?" she asked back as quietly as she could.

"Dermal, nervous system, neural, bone structure..." he swallowed. "It's torture, not testing. I've read about experiments done during the time of that World War Two simulation." She nodded that she knew what he was talking about. "It's worse than that. Ayden has gone through immense amounts of pain for the last five hours. She isn't given time to recuperate before the next set of... tests," he spat out. He was cut off as they made it into sickbay.

 **oooooooo**

Neelix felt something cool on his forehead and he opened his eyes to find an ensign wiping his brow with a damp cloth. He looked about and found Naomi had tucked herself under his arm. "What happened?"

The ensign grimaced. "They put all the crew they considered nonessential to their tests in here."

Neelix looked about. They were in cargo bay one. A good share of the crew was with them. "The others are being tested?"

The ensign nodded. "That's what they told us. I guess to keep us cowed so we don't get subjected to it."

Neelix squeezed Naomi to him. "The Captain?"

The ensign shook her head. "Not here."

Neelix felt the fear of the unknown begin to creep up on him.

 **oooooooo**

"Tom, come on. Wake up." Tom's eyes fluttered open and he looked into B'Elanna's dark brown eyes.

"B'Elanna?" he whispered and winced at the pain in his jaw.

"Just relax, fly boy," she smiled softly at him. She still held him close. Nothing had come by and she couldn't move him anywhere.

He looked about from where he rested against her then looked to her as he put a hand to his bruised jaw. "Where are we?" he asked.

"I don't know. Combadges don't work. And if this is a holodeck program it's the best I've ever seen." She watched him. "You think you can stand?"

He nodded. "Yeah," he got out.

She helped him and he had to lean against her for support. "You want to sit back down?" she asked slightly, grunting under his weight.

He shook his head slowly. "Let's... go," he said slowly.

B'Elanna smiled. "You sounded like Ayden."

He blinked wearily then gave her a soft smile. "Wish... she was... here." He looked around. "Maybe... not." The place was rather dismal.

"Come on, let's find a way out," she told him and helped him to the steps.

 **oooooooo**

The Captain and Harry made their way down one of the corridors. They had been left alone for a short while when they realized that they were in the maze regardless that the captain had complied. She would not be fooled again.

"Captain," Ensign Kim said softly. Neither of them had liked the feeling they had wandering about the place. She moved to his side and he pointed down one of the pathways. "Stairs leading up," he told her.

She nodded. "Let's see where they go."

Harry followed her as they moved along. The stairs were metal and she quietly stepped onto the first one. She looked down to him. Once they started they could be caught out in the open if someone came along. He nodded that he understood, but what choice did they have? As quietly as they could, they began to ascend.

 **oooooooo**

Chakotay and Tuvok made it to the first big intersection of corridors they had come across. There was still nothing useful to them. The rock was solid and there were no hints as to where they should go. The Commander leaned back against the wall as Tuvok looked down the others briefly. He looked back and shook his head. Nothing.

He had picked himself up as he heard a slight movement behind him and turned to see a long tentacle uncoil and wrap itself around his neck pulling him off his feet.

"Commander!" Tuvok called out and hurried back to see an unsightly creature with various eyes on the top of a globular body with tentacles sticking out.

He moved deftly out of the tentacles reach as he searched for a way to fight it as it squeezed the life out of Chakotay. Waiting for a moment he found a chance and dashed in and struck a tender eye with a hard fist. The creature squealed in pain and dropped Chakotay as it turned to Tuvok. The Vulcan backed up as the creature followed screaming in a high pitched noise as it followed. The eye he had struck was swollen shut.

The creature chased him down a corridor as Tuvok watched and waited getting every opportunity to strike back at the tender eyes. Finally he found a pipe above him and he jumped for it only to have the creature wrap a tentacle around his left ankle trying to drag him back to what he could now see was a gaping maw of a mouth on the top of it. Tuvok winced at the pain but he held on. He looked to the end of the pipe as it wobbled a little finding that it was loose. This was not a good omen.

 **oooooooo**

B'Elanna watched as Tom regained a little of his strength back as they continued down the stairs. He smiled a little and had finally teased her. She was relieved. He stopped as he looked down. She looked with him. Someone or a couple of someone's were coming up the stairs.

Tom looked back up the many levels they had slowly come down. "That's going to be hard," he whispered.

She looked at him. He couldn't make it back up in time to let them find someplace to hide. "Maybe they'll help us," she said optimistically. He looked at her with a slightly skeptical look. She sighed as they continued on down. "I could always throw you on them. That could hurt."

He snorted. "Funny."

She smiled. "You know I try."

They came closer and they were relieved to see the familiar figures of the Captain and Harry. They sat down and waited. The other two looked just as relieved to see friendly faces. "Are you two okay?" the Captain asked.

Tom nodded. "But I've been better."

The Captain looked to the mottled bruises and winced. "I take it you've been up there?"

B'Elanna nodded. "Nothing but a dark rock corridor past the grating. If it leads somewhere I have no idea."

Janeway slowly nodded. "Harry and I can go and check it out if you want to wait here."

Tom sighed and slowly stood. "Safety in numbers," he told her but smiled slightly. "But you two can go first."

The Captain smiled compassionately at him and patted his shoulder. "I think that might be okay."

 **oooooooo**

The doors to sickbay slid open to reveal that sickbay had changed slightly. Ayden was strapped into a converted table like none she had ever seen before. Three of species 1983 stood about the table watching the signs on the console panel. One of Ayden's legs had a bone repair beam healing the break they had caused in it. Deep cuts were in her forehead in an attempt to take the implant out of her. Nerve stimulators poked out like thick needles from sections of her torso, hands and feet. What was worse what that it seemed like Ayden was awake and her body tremored with pain. Seven felt an anger so deep in her rise up she began to stiffen. She felt a gentle hand on her arm and looked to the Doctor who shook his head.

Teval looked to the table unamused. He turned to Seven and the doctor. "You have what you asked for. Finish so that we may remove the implants and begin to create new ones like it."

Seven stepped for. "You cannot."

Weapons pointed at her and Teval sneered. "You said you would assist. I have no qualms in terminating you. But as long as you prove useful I will keep you alive."

"Ayden cannot be replicated," she told him just as angrily as she felt. "The Borg have tried to no avail."

He looked at her and snorted. "We are superior to the Borg. We will find a way." He looked to the doctor. "Finish or we will terminate your program and continue on ourselves."

The Doctor nodded. He moved to the table with Seven glaring at him. He looked to her as he picked up a vial from his tray and looked to the three across the table. She understood. He uncapped it and threw the contents on them and they all shrieked in pain as the liquid burned them and he quickly moved around and sedated them with a hypospray as Seven moved to grasp a the neck of the closest soldier by the throat grabbing the weapon in his hands she fired at the other two then pointed it at Teval as the creature underneath her hand became unconscious from lack of oxygen.

Teval looked furious. "You will not get off this ship!" he hissed at her. "I control it now and all of your crew mates are subjects to the maze or locked up for further study! You will not succeed alone!" Seven motioned to a corner of the room. "I will see you destroyed for this!"

Seven glared at him and shoved the tip of the weapon under his chin. "I should eliminate you right now."

The Doctor was fervently pulled off the 'testing' equipment from Ayden. "There's no time for that Seven!"

Seven backed up and helped the doctor. She looked into her sister's eyes. They were glazed over as Ayden sought to protect herself, keeping her mind as far from the pain as she could. She looked to the Doctor who injected several hyposprays into Ayden.

"That should help alleviate the pain and start healing some of the damage caused. But it's going to take time." He looked at Seven. "She may not come out of this."

Seven nodded understanding. She had gone through something similar when the infected vinculum from the destroyed Borg cube had been in Voyager's vicinity releasing the memories of the species she had assimilated. "I understand."

Teval slid his hand to a button on his lapel and touched it. "Red code in medical area," he said as Seven turned on him and fired.

 **oooooooo**

Tuvok felt his grip go as the pipe loosened even farther. With a quick twist of his wrist he turned the pipe freeing it from the section where it hung. Shifting it straight down as he fell into it's oral cavity he jammed it down impaling the creature. Sharp teeth caught about him once as the creature shrieked from the pain and died.

Tuvok clawed his way out of the thing then headed back to where Chakotay lay. He knelt down next to the supine man seeing a small hole that had punctured his chest with blood surrounding it. He felt for a pulse only to sit back and bow his head. The Commander was dead. He tensed when he heard the charging of weapons. Looking behind him he saw a small troop of the creatures that had captured them, and a man in a uniform with pale green skin.

"It would have been better for you if you had left him behind," the man told him in a condescending tone.

 **oooooooo**

Chakotay woke up feeling... different. He looked about and found he was alone in the hallway. The creature was gone but so was Tuvok and everything had a hazy white tint to it. He looked over as Tuvok came running back. The Commander sat up as Tuvok looked past him to the floor where he had just been. Chakotay looked down and found that he was on the floor too. ' _What's going on?'_ he asked as he pushed a hand into Tuvok's body. It felt like a wash of cool air on his skin. He looked over Tuvok's shoulder as the Vulcan bowed his head. _'Tuvok, behind you!'_ The Commander didn't hear him and Chakotay watched as Tuvok was taken hostage and two of the creatures took the ankles of his body and drug it behind him.

Chakotay was stunned to watch his lifeless body move away from him. He was... dead. He sat there and thought about it for a second. He was dead. He looked to his form and sat for a moment longer, all of the thoughts of his life and what might have been raced through his mind. Kathryn was the strongest. He would never know what might have happened between them. He stood up and a look of resolve crossed his face as he followed the group and his body.

 **oooooooo**

Tom was panting by the time they made it back up to the top clutching at his side. B'Elanna help him sit and he winced at the action. The Captain crouched down by them. "You doing alright?" she asked sincerely concerned.

He let out a breath. "Give me a second."

She nodded and stood up. Harry watched from a couple of steps away. They waited until Tom was ready and he stood back up with B'Elanna and Harry's help. They slowly moved along. He looked to the somber group. "Could be worse," he told them. "Could have the Doc along."

B'Elanna smiled and shook her head knowing how much Tom loved being the Doctor's assistant. Janeway looked back at him with an amused look. "I thought that would be a good thing with the condition you're in."

He smiled at her. "Nah, I'm ready for another inning of baseball."

The Captain shook her head. "I think baseball's not going to be such a favorite game for a lot of the crew anymore."

Tom sighed. "You know, we could have everyone play against Ayden next time."

The Captain looked to Harry. "Yeah, maybe," Harry said softly.

B'Elanna and Tom looked at each other. "What happened?"

Harry looked back at them. "She went down about the same time you did, Tom. You two are they only ones we've seen so far."

B'Elanna looked to the tightness in the Captain's shoulder. "She's tough. She'll be okay. The whole crew is. We'll find a way out."

Janeway nodded. "We will," she said with firm conviction in her voice.

 **oooooooo**

Seven looked to the Doctor as Teval slumped over onto the floor. The red alert had come on and the Doctor disappeared. "Computer activate EMH!" Seven called out.

 _'Unable to comply, EMH is offline_ ,' the computer told her.

Seven looked to Ayden and shifted an arm underneath her shoulders and lifted her up into a sitting position. She could barely feel the connection between the two of them. "Ayden, I require your help," she told her. Ayden didn't move. Seven pulled her over to the edge of the table and sat her facing forward and clasped her chin lightly. "Ayden!" she said forcefully. Ayden swallowed and blinked once but no more. It was good enough for Seven. She helped her down and carried most of her weight as she escorted her out of sickbay.

 **oooooooo**

Chakotay watched as Tuvok was led to a large enclosed space that was out of the way of the rest of the maze. No one would have ever found this place unless they knew what they were looking for. The large bay door opened silently to allow them into the large room with four large holding cells. No accommodations other than the hard floor and a couple of dim lights. Some of the captives looked as if they had been there for some time. He saw a few of Voyager's crew in one of them and the force field was lowered and Tuvok and his body were put inside. The small group of the crew was silent. There was another body from Voyager there too. A lieutenant from security.

He didn't listen to them talk as he thought about what he was going to do. He couldn't just stay here, and he knew something would happen to take him to the spirit world if he didn't do something soon. He looked to the others, no Captain, or any of the other senior officers. He sat down next to his body and began to concentrate reaching out, feeling for something that he knew was his best hope in returning and staying in linear time until he could succeed. He found it! Now how to get from here to there?

 **oooooooo**

Slowly the foursome moved through a section of rock corridor. There were noises that rumbled through the place that didn't sound at all friendly. Harry looked down the small passageway to the left of him. He motioned to B'Elanna who was just behind him. "What do you think?" he asked.

The others looked. It was a little bit brighter than the rest of the place and quite a bit warmer. B'Elanna looked warily at it. "I don't know Harry. It's not very wide and it doesn't look like it leads anywhere."

He looked over at her then glanced at the Captain. "Maybe that's the point?"

Janeway frowned in thought. "What do you mean?"

Harry looked back down the small hallway. "Maybe they want it to look that way but it might be a way to getting out of here."

B'Elanna looked at the Captain who shrugged. "We've seen stranger things. It just might be."

Harry grinned. "I'll go look." He looked to the Captain for approval and she gave a slight nod. He nodded back and hurried down the way.

B'Elanna looked to her captain. "Why don't I go along just to make sure he doesn't get into trouble?"

"I heard that!" Harry called back.

Janeway sighed. "We'll all go." She motioned to B'Elanna to lead and then Tom went at a slower pace holding himself up against the rock walls to stay steady as the Captain stayed behind him to make sure he didn't fall down.

B'Elanna made a good distance ahead of them as she tried to catch up with Harry. "B'Elanna?" The Captain called out.

"Here captain! I don't see Harry anywh..." The Engineer swore. "What in the hell?!... Oh my... Harry!"

Tom stiffened at the fear in B'Elanna's voice, then pushed himself to move faster. Janeway spotted the shift in the ground before Tom and she grabbed him pulling him to a halt. The floor was a thick fluidic substance camouflaged like the floor waiting for victims to come along and be taken in like quicksand. All that was left of Harry was his foot which glooped down to disappear and B'Elanna was moving fast with only her head and right arm free.

"B'Elanna!" Tom called out as he struggled loose from the Captain's grip and ran for her.

"Tom, no!" B'Elanna called back. "I'm too far in! See if you can find something to get me out!" She was at least five feet from the edge and she knew they wouldn't have any luck without something to help them.

The Captain caught Tom right before he hit the edge of the ooze and pulled him back making them both fall backwards. Tom fought as he, the Captain and B'Elanna knew there was nothing that could help.

"I love you Tom," B'Elanna said through teary eyes as she took a breath before she was enveloped in. Tom cried out in despair as the Captain held him so he didn't try to share the same fate.

 **oooooooo**

 **Part IV**

 **End Game Playoff**

Seven half carried Ayden along with her to the nearest secure room which was a transporter room as she watched out for the Opakii that controlled Voyager now. She made it in and sealed the doors shut. She set Ayden down and looked at her face at where they had tried to take her implants out. "I will find help," she told her sister. Ayden didn't even look at her, her eyes glazed in shock.

Seven set her in the corner of the room to keep her upright. She knelt beside her and removed a panel in the wall. Slipping a few data chips around she tapped a few pads in a quick efficient manner. She worked for a moment then got up and opened another panel on the other side of the room. She looked into it and raised an eyebrow and began to work in there. Briskly she moved back and tapped a few more keys in the first console. She looked to Ayden who hadn't moved. She was worried. She tapped a few more pads and moved another chip and the panel across the room shot out a beacon of pale blue light. The Doctor was standing before them in the hazy blue color, he wasn't solid, he was a projection.

"Seven!" The Doctor exclaimed. He saw Ayden and tried to move forward only to have half of him disappear. "What happened?" he asked and stopped when he heard his voice. He sounded like he was in an enclosed metal room.

"You are an optical projection. I downloaded your subroutine into it's array. You cannot move past where it cannot project." She stood to face him. "Why did you do this to her?"

"I had no choice, Seven. If I hadn't they would have cut her up to get what they wanted. This way I could have at least of given her a chance."

"How do I repair the damage?"

The Doctor looked thoughtful. "You need to get her back to sickbay."

"That is unacceptable. They would only recapture us," Seven said in a hard tone.

"Then we have to figure how to secure it!" he bit back through clenched teeth.

He didn't like the accusing tone. He had tried to help, he had gotten Seven out of her alcove and Ayden some help. He had gone slower than normal, getting away from her vital implants that she needed to function, all of them were needed but she could still survive minus a few of them. It had been hard on him to see Ayden suffer. The pain endurance tests they had done. He shuddered at the sound of her screams and the pain she felt had washed over him forcing him to share it with her. He looked to the young woman. She was almost catatonic. He couldn't blame her, he was surprised she was functioning at all. He looked to Seven. She was fully functioning from regenerating but he knew she would have been next. Ayden had been first because she was the more deadly one.

"Seven can you access your Borg shields?"

She looked at him and nodded. "I will require assistance though." Captain Janeway had done it before, but Ayden couldn't assist her, and the Doctor couldn't touch her.

He smiled. "I'll try and help as best I can."

 **oooooooo**

The Captain slid down the rock face wall to sit next to a stunned Tom. She was tired. God was she tired. When was the last time she felt this tired? Harry and B'Elanna were gone in that ooze. She looked to Tom and the tears that streaked his dusty face. He looked worse than her but she didn't have a face full of bruises and her partner didn't just... die? She hoped they weren't. She needed both of them on Voyager. That made her heart sink deeper. She didn't know where Voyager was. She didn't even know where she was. Or the rest of her crew... she looked to the pit of slime. What was she going to do?

She looked back down the way they had come to see the vague light had disappeared. Figures stood at the end. Janeway felt an anger surge as the weapons were pointed at them.

 **oooooooo**

Seven stepped out into the hallway of the ship. It had taken a while since she was accessing part of her optical implant blindly, but with the Doctor's guidance she had achieved her task. She didn't like leaving Ayden behind who had stayed just like she was, curled up, unblinking in the corner, but she had no choice. Seven sealed the door from the outside with a Borg algorithm which would take a long time to decipher. With confidence she strode down the hallway. Two guards stopped when they saw her. "Halt!" one of them called out. She did not and they fired. It stung a little, but when they fired again her newly activated Borg shielding compensated and she continued on.

She entered the nearest area where a weapon could be found and entered back into the hallways. This time she was the predator, she was Borg, and they would feel her superior strength. She took down everyone on her way to the bridge. Inside six Opakii were manning Voyager's systems. They all shot at her to no avail. She took them out easily and strode to the helm. Quickly tapping in a sequence she looked to the screen to see a large dull gray asteroid in full view. It was one of the largest she had ever seen and Voyager was small compared to it.

"Computer lock out all bridge controls using sequence beta four six four, numeric Borg encryption code to my command only," she instructed the computer.

 _'Sequence locked in place,'_ the computer replied.

"Computer locate Captain Janeway."

 _'Captain Janeway is no longer on board.'_

"What was the Captain's last known location?" Seven asked.

 _'Captain Janeway was last located on Holodeck One_ ,' the computer answered.

"Computer scan the asteroid on screen for any life signs."

 _'There are two hundred and eighty seven life forms located within the asteroid.'_

"How many of these are of human designation?"

 _'There are twenty four human life signs.'_

Seven tapped in a few more codes into the helm's console and found that most of Voyager's crew were located in cargo bay one and surrounding areas. "Computer transfer all bridge controls to sickbay."

 _'Transfer complete.'_

 _"Dumar to Teval. We've lost the link to Voyager's computer. What is the delay?"_ A voice over the communications asked.

Seven raised an eyebrow at that but ignored it. "Computer, are weapons located on the asteroid?"

 _'Affirmative, ten high powered laser cannons are active aboard the asteroid's surface.'_

Seven tapped in a few more commands. "Computer initiate the jamming sequence and evasive maneuver pattern alpha two once the shields are raised." She moved to the turbolift. "Raise shields." The computer beeped in response and the ship began to move firing at the cannons as the jamming sequence fed back into the tractor beam and disengaged it while disabling the asteroids weapons array at the same time.

"Deck eight," she told the lift. "Computer seal the bridge and flood it with anestazine gas."

 **oooooooo**

Chakotay opened his eyes after concentrating as hard as he could to find himself on Voyager's bridge. He was surprised to see the unconscious men like the one that had talked with Tuvok lying about on the floor, someone had been busy. He moved to the helm and looked to the console and smiled. Seven was loose, which meant that Ayden had to be somewhere around.

The Commander moved over to the bridge wall and put his hand through it. Just like with everything else. It was odd being a ghost. He moved through the wall and slowly wandered his way around until he found the link he was looking for. He could sense her, he knew her mind well. But it surprised him that it wasn't very strong. He slipped through the doors to find the doctor looking worried, agitated, very see through and blue. He turned to see what the doctor was looking at.

Chakotay knelt down beside Ayden. He was stunned at the sight. ' _Ayden, what did they do to you?'_ he whispered even though he knew she couldn't hear him. He reached out and tried to touch her face. She blinked once at the odd feeling then her eyes rolled back and her breathing stopped. ' _Ayden!'_ Chakotay called out.

The doctor stopped pacing and looked to the young woman. He heard the sound and saw her go completely still. "Ayden?!" he said in the tinny voice of the optical projection. "Ayden!? Answer me!"

Chakotay slid his hand into her body then entered the rest of the way, joining her completely.

The Doctor stared at her willing her to respond. Slowly a breath came and he heaved a sigh of relief. Then another breath but she was barely hanging on. "Come on, Seven!" he said impatiently. "Hurry up!"

 **oooooooo**

B'Elanna slid out of the ooze onto a metal floor. _"GACK! COUGH!"_ She threw up a stomach full of slime that she was covered in. It tasted like rotten eggs. Well, if that's what rotten eggs tasted like. She coughed some more and spit what was left in her mouth out. Slowly she wiped it out of her eyes and off her face and sat back leaning on an elbow. She blinked her eyes open and saw Harry lying a few feet from her.

"Harry?" she called out. Nothing. Slowly she crawled his way and turned him over. He wasn't breathing. She turned him on his stomach and straddled his legs and pushed down and up on his back forcing the slime out of his lungs. She coughed some more and for the moment was thankful for her Klingon stamina and strength. It was probably the only thing that kept her alive.

She watched with pangs of worry as she pushed the gunk out of Harry, amazed at the amount he had inhaled. He shifted suddenly and coughed. B'Elanna patted his back. "Come on, Harry!" she encouraged. He coughed again and wheezed in a breath. She crawled off of him and laid down. She was worn out. She patted his back again to keep him conscious. "You with me, Harry?" she asked.

He coughed again. "Yeah," he got out and coughed some more.

Both of them just laid there catching their breath. She looked over and saw that the slime was pooled into the wall. Held up... she didn't know how, and right now she didn't care. But they were alive. She shut her eyes and prayed Tom and the Captain knew they were still living. The cry Tom gave as she sank in and the Captain holding him back from the same fate. The anguish in his blue eyes. A tear streaked into the slime on her face. This was a nightmare.

Harry slowly turned onto his back and wiped his face off. "Is the ride over yet? I want to get off," he whispered hoarsely.

B'Elanna couldn't help it. She began to laugh. It started down in her stomach and just rose up. Harry looked her way and began to laugh to. Laughing that they were still alive and had something to laugh about. Laughing because if they didn't they would probably cry. B'Elanna clutched her stomach and let out a deep breath. "Oh! I needed that!" She looked his way. "You okay?"

He nodded. "You?"

She nodded to and slowly sat up squeezing the slime out of her hair, she slicked it back. "Never better." She looked at the ensign and smiled. "That crap just does wonders for you."

He snorted and sat up. "I bet." He looked around and found a hatch. He stood on shaky legs and opened it. "Hallway just like the others," he told her.

She stood up and joined him. "Guess we'll see what's down them."

"Think we'll find Tom and the Captain?"

B'Elanna sighed. "Let's hope."

 **oooooooo**

The Captain watched Tom closely as they were escorted down various hallways and finally into a large holding room. She looked across to see a few of her crew in one of them. She was relieved to see that Tuvok was okay. He looked to her from the center of the cell, his face hard and unemotional.

The guards pushed them along and Janeway looked back to Tom. The Ensign hadn't spoken a word. His face was pale and in shock as he trudged unconcerned behind her. The guard closed the force field down and let them enter. The captain got Tom sat down and he huddled up staring at nothing with a blank look on his face.

Tuvok looked to the pilot then to the captain. Janeway motioned him away from the rest of the group. "B'Elanna and Harry were taken down in a trap. It was like a quicksand of slime. We couldn't help them," she said sadly.

Tuvok nodded. "As I could not with the Commander."

Janeway's eyes went wide and she looked to where Tuvok motioned. Chakotay's body was laid out on the floor and if it hadn't of been for the bruising about his neck and the hole in his chest she would have thought he was sleeping. Her mind went blank for a moment in sorrow as she went and knelt next to him. She touched the intricate tattoo on his forehead feeling the coldness of his body. She looked up to the Vulcan. "What happened?"

He was about to answer when the doors opened again and the two men she had seen what seemed like days ago but was really only a few hours came forward. Her blood began to boil. She stood and faced him and his smirky superior attitude. "What are you planning to do?! Kill off my entire crew?!"

The man in front smiled. "Yes. I was hoping that you might have a few more that were capable of combat like the dark one. But the subjects are not fairing well. I will have more of them sent down for more testing later on." He looked at the fuming captain. "We have need of the technical schematics of our newly acquired vessel. Which of our subjects is competent enough to get what we need?"

Janeway curled a lip of disgust up at him. "Your 'maze' just killed her."

He looked at her and saw she was telling the truth. "Then it will be slower for my own soldiers."

She looked at him curiously then to the creatures. "You're letting them tear up my ship?"

He looked down at her. "Hardly. They are grunts, not worthy of such a complex task. The technicians in my troops are going over the capabilities of the vessel."

Tuvok stepped forward. "Your troops?"

The man puffed his thin chest out proudly. "I am General Dumar. Fourth rank of the high command of Opakii Force of Arms. I run this station to find better grunts for our war efforts against our enemies." He grinned. "The dark one will clone nicely into new soldiers."

Janeway's eyebrows went up at this. "You're going to clone Ayden?"

His brow furrowed. "Its name is no longer important. It is the dark one. But only after we have tested its efficiency."

Janeway clenched her jaw. "And how are you going to do that?"

 **oooooooo**

Seven opened up the transporter room door. "Thank god!" the doctor exclaimed. "Hurry! She's struggling as it is!"

Seven looked down to see that Ayden was not doing well. Her eyes were no longer open and her breathing was faint. She picked her up and carried her over her shoulder just like Ayden had done with her earlier and swiftly exited leaving the agitated doctor behind. "Hurry!" he reminded her as the doors closed.

It wasn't long before Seven entered sickbay. Five soldiers stood inside looking at her with some surprise that she had returned. Seven looked their way with pure borgness. "Resistance is futile," she told them.

They looked at her inquisitively since she was carrying something and had no weapon. The senior member of the group stepped forward. "You will yield the dark one to us or perish," he commanded.

Seven raised an eyebrow at that. She lowered Ayden onto a bed then strode forward. The soldier backed up a step at her boldness. Seven caught the end of his weapon in a tight grip and shifted the end away from her and stared him down. "Species 1983, average to low intelligence, conflicts with surrounding species make you volatile and hardly useful. You add nothing to the collective but your ability to be work drones. Yielding to such a species is irrelevant." She pulled the weapon from the stunned officer and pointed it at him. "You will aid me or your existence will be minimal." She looked at them with a dominant bearing as they dropped their weapons. She collected them and moved to the console. "Move Ayden to the main table," she ordered as she keyed in to retrieve the doctor back to sickbay. They looked at her and she shot one of them watching him fall with an aloof look. "You will comply."

They did.

 **oooooooo**

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" B'Elanna exclaimed, looking at the young man skeptically who was sitting in a hidden corner so they weren't spotted by any threats that might pass by unannounced. They had searched around and Harry had noticed a deep pit across one grated walkway. Down below was an entire section of machinery. But it was a good fifty foot drop and neither of them were strong enough to make that jump. So they looked around for something to help them get down as far as they dared to wander without losing the position of the machinery pit. Finally they had given up and headed back.

"It's the only way we're ever going to get down B'Elanna," he told her, looking up at the angry woman. He had pulled off his uniform leaving him in a t shirt and boxer shorts, totally grateful to any higher power that was listening that he hadn't worn briefs. "And personally I don't mind getting out of it. It's getting stiff from that slime drying on it."

He took care and began to rip it length wise into long strips using a sharp rock B'Elanna had worked off with her Klingon strength. Actually, she kicked the piece off to release some frustration at their predicament. Harry placed his useless badge on his thin undershirt and set to work.

B'Elanna sighed. "What the hell." And took her own off leaving her in about the same position but revealing a little more thigh. She stuck her own combadge in place and handed it to him. He smiled gratefully and took it and began to rip it up.

Carefully they tied the strips together to make a long rope. They headed back for the walkway and found that they still had a little bit of a drop but they could make it. B'Elanna tied it off in the corner of the metal grating so it wasn't so easy to detect and they slowly descended. B'Elanna dropped off first and slid into a dark corner looking about and finding no one was there. She motioned and Harry quickly joined her.

 **oooooooo  
**

Chakotay took in a breath. He opened his eyes to find himself in a very dark place. It was the fields that he visited in his spirit quests with Ayden. Slowly he stood and looked around. Everything was wilting and dying, winds ripped through the once beautiful plains chilling him and the skies were cloudy tinted with a rusty blood red color.

He moved toward the lake and found it was drying up, the curled up form he sought sat on top of the big rock nearby with her arms about her knees staring into the black waters. He had never seen her as herself in their joined minds. All enhancements gone, all the shadow of the dark breed missing. It was her pure soul, untainted, free from the trappings that the physical world had bestowed on her.

She was radiant, almost glowing in a majestic innocence. The fierce surroundings whipping her light brown hair about her shoulders making her look like an angel trapped in the pit of hell, and that hell was her tormented mind.

Chakotay crossed and knelt down next to her. She looked his way, tears streaking down her pale cheeks. She blinked in surprise at his presence. ' _Why are you here?'_ she asked softly.

He touched her cheek with a kind hand. There were no marks of her physical abuse she had suffered marring her perfect, soft skin. ' _I need your help Ayden. And it looks as if you need mine.'_

Ayden closed her eyes at the gentle touch. _'I cannot. I am tired.'_

 _'I'm not giving up on you. What would Seven do? Losing you so soon after you've found each other? What will the Captain do?'_ He touched her cheek again and the tears coursed down. ' _What will I do without my spiritual guide?'_

She looked at him through watery eyes. _'I am needed?'_

He smiled. ' _Yes, you are needed. Why wouldn't you be?'_

She looked to the waters. ' _Seven does not need anyone, I think. She is angry with me often.'_

Chakotay looked to the sadness in her eyes. Ayden idolized her older sister. ' _Seven just has a hard time showing her feelings. And the anger is often confusion because you two are different. But that doesn't mean she doesn't need anyone. No one wants to be alone, not even her.'_

Ayden looked into his eyes truly seeing and feeling that he was sincere and she smiled a little. ' _Are we questing?'_

He shook his head and he became serious. ' _No. I am separated from my body. I need your help to find a way back into it.'_

Ayden sat up, her concern now shifted to helping him, shifting her pain and sorrow back. She didn't like this anguish she still felt from people wanting to control her. ' _You are... dead?'_

He nodded. ' _In the sense that my soul and body are not together, yes. But I hope I can find a way back'._ He laid a gentle hand on her knee. ' _You are a very powerful person, Ayden. More than you realize. That's why so many wish to possess you for their own gain. And many others will try as we journey towards home. But I know that we can find a way to help each other if you'll try.'_

She looked to the waters then to him. ' _I am damaged. I need to be repaired.'_

He nodded. ' _The doctor was there when we joined. He is helping someone, most likely Seven. They will help you.'_

 _'Where is your body?'_

 _'On the asteroid that Voyager is orbiting around,'_ _h_ e told her as he stood and motioned slightly with his hand. She scooted over and he sat next to her and put his arm about her shoulders. ' _There is nothing you can't do Ayden. All you have to do is believe in yourself like the rest of us do,'_ he whispered in her hair.

The winds died down and the colors returned to the barren land as Chakotay talked softly to her. She leaned into him and slept, letting her soul begin to heal itself.

 **oooooooo**

B'Elanna looked to the system's console in front of her with Harry looking over her shoulder. She sighed a frustrated breath. "Harry, you could look over there," she told him.

He looked at her and smiled. "There's nothing over there to look at except data chips. Besides, I think this is what will give us access to everything."

B'Elanna rolled her eyes. He was right, it did look like that. There were monitors and consoles all over the place. She pointed to a section. "Look at these readings."

He looked. "High tetryon particles. And that looks like the emitter that ripped the gateway into the holodeck."

B'Elanna grunted. "Photonic displacement. Damn it! It's like they were just waiting and then they blocked everything off so we couldn't get out!"

Harry nodded. "They probably were." He pointed to another console. "Looks like the schematic of the place." He punched a couple of buttons. Both of their eyes went wide and he punched a few more.

"I don't believe it." B'Elanna muttered. She looked over at Harry. "Didn't we pass an asteroid field a week or so back?"

He nodded. "I guess time doesn't make a difference in how long they take in trapping people into this place."

B'Elanna punched angrily at a few buttons this time. There were hundreds of corridors and traps laid about the carved space rock. And the life signs showed that some were rather large and from the medical file that appeared on the screen next to it, quite deadly. She hit a few more. "Look at that. All lot of life signs there all grouped together."

"Think that's where the Captain and Tom are?"

She shrugged. "Let's see if we can find out."

 **oooooooo**

The Doctor appeared in his holographic state. He sighed with relief then moved to where Ayden lay. He injected a stimulant to keep her heart going while he worked on the rest of her. He keyed in the bed's panel which slid up to encompass her body and the monitors began to go off.

Seven moved in next to him. "How may I assist you?"

The Doctor looked over at her. "Watch those," he pointed to the panel of monitors. "If they go passed that point..." he motioned. "Then tell me."

She nodded and studying them and watched the Doctor frantically work. One of the Opakii moved and she shot him without looking. The others didn't move a muscle after that.

The Doctor began to stabilize Ayden. He was surprised at how quickly her body accepted his treatment. Certain that she wasn't going to die on him he began to repair the damage they had forced him to do on her. He hazarded a glance back at Seven. "She's stable, but this is going to take some time."

She nodded and watched him. "I understand."

 **oooooooo**

"Communications?" Harry guessed. He was pretty familiar with the ones on the bridge.

B'Elanna looked back. "Maybe. I think I found the force field overrides." She pointed to the screen in front of her. "They have a lot of those creatures on this rock. I don't want to have to fight all of them." She flipped the switch and another panel lit up.

Harry looked at it with her. It looked like all the force fields everywhere were now in place. "Was that good?"

B'Elanna glared at him. "How am I supposed to know?"

Her eyes went wide and she shoved Harry out of the way as one of the creatures came up from somewhere and attacked them. The Lieutenant let out a fierce and probably very foul Klingon curse and beat the crap out of him with some nice but vicious moves. Harry watched stunned for a moment as the creature landed back with a hard kick to the jaw. It wasn't going to get back up for a long time. B'Elanna was breathing hard and her body shook with the adrenaline rush.

Harry smiled. "Good thing that wasn't me."

She glared at him. "It could be," she hinted with a growl.

He nodded. "Good point." He pointed to another section. "I'll work over there for awhile."

B'Elanna nodded. "Good idea." He moved away and she looked to the confusing machine and kicked it hard. All the lights came on and the machine hummed. "Best thing to happen so far," she muttered.

 **oooooooo**

Seven had moved to the console she had rerouted bridge controls through. She punched in a few new commands as the Doctor sighed. He straightened up and looked pleased. "Doctor?"

He smiled at her. "A few days in her alcove and she'll be alright."

Seven nodded. "Then she should rest."

The doctor agreed. He punched a few pads on the panel. He looked up at her. "Did you find out what's going on?"

Seven nodded. "We are in orbit around a giant asteroid. Twenty four of our crew are inside it. The rest of the crew are being held in cargo bay one."

He looked surprised. "An asteroid?"

Seven looked at him. "I must return to the bridge. They are bringing their tractor beam back online."

He nodded. "I'll go get everyone out of cargo bay one."

Seven nodded and looked to the captives. "And what shall we do with them?"

 **oooooooo**

Captain Janeway felt rather sick at the general's idea of testing efficiency. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when alarms went off near the doorway. The general did not look pleased and left his amusement of harassing the captain for the console.

"What?!" he hissed into the communications device. "That is not possible! You will be severely punished for this failure!"

Then they felt it. A small tremor throughout the room. General Dumar turned back to them, all amusement wiped from his face. The Captain gave him an amused grin. "Something wrong?" she purred.

"Be quiet!" he yelled at her. He came up close to the force field. "I will destroy your ship for this!"

Janeway's eyebrows raised. "Oh, it's my ship again is it? What happened? Find out that my crew's more than you thought it was?"

He glared at her. "Your Borg has outlived any usefulness! It will be eliminated along with your ship and the rest of your crew!"

"The dark one was too much for you?" she smiled.

"No, the other one! My second in command thought he could control her and let her loose!" He looked at her assessing his problem. All of his guns were down and Voyager was evading the almost defunct tractor beam. He was fortunate that one of his men got a message to him. "If I let you communicate with the Borg you will tell it to halt this action or I will eliminate everyone of your crew on the maze."

This got him a curious look not only from the Captain but the rest of the crew. Captain Janeway took one step forward and looked him right in the eyes almost making him flinch with how hard they were. "I don't think so," she bit off at him.

"I will destroy your ship," he warned her.

She raised an eyebrow at him not changing the look on her face. "You aren't going to do anything for me and we all know you're going to eliminate us one by one until we're dead." One more step and she was almost in his face. "So why should I?"

He looked at her and swallowed. "Because I command it!" he spit back.

Janeway turned away from him raising her hands up in confusion. "For some reason I don't feel like doing what you 'command'." She turned back to him. "So what are you going to do now?"

 **oooooooo**

 _'They aren't going to wake you up_ ,' Chakotay told Ayden. On a subconscious level they had figured out from Ayden's lethargic mood that the doctor had given her a heavy sedative. He looked to his young friend. She looked a little better but she was still ashen faced and she had a hard time keeping her eyes open. He glanced about the field they sat in. It was still a little on the sullen side but at least it didn't look like Armageddon had gone through it. _'I can't stay here forever. I have to get back to my own body before it's too late to return to it.'_

Ayden looked up at him. ' _I do not think I can fight this.'_

He nodded. She was getting more tired as they talked and the drugs were starting to have an effect on him too. He stood and looked down at her. ' _I have an idea.'_

 _'What?'_

He took a hold of her about her waist and threw her into the lake. She flailed about just before she hit, her eyes wide with terror. She went under with a splash. Chakotay watched amused for a moment then realized she probably didn't know how to swim and dove in after her.

 **oooooooo**

The Doctor turned back as Ayden's heart beat accelerated to a hard beat. Seven joined him as he scanned her. His eyes wide he looked at Seven. "Her metabolism is burning off the sedative." He moved to a tray and slipped in a vial to a hypospray. Ayden jerked hard as her eyes open and she took in a breath arching back as if she couldn't breathe.

 **oooooooo**

Chakotay caught her in the muddied water and pulled her out. Ayden grabbed onto him and he was grateful she didn't have her normal strength. She coughed out water and gasped. ' _I'm sorry,'_ he whispered as she shook with fear and the chill of the water _. 'I didn't realize you didn't know how to swim,'_ he said sincerely.

Ayden coughed some more and buried her face in his neck. He waited until the shivering receded and her breathing returned to normal. _'Are you okay?'_

 _'Why?'_ she asked in a fearful and confused voice.

 _'To wake you up.'_ She looked at him with a furrowed brow. ' _Are you more alert?'_ She nodded. ' _Forgive me?'_ She nodded more slowly this time. ' _I'll make it up to you.'_ He promised. ' _Now get their attention so we can help.'_

 **oooooooo**

Seven put a firm hand on Ayden's stomach to hold her in place as Ayden let out the gasp and caught her breath. The Doctor put the hypospray to Ayden's neck. Ayden blinked and reached up and pulled his hand away before he could sedate her again.

"It is not necessary, Doctor," she told him.

Seven and the doctor glanced at each other in surprise at this. "You need to rest, Ayden," he replied.

Ayden looked at him. The doctor noted that there was something different in her eyes. She wasn't... alone. "I am needed on the asteroid." She began to sit up only to have Seven hold her down.

"You can not. You must rest," Seven said firmly.

Ayden gazed at her. "I have no choice. Chakotay is in need of my assistance."

Seven and the doctor's brows both furrowed at that. "How do you know this?" Seven asked.

Ayden lightly touched her forehead only to clench her fists feeling the remnants of the pain inducers that had been stuck just under her skin. "He is there. He needs to return to his body."

The Doctor's eyebrows shot up. "He's dead?"

Ayden nodded. "You will need to give me the required instruments to repair him."

"I'll go with you," he said.

Ayden shook her head. "It is dangerous. Would Tuvok know how to work what is needed?"

The doctor slowly nodded. "If Ensign Paris was there it would be better."

Ayden looked thoughtful. "I do not know where Tom is."

"You will not risk yourself anymore," Seven insisted.

The doctor looked at her curiously. She would have easily put herself in this situation. "She has to, Seven."

Seven glared at him. "Then I will go."

Ayden looked curiously at her then smiled. "Chakotay says to stop being an overprotective older sister for a while."

Seven glared at her. "If you damage yourself further I will be displeased with you."

Ayden nodded and grinned. "You would 'kick my butt' as B'Elanna would say."

Seven looked at her then nodded. "Precisely."

The doctor looked at them. "Well now that we have that settled. Let's get what you need and get Voyager back completely."

 **oooooooo**

Ayden was transported to appear in a hallway filled with officers. She smiled as Chakotay told her about them in her mind. They looked at her and grabbed for weapons. She crouched down as her eyes became dark. "Surrender and you will live," she told them.

They looked at her fearfully, some of them did but most of them fired. Ayden easily maneuvered about as a few hits got her but the technology had been assimilated on the holodeck and her implants shielded her from them.

It didn't take long before the room was littered with unconscious, dead and dying. She easily moved out of the room with a few scratches as she slid into the shadows and stealthy moved her way towards the Commander's body.

 **oooooooo**

The doors to cargo bay one opened and the crew watched as the Doctor came in with a phaser in his hand. He grinned with victory. Neelix stood up with an arm about Naomi. "Doctor?"

The hologram smiled. "The intruders have been defeated but your help is needed. Seven is on the bridge alone and Ayden's gone down to help with freeing the others on the asteroid."

The crew breathed a sigh of relief as Neelix and the others moved forward with a purpose.

 **oooooooo**

Captain Janeway looked up as the doors to the holding cell opened. Ayden entered totally shimmering in dark menace. The Opakii looked at her stopping as all of the guards aimed their weapons at her. General Dumar stepped in front. "No! Do not harm the dark one. Stun it and take it to the medical center here be analyzed." They fired to no avail as her Borg technology protected her.

"I have assimilated your weapon's technology. They are useless against me," Ayden told them.

This surprised everyone of the Voyager crew being held captive. Ayden spoke in a rich, confident voice. But there was a hint of something more, something else. Something... Janeway looked to her dead Commander then back and she smiled. She knew Chakotay would never give up that easily.

General Dumar looked at her. "We will destroy your crew members if you do not give yourself up."

Ayden looked directly at him and the implant about her forehead glowed. "You will destroy them if I do." The curious eyes of a young child looked at him. "Why do you lie? What purpose does it serve?"

Janeway moved to the corner of the cell nearest the general and looked at the small figure of her young friend facing them without fear. "She can read your mind," she told him quietly, fibbing a little. "She's stronger than anything you have with you. Faster than your weapons or your soldiers. Lower your weapons and stand down or you'll end up dead like the ones you sent before."

The general glared at her. "No! Others will come and take her! Her technology is needed for the war effort!"

"But you won't be there will you? And how do you know they'll succeed?" She leaned against the rock wall. "The Borg, the ones who gave her this technology... even they can't duplicate it. How are you planning to? And once she's freed us we'll take your weapons and destroy this hellhole. The prisoners will tell of this place throughout the quadrant bringing shame and disgrace to the Opakii and dishonor to your name."

General Dumar faced her. "Do not threaten me Janeway of Voyager! I have hundreds of soldiers here and it is you who will fail!"

A loud buzz ran through the communications system. "What did you touch?" they heard in a booming voice that hummed and squeaked throughout the room. It was B'Elanna.. There was an unrecognizable voice in the background. "You said they were there!" she said to the voice.

"B'Elanna?" Janeway called out looking back to Tom who looked completely stunned in shock.

"Captain?" The comlink squealed a high pitch and Ayden flinched at the noise. General Dumar yelled a war cry and brandished a blade and ran at Ayden with it raised high while she was distracted by the noise.

"Ayden!" Janeway warned as Dumar leaped high in the air coming down on top of the young woman.

"No, it's B'Elanna. Captain?" the Lieutenant said curiously over the link.

The others watched as Ayden grasped the generals wrist with the knife in and snapped it. The general screamed at the pain and half the people in the place cheered. The knife dropped to the floor as the soldiers raised their weapons at her and Ayden spun the general around keeping a grasp on his arm using him as a shield. He cried out as the broken bones were held tight. He felt the dark ones warm breath on his neck.

"Don't kill me," he pleaded.

Ayden blinked slowly. "Why? You do not value any life but your own. Why should I not feel this same way?" she asked.

He took in a breath. "I can give you great glory if you come and fight for us," he evaded.

Ayden's brow furrowed at this. She looked to the Captain who shook her head. "Don't, Ayden. Leave him to me."

Ayden drug him with her toward the force field that the crew was behind. "Captain?" B'Elanna asked again.

"B'Elanna, where are you?" Janeway called out. She glanced at Tom and found him sitting in the same spot with his head in his hands. She motioned for the crew to move back as Ayden stood the general in front of the control panel and the young woman watched the troops behind her.

"We've found the generator and control systems for this place. Most of the troops are locked in their barracks. And I think Harry's found the schematics for the gateway they used to get in and capture us."

Janeway smiled. "Good work Lieutenant. Can you get us out of the force fields in this room we're in?"

She heard them talk but couldn't understand what they were saying. "Not unless we bring them all down and then the troops will be loose. It's going to have to be deactivated from there." She paused. "Captain, how's Tom?" she asked softly.

Janeway looked over at the ensign who nodded but didn't look at her. "He's okay. But I think he'd like to see you for himself."

"I think I'd like to do that, Captain. What about Voyager?"

"Seven is in control with the remainder of the crew," Ayden said.

There was a silence. "Who's that?" B'Elanna asked.

Janeway smiled. "It's Ayden. I think Chakotay's helping her out though." She looked to the young woman who smiled.

"It is getting crowded," Ayden replied.

"B'Elanna we need to find and locate any missing crew and then lets help the others to get free from this place and take General Dumar to justice," Janeway told her engineer.

"Understood." B'Elanna signed off.

Janeway looked to the general. "Turn it off."

He glared at her with the pain in his eyes. "Why should I?"

Ayden stuck him in the force field sending the shock through him for a moment before she drew him out looking curiously at his scream of pain.

"Ayden!" Janeway reprimanded her.

Ayden's brow furrowed at the anger in the captain's voice. "I wanted to observe if it hurt him. I considered maybe it was not painful for them."

Janeway was stunned but as she looked to her face she saw it was not revenge it was merely curiosity at what she didn't understand.

Ayden looked to the general. "I believe no one would be sorrowful if I did this until the force field malfunctioned."

"It's painful. You don't want to cause pain like that to others," Janeway told her firmly.

Ayden looked at her uncertainly. "You do... the others here do. Why would I not want to feel this emotion also?"

"Trust me, Ayden." The captain sighed. "You don't."

The General looked back at Ayden and saw she was quite serious about shoving him in, he lowered it. Ayden handed him over to Tuvok and moved to Chakotay. She sank to her knees and looked to the dead man. Janeway knelt on the other side. Ayden handed her a small pack. "The doctor says to use this." She looked to Tuvok then to Tom. "He said that Tom would be the most useful for this."

Janeway looked to Tom who slowly nodded and stood taking the small medkit from her. He looked across at Ayden and slowly smiled. "Are you going to talk like this all the time now?"

Ayden went pink. "I do not think so. Chakotay is helping me past my reluctance to speak."

Tom nodded. "You sound like Seven when you talk." Ayden looked up at him surprised and the captain smiled slightly.

 **oooooooo**

**Part V**

 **Closing Remarks**

 **Captain's Log supplemental.** _It's has been two days since the Opakii surrendered. All of my crew recovered and sad to say that four of my officers were found deceased among the asteroid's maze. Recovering the rest of the captives in the maze was a bit more difficult, and against my better judgment the ex captives want justice of the most brutal kind for the general and his men. To put them back in the maze as captives._

 _I had always believed that the human spirit could surpass the debasement of violent retaliation against another. I believe it is in me. But I found myself as I saw the horror in Ensign Paris' face at the loss of the woman he loved. The torture and medical procedures on Ayden from the doctor's sad and terrifying report. As well as the death of my first officer, that I've felt this need to do this same thing to them._

 _But I had to ask if it was worth it. If I could lower myself to their standards to harm another all for the sake of a moment's justice. Is it justice? Or is it that we are just the same as those we abhor for their actions by putting on the attitude as the ones wronged, thereby making it acceptable to harm them without condemning ourselves to the same course?_

 _There are times when I wish I had Ayden's freedom of recourse. But I would not want her guilt as the repercussion. If there is truly an innocent in our midst it is her. Even now members of the crew talk about wanting just due for their pains and troubles. Ayden had asked me about this anger in them._

Janeway looked to her over the quiet dinner they shared in the mess hall as the younger woman looked to the faces of the others not understanding. "Don't you feel it? You were put through probably the worse of it."

"No," Ayden replied from across the table. Seven had told the captain of the shock Ayden had been in, in the transporter room and even now the young woman looked haunted and somber.

"Even for all that they did to you? You don't feel the need for justice?"

She shook her head and looked to her captain with intent eyes. Since Chakotay had left her body the young woman had become silent once again. "Whe-re do you fi-nd pe-ace in th-is?" Janeway looked around and felt the tone was dark and tense as they continued to orbit the asteroid until everything was set. She looked back at Ayden who looked to her untouched food. "Ra-ge, hat-red." She looked up at her. "T-they are ea-sy to su-ccu-mb to." She blinked and shuddered. "But th-ere is no pe-ace."

Janeway sat back with her coffee and thought about the forced, simple words of a young woman who knew all about them. "You're saying let bygones be bygones?"

Ayden shrugged as she pushed the food around. "Wh-at wi-ll it ga-gain?" She paused. "No-thi-ing go-od," she finished.

Janeway smiled at her. "For being eighteen, your soul's pretty old."

Ayden looked up at her worried, then slowly nodded. "As... old... as... you-rs?"

Janeway paused with her cup to her lips and she looked curiously at her for a moment and then smiled taking a drink. She set the cup down in the palm of her other hand and gave her an authoritative look. "Ayden?" She said in a quiet, dark tone that she gave her crew when she was angry and displeased with them. The young woman looked up at her. "Did you just tease me?" she said in the same tone with a smile on her lips.

Ayden blushed and looked to her food and the captain sat back and laughed. The others in the mess hall looked her way, confused that with such levity that hung over them that the captain would do such a thing. Janeway looked to them and sighed. "If only we were more like you, Ayden. The universe would be a lot better place."

The mess hall doors opened and Chakotay came through smiling at the two women he moved to stand nearby. All had gone well and he was healed and returned to the land of the living. He saw the happy amusement in the Captain's eyes and the look on Ayden's face. He nudged the young woman a little. "Showed your sense of humor, did you?"

Janeway chuckled. "And you didn't warn me?"

He smiled. "Ayden's humor needs to be experienced first hand, Captain. It's just not the same thing."

She nodded as she saw Ayden go even redder. "How are you feeling?" she asked taking the attention from their embarrassed ward.

He nodded. "Still a little tired. But pretty good."

She smiled. "When we get away from here I want you to take a couple of days and rest."

He grinned. "I think that can be arranged."

"Have you heard from B'Elanna?" Janeway asked seriously.

Chakotay nodded. "Tom's doing a lot better." He looked to Ayden. "I think someone else needs a little help too. Tonight," he told her.

Janeway looked to her. "It would help if she'd eat something. Staring at it isn't going to give her any nutritional value."

Chakotay smiled. "I'll take that up with Seven."

Ayden make a face at the table at the idea of having to listen to her siblings lecture on taking care of herself. The two smiled at each other as Ayden stuck a forkful of food in her mouth.

 _It amazes me, that for all of the advancements in technology and cultural society that we have accomplished over the centuries of mankind, that we still have to look through the eyes of others who have suffered more than ourselves to see that the better man, will forgive and move on, to let the warmth of peace better their soul, than the one who desperately clings to the bitterness of retaliation, and in the process turns their own heart to the coldness of stone. End log._

 **End.**


	5. 5 - Starchilde

**Story 5 - Starchilde**

 _ **By Sojogogo**_

 **Rating: PG**

 **Pairings: None really maybe B/T but they aren't the major characters**

 **Summary:** Voyager takes on passengers at a space station where they make some repairs.

 **Author's Notes:** I wrote this story… wow, five or six years ago for a friend from Belgium for her birthday. We met when I originally posted the first four Voyager stories on a website under a different moniker. I can't believe it's been that long. Cass, you were a lot of fun. You should read the first four stories to get what's going on.

 **Disclaimer:** All is owned outside of my characters by Paramount and anyone else who has a right to them.

 **oooooooo**

 **Time 0345.21 Stardate 52349.3** came a first cognitive thought imbedded into her system and with a few blinks Seven of Nine formerly of the Borg Collective opened her eyes. Her first images were of a concerned Doctor and Captain who both watched her as her eyes fully focused.

It was in her next thought that she realized she was laying on the main biobed in sickbay with only a blanket covering her.

Then her next thought was of the away mission that turned into an accident. She and three other members of the crew, namely Commander Tuvok, Ensign Harry Kim and Lieutenant Ayala had gone down to a planet Voyager orbited around for geological purposes. Seven did not know the Lieutenant well but he and Tuvok were there for security since it was unknown what truly inhabited the area they were in.

There had been a rock slide an hour into their mission and Seven had spotted it first pushing Ensign Kim out of the way and taking the full brunt of the force behind the slide knowing her Borg strengthened body could sustain the blow better and there was no way she could have moved in time.

"Captain?" she said as she tried to sit up.

Both Captain Janeway and the Doctor gently but firmly took a shoulder and pushed her back down to lie flat. "Everything's okay Seven," Janeway said looking her crewmember over. "Just remember to jump out of the way next time."

Seven's brow furrowed slightly. "There will not be a next time Captain," she stated. "It was an accident."

The Doctor snorted lightly at that as he filled a hypospray. "Accident or not you took a beating," he told her firmly.

"Not that Harry isn't grateful to you for saving his life," the Captain added with a fond smile at the younger woman. "Which you most definitely did. And that's a commendation in my book."

"However," the Doctor interrupted seriously as he held the hypospray waiting for the conversation to be over. "You've been unconscious for three days while I and your nanoprobes have repaired your body." His eyebrows went up in a slight reprimand and Seven looked questioningly at him as Janeway rested her slim body onto her elbows at the side of the bed making the young woman look her way.

"You have a very scared and worried sister waiting to see you," she said gently. "Tom and B'Elanna are watching her while you've been recovering." She smiled softly letting Seven know that Ayden was okay. "But she's a lot like you, she doesn't believe you're okay until she sees it." Her smile turned into a full grin as she rose up to standing. "If I'd let her, she would have stayed at your side the entire time."

Seven looked at her openly, surprised. "Unacceptable," she said as her voice betrayed her a little, thick with emotion.

Janeway nodded. "They and the rest of the crew watched over her," she said as she gently laid a hand on Seven's arm. "But she loves her sister deeply. I'd suggest you try to stay away from hurting yourself, if only for Ayden's sake."

Seven's eyebrow went up at that knowing that the Captain was slightly serious but there was a teasing in the back of it all she knew to well. "I will try, Captain," she said with the same tone of voice making the captain smile.

"Then that's all I can ask," she said as she moved to the sickbay doors and they opened for her. She returned not a moment later with an arm about a young woman a few inches shorter than her. Ayden slipped her protective glasses off flinching at the harshness of the full lights on as she moved away from Janeway to stand beside Seven's bed. A tear slipped from the younger sibling's cheek as the two looked to each other.

"I am functioning," Seven said as her Borg enhanced hand moved up and wiped the tear away. "I have told the captain that I will try harder not to hurt myself."

Ayden nodded with her silent intensity as she carefully reached out and took Seven's hand in her own as it came to rest at her side. For a long moment the two looked to each other in what the Doctor and the Captain knew was a silent communication between the two. Ayden's advanced Borg technology had somehow turned part of her genetic code to allow the young woman to be gifted with a telepathic ability that was even superior to a Betazoid, one that she had partial control of, the other part restrained by an implant of the Doctor's design.

Ayden's jaw clenched as she closed her eyes. "I- I am glad-," her jaw clenched again as she forced herself to talk. "Y-you are- o-okay."

Janeway smiled at that. The words were stronger and more pronounced but the young woman still did not like to speak. The Doctor nodded as he put the hypospray to Seven's neck. "I'm going to give you an antibiotic boost for your nanoprobes. I want you to regenerate for the next six hours. Then come see me to return to duty."

Janeway smiled. "You have two days downtime afterward."

Seven's brow furrowed as the Doctor helped her sit up wrapping the sheet around her body modestly. "I would prefer to return to work," she told her. Janeway's eyes moved over to Ayden then back to her as her eyebrows rose up questioningly. Seven looked to her shy sibling who half watched her rocking a little trying to find a way to let off some of the explosive energy she had. Seven looked back to Janeway. "I believe we both have holodeck time available."

Janeway grinned. "I'll see that as much time as you need is free when the Doctor says it's okay." She looked to Ayden who glanced up. "Why don't you escort your sister to her alcove," she gave her a concerned glance over. "You should regenerate as well."

Seven looked to Ayden as she slid off the bed. "Is this a concern?" she asked.

Janeway smiled. "You try getting her to stand still," she said with a grin. "B'Elanna believes she can generate enough power from her fidgeting to work the engines."

Ayden blushed as she tried to stand still but she was so nervous about her sister and excited when Janeway told her to come to sickbay and even more to see that Seven was healed. She had paced in a corner of sickbay watching as they transported Seven in that day she had been hurt. Finally the Doctor requested the Captain to come take 'Seven's bodyguard' as he called her from his sickbay.

Ayden hadn't realized she had been so defensive letting her Dark Breed aggressiveness control her to where no one accept the Doctor could go near Seven without a black eyed and a bristling young woman following their every move.

Janeway had come and calmed her down and taken her to her quarters to stay, warning her that she would remain there until someone came to get her. It didn't work as her energy built. She paced the halls wanting to go back and watch over her sister until Chakotay found her and commanded her with pure threats to the holodeck where he stuck her in a simulation where she could work it off with a massive field that didn't end. She ran until her legs couldn't carry her and she found herself stumbling to her knees as tears streamed down her cheeks wondering how she would survive if Seven's existence ceased to be.

The Captain had come in some time later and crouched down next to her talking to her softly as she took her back to her quarters to wash and change her clothes. Tom and B'Elanna, two of Ayden's best friends came by and took her to their place and for the first time since she had been informed about Seven she felt better. But as much as she cared for her friends and her Voyager family, they could not replace Seven.

It took most of the crew to divert her attention to other things as Seven healed. Tom and B'Elanna had been the best for her. Newly married they watched over her in tandem between kissing and being a couple. Ayden found this experience interesting to watch as they laughed, teased and on occasion argued with each other. She did notice that they were usually started by B'Elanna's temper, but the hybrid Engineer was always the most repentant when she realized she had been overbearing. She even found out about Tom's favorite morning breakfast, peanut butter on toast. Which, she found she quite enjoyed. Then again, it was rare to find a food she didn't like.

Seven stood up towering over her sister and a bit over the Captain as she looked to the doctor. "I require clothes," she insisted as she looked to the sheet wrapped around her.

The Doctor gave her his dry look and motioned to his office where she could replicate one of her biometric suits and dress in privacy. Janeway looked to Ayden who watched Seven leave. "You and I have a breakfast appointment tomorrow morning," she told the young woman. "If you can see if you can get Seven to come with you."

Ayden smiled a little as she looked up into the Captain's eyes and nodded.

Janeway smiled as she patted her shoulder and left sickbay. It wasn't much later that Seven came out of the Doctor's office with the hologram following behind. Her golden blond hair was back in its austere hold and she looked like nothing had happened to her a few days ago.

Seven looked to her sibling. "Come," was all she said as she turned for the sickbay doors. The Doctor shook his head at her abruptness but Ayden gave him a small grin as she followed her sister out the door.

She caught up with the tall blond to walk beside her as Seven strode down the corridor toward the turbolift. "You have not been taking care of yourself," Seven stated looking to her sister. "Why?" Ayden shrugged. Seven held onto her temper as she stopped and pushed a button on the small control panel to request the lift. "A shrug does not answer my query," she said.

"I-" Ayden started as she looked away. "I w-was w-wor-ried," Ayden replied.

Seven looked a little thoughtful towards the wall behind Ayden then to the blue eyes watching her. She was used to 'caring' for her sibling even though Ayden was very capable of caring for herself. However, the younger Hansen was unable to do certain things and most things that gave Seven no concern scared the younger woman immensely.

The turbolift doors opened allowing Seven and Ayden access. Stepping in the doors slid shut. "Deck eight," Seven said. The lift began to move and the two remained silent throughout it. Seven stood in the center and watched as Ayden 'fidgeted'. She placed her hands on Ayden's shoulders and the younger woman looked up to her. "Why do you move so much?" she asked.

Ayden bit her lower lip a little as she wanted to shrug. She didn't know, she was just so relieved that Seven was okay that she needed to move. Seven watched her closely as Ayden blushed. Finally Seven released her. "I will run a diagnostic of your implants when we return to the cargo bay," she told herself more than her sister.

It wasn't long before they returned to the stillness of cargo bay two where four alcoves were set up to one side all as silent as the rest of the large bay. Ayden followed her to the first two. "I will set up our cycles," Seven said as she motioned for Ayden to step up on the dais leading to the second alcove. Ayden moved in and with an audible click she was ready.

Watching as Seven quickly tapped keys she felt the cycle start. Seven looked up and blue eyes met the other. Seven nodded and moved to her alcove and set it up. Ayden closed her eyes and just listened to her, grateful to a maker if there was one.

 **oooooooo**

Three hours later and Ayden awoke. She stepped forward out of her alcove. _'Regeneration cycle complete,'_ the computer announced over the main comm in the cargo bay. She looked to where Seven was still regenerating. It wouldn't be good if she just stood there and watched her, especially if Seven opened her eyes.

With that Ayden headed to her own quarters where on top of regeneration she had to sleep. The hallway lights were half their brightness which meant that Voyager was in its Gamma shift, the senior staff most likely all asleep. She moved through to the forward part of the ship to her small quarters. The doors opened for her and she entered in and the lights came up to one-third what the average human required. The living space was not large, a small table, two chairs a tiny sofa and in the other room were two standard beds with space for clothing and beyond that a bathroom.

There was a slight scuffle to her right. Ayden looked over to see that Proton, her pet rodent from the same world she had lived her first conscious years on was digging about through the wood chips he slept under. He hated the light as much as she did.

His cage was a large plasteel form that gave him room to roam about in. Tom had enthusiastically helped her with an exercise wheel and everything Proton would need to be happy.

Moving to the cage she opened the top stasis field and reached inside. Proton came out and moved to her hand. She picked him up and sat on the floor and let him go. _'Not to far,'_ she reminded him mentally. He knew his limits and she warned him that humans were afraid of him. He didn't mind that idea, at least they were as afraid of him as he was of them.

The black rodent began to investigate his territory as Ayden moved into the bedroom and lay down on the made bed. Seven had instilled in her the appreciation for neatness. Then again, there was really nothing there that made it hers. Not that it mattered, Borg didn't own anything. There was no need.

There was a squeak and Ayden rolled over to see curious eyes staring back up at her from the floor. She held out her hand and the rodent took the quick way up in it. Curling up on her side Proton came to rest on her pillow. _'Do not damage it again,'_ she told him. _'Seven was not pleased last time.'_ He agreed as she watched him curl up into a ball against her forehead.

"L-lights off," Ayden said as she tuned into that state and slept.

 **oooooooo**

"Bridge to Janeway," came the voice of Harry Kim.

Janeway's eyes opened then closed again as she woke up. "Janeway here," she said tiredly. It had been a long night and now she had just fallen asleep not to long ago after she stayed up longer than she should have going over reports.

"Captain," Kim said. "I have two ships on sensors bearing straight for Voyager. They haven't answered any of our hails."

The Captain sighed to herself as she flung back the covers on her bed and sat up. "I'm on my way."

The comlink disconnected and she rolled her neck letting it pop loudly from the strain in her back. A few seconds more and she got up and dressed in a clean uniform. Brushing her hair and looking to see that she looked somewhat decent she headed out the door and up two decks to the bridge.

There was the gamma shift. Ensign Kim was at her seat as four others worked at their stations. "Report," she said as she made her way down to where Harry stood up when he heard the doors to the turbolift open.

"Still no answer Captain," he told her as he went up and took his normal station at Ops. He tapped a few keys. "Nothing in the database as to who they are but they are fully armed."

Janeway nodded as she came up to where Ensign Oberklin sat at the helm. She was an experienced officer but not the pilot Tom was. "What's our distance?" she asked.

"One point two light years and closing," Kim said as he pushed keys more rapidly. "Still no answer."

"Open a channel," she told him. There was a slight beep to announce it was open. "This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Federation Ship Voyager. You are on an intercept course with us," she told them authoritatively.

"No answer," Kim told her.

"Please state your business with us or we will be forced to open fire," she said firmly.

"Still no reply," the Ensign said as the ships drew nearer.

Janeway looked to Oberklin. "Take us to warp eight."

Voyager sped up outdistancing the two ships but they all watched them lose ground to them.

"Captain!" Harry called out. "Four more in front!"

"On the screen," she commanded as she took her seat. "Bridge to senior staff. Report to your stations. Red alert!" she told the computer as the lights dimmed and the red flashing lights began to glow. "Shields to maximum." She glared at the four ships that had been laying in wait. It was a trap. "Any response, Ensign?" she asked Harry.

"None, Captain," he said as Chakotay and Tuvok were the first out of the turbolift and to their stations.

"They are charging weapons, Captain," Tuvok said calmly as he took over Tactical.

Tom Paris came out of the turbolift as the first two ships began to fire. Oberklin veered off to the right taking a couple of hits and dodged around them. The ship shuddered with that.

"Shields at 78 percent," Tuvok said as Paris took over helm controls.

"Lieutenant," Janeway said. "We've got two more gaining on us from behind."

"Aye, Captain," Tom replied as his fingers danced over the controls. "Coming about."

He slid between two of the ships as they were fired on again. They held on as the ship shook more but the other attacking vessels took on most of the fire. "Return fire!" Janeway commanded.

Red photon beams shot from around the upper section of Voyager hitting their targets and the shields held them off.

"Reversing photon polarity," Tuvok told them. He fired again as Tom looped gracefully about the ships.

"Anything on them yet?" Janeway asked the staff.

"Nothing Captain," Kim said. "There are some Borg references to their firing arrays, but we'd need Seven up here for that."

Janeway ground her teeth a little knowing that Seven was regenerating after her accident. "Wait on calling her unless we can't get a way out of this."

Tom smiled grimly as he maneuvered them around and between his flying and Tuvok's firing they disabled one of the ships. "You gotta have a little more faith than that, Captain."

The ship shuddered again as they nearly scraped the hull off on another ship. "I have all the faith in the world, Lieutenant," she told him. "Just keep my ship in one piece please."

"Aye, captain," he told her.

Voyager turned again as phaser fire clashed back and forth testing shields and hulls. "Try hailing them again," she said as she sat back down in her seat.

The view screen flickered to show a greenish looking humanoid with what seemed to be scales covering around his brow and on his chin. He wore armor and in a way reminded Janeway of the Hirogen. "Surrender your vessel to us," the alien told them in a demanding voice.

Janeway looked to them as she stood up and moved to the edge of the dais and folded her arms glaring at him. "So far my ship has been holding its own against all of your ships. If you force me to we will do what we have to."

He watched her for a moment then the screen went black returning it to the view of the star field in front of them. "They're charging up weapons!" Tom called out as he rolled the ship out of the way.

Janeway looked grim as she sat back down. "Execute the Picard maneuver on my mark," she said as she looked back to Tuvok. "How many photon torpedoes do we have?"

"Eight," he replied as he scanned his console before he looked to her.

She nodded as she thought. "Lay out a field of them with a ten second charge on each of them in succession when the Lieutenant comes out of the maneuver," she told him.

"Aye Captain," he replied.

"Tom," she said. "Make sure you're heading us for the alpha quadrant when you come out. I don't want to have to circle back and start over."

"Yes ma'am," came the reply.

"Engage," she told him.

Instantly the young man was working with great skill as he swept the ship about in a complex sequence as the ship fired at their pursuers and at the tail end of it Tuvok informed them. "Torpedoes away."

"Warp eight, Mr. Paris!" Janeway said.

"Aye," he called back as Voyager shot into warp speed.

Behind them three of the four remaining ships headed into the makeshift minefield and the explosion rocked most of them and destroyed one of them entirely in a blaze of light.

Janeway breathed a sigh of relief as they finally moved away from the area and she sat back in her chair only to have the hum of the engine die and the lights shut down and they were in a totally silence.

"Oh," Tom said quietly. "That's not good."

The Captain glared a little in his direction as she tapped her combadge. "Bridge to Engineering," she called out.

"I'm a little busy at the moment Captain," Lieutenant Torres said breathlessly over the comm system. "One of the warp manifolds is overheating on me," she said as they heard her move along. "We should have it back online in about ten minutes." Then they heard the sound of metal striking against metal and suddenly the lights and power returned to the bridge and slowly the rest of Voyager. "There," she said as she took a breath. "Give me the ten minutes to get the manifold back."

"Carry on," Janeway said still a bit in awe of her Engineer and happy to have her there.

Lt. Paris was smiling as he monitored his station. He had a good feeling that B'Elanna had 'coerced' the power into coming back on with some brute half-Klingon strength.

Janeway looked to Chakotay as she let out a sigh and he understood the look. "Just another day in the Delta Quadrant," he said with a smile and she had to smile back.

 **oooooooo**

It was 0700, two days after the incident, as Captain Janeway sat in the mess hall with her two youngest crewmembers. Their breakfast had been postponed because of the incident with the ships earlier. Naomi Wildman sat with her legs tucked up under her so she sat up higher next to Ayden Hansen as she worked on her breakfast. At six years old she didn't look much younger than eight or nine and she didn't act like any six year old either. She kept up the chatter as she devoured pancakes with syrup while Janeway sat back with her cup of coffee and listened along with Ayden. The silent young woman was also younger than she looked. She was barely nineteen but looked to be in her late twenties, around the same age as her older sister Seven of Nine. She had finished her breakfast long ago but then she didn't interrupt her meal with talk either.

"Why do you think that is Captain?" Naomi asked. "That Ayden can't read?"

Janeway looked over to the child and gave a thoughtful glance to the light brown-headed woman. It hadn't been so long ago the thought of sharing a meal with the two was unusual, but nowadays it was a rather common occurrence, more so with Ayden since the Captain had taken an active role in raising the young woman. "We can always speculate, Naomi. But no one really knows."

Naomi looked mystified. "Not even the Doctor?" she queried. "I asked him but after a while I didn't understand him." She almost blushed that she didn't know it. "Borg technology is still a little hard for me."

Janeway smiled a little at that. "Well, in all honesty I think the Doctor speculates about it too," she told her quietly.

Naomi smiled at that as she took another bite of her food and looked to her friend who watched them and everything else that went on in the mess hall. "What do you think?"

Ayden's brow furrowed as she looked to the girl. "I- do not-k-know," she got out softly.

The double doors to the hall slid open to admit a tall, lithe blond woman in a blue/gray mesh outfit.

Naomi smiled. "Maybe Seven knows!" she told them.

Seven came over and stood at the end of the table between Ayden and the Captain. She stood with her hands behind her back as her pale eyebrow rose. "I know many things, Naomi Wildman," she said coolly.

Naomi pointed at Ayden. "Do you know why Ayden can't read?" she asked.

Seven looked to the subject in question who looked to the table. "I would not speculate, Naomi. There are too many variables to consider." She looked to the Captain with a slight nod as she held out one of her data pads, which the Captain accepted as she took another sip of her coffee and glanced over the information. "I believe we are in the vicinity of many M class planets. The sub space signatures verify that there is space travel within warp standards in the area."

The Captain keyed in a few buttons and looked to her findings with a nod. "Begin long range scans of the area-," she stopped when Seven held out another pad. She looked up at her wryly.

"I have done so, Captain," Seven said.

Janeway took it but didn't look at it, "Your conclusions?"

Seven nodded. "There is a small cluster of planets twenty point three light years from Voyager. Warp signatures are the most highly concentrated within this area."

The Captain smiled as she handed the pads back. "Send the information to the bridge for course adjustments." She raised an eyebrow at her. "Unless you've done that already too."

Both Naomi and Ayden looked to Seven who gave the same look back to the captain. "Hardly," she stated dryly.

The ship jolted causing those standing to stumble to the ground. All save Seven who jerked a little but didn't move from her location. The lights flickered throwing them almost into complete darkness as they came back on and the ship moved forward. Janeway opened her mouth only to have the ship jerk once more and the lights shut down as the ship came to a complete halt.

There was some worried chatter as the Captain tapped her combadge seeing in the sparse starlight from out of the windows that Seven was talking quietly to Ayden calming her and Naomi. "Janeway to the bridge!" she called out as she set her cup down on the table and stood.

"Captain," Tuvok said over the internal comm system. "All power is down throughout the ship save emergency systems and life support."

"Cause?" she asked as she headed for the doors knowing that Seven would take care of the two younger girls.

"Uncertain, Captain," the Commander replied. "Diagnostics and sensors are offline."

"Understood, I'm heading for Engineering," she told him. "This is the Captain to all hands," she said as the computer routed her voice to the comm system for all to hear. "Report to your stations or to your quarters if you can until further notice."

She was joined by Seven whose Borg enhanced strength helped open the doors to the mess hall. "Get Ayden and Naomi somewhere safe then come to Engineering," she told the ex-drone.

"Understood," Seven said holding out a light taken from the storage supplies Neelix kept after their time through the void.

Janeway smiled her thanks in the darkness as she moved along at a quick pace directing others and helping a few who were not all to comfortable in the darkness. She came to where two of her officers were standing at the control panel to the turbolift and they straightened when she came up to them. She looked to them then sighed. "Is someone stuck in there?" she asked.

The taller of the two nodded. "Yes, captain," he replied as the other still worked on getting the doors open.

She nodded back thoughtfully as she went to the nearest Jeffries tube hatch. "Well," she said opening the hatch and peering inside with her light. "At least I'm not bored." Janeway pulled herself into the tube and on hands and knees began to crawl along the narrow passage way. Soon she climbed out of that one and crouched down to open the one below her. She had over ten decks to make it to engineering.

 **oooooooo**

Seven looked back as the Captain left to her sibling and young friend. Ayden's quarters were six decks below them and so was cargo bay two. She was considering her options as Neelix came up to her. He looked shaken and scared. "I'll watch after them, Seven," he said.

Seven raised an eyebrow at him noting his fear. He swallowed hard as sweat began to form on him speckled brow and he leaned in a little closer. "I really need something to do other than worry," he confided in her.

She gave her standard curt nod. "Rest assured they will both give you something other to worry about than fear of darkness." She looked to Ayden who had Naomi's arms about her waist as the young girl watched with anticipation and worry. "Stay here with Neelix," she told them. "I am needed elsewhere."

Ayden just watched but Seven knew in the back of her mind where Ayden's thoughts could reside that the younger woman wasn't worried at all. Seven nodded to Neelix and turned but before she left she rested a gentle hand on the Talaxian's shoulder and the short man looked her way. "You will be safe with Ayden," she told him. She left at her quick stride out the door before he could reply. He looked to the younger Hansen and nodded. She was home in the dark.

Neelix moved over to them and sat with them as others left for their assignments or quarters if they could only leaving a few of them in the mess hall. "So," he said rubbing his hands together as if they were cold and his voice took on a bit of a shake. "What do you two want to do for fun?" he asked.

Naomi looked to Ayden. "Can I teach Ayden how to play hide-and-go-seek?" she asked.

Neelix glanced between the two of them. "Well, I've never heard of that game, Naomi. How do you play it?"

Naomi smiled and looked excited. "One person is it and the others go and hide and the one that's it goes to find them." She looked around. "It's really dark, so it would be perfect for that."

A sheen of sweat began to form on Neelix's upper lip. "Why don't we play something else instead?" he told her as his eyes darted around in the darkness. "Something that a bit less involved in hiding in the dark."

Ayden had been watching him closely during this time. She could smell the fear coming off of him. She touched his wrist and his nervous yellow eyes glanced her way. "It- is o-kay," she said in a whisper. She didn't like to talk in the darkness, light was more preferable.

He nodded. "I know, I just don't like the dark, Ayden. That's all."

Ayden tilted her head just a little to watch him. He was lying. She found that most of the members of Voyager did that to some degree. Seven did not. Nor did Tuvok. But the Captain and Tom were two of the worst. It surprised her that the normally open Talaxian was lying to her now. She remembered one time when she asked the Captain about it.

"Y-you are-," she stopped for a moment willing herself to talk, "m-mak-ing- 'li-ght of it all'," she said as if she was quoting someone, and she was. He stared at her and she touched his chest over his heart with a gentle hand. "It is- y-you-your wo-rst fear."

Neelix now looked to her fully as Naomi watched them curiously. "Isn't it yours?" he replied back. "To grow up in such darkness and to live the way you did?"

Ayden shrugged and tapped her temple to the side of her eyes. "No."

He looked into her dark, somber deep blue and so wise. "There is no darkness for you," he said as he looked to her again. "Never?" She shook her head and he let out a shaky sigh. "What I wouldn't give for that," he said.

She raised an eyebrow just like Seven and he smiled patting her shoulder. "Nothing to worry about." He looked to Naomi. "Why don't we get the kot-is-cot board I stashed away behind the counter and play."

Naomi grinned and made her way to the kitchen area of the mess hall. Neelix looked back to Ayden who was still watching him. "It won't do me any good to scare her," he said trying to let the matter go knowing that Ayden had Seven's persistence to solve something that was bothering her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because she's only a child," he said reprimanding her lightly.

Ayden's eyebrows both went up as she looked to Naomi who was on her way back with a big board. "I fear," she said to him. "I- do not… l-let it co-con-control me," she got out slowly. He looked to her and she smiled grimly. "M-ost of- the t-time."

Neelix thought about it before he smiled and nodded, understanding.

 **oooooooo**

"On three. One-two-three!"

With a grunt and brute strength a metal panel that had fused together was forced apart with fingers and a bit of elbow grease.

But only a few inches.

Captain Kathryn Janeway sat down across the way against the wall, her chest heaving as she wiped away the sweat on her forehead with her sleeve. The nimble Lt. Torres took a small light and peered into the opening they had made to look around. They were in the aft engineering compartment behind the engine room that was enclosed and dank. No one really ever came back other than to make adjustments or to replace something when it's time was due.

Even now only two could fit in here and Janeway was wondering why on earth she had volunteering to go with the Engineer to help find the problem.

B'Elanna swore under her breath. "This isn't good," she said as she tried to look in spots behind the panel that were not really all that visible. She turned and sat down next across the way from the Captain. "Most of the stuff in there-" she sighed. "I can replace some of it and replicate most. But there are parts in there that need a full service dock to remake." She looked to the captain. "If we could land somewhere and let me shut Voyager's systems down we could remove the whole console and reuse the parts to make new ones."

Janeway watched her knowing that the Engineer was thinking fast. "Why don't you have any extra parts on hand?"

B'Elanna looked to her. "I wish I did. But this is stuff that's too complex for the replicators. Normally we'd go into a space station or dry dock. Even having the stuff on hand is nice. But six years out here and you go through it all. Captain-," she started only to have Janeway hold up a hand to her. 

"I believe you, Lieutenant," she said. "It may not be as bad as you think. Seven's found a heavy trail of warp signatures. Now, either that means we have something really bad like an army out there waiting for unsuspecting travelers or-"

"There's a civilization nearby that might have what we need," B'Elanna said finishing it for her.

The captain nodded at that. "Or that." She looked to the panel. "Let's get that open so we can at least function."

B'Elanna nodded as the door to the side of them opened only to have a light shine on them briefly. Chakotay stood there with Seven behind him. "Taking a break, Captain?" he asked with a smile.

Janeway smiled back as she stood. "Why don't you help the Lieutenant pull off this panel while I talk to Seven."

Chakotay nodded and the Captain stepped out. Seven looked to the panel then to B'Elanna. "Ayden could remove that easily."

Janeway and Torres looked to each other for a moment as they both felt the sweat sticking to their bodies and the ache in their hands and muscles. Janeway tapped her combadge. "Janeway to Ayden," she said.

It took a moment before the reply came softly. "Yes?"

"Report to B'Elanna in Engineering," she told her and motioned for Seven to follow her.

 **oooooooo**

 **Captain's Log, Supplemental:** _It took Lt. Torres and her crew six hours to get the systems back up, regardless we're running crippled. When we least expect it our power fails. I have hoped beyond hope that Seven's 'spacial highway' of warp signatures is in fact a way to where we can repair the ship._

 _There is one marker up ahead that most of the trails lead to and we are headed there now. If worst comes to worst we'll set the ship down and take the time we need to repair._

 **oooooooo**

Janeway looked to the view on her screen and with a sigh she rubbed her temple. "Well, it had to happen eventually," she told the bridge crew as she turned to look behind her where Seven stood. "Do you know anything about this?" she asked.

Seven looked from the Captain out to the space station in front of her where the trails had led to, around was really no other populated or inhabitable worlds. "No, Captain, I do not. The Borg would have no knowledge of this place or they would have assimilated it."

On the viewscreen was a space station. It was rather massive in what could almost be described as an hourglass shape with three rings orbiting the two widest parts and the center. There were two dome like beacons on the top and bottom with giant spires coming from them. Across the center of the station were flashing lights, which made a sign, and there were several ships either docked in or in orbit around the menagerie of lights and color. It was so brilliant it was on the border of bad taste.

To Janeway she believed it had passed that long ago. She watched as the lights blinked into a language she didn't know. "Any idea on the message?" she asked Seven in particular, but it included the entire staff.

"It says," Seven started. "All visitors welcome to the Palindrome. Performing naked females, pure distilled drink and a full gambling arena along with all supplies weary travelers will need."

Lt. Paris snorted a little at that. "It's like Vegas," he commented.

Janeway looked to the helm where the lieutenant sat. "Tom?"

He swiveled in his seat to look directly at her. "Las Vegas, Nevada. It was the gambling city of the World. Casinos were on the main strip and it was full of bright flashing lights and lots and lots of money. Sin city."

Janeway saw that he looked excited as she shook her head but smiled at his amusement anyway. She turned to Ensign Kim. "Harry, hail them."

Ensign Kim tapped a few keys and soon a channel was open. Janeway looked forward as she spoke. "Palindrome, this is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Federation Voyager."

The viewscreen changed to show a handsome but scoundrel type looking man impeccably dressed. "Welcome Captain to the Palindrome," he said with a smile as he looked the bridge crew over taking a long moment to view Seven's form. "Did you come to stay for a spell? See our pleasures every weary traveler needs?"

The Captain smiled back. "Only if you happen to have a full repair system for my ship on your station."

She got a bigger smile for that. "Of course Captain. What kind of business man would I be if we didn't?"

Janeway nodded. "Then we'll be coming."

He sat back in his seat. "I'll have operations direct you into a docking bay," he said with a nod. "I look forward to meeting you."

With that the screen changed to a well-dressed man to give them directions. Janeway nodded to Kim who took the man to his own console as the view on the main one changed back to the station. Chakotay moved to stand next to her. "What do you plan to do about rotations?" he asked quietly with a slight smile on his lips.

The Captain looked up at his with a smile then patted his shoulder. "I'll let you figure that out. Remind them to be on their best behavior," she told him giving a look to the back of Lt. Paris.

He chuckled as he moved to his chair and picked up a pad and began to work. She left him to leave the bridge for her ready room.

 **oooooooo**

It took the better part of an hour for Voyager to dock. It seemed as though the ship almost heaved a sigh of relief as it was settled into its port on the upper side of the station. B'Elanna came striding up at full speed as she checked everything out on a pad joining the Captain, Tuvok, and Seven at the hatch that had been attached to the dock.

Tuvok opened the hatch and the four of them stepped out onto a ramp that led down into the station. It was bright with golds and reds and more flashing lights beckoning them to head into the station. At the end of the ramp stood the man whom she had seen to begin with. He looked as though he were easily in his forties and if it weren't for the ridges about his brow and chin he would look very human with his pale peach toned skin and a thick crop of black hair. He was dressed in a fine suit of a deep burgundy and beige as he nodded to the group and took a moment to look over each of the women.

"I must say," he said as he gave them a stunning smile of straight white teeth. "Women in your Federation are very exquisite."

The Captain wasn't sure what to make of that other than to be a little flattered and very offended. Before she could say a word he held out his hand. "Forgive me," he told her. "I am Kriksor Blain, one of the owners of the Palindrome."

Janeway took his hand and he kissed the back of it like a gentleman from one of her bodice ripper holonovels. She raised her eyebrow at that as B'Elanna tried to stifle a smile from forming on her lips. The Captain removed her hand from his. "Mr. Blain–," she started.

"Kriksor, please," he amended.

Janeway's smile stiffened. "Kriksor, I'm afraid we are only here for repairs-."

"Oh no!" he said as he straightened up. "You must be my guest at dinner tonight," he told her interrupting her again as he looked to Seven. "All of you."

Seven was at her usual attention stance as she watched all of this take place. "I will not be on the station. I have other matters to attend to this evening," she said understanding his intent. "I am here to find other available supplies for the ship, nothing more."

Kriksor smiled a little at that as he moved over to stand in front of her. He topped her lithe form by only an inch or two. He looked to the metal over her left eyebrow. "Android?" he asked looking to Janeway.

"Borg," Seven replied with a bite to her voice.

He nodded at that. "Even more interesting."

The Captain now stepped in with a somber look on her face. "Mr. Blain, as much as we want repairs we won't stay if you're going to harass my crew."

The man raised his hands in apology. "Forgive me, Captain. We very rarely see new blood of the female kind at the Palindrome that isn't working for us. I'm afraid I've become a bit biased." He bowed to her slightly. "I apologize. Allow me to make up for it with nothing more than a free meal for you and your crew in whatever establishment you decide." He smiled at her still roguishly and hardly repentant. "I'm hoping you will change your mind about dinner with me personally. If not, no harm intended." He said it to her but winked at Seven and motioned to one of the pursers behind him in a uniform. "Mr. Gotell will be your guide here. If you need a more 'personal request' you only have need to hail me." He looked to Seven once more then left them all stunned but Seven who looked at him curiously but said nothing.

The purser came forward and the Captain nodded to B'Elanna. "Lieutenant Torres will tell you what our ship needs," she told him. "I will need a schematic of your station for others and hopefully that will be all."

Mr. Gotell nodded to her. "Of course, Captain," he said. He was nothing like Mr. Blain with a greenish blue skin and devoid of hair. "Please," he said to B'Elanna. "I will show you to our master engineers."

B'Elanna snorted at that but followed him as Tuvok looked to follow only to stop for a moment next to the Captain.

Tuvok looked to them. "I do believe the rest of the station will be as disruptive as Mr. Blain, Captain."

"So it might," Janeway agreed. "Inform Chakotay of this and limit shore leave and put a heavy warning on them to stay out of trouble. The first hint and leave will be remanded to the entire ship."

Tuvok nodded as he tapped his combadge and moved in to follow the Engineer down the pathway into the station. Seven took his place next to the captain. "They have downloaded the schematics for the station, Captain," she said. "There are eight supply areas, and two astrometric ones."

Janeway looked to her. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Seven gave her a full look. "Of course Captain. I do think it would be wise to restrict Ayden and Naomi from shore leave."

"Agreed," Janeway nodded. "Contact Neelix and have him go with you to find the supplies." Seven gave her a look that it wasn't necessary. "I don't want any crew members going alone." Seven nodded that it was a sufficient answer as she also tapped her combadge to hail Neelix. The small Talaxian was shortly on his way. Janeway touched Seven's arm. "Be careful, Seven," she warned her friend. "Kriksor seems like a devious man and you are at the top of his list of new and exciting things."

Seven nodded, "Understood."

 **oooooooo**

 **Captain's Log, Supplemental.** _We have been at the Palindrome station for two days and I for one must admit that Mr. Blain's repair facilities are beyond compare. They have supplied us with a new station built to B'Elanna's design an as payment have kept them in their database. As for the rest of Palindrome I would have to compare it to a Klingon drinking hall, a Ferengi gambling bar, and a nudist beach from Risa._

 _Mr. Blain has repeatedly pursued Seven of Nine and though uninterested as she was, she did have dinner with him as she said 'for the experience'. I am unsure what took place that evening but apparently Mr. Blain has not been seen from since that night._

 _I found the place to be an experience myself. The rooms were large and clean, the main section carried all of the gambling and shopping needed. Between Seven, Neelix and Ensign Kim we have found most of what we need to re-supply our stores. Even the cartography centers gave Seven new maps of the areas surrounding this sector of space._

 _At staff meeting this morning Neelix had informed me that there were a group of four people called Imarians looking for passage to their homeworld forty light years away. They assured Neelix that they had the few supplies we were lacking that were impossible to find at the Palindrome. In return for transportation they would deal under the normal costs. And after our agreement with Mr. Gotell for docking and other added expenses we will need a fair deal._

 **oooooooo**

Janeway watched from an out of the way spot in the center section of the station as she and Tuvok waited for their guests to show up with Neelix. Voyager was prepped and ready to leave once their guests had arrived. Her eyes moved over the gambling pits watching as all different species drank their way into oblivion or gambled away hard earned wages while naked women did dance about.

Janeway still cringed at this even though she had passed it every day, resuming her present thoughts as Neelix came up to her with a group of four humanoid beings behind him. All of them were well groomed and in a sense more beautiful than she could possibly imagine. _'Like peering into the clouds of heaven to see the gods of Olympus_ ,' she thought to herself. The only difference between them and her was the pale blue tint to their skin and they all bore light colored hair, most were pale white. The one thing that surprised her about them was their lack of clothing. They did wear it, just not very much of it. And on their statuesque builds it was devastating to behold. The majority of the people in the 'cesspit' as she called it noticed them as well.

"Ah, Captain," Neelix said with a smile as he turned to stand facing both his followers and his Captain. "I would like to introduce you to Chione, she is the leader of this group."

Janeway nodded to the woman in the forefront with a kind smile. "It is a pleasure, Chione."

The tall woman smiled back. "As it is mine, Captain, we are honored that you and your crew would give us travel to our homeworld." There was one other woman and two men in her small group of travelers. Each looked intelligent and handsome.

The Captain nodded and held out her hand in the direction of where they needed to go to get enough room to transport safely back to Voyager. "Neelix tells me that your previous transportation home fell through," she inquired politely.

Chione nodded gracefully. "It was most unfortunate, Captain. As crude as the species are in this section of the galaxy, we always hope that they would be enough for our needs."

They stopped in an out of the way place and Janeway tapped her combadge. "Janeway to Voyager."

"Voyager," Chakotay replied.

"Seven to transport," she informed him.

"Aye, Captain."

Janeway watched as the transporter swirled about them noticing the surprise on her guest's faces. The next moment she was in the main transportation room. Teleporting was not known in the Delta quadrant and many would like that along with holographic technology.

Nice, clean and quiet, she sighed to herself gratefully as she looked to the transporter room.

"That was amazing!" Chione said as she smiled to her. "Neelix said it would be something to behold."

The Captain smiled noting that all four of them had relaxed a bit. "I'm glad. Let me show you around my ship."

They all moved into the corridor and they seemed to relax a little more. "It is very well crafted," one of the men, noted calmly with some respect as he ran a hand over the railing on the wall.

Janeway smiled as she tapped on her combadge again. "Janeway to bridge."

"Yes, Captain," Chakotay, said.

"Get us underway, Commander," she told him.

"Understood," he replied. "Bridge out."

Janeway looked to Chione. "Why don't we start you with Mr. Neelix's pride and joy, the mess hall."

Neelix beamed as he took the lead.

 **oooooooo**

It was dark in the small alcove just off from the main corridor on deck eight. Naomi Wildman watched from where she crouched just in the shadows waiting with such anticipation it made her almost jittery. Though the young child had only been there about five minutes to her young mind it seemed like an eternity.

Nibbling on her lower lip she watched as crewmembers passed her by unnoticed. She almost jumped out of her skin when a small 'bump' hit her on back. She turned to look into the darkness behind her. There wasn't much room, maybe a meter or so and there was nothing there. "I'm just nervous," she whispered to herself, willing herself to calm down.

She heard familiar voices and dared to peek out of her hiding place to see that down the corridor she could hear her Uncle Neelix and the Captain. She smiled at that. Neelix was like the father she never knew. And she had a healthy dose of respect for the captain. It sounded like they were heading her direction. It was then that she felt another 'bump', this time on her shoulder.

She turned to look again but there was no one. She sighed as her impatience began to wane. She looked down to see by her foot was a small berry. She picked it up with an odd look as she noticed it was one of the berries that were grown in the hydroponics bay. Her mom had given her some with her breakfast that morning but she didn't think she had any on her anywhere.

Naomi looked back to the corridor as the sound of Neelix and the Captain were coming closer. They were going to pass by her soon. She hoped that they didn't notice her or her fun would be over. Not that she was worried about the rest of the crew seeing her; she knew she was small. But the Captain had some sort of scanning sense that detected things that were out of place on Voyager and if she caught her she would be sent back to her room.

Sighing again she began to stand as there was another 'bump', this time on the top of her head. Quickly she reached up and felt another berry, this one squashed into her hair. She made a disgusted face at the thought of sticky juice on her as she looked up – slowly.

In the darkness there was a large figure looming overhead, limbs holding onto the sides of the small alcove and it leapt down at her as she looked up. Screaming with all of the power her lungs had in her she scrambled forward into the corridor with the dark thing on her heels. Naomi only made it a few feet into the light as she slammed into something solid.

Two strong hands caught her shoulders before she fell backwards cutting off her scream. Warily, with a mortified look on her face Naomi looked up to see a woman at least as tall as Seven, maybe even taller, holding her. The woman didn't look angry; in fact she was smiling with a look she saw on most adults. Amusement.

"Chione," said Captain Janeway. Naomi began to blush. "May I introduce the youngest member of our crew, Naomi Wildman."

Naomi looked over at the Captain who also looked amused but at the same time she knew that Captain was not pleased. "It is a pleasure to meet you," Chione said.

Naomi looked up at her then at the others in the group and they all looked at her excitedly. "Hello," she got out.

"And this is the next youngest," the Captain started as Naomi turned and looked to see Ayden, her shy friend, still back in the darkness to where she could be seen, but it was a safe feeling for the almost mute young woman. She watched them all very cautiously, her eyes black. "Ayden Hansen."

The group nodded to her as Naomi moved away from Chione to go into the shadows and glare at her friend for scaring her so as she took her hand and led her out into the hallway. It was then that the slender Borg implants could be seen. The group nodded to her. "A pleasure to meet you as well, young Ayden," Chione said.

Ayden's jaw clenched as she looked to the ground then to young Naomi, gently pulling to let her hand be released. Naomi sighed. "She doesn't talk a lot," she informed them.

The Captain looked to them. "What are you two doing?" she asked. "Hiding in dark places isn't something I think either your mother or sister intended on as well rounded activities for the day."

Naomi smiled shyly. "I was teaching Ayden 'hide and go seek', Captain." She held onto Ayden's hand tighter as the young woman silently asked for it to be let go. But she knew her friend, Ayden wanted to disappear into the shadows and both Naomi and Seven had agreed that Ayden would never learn anything that way. So she held on. "We're sorry."

Chione and the others smiled happily. "It is wonderful to see children play," Chione told them. "Children are rare on Imari." Ayden scowled at being put in a category as a child.

Janeway smiled. "They are the only two on Voyager, so we enjoy them as much as we can." She looked to them. "However, your play should be constructive on the holodecks." Ayden tensed as the group looked curiously at her.

"Holo – decks?" one of the men asked.

The Captain smiled. "Why don't the girls and Mr. Neelix show you the way? I'm afraid my duties must take precedence now."

The group nodded. "Of course," Chione said. "We were grateful for the time you shared."

The Captain nodded as she patted Neelix on the shoulder and left them as Chione crouched down and cupped Naomi's face looking between the two girls. "Would you show us the holodecks, Naomi?"

Naomi nodded. "There are some really good programs in there you would like." She looked to Neelix who smiled.

"Lead the way then," he told her.

Naomi grinned as she tried to move but with Ayden's hand in hers the young woman wasn't budging. She looked up to her friend with as serious of a look like Seven's as she could make of it. "You have to go sometime, Ayden. It's not going to be bad every time you go in." Ayden scowled and Naomi glared back. "That doesn't scare me anymore." She waited then used the ultimate threat when she realized she wasn't going to move. "I'll tell Seven."

Ayden worked her jaw a little. "N-no," she got out as she glanced over at the Imarians. She worked a little more at it before she got out. "N-n-not fair," she whispered so softly.

Naomi moved around behind her, settling her hands on the small of Ayden's back she began to maneuver her towards the turbolifts. Finally the young woman gave up and let her lead her to the lifts.

Chione and the rest of her group followed with Neelix. The four Imarians looked at the Talaxian curiously. He scratched at his chin a little as he thought about what to tell them. "Ayden isn't very fond of the holodecks," he finally told them.

Chione nodded allowing the vague explanation as they joined the two girls in the turbolift. It was a silent trip to deck four. As they left the turbolift Naomi led the way and reached up on tippy toe to press a few keys at the panel outside holodeck one. She looked back to their guests. "Would you like to see Earth? That's where my mom is from."

They all smiled at that as Chione nodded in agreement. "Of course," she said.

Naomi stood erectly. "Load the Earth Program," she told the computer. "North America." She smiled at Ayden who was not happy. "That where Ayden and Seven's parents are from too."

They looked to the glowering young woman. "Who is Seven?" the other woman asked.

"Ayden's sister," Neelix informed them quietly as he watched Ayden who watched Naomi as the doors slid open to the holodeck.

Through the doors was a beautiful landscape of San Francisco at dusk. The lights from the Golden Gate bridge shown like beacons in the night as the peaceful grounds about the Starfleet Headquarters were in their path.

Naomi took Ayden's hand and led her in as the adults followed behind them. The doors closed sealing the room and transforming the area into the rest of the flawless surroundings.

"It is magnificent," Chione said as she stepped to the edge of the concrete path and looked out over the bay into the blue skies and the beautiful view. "Are most of your crew from this Earth?" she asked.

"The majority are," Neelix said standing next to her. "But there is a whole area of this galaxy that form a part of a federation. There are a few on board from different worlds."

They looked out to the view as scene behind them vanished to form a door once more. It opened to reveal Seven of Nine, dressed as always in an impeccable unisex suit, blue and gray that day. She strode in as Ayden almost looked relieved. Seven looked to the guests as an eyebrow raised and she headed for her sister. The Imarians also looked her over taking in the implants that were still visible on her face and hand.

Neelix interceded. "Ahhh, Seven. Let me introduce you to our guests."

Seven came towards them imperially holding out her hand to them remembering the manners that the Doctor had so patiently taught her. "I am Seven of Nine. How do you do?" she asked seriously.

Chione took her hand smiling at her like a mother might to a child though the woman was not much older than the ex-drone. "I am well, Seven – of Nine. I am Chione of Imari." She nodded to the others. "This is Jozan, Rennet and Mialee." She smiled at Ayden. "You are Ayden's sister?"

Seven gave her normal half nod as she released her hand. "Yes," she said. "You may call me Seven." She looked to her sibling. "You were required ten point three minutes ago for regeneration."

"I'm afraid that was my fault," Chione told her. "We asked to see the holodecks."

Seven's eyebrow rose again. "I see," she replied with a bit of disbelief, knowing that Ayden hated holodecks. She looked to Naomi. "I'm sure Naomi and Neelix will suffice in the rest of your tour."

Jozan, one of the men that had asked the most questions moved forward. "You mean Borg regeneration?" he asked.

Seven leveled her look at him. "Yes."

He returned the look, if a bit more friendly. "If you don't mind could we see your regeneration alcoves?"

Seven looked to him. "You know of the Borg?"

He nodded. "All around this part of the universe know of the Borg."

She nodded. "Very well," she said then glanced to her sister who watched for a moment then nodded and began to head for the doorway happy that she was leaving. Seven looked down as Naomi took her hand and gave her a short smile. Jozan stepped up to the other side of her as Chione moved forward to walk near Ayden. She took note of this as they headed out of the holodeck and looked at him closer. "Species 390."

He smiled with a nod. "So we are."

She nodded at that. "Elusive to the Collective, highly intelligent, peaceful mediators." She strode along the hallway as the rest moved along with her. "It was your great stamina and physiology that the Collective valued the most." He nodded again with a smile and she took note of that also. "The Borg do not concern you?" she asked frankly.

"The Borg concern all, Seven," he said. "But we understand the nature of the Borg and give them a great amount of respect and a wide berth."

She nodded at this as she saw Ayden and Chione standing at the turbolift, which would take them down to, deck eight. "And the idea of disconnected drones does not worry you," she said dryly. "What a rare species you are indeed."

He laughed at that as they came up to where Chione was talking softly to Ayden who half listened; half looked as if she wanted to bolt.

The doors to cargo bay two slid open and there in its starkness stood the alcoves to one side of the cavernous bay. Chione looked around as they headed for them. "I am surprised Captain Janeway doesn't offer you more for living in other than this," she said.

Seven looked to her. "Ayden has her own quarters for sleeping when she is done here. I have no need of such things."

Ayden watched the interaction as Seven motioned her up onto the dais and to her alcove. Seven entered a sequence into the control panel at her alcove and soon it started its cycle. The tall blond looked to them. "Was there something you wished to know further? There is documentation of all things Borg in Voyager's database."

Jozan looked to Neelix who nodded. "I can give you access to that, of course."

Chione smiled to Seven. "Do not let us keep you. Thank you for showing us."

Seven inclined her head briefly and stepped up to her own alcove as the group left. With a click she was set and her cycle began. She thought about the Imarians before she closed her eyes and began her regeneration.

 **oooooooo**

Three days had passed and with Imari drawing closer Neelix had a dinner for their guests and the senior staff. The captain was not at all surprised to see Ayden was invited as well. It seemed that the Imarians truly were fond of children. Even though Ayden didn't look it she was of a young nature and at times very child like in her curiosity. Chione had seemed to taken a special interest in her.

"Do you have children of your own?" B'Elanna asked from where she sat next to Tom.

The four Imarians looked to the crew. "I'm afraid not," Chione said. "None of us are capable of bearing children, an incident of our forefathers. There are a few who are able, but of the most part children are rare on Imari." She looked to B'Elanna. "I have heard the two of you are joined?" she said glancing to Tom.

Tom grinned. "Two months and still counting."

The rest of the crew smiled as the Imarians looked on curiously. "We are surprised that there are not more children on board."

The captain fielded that question. "I'm afraid with our journey towards the alpha quadrant it wouldn't be safe for children on Voyager."

Chione nodded and looked to B'Elanna. "But one day, you do plan to have children."

B'Elanna nodded. "One day."

Ayden finished her dinner and looked to the captain and Seven wanting to leave. She hated big crowds even though sitting with her friends which consisted largely of the senior staff she was still wary of the Imarians. Janeway looked to Seven who had watched her sister inhale her food, both of them knowing Ayden hadn't wanted to come. Chione made her 'antsy' as Chakotay called it.

The captain shook her head softly. It would be of bad taste for her to leave so early in the meal, that and dessert had not been served and like her older sister, Ayden was fond of sweet things. Ayden scowled a little as she sat back in her seat.

"Seven tells me you're interested in Borg technology," B'Elanna said.

Jozan was the one to smile at that. "Borg are of a big concern to Imarians. We have seen them on many occasions in our past and have made much of an effort to stay out of their sensors."

"Their technology is fascinating," Chione said as she looked to Seven and Ayden. "We have studied it for many years. Even the Hansen's have taken a technology of their own to a new level."

"It failed," Seven said as she began to look unhappy. Her parents were a sore spot with her.

"So it did," Chione replied. "But hindsight is always the clearest as my grandmother used to say. If they had known do you think they would have done what they did?"

Seven looked her directly in the eye and the leader of the group didn't flinch under her gaze. "It does not matter. For all their advancements they were assimilated as were Ayden and myself. They knew it was a possibility."

Neelix came forward. "Anyone for dessert?"

Seven's jaw tensed as she wished to say more but didn't. "I do not desire any this evening," she said standing. "I have work to finish."

She strode to the door and Ayden stiffened and looked to the captain who this time nodded with a little roll of her eyes and Ayden scrambled after her sister.

"I did not realize it was such a hard thing for Seven," Chione said. "I wouldn't have brought it up."

Janeway smiled. "She's still dealing with that part of her past."

 **oooooooo**

Seven slowed down as she began to calm. She looked back to see Ayden shadowing her. "Come here," she said and slowly Ayden joined her. "You did not need to leave," she told her. "You missed dessert."

Ayden shrugged. "So- d-did you."

Seven looked to her. "You know about our parents, what they did?"

Ayden nodded a little but was still curious. Seven held out her hand to her. "I will show you."

Maybe together they could resolve something.

 **oooooooo**

Ayden sat in her quarters, still not fully awake as she watched Chione make the rounds of the room. Proton squeaked at the tall woman as Ayden combed back her hair with her fingers.

The Imarian had come to her door less than five minutes ago wanting to see her. She had stopped Ayden a few times during the trip to Imari until Ayden learned to avoid her so that the woman wouldn't catch her off guard. She was always polite and very warm to her but she had this instinct about her that made Ayden feel in a way she never had before. It was most like when the captain was concerned about her.

Chione turned back to her and smiled. "I am sorry to wake you," she said. Ayden had the feeling that she had planned it that way. She sat down on the couch next to her and Ayden fought the feeling to reach out to her like she would to Seven. "I have read your file of how the Captain found you on the Dark Planet." Ayden looked to her only to look away and her hair fell forward and she combed it back again. Warm fingers touched her cheek and she looked her way startled. "I would like for you and Seven to visit Imari," she told her. "There is much you would like about my homeworld."

Ayden nodded a little. "I- wo-would - like t-that," she said as she began to yawn but clamped her jaw shut.

Chione smiled. "Maybe you should go back to sleep."

Ayden nodded again and Chione stood waiting for Ayden to join her. She motioned her into the bedroom and there she helped her under the covers that she usually didn't use. Tucking her in Chione sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her fingers through her hair and Ayden drifted off. Gently she felt at the base of Ayden's neck. With a nod she left apparently getting the information she needed.

 **oooooooo**

Janeway looked out of the viewscreen to see the homeworld of her guests. It was larger than Earth and a blue-green that reminded her so much of her home that she felt a little homesick.

"Are our guests ready?" she asked Tuvok.

He nodded from tactical. "Yes captain."

She smiled. "I understand they asked Seven and Ayden to come with us."

He nodded again. "That is my understanding as well."

Janeway grinned as she walked up toward the turbolift. "Then let's not keep them waiting." She nodded to Chakotay who took the bridge and they entered the turbolift.

 **oooooooo**

In a swirl of blue light the eight of them appeared in the center of the city. Janeway looked around to see beautiful buildings all in white granite. They bore giant pillars like that of the ancient roman period of Earth and their stone laid streets were for walking, no mass transportation as the world seemed to run at a slower pace than most. The people of Imari were sedately dressed mostly in whites and blues.

"Welcome to Obon, capital of Imari," Chione said.

Joining them were seven other Imarians. These were not as perfect looking as their guests, but were all different species. "Welcome," one of the males said to them looking Seven and Ayden over. "Please, let us show you Obon."

The group moved more towards the center of the city where there were beautiful fountains and works of art.

"How do you get around?" Janeway asked looking to the people passing by who smiled and nodded to them politely all of them taking a second look at the Hansens.

Chione smiled. "We have no reason to hurry, Captain. With so few young and with no contention in our society we are at peace and enjoy our time here at a slower pace than most other societies do."

She nodded at this. "The Palindrome was the exact opposite of this."

Chione nodded in agreement. "You see why we desired to leave when we could."

"Definitely," Janeway said.

"Please," she said as they were ushered to the largest building they had seen yet. "Our trades center is here. We will find the supplies you require for our transportation home."

The group headed inside and it was even more beautiful than the outside. Works of art done with great skill hung on the walls. Ayden was drawn to them instantly and Mialee stayed with her as the rest of the group moved on.

"I hope you don't mind," the man who welcomed them said. "We have a dinner prepared for you and your crew this evening."

Janeway looked to Chione. "It is custom. And you were so gracious for our stay, we insist." She smiled to the captain. "Please."

Janeway nodded. "A few of my crew can come."

Chione nodded and looked to the man who left them. "Tonight it will be then." She led them on into an office where another man waited for them.

 **oooooooo**

It was late in the evening when dinner began. The captain looked to Ayden who was sopping wet and looking very guilty as she was led into the dining room in the great hall held in a building to the south of the center of the city.

"I'm afraid she was overzealous in looking at the fish at the lake to the east of here," Mialee said smiled and trying not to laugh at Ayden's tense look.

"You fell in?" Seven said looking her sibling over.

Ayden's head went lower as Janeway and Chakotay both grinned. Tom and B'Elanna were next to Seven and B'Elanna had to hide her smile. "I did- not m-m-mean to," she whispered as she glanced up at her sister.

Seven looked her over again. "What possessed you to do so?"

Ayden looked up at her a light filled her eyes. "T-the colo-rs," she got out.

Mialee nodded. "We have a beautiful array of fish in our lake."

Seven looked back to her sister. "That was not- wise," she said as she stopped. Ayden already looked miserable.

Chione came up to them. "We can get you cleaned up in no time."

Ayden looked between her and her sister. She had enjoyed her day with Mialee wandering about the place looking at all of the sights. She was afraid Seven would send her back to Voyager.

Chione led her off, her boots squishing on the floor. Once they were gone B'Elanna and Tom both let out a burst of laughter. Seven looked to them curiously as the captain and Chakotay could no longer stand it and joined in and the Imarians did as well.

"Seven," Tom said patting her shoulder. "It's okay."

"Ohh," B'Elanna said wiping an eye. "Did you see the look on her face?"

Seven scowled briefly. "Do not encourage this behavior in her."

Mialee came up to her. "She was learning Seven," she said. "She almost fell into the fountain trying to see where the water came from." Seven looked her way and Mialee smiled. "She may know how it works, but to see it for herself is much more exciting."

Seven sighed but said nothing as she sat down and they waited. Soon Chione and Ayden returned. Ayden dried out but still forlorn.

She took her seat between Tom and Chione as she glanced to Seven who gave in and nodded that it was okay and Ayden relaxed. She knew of Ayden insatiable curiosity, she had gotten into many scrapes on Voyager wanting to see how things worked. Her sibling had no interest in science and it disappointed her. Maybe she needed to try new things instead. She thought about this as she ate.

 **oooooooo**

"I'm afraid I must return to the ship," Janeway said as the meal finished. "Dinner was wonderful," she said sincerely. "My compliments to your cook."

Chione smiled. "I will tell them. They always enjoy a pleased patron."

She stood and took Chione's hand. "One day, perhaps we will meet again," she told her.

Chione smiled. "I truly hope so."

Janeway looked to the remainder of her crew. "Not too late, we still have a long way home."

Chakotay nodded to her. "Of course captain."

Within a few moments Voyager's transporter picked her up and Chione looked to the five members left. "What would you like to see before you go?"

B'Elanna smiled. "Ayden's lake sounds interesting."

Tom smiled as Ayden blushed. Seven looked to her sister. "You will stay here," she informed her. Ayden blushed more as they chuckled.

Mialee nodded to B'Elanna. "Allow me to escort you."

Tom and B'Elanna followed her as Chakotay looked to Chione. "Personally, I'd just like to take a walk."

Chione nodded to him. "Please," she said and they left together.

Jozan smiled at the two left. "I would like both of you to see something that will interest you."

Seven looked to him but nodded and soon the three were headed out of the great hall.

Jozan nodded to the buildings. "Many of these were built only recently. Imari has been here for less that two hundred years." He led them along to the west of the city. "We have found it to be a very safe home."

He stopped and pointed up to the sky. "There," he said.

Above them was a mist of lights, filled with stars. The mist were like streams of different colors and constantly moving.

"Reflective light from the moon and su-" she stopped as she looked down to find that she and Ayden were alone. She turned to see that Jozan was gone.

"Jozan?" she called out. She went still as she felt something in her sense pick up. Ayden looked about too.

Her Borg transceiver beacon had activated.

Ayden looked out farther west into the forests that surrounded the west side of Obon.

"I shall inform Voyager," Seven said tapping her combadge. "Seven to Voyager." There was nothing. She tapped it again and it didn't open. She stopped when she saw Ayden head into the forest. "Ayden!" she called out. The younger woman didn't stop and soon she understood why. The will to resist the beacon was overwhelming and soon she followed in her sister's footsteps into the forest.

 **oooooooo**

Captain Janeway sat in her seat on the bridge looking over the reports of supplies that had been brought onto the ship. She was pleased with the way things were turning out with the Imarians. She looked up to see the swirling blue planet for a moment.

"Captain!" Harry called out. "I'm getting Borg signatures on the ship!" he said working on his console furiously. "Transporting aboard!"

Green lights of Borg transporters appeared in three spots on the bridge and everyone dove for cover and weapons. Chakotay, Tom and B'Elanna who were supposed to be planetside suddenly appeared.

"Commander?" Janeway said looking to him.

"I don't understand it captain," he said as he moved down to join her.

"Maybe that has something to do with it," Tom said as he looked to the viewscreen.

Janeway and the rest on the bridge looked to see that Imari was gone. "Have they cloaked?" she asked Harry.

"They must have," he said looking to his screens. "Sensors show no sign of the planet in any way."

Janeway got a sick feeling in her stomach. "Is everyone on board?" she asked looking fully to the Ensign.

Harry tapped a few pads then looked up. "Seven and Ayden aren't on board, captain."

She turned and looked back to the emptiness on the screen. "Try hailing them and begin to scan for the planet anyway you can think of."

Chakotay came up to her. "Captain?"

Janeway looked to him. "They were all interested in Ayden and Seven, Chakotay. They wanted to see their alcoves and they weren't really scared of them as most who come on Voyager are. Chione said children were rare on Imari."

Chakotay nodded. "Most Borg or ex-borg can't procreate."

Janeway sighed and rubbed at the bridge of her nose as she tried to take it all in. "Tuvok," she said turning to look at the security chief. "Go over the supplies we were given with a fine tooth comb. I want to know exactly where those parts came from."

"Yes, captain," Tuvok said as he left for the turbolift.

"Let me help," B'Elanna said looking to the captain for permission. Janeway nodded and she quickly joined Tuvok in the lift while Tom and Chakotay took their places on the bridge.

Janeway sat down and looked to her first in command. "Just once," she started. "I'd just like to have a normal day."

Chakotay looked to her. "I thought this was normal?"

She smiled a little at that. "That's what I'm afraid of."

He nodded. "Do you think they're okay?" he asked about Seven and Ayden.

Janeway looked back to the screen. "I hope so."

 **oooooooo**

Ayden finally stopped some distance into the forest and Seven looked about to see that the area in front of them was shielded. She touched it and her hand passed through. "It is Borg," she stated and stepped through. Ayden joined her and there in front of them stood a massive city beyond what there was in Obon. A metropolis of buildings spread out in an array, most of them a mixture of marble and metal. People on the streets stopped and talked to each other and others appeared in the transporter pattern of the Borg from out of nowhere.

"It is all Borg," Seven said.

Ayden held onto her hand and looked to her left and she nodded to a building that rested into the side of a low mountain. It was different than all the rest of the buildings, more borgish if that was possible. There held the beacon calling them to come home.

Seven turned towards the shielding only a few meters behind them. She went to step through only to find it shocked her a little. She touched it warily with her hand and it did it again. She looked back to the city and to the building that beckoned them. "They will not let us leave," she said to her sibling. "Let us continue on."

Their journey didn't take long and as Ayden stopped a few steps in through the doorway, her eyes turning fully black. Seven watched as her sibling took in the surroundings knowing that while she did have superior vision to the average humanoid, Ayden's exceeded into that of seeing in almost complete darkness. Moving in to stand just behind her sister she looked around the large building to see that it was filled with Borg technology, all of it working. Alcoves lined walls and generators, monitors, control pillars with access ports were in chaotic order.

However, the place was comfortably lit, it seemed almost like a humanoid mind had taken the liberty of arranging everything to fill a collective of non-Borg species.

Ayden backed up into her and the smaller woman looked up to her. "M-many," she started as she worked to get it out when her mind reached to her showing in the picture like what was she was seeing. There were many people coming towards them. She looked to see this was true as they came into the light. Almost a hundred came forward. None of them in Borg armor, each in clothing and a few still sported Borg implants on them like she and Ayden did showing that they had been added to the collective when they were still children and the implants had become as much of a part of them as their own skin.

One came forward and Ayden relaxed slightly as Seven saw that it was Chione bearing a gentle smile.

"Please, do not be afraid," she said as more of the group came forward. "We only mean to welcome you, not to harm."

Seven heard the door close behind her as Ayden leaned more into her, a shiver ran down her sibling's body. She could feel her emotions wave through her mind. 

"Why do you imprison us if we are to come to no harm?" she asked in her best Borg superiority.

Chione smiled. "We are all Borg," she replied. "Or we once were. Some recently removed from the collective mind. Others have been separated for many years." She held her hands out to her sides motioning to the technology around them. "Imari is the homeworld of the ex Borg. Five who were separated from the collective found this world when their shuttle crashed over two centuries ago. One had been a brilliant doctor and began his studies on how to remove and repair Borg technology much like your own Doctor on Voyager." She stepped forward. "They began this society. Once they had a few starships they built this world and cloaked it from all technology so that our people would be safe from any prying eyes, especially the Borg."

"Our mission was to expand our civilization. To find those Borg and free them, offer them a place on Imari or help them return to their homeworld." She smiled to them. "We offer a place here to you."

Seven's eyebrow went up. "We are not Borg anymore, our home is on Voyager."

Chione mimicked the eyebrow with her own. "Truly?" she asked. "I see your place as an unappreciated and unranked officer. You have no authority on Voyager other than the power your Borg enhancements allow. Your captain, as kind and generous as she is, sees you as nothing more than a subordinate. When you return to the Alpha Quadrant what will be there for you?" she asked kindly. "You are Borg, and you always will be to those who do not understand. What will your place be there? To find another starship and serve it as well? Non-Borg species do not understand." Her eyes turned to Ayden.

"And what of Ayden?" she asked. "She is beyond any Borg we have seen in Voyager's data files." She looked gravely at Seven. "She is no scientist as you are, her heart sings in different ways. What kind of life is that for her on a military starship? What will she bring to them?"

Seven waited a moment before she spoke making sure Chione was finished. "I assure you, Captain Janeway values both of us. Ayden is my sister and a member of Voyager regardless of her lack of scientific or mechanical technology. I will care for her and so will the rest of Voyager."

"But what place does she have there, Seven?" Chione asked. "To be treated as a child the rest of her life when deep down there is a growing, thinking, brilliant mind that's afraid to be free? Tell me how Voyager can offer her what we will give graciously?"

Seven looked to the top of Ayden's head. The younger woman had curled a hand around her thigh holding on. She knew what they were saying, she wasn't stupid or so naïve. "You wish to separate us? To take Ayden away from me?"

Ayden went completely still at that.

"No," Chione said. "Family must always stay together. We offer you a place to be part of our family, our collective."

"And if I refuse? For both of us?" Seven replied.

"Would it hurt to try?" she asked. "Your Captain would allow an extended stay here for shore leave would she not?"

Seven looked to them. "She would, but I will ask. Open the door and I will relay your message to Voyager."

"We can't allow that," Chione said. "At least not at the moment."

Seven's eyes became grim. "Then you are no better than the Borg."

Chione sighed as many of the people around her stiffened at that. "We have no choice at the moment Seven. There are those who do leave for other worlds, but we have to remove the knowledge of our location from your memories."

Seven nodded. "Understood. Do so and we will be on our way."

"Please allow us to show you our world, one Janeway or the Federation will never give you," she asked solemnly.

Seven glanced to Ayden and slowly nodded. "Proceed."

Out of the darkness a beam shot right at Ayden and instantly dropped the young woman. Seven grabbed her, lowering her down as she checked to make sure she was okay. She was alive. Seven glared as people surrounded her.

"She'll be okay," Chione said. "We are sorry. This is necessary."

Ayden was taken from her and carried away out of sight. Seven's anger grew. "You claim to be a collective of peace, not the way of the Borg! I see nothing of this!" Her eyes burned at Chione. "I have beaten the Borg before I will do now! And all of Voyager will as well!"

Chione nodded. "I'm sure you will, I'm not so sure about Voyager." She reached out to touch her arm and Seven's glare made her flinch slightly and she retracted her hand. "Please, let us show you around."

"I do not wish to see anything," Seven said stubbornly. "I will remain here until you return Ayden to me."

Chione watched her for a moment. "If I have to I will render you unconscious as well." Seven looked to her. "It was for Ayden's own good. She was upset and for good reason, she does not understand yet and trusts you implicitly. Our medics are caring for her." Their eyes locked. "We would never harm her."

Seven held her eyes a moment longer. "Proceed with your 'tour'," she said icily.

Chione nodded and the majority of the people backed away and most left leaving a few with weapons to join the two in their tour.

 **oooooooo**

The tour had been interesting to say the least. Seven had seen many things that she hadn't imagined possible. One was the city itself. Every one was ex-Borg, all severed from the collective.

"If you would like we have the technology to remove your abdominal implants allowing you to not regenerate," Chione offered. "There are many things here that non-borg could not nor would not give to either of you."

"You underestimate the crew of Voyager," Seven told her.

Chione smiled. "Not the crew, Seven, the Federation in general. What do you think it will be like if or when you make it back to Earth? Janeway will no longer be around to assist you. It will be you and Ayden, and she depends on you greatly."

Seven turned to look at her. "Then I will manage. Ayden is more than you think."

Chione nodded. "She was part of the EXA experiment wasn't she?"

Seven looked to Chione curiously. "You know of those born outside of the incubation chambers?"

Chione nodded. "We believe Ayden to be one."

Seven stopped and looked to her closely. "Ayden is one whose data is deleted. I could find no record of her in the database I have from the Borg. She does not use the same methods as the Borg to assimilate or to communicate."

"She is of the Borg but not of the Borg," Chione stated under her breath.

"Yes," Seven said as her brow furrowed. "You know of her?" she asked.

"The Starchilde," Chione said and the others in the group gasped and talked to each other. "We believed her to be destroyed."

Seven's eyebrow rose. "That would be incorrect."

Chione moved to a Borg console and tapped in a sequence.

"Yes?" was heard over the comm system.

"Elia, are you with Ayden?" Chione asked.

 **oooooooo**

Everything was blurry. Ayden opened her eyes and tried to step forward to disconnect from her alcove only to find she was in a very small bay area with one other alcove across the way from her. Covering her body was a light mesh material up to her neck, encasing her to her alcove. She looked around as her head spun a little trying to remember where she was and why. It wasn't Voyager; she figured that out even with the dizziness.

They were on Imari, and they had rendered her unconscious when they had come to the hidden section of the planet. Ayden struggled with the casing that held her into her alcove. She fought to stay awake as she looked around. What was going on? Where was Seven?

"Sev-en?" she got out, her tongue felt like lead.

There were voices and she looked towards a glass-enclosed area a few meters away from where she was. Two Imarians came out and headed her way. She fought the casing harder almost blacking out for lack of air as she strained her neck against the mesh.

"It's okay Ayden," said a gentle voice as they came up to her.

She watched them as stepped onto the dais. "S-even," she whispered as she felt a hand on her cheek.

"Seven's fine," a woman said as Ayden heard soft tapping on the console connected to her alcove. "We're just seeing that your neural patterns are running correctly."

Ayden shook her head. "No." She looked into the gray eyes of a taller woman with a heavy muscular physiology. "Diff-" she worked her jaw trying to get the words out as her darkest fear came to her. "D-diff-erent." She pushed against the casing. "Seven."

"Ayden, we will have to sedate you again if you struggle to hard," the woman at the console said.

There was a soft beep and the heavier woman answered the hail. "Yes?" she asked.

"Elia, are you with Ayden?" came Chione's voice over the comm system.

"Yes, she is awake. We were about to sedate her again, she's very agitated," Elia said.

"Seven," Ayden said again as she pushed against the casing and a clasp holding it in place moved a little, starting to give way.

"Elia," Chione said. "Ayden is one of the _children_." She stressed the last word. "She was born in the collective during the insurrection of species 2123. Seven has told me about her abilities beyond all Borg capabilities."

Elia and the other woman looked to each other. "The Starchilde," the woman said softly looking to Ayden. She looked back to her console and Ayden felt something grow hot in the back of her neck.

"No," Ayden cried out as it burned and her eyes turned black as the world inside her mind opened and she could feel and sense every person on the planet like she could Seven. Her sister was worried but not truly scared. The two women around her were not going to harm her – as she thought deeper and her mind flexed she found that they were once Borg.

With strength beyond any human species she pushed the mesh surrounding her off. The clasped breaking as she forced them off. She stumbled to her knees as she held onto the back of her neck. Her body went stiff as she felt a wave of energy growing in her mind as if the Borg were giving her more energy to sense the planet's life force itself and her eyes changed from black to solid white. "Seven!" she said as she stood up.

A hand steadied her and she spun on them and they let go. She gulped in air as she fought to calm herself down. She placed her hand on the console and it sunk in and she began to absorb a great amount of information.

' _Warning,'_ the main computer said adding her voice to its own. _'Unauthorized access.'_

 **oooooooo**

Seven looked to Chione. "She has gained control of the main database," she told Chione. "She is in pain."

Chione watched her and slowly nodded realizing that Ayden was in her mind, unwanting and unwilling but with no choice but to do so. "Why didn't you tell us?" She nodded to the group with their weapons trained on her and the group began to briskly walk deeper into the Borg made city. "The Starchilde is one we've been seeking since her birth and the Imarians knowledge of her existence."

"I did not know of this Starchilde. She is Ayden," Seven told her abruptly. "All knowledge of her was deleted from the collective."

Chione looked thoughtful at that as they headed down a long ramp deeper into the underground. "Then we must have disconnected a few drones before it was destroyed." She looked to her. "You don't know of her then."

Seven glanced back at her still angry and in a hurry. "We may discuss it at a later date. Ayden will cease to be if we do not disconnect her from the system soon."

Chione nodded. "We have that technology in our medical bays. She is at one now."

They rounded a corner into a restricted access area and Chione quickly tapped the appropriate panels and a door slid open. Further down they found Ayden connected through the console and half dead on her feet with the two women watching her.

Chione loaded a reddish vial into what looked like a form of a hypospray and handed it to Seven. "She trusts you the most."

Seven took it and injected it into her sibling and soon Ayden released her hold on the system and collapsed to the deck. Seven caught her and held her close. Ayden wrapped her arms about her waist and leaned into her as tears formed. "Do- not- le-leave me," she got out. "Please."

"I will not," Seven said dropping the hypospray to the metal mesh of the alcove flooring and held her close noting that Ayden's clothes had been replaced with a biomesh suit with sensors running to it. She looked to Chione as Ayden continued to shiver in her arms.

Chione stepped forward as they rest of the group watched them with respect and awe. "We knew when we first boarded Voyager that there was the possibility that Ayden could have been one of the few living children of the Collective's EXA experiments. There are two of them living here. They are of the very few able to procreate but they were not the one designated as the Starchilde. The one who was not of the Collective but an essence of it all."

Chione knelt down next to them and looked Seven in the eye as she touched the back of Ayden's head gently. "We believe from the data we gathered over the years. The bits and pieces that the Starchilde has the ability to destroy the Borg."

Seven looked to her. "Not destroy," she told her. "Make obsolete. She would create a new collective. One that would follow her willingly, even without her knowledge. She is a threat to the collective and yet their greatest hope for complete perfection and total assimilation of all species," she informed her.

They all looked to her and Seven shifted her sister slightly in her arms, Ayden held her more tightly, she wasn't letting go. "She has telepathic abilities. She was giving peace to the crew of Voyager to where they were willing to do as she wished to keep it. The doctor implanted a device to control this so they were of their own free will." She looked to her sister. "I have found that even without this incentive they are still willing to assist her when she wishes."

Chione smiled. "It's her personality, Seven."

Seven nodded at this. "Captain Janeway has informed me of this." She looked up to her. "Voyager and its crew are our home," she told her. "As much as Imari has to offer our journey is with them, to Earth or wherever it may lead us. One day we may return." She looked to her. "Perhaps then we will stay."

Chione nodded as she looked to Ayden who was watching her. "Whenever you wish Seven of Nine and our Starchilde. Imari welcomes you home."

 **oooooooo**

Captain Janeway stood by Seven as they waited for Ayden to come out of the small building off to one side of the hidden city. She was disappointed in the Imarians and scared for her two crewmembers but happy to have them returned to her. She heard Starchilde mentioned over and over again as she came alone to find Seven and Chione waiting for her.

"I'm afraid our experiences with non-Borg have made us wary, Captain," Chione told her. "You must forgive our rudeness, but at the time it was necessary."

Janeway looked to the beautiful woman. "I understand your reasons, Chione. But I don't have to like them. They break all of Starfleet's rules."

Chione smiled. "Borg have never liked Federation rules I'm afraid."

"Chaotic," Seven said agreeing with her.

The Captain glanced to Seven. "You aren't helping any."

Seven looked her way. "I have always believed that it was not in harmony, Captain. But I have complied with them until you see a better way."

Janeway grunted as Chione smiled at that as the captain looked to the city of ex-drones about them. All of them taking notice of the small group, some more than others, the majority still with implants on them. "I've heard mention of a Starchilde," she said offhanded. "What is that?"

"Who is that, is to be more precise," Seven said. "You remember when we first brought Ayden on board and we knew nothing of her past or the data missing from the experiments?"

Janeway nodded but Chione responded. "We have that data," she told her. "Ayden was part of an experiment the Queen decided would have favorable results in a new advancement in Borg technology."

Janeway's brow furrowed. "I always thought the Borg based their technology on scientific and assimilated technology. Not in the ability of procreation of a species."

Chione nodded. "That is true. But with the collective's run in with the human race over four centuries ago it was decided that a new kind of advancement would be tested."

Janeway sighed. "So they knew of their importance then. Why give Ayden up if she was an advancement?"

Chione looked to the group of Imarians nearby. "Over five thousand species were experimented on, five thousand women. The majority of them-"

"Ninety-eight point two five percent," Seven interceded with.

"Their pregnancies came too early or they were stillborn as undeveloped or mutated newborns," Chione continued after glancing to Seven. "Of the remaining, a few came as regular drones. Others deformed and crippled and destroyed immediately. Only Ayden came as something more advanced. But without a link into the collective they didn't know what. She was scheduled to return to Unimatrix zero-one where Seven and their father were located to begin testing for what her advancements, if any, were."

Janeway looked to her. "So if they knew the human species could do this then why didn't they capitalize on this and impregnate every human woman they could find?"

Chione shrugged. "When the sphere Ayden was on was recorded as destroyed the data was deleted and the collective considered the toll on female drones to much."

Seven glanced to the captain. "I do not believe it. They knew of my separation from the Collective. They must know that Ayden still exists and bide their time until they come to take her and find what she has learned."

Chione nodded. "That is a possibility. Which is why it would be good for Seven and Ayden to remain here, where the Borg cannot find them."

Janeway looked to both of them. "Which is why they let you go," she said to Seven remembering their time with the Borg Queen when Seven had been brought back into the collective fold. "And more importantly why they brought you back. If they couldn't have Ayden then the closest thing was the only sibling of the Starchilde." She looked to Chione. "Why Starchilde?"

"It is like Captain Jean-Luc Picard's designation of Locutus," she said. "He was unique and has a significant role in the Collective. The Starchilde was and is the hope of the future of the Borg."

A door to a building nearby opened and Ayden came out dressed in a white robe with gold trim on it. Her long hair was free from its normal clasp and she was looking out into the city with a bit of bewilderment and a slight smile on her face.

"White?" Janeway asked.

Chione smiled. "Her clothes were destroyed I'm afraid. We have waited for news of the Starchilde and those with imagination have had a hand in dressing her."

Janeway smiled as she shook her head and Ayden walked towards them. Chione looked Seven's way. "Will you not reconsider?" she asked.

Seven glanced at the captain then to Ayden. "No, as tempting as your offer is. Voyager is our home."

Chione nodded as she accepted that they were leaving and Ayden joined them. "I wish you the best in your travels." She hugged Ayden who accepted it and they looked to one another and spoke silently for a moment, mind to mind. "I will miss you."

Ayden smiled at that and looked to Seven. Chione nodded to her. "And you as well, Seven of Nine. Guard your sister well, she will one day be the galaxy's greatest defense or worst weakness against the Borg." She looked to the Captain and Janeway nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of them," she said.

Both sisters looked her way and Janeway ushered them into a small circle. Chione nodded to them. "If you come again," she said to the sisters. "We will find you."

In a swirl of light the three were taken up to Voyager. Mialee and Jozan joined her to look into the heavens. "We must prepare," Jozan said.

Chione nodded. "We will make our home in the Alpha Quadrant, our service to a new order is at hand."

 **oooooooo**

 **Captain's Log Supplemental:** _I have never been so relieved to have our two ex-Borg back on Voyager. The Imarians were still very giving and more than apologetic over locking us out of their world with Seven and Ayden still on the planet. Ayden has gained quite a few new objects for her quarters. One being two of the fish she fell into the pond over that now live in an aquarium B'Elanna built into the wall of her quarters. Others being colorful works of art. Seven also gained a few things as well, one being the space with Ayden. She needs a place beyond cargo bay two and I believe Ayden is happy to share it._

 _We've learned a few things about Ayden with the Imarians help and in all honesty with what they had to offer the Hansen's I was very worried they would take them up on it. It is sad to admit that even when we do return home there will be some who will not accept my young friends. As their friend and Captain I will see to it that they will be protected either by Federation law or by legally declaring them under my authority. I have seen too much history where those who were misunderstood were abused or destroyed. If ever there was perfection in the human spirit and the love that bonds a family together it is Seven of Nine and Ayden._

 _I do not believe this is the last we will see of the Imari. They have found their Starchilde._

 **oooooooo**

Chakotay sat on the rock near the edge of the lake in the forest of his homeland that he spirit journeyed to most of the time. It was a beautiful day with the sky a brilliant pale blue and the clouds were snow white and looked like bits of cotton in the air. It wasn't long before a small ferret, light brown with black markings on its paws and tail came ambling up to him. He smiled and lowered his hand to her.

' _How are you feeling?'_ he asked as she allowed him to pick her up.

' _Tired,'_ the ferret replied. _'Confused.'_ Brown eyes looked his way as he held her close. _'Will Seven and I be hated when we return to Earth?'_ She curled up into his arms into a tight ball and her bushy tail covered her black nose as she looked to the lake with him. _'Everyone on Voyager talks of Earth as home,'_ she said after a moment. _'Borg are not welcome on Earth,'_ she stated matter-of-factly.

' _Did you want to stay there? On Imari?'_ he asked as he stroked her soft fur calming her.

' _I-'_ she stopped for a moment and thought. _'I do not know.'_ Curious eyes lifted up to him. _'Would you?'_

He smiled at that and tickled a small ear. _'I don't know either,'_ he told her _. 'I do know that our family is your home.'_

' _What if we return to Earth?'_ she asked. _'All will be gone but Seven.'_

He thought about that. _'It's true that many of Voyager's family would move on. But there are also many of us who would not let the others go. Tom and B'Elanna for instance.'_

There was a little sneeze and he looked down at the ferret that was giving him a look. _'That is not the same. They are mated now. Imari offered a place where we would not be feared.'_ She curled back up but soon looked back to the Commander. _'Would the captain leave us?'_ she asked. _'If we returned to Earth?'_

He watched her. _'No,'_ he replied. _'You and Seven are special to the captain. She would never leave either of you.'_

Strong, clawed paws wrapped around his thumb and she rubbed her face against it. _'Would you?'_ she asked.

He shook his head. _'If you needed me I would be there for you. Any of the crew would for you and Seven. But as sisters it is your path to make. Like all children they must move away from their nest to grow. But that doesn't mean you part ways forever.'_

' _I would miss you,'_ she said holding on tighter. _'I do not want Voyager to return to Earth.'_ She looked up at him. _'Yet I do not want to go to Imari without my family here.'_

Chakotay smiled. _'Now you know how Seven felt making that decision.'_ He looked out to the lake. _'Seven and the Captain will make sure that Earth is a good home for you.'_

The ferret sighed. _'Chakotay.'_ The ferret looked up at him and he watched her. _'I am glad we are still on Voyager.'_

He smiled. _'So am I.'_

 **End**


End file.
